A Wish Upon A Star
by Kealilah
Summary: Kagome & Kikyou's parents have announced that they have found their grooms for them, now kagome, who is getting engaged to Sessh. is going to spend her summer at their palace, but what will happen when she meets his younger brother InuYasha? Complete
1. A Wish Upon A Star

A Wish upon a Star  
  
Note: I am NOT copying this story from another author 'Kaelilah' – that was my other account which had some problems in it so I created this account. This story is made completely from my own imagination and not someone else's!  
  
Some of you might have noticed, but I've edited this chapter from its original version (Don't worry to all the people who are ahead in this story – I've just fixed some spelling mistakes and added a tinsie bit more description in the paragraphs)  
  
Disclaimer: Inhale – exhale – inhale – exhale – I do not own Inu-yasha – inhale- exhale – inhale – exhale  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou's parents have just announced that they have found the perfect 'grooms' for them both, now Kagome, who is getting engaged to Sesshomuru is spending her last months of summer in their palace, but what will happen when she meets his younger brother?  
  
Chapter One  
A wish upon a star  
  
She tossed and turned around in her bed, the events of dinner still rang through her mind, 'How could everyone be so unfair to her?' She turned around and started to stare at the ceiling, 'She didn't even have a choice in this matter, and what kind of sister is Kikyou! She didn't even stand up for me; she was sitting in her chair, smiling as if her dreams had come true'  
  
She closed her eyes and frowned at the memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
'Something's definitely going on here' She eyed everyone around the table, her parents were talking to each other quietly, sending short glances to both Kagome and Kikyou once every five minutes. Her little brother was playing with his food, looking tense. A maid had actually come up to her and patted her on the shoulder. Kikyou on the other hand looked just as confused as she did.  
  
A cough was heard from the front of the table, her father had stood up. "Kikyou, Kagome, we have an announcement to make"  
  
'Finally...spill it!' She gave a quick glance to her sister before returning her gaze back to her parents.  
  
"We would like to announce, that we have found both... you're grooms" Her mother finished off.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What! NO way! Is this what you've been hiding! I do not want to get married to a complete stranger!" Slamming her fork down on the table she stood up from her chair and sent a glare to her parents. The maids and servants which had been passing by froze and all stopped to watch.  
  
"Kagome dear, what's the matter with you? You're sister doesn't seem to mind the idea, you shouldn't either!" King Higurashi said, nodding towards Kikyou.  
  
"That's because she's a year older than me! She's had more time to enjoy!" Kagome felt her cheeks go red with anger, 'no way, they couldn't be doing this to her'  
  
"He's a very nice man, the son of the great lord of the western lands! His name is Sesshomuru, He's the older brother of Inu-yasha which Kikyou is getting married to, after you meet him, I'm sure you will like him very much"  
  
She could hear the panic in her mothers voice, but she still wasn't going to ruin her life by marrying a complete stranger, she looked at Kikyou who had a huge beam on her face, she looked completely happy with the idea. How could she?  
  
"But what if I like the younger brother instead? What was his name...Inu- Yasha?" She was getting desperate; she had to convince her mother to call it off.  
  
"Nonsense!" Her father stepped in the matter "Kagome, you are getting married, and you are getting married to Sesshomuru, older brother of Inu- Yasha, and son of the great lord of the western lands, pack you're bags, you both are staying at their palace for the rest of the summer and you will get engaged in exactly two months! No questions about it!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Buts!"  
  
Flashback finished  
  
And now, she was trying to sleep but achieved no such goal. From what she had heard, Sesshomuru seemed like a depressed robot, his name even sounded boring, he was two years older than her too, he didn't like to talk much and was a full demon. "Great, he seems like an interesting guy" She said out loud.  
  
She was going to ruin her life now, by marrying a complete and totally stranger.  
  
Considering the thought he was a demon another thought popped in her mind. 'I hope he doesn't kill me while I'm sleeping'  
  
She was getting more tense by the moment, she needed to do something else to spend her time.  
  
Getting up from her bed she walked across her room out to her balcony.  
  
A soft summer breeze gently hit her face calming her down from her depression, looking up at the sky she saw a star, the same star her grandmother used to tell stories about.  
  
"She told me that you could grant a wish to anyone who deserved it!" She yelled out, gazing at the star. "Well, I wish...I wish I know how true love feels like before I get married" a smirk appeared on her face. "Try to grant that wish!"  
  
_____________  
  
Reviews, Reviews!!!! Send them in!!! I know it's pretty short (but believe me – the chapters get much longer throughout the story) but to repay you the next chapter will be extra long! 


	2. Rivals At First Sight

A wish upon a star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, if I did; do u really think I'll be writing stories on fanfiction.net?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rivals at first sight  
  
____________  
  
Kagome stood in the front gates of her parent's palace, holding her bag which contained a few clothes, a diary and a necklace her grandmother gave to her before her death. She saw her older sister Kikyou walk merrily towards her.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" She snapped at her older sister, who was currently fixing her dress and fidgeting with her heels which still surprised Kagome on how she could stand up in those things.  
  
"What isn't there to be happy about?" She looked up at Kagome, "Think about it.you're getting married to a person you haven't ever met before, he's just waiting there.for you, just pretend he's you're long lost love!" A dreamy looked passed on Kikyou's eyes "He'll give you a red rose every time you meet, he'll listen to you're ever command."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes "You're talking about a demon here.wait, isn't Inu- yasha a half demon?"  
  
Kikyou nodded "That makes him half sweet, romantic and gentlemen like and half strong, protective and hot" She clutched her both hands together and did a spin. "I cant wait!"  
  
"Neither can I." she said sarcastically, sighing, she picked up her bags and walked towards the carriage that had just arrived, it had a big 'S' written on the door and the horses legs were covered with the same mark. Wondering what it meant she climbed into the carriage and sat down on the cushion seats. Her parents came to her window and said their goodbyes. They started walking towards the carriage behind her which was probably Kikyou's carriage; she turned around and moved the curtains aside so she could look at her sister's carriage.  
  
"Not too impressive" she eyed the horses which were black, while her's were white. The carriage was a dark brown color while hers was a hazel - brownish. She snickered. This guy was supposed to be a prince charming? She longed to see Kikyou's expression but she couldn't so she just imagined it with a look of shock and horror. Her carriage started to move and she bid a silent farewell to her castle, knowing she wouldn't see it for a long time, but unaware she was going on the biggest journey of her life.  
  
____________  
  
"Mom! Stop bugging me!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha! The girls are coming today!" His mother replied with a hint of anger in her voice  
  
"What girls?" He opened his bedroom door facing his mother with a blunt expression on his face.  
  
"You and you're brother's fiancés!"  
  
"So what do you want me to do? Pick flowers for them or . her. and give it to them.or her." He couldn't decide which tense to use.  
  
"That would be a nice idea but you don't have time, you have to get ready, oh" She sniffed him "Take a shower, and brush you're hair for gods sake!"  
  
"Why don't you go bother Sesshy?" He raised an eyebrow "I don't wanna go and meet two prissy princesses!"  
  
"Because you're brother 'Sesshy' has already dressed and is waiting outside for their arrival, it would be rude if they meet only one brother and not the other!" His mother saw his dog ears twitch at the idea.  
  
"But Mom!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Inu-yasha!"  
  
"Please mom?"  
  
"No"  
  
"But Mom."  
  
"No buts! Take a shower, get dressed and come downtairs"  
  
"Mothers." and with that he shut his bedroom door and advanced to his bathroom.  
  
"I heard that mister!"  
  
"Figures"  
  
"Stop with the smart talk!"  
  
"Feh" He heard his stomach grumble, he was hungry, but no, he HAD to get ready for the two princesses.He was only 19 and he already was getting engaged. He took off his shirt and other clothing and slipped into the bathtub.  
  
His brother was 20; he didn't seem to mind the sudden speech their parents had given them a week ago about the sudden engagement. He had just sat there acting as if another problem had just occurred and would just go away in a while, while he, Inu-yasha, outraged and speechless had stood up from his chair and slammed his fists down on the table and created a terrible scene.  
  
"Stupid human wenches" grumbling, he dried himself off and put on new clothes. He strained his ears to hear what was going on outside .  
  
___________________________  
  
"Princess, wake up!" A gentle voice shook her shoulder slightly. Her eyes opened abruptly and she sat up straight.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We've arrived at the palace my fair lady"  
  
"Huh.oh.okay, thanks.I mean, thank you" getting a comb out of her bag she quickly combed her hair and straightened the cresses that had appeared on her dress. The servant which had woken her up opened the door of the carriage and bowed, waiting for her to walk outside.  
  
Sighing at the servant's behavior she feebly got up and stepped down from the carriage. The servant bowed his head lower.  
  
"Hey you.guy!" She whispered sharply. The servants head shot up, his eyed filled with panic. "Stop the decent gentlemen act, and call me Kagome" She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Yes prin.I mean Kagome" He held out his hand "My name's Hojo"  
  
"Um.nice to meet you Hojo" She looked at his hand, dirty, very dirty, oh well...don't wanna embarrass him. She held out her hand and shook it.  
  
"Princess Kagome!" a shout was heard from the distance, she looked to see, a plump woman was walking towards her hand in hand with a sturdy looking man which appeared to be her husband, a boy with long silver hair, walking 5 feet away from them was staring at her with sharp golden eyes. She wouldn't have been surprised if she found out she had two holes burned in her by the time he stopped staring at her, she, uneasily moved her gaze away from him.he didn't look nice, very mean, he had long claws, which was the first thing she noticed, purple stripes on his hand and face and a crescent tattoo on his forehead. Dangerous was the first impression she got from him.let me correct that; very dangerous was the first impression she got from him.  
  
"Um.Hi.I mean, hello" She cursed herself for her choice of words.  
  
"You must be the youngest daughter of King Higurashi" The sturdy man said to her when they finally reached her.  
  
"Yeah.I mean, Yes" She cursed herself again, wrong choice of words.again. The woman smiled at her as if she knew what was going on in her mind.  
  
"This is my son Sesshomuru" She nodded towards the boy who was still very distant from them all.  
  
"That's the guy I'm getting engaged to?" Damnit, that didn't sound very polite, Oh well.at least she found out she was right, she was going to marry a depressed robot. The kind and queen, however, didn't find this rude, they simply laughed.  
  
"Yes, that's him, I'm sorry, but my other son couldn't come, oh and we have some bad news" the mother slightly frowned when she said this and Kagome could have swore that she heard a growl from the Queens throat.  
  
"Bad news?"  
  
"Yes.I'm sorry to say, but you're older sister carriage seemed to get into a little accident, one of the horses ran away.and they will be arriving a few days later then scheduled" The king replied, rather amused. His wife however, cussed at the situation.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have let boys decide on the carriages! Inu-Yasha, oh, he's getting grounded for this for sure!"  
  
"Honey, he probably didn't know that the black horses weren't meant for road trips"  
  
"Exactly! That boy, will he ever grow up?" The Queens voice had turned from sugary sweet to incredibly harsh. The King and Queen, remembering Kagome was in their presence quickly put a smile on. Kagome was watching this with quite an amusement; she had never met a family so . family like before. The thought of Kikyou screaming at the running horse drifted into her mind.this was Kikyou's prince charming? Go figure! A smile crept up on her face but she washed it off when she noticed the King and Queens's attention was back on her.  
  
"Sesshomuru honey, pick her bags up and take them up to her room"  
  
"No, its okay, I'll take them up myself"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure"  
  
"Okay then, Sesshomuru honey, take her to her room"  
  
"Its okay, I'll go there by myself"  
  
"But honey, you don't know the way"  
  
"Oh.yeah" Kagome frowned; spending any minute alone with the freak zoid was going to scare her to her death, god help her, she wouldn't be surprised if she started having nightmares. "Uh.what are you're names?" A dumb question, very dumb question.she was stalling and she hoped no one noticed that.  
  
"Oh, just call me Queen Youkai and call him," She nudged her husband "King Youkai" Kagome smiled  
  
"Okay, call me Kagome" She felt so dumb, but forced her look up to the castle which loomed up in front of them. A forest surrounded the castle and she wondered if the hint of blue behind the castle was the sea. She would have to find out. A soft breeze blew on her face and seemed to calm down her embarrassment, this place was magical, she could feel it, and she looked behind her and noticed the carriage was gone and there was more forest behind her, there was a trail of flowers beside the road which was made out of dirt. This place was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. The palace seemed one of those which seemed to exist only in fairytales.  
  
"Kagome dear, aren't you coming?" A voice drifted to her ears. She snapped her senses and looked at the King and queen whom were standing in front of the gates; she hadn't moved an inch and their son Sesshomuru was looking at her as if she was insane. "Oh, sorry, yes, I'm coming" And with that she followed them in the palace.  
  
_____  
  
This girl seemed insane, she had been standing at the same spot for exactly 3 minutes and doing nothing but staring out to the forest and castle, heh, so my horses ran away, good riddance, at least I won't have to meet my fiancé.my mothers gonna ground me, damn, I'll have to avoid her.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked, his plan had worked well. His horses had done their job and delayed an arrival, too bad the same couldn't happen for the other girl. Oh well, she didn't seem much, he could handle her, he would tell her to shut up and obey his commands, Sesshy wouldn't mind. It didn't seem he liked her very much considering he didn't say a word to her.  
  
Footsteps  
  
Inu-Yasha ran to his door and flung it open,  
  
"Hey! Whatcha all doing on my corridor?" He eyed his brother leading a girl which seemed to raise her eyebrows at his appearance. This must be the girl that had just arrived.  
  
"Her room is going to be on you're corridor"  
  
"What! No it isn't!" He crossed his arms "No one has ever slept a night in this corridor except for me and I intend to keep it that way!"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"I don't want that piece of rotten garbage sleeping anywhere near me!" He nodded towards Kagome.  
  
_____________  
  
'What did he just say to me? Did he just call me some rotten piece of garbage!' She crossed her eyebrows and turned her hands into fists. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said 'I. Don't. Want. That. Rotten. Piece. Of. Trash. Sleeping. Anywhere. Near. ME!"  
  
'Oh, you are gonna pay for that one "Are you calling me some piece of trash?"  
  
"I sure am!"  
  
"That's it!" She stomped her way past Sesshomuru who seemed to be surprised by her sudden change of tone, she stopped and turned around and threw her bag at him, "Take it to my room!" He simply raised his eyebrows "You heard what I said, TAKE IT TO MY ROOM!" She turned around and walked straight up to.she hadn't figured out who he was yet but she definitely didn't like him. "You don't know who you're talking to mister!"  
  
_________  
  
Her definite change of attitude had surprised him but he wasn't going to back down this fight, "I don't?"  
  
"No, you don't! Now apologize to me before I get really mad!"  
  
"You're the one who should be apologizing, wench!" He saw her face go red with anger and before he knew what was coming. "OUCH!" She had kicked him hard.in the shins. Clutching his shins he asked "What did you do that for!?!?!"  
  
"For calling me wench!" He saw her eye him, she noticed he had cute dog ears on his head, it softened her a little but it wasn't enough to wash away the fire that was burning up in her stomach "I don't know who you are but you better behave around me because I can't tolerate annoying little brats like you" and with that she left.  
  
He saw her turn around and stare at Sesshomuru who hadn't moved from his spot and was smiling, obviously amused at his fiancés behavior. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?! TAKE ME TO MY ROOM!" He obediently obeyed and walked by him giving him a 'you look like a pathetic dog' smirk.  
  
He stared at her back which disappeared into a room. She was different, but that didn't matter, he was going to get her back for what she did, this meant war.and he was going to get her back for what she did.bad.  
  
______________ Hoped you liked it!!!!! AHHH!!!! That was the longest chapter I have ever written, its 7 pages in Microsoft word! REVIEW REVIEW!..SEND ME IN YOU'RE REVIEWS! The next chapter will hopefully be longer than this 


	3. Revenge is Bitter or Sweet?

A wish upon a star  
  
Disclaimer: *eye twitches* I do not own Inu-Yasha *eye twitches again*  
  
Note: Thanks everyone for their reviews!!! They seriously cheer up my mood!!! This is an inu-yasha/kagome story---and---that's all I'm saying-for now! I'm not gonna tell the other parings cuz I don't wanna ruin the surprise ^^  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Revenge is bitter or sweet?  
  
____________  
  
She walked around her bedroom, feeling -very- proud of herself. She needed to take out all that anger out on someone and she just did, she just hoped that the guy she had just kicked in the shins wouldn't go crying to his mother or tattle tale on her to the queen, getting her reputation wrecked is the last thing she needed, Kikyou wouldn't let her hear the end of it.  
  
After unpacking what she had brought (which wasn't much) she sighed and flumped down on her bed and sighed again - how many times did she sigh today? She felt a little bit of water spray onto her face, she looked up, her balcony window was open and it seemed to be drizzling outside. Not caring how wet she would get, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Mmm.comfy" she snuggled into the blankets of the bed, she practically sank into them, making herself feel warm and cozy, her thoughts dazed back to the boy she had met, 'He was rude, mean and- I hope no one else is like him' she scratched the back of her neck 'called me a piece of trash, I sure showed him' her eyes started to droop, sleep taking over her 'but he had dog ears - and they were so-.' She yawned, and with that she fell asleep.  
  
____________  
  
Hearing her heartbeat slow down to a steady beat he slowly opened his door and walked towards hers, he twitched his ears to make sure she was asleep, he heard her trying to pull an imaginary bed sheet cover over herself - yup, she was asleep, time to put his plan into action.  
  
Opening the door to her bedroom he snuck in, looking around he saw that her balcony window was open and she was getting slightly wet. He smirked - while he was sulking in his bedroom he had thought of a perfect way of getting revenge, it wasn't planned out and he had thought it up in barely a minute but thinking about how she had dared to kick him got him in such a rage that he would do anything to satisfy the part in himself the begged for revenge.  
  
Creeping quietly inside her bathroom he changed the water in her bathtub from warm to freezing cold and to top that he grabbed all the towels, clothes, and cloth that was to be seen. Satisfied with the work he had done in her bathroom he walked back into her room and quietly up to her bed, taking out a spider that he had kept in his pocket, he placed the wiggling grub underneath her pillow. Smirking, and hoping his plan would work out the way he wanted to he turned around to exit the room. As he was about to leave he glanced at the sleeping girl one last time, she was starting to soak, sighing, he walked up to the balcony, and closed the glass doors, stopping the rain from entering, and with that, he left. ______________  
  
Kagome opened her eyes drowsily, stretching her arms she got up, the wind was screaming through creaks and cracks in the walls and windows and the rain was hammering against the roof. 'Wow, to think it was sunny just a few hours ago.' Standing up on the floor she looked outside the glass doors- weren't they open when she fell asleep? Nah, she must have been hallucinating. Feeling dirty from the carriage ride she decided to take a bath, opening the bathroom door she slipped off her clothes and walked towards the bathtub "This will be great" She eyed the bathtub which had foam on the top. "One, two - three!" She jumped into the bathtub.  
  
________________  
  
Inu-yasha smiled as he heard a scream echo down the hallway and into the dining room. 'Ah, now that sounded pleasant' He coughed up a laugh when he saw his mother jump up from his seat and shout for someone to help the princess to whatever was going on. He covered his mouth just when he was about to explode with laughter when he heard his father order his older brother to check on her, this would be complete chaos.  
  
________________  
  
Kagome screamed when she felt freezing cold water rush over her body, moving as quickly as her body could take she clambered out of the icy water and looked frantically around for something that could warm her up.  
  
"So cold, so cold, so cold, so cold" She murmured again and again, after two minutes of searching around the bathroom she realized that all the towels and clothes were gone, she rushed out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom and up to her bed where she thought she would warm herself up with the blankets.  
  
Just as she removed one of the blankets she shrieked, if possible - louder than before. A spider, a big hairy spider was crawling throughout the bed sheet covers. 'Oh my god'- to think she was sleeping with that. Having a big fear of small, wiggly, hairy, and ugly things she panicked and turned around to run but not before she tripped on her own foot and landed on the floor with a big *thump*  
  
She lay there for a moment, trying to catch her breath but she closed her eyes when she heard her bedroom door creak open.  
  
A gasp  
  
Silence  
  
Another gasp, this time from a feminine voice  
  
Silence  
  
Once again, another gasp.  
  
Silence  
  
Maniacal laughter.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to a horrid seen, in the doorway stood Sesshomuru, with the queen right beside him, the king which had turned away on the left side of him and the very same boy who she had kicked in the shins laughing like a mad man behind them all. Sesshomuru and the queen were staring at her, obviously wondering why the heck she was on the floor naked. The king had turned away and was now walking back, smirking to wherever he intended to go. The boy was still laughing in the background. Sesshomuru opened his mouth once trying to say something but closed it, he opened it again and this time he left it open.  
  
"Ahem!" The very embarrassing seen was cut by the queen's voice. "Okay - why don't you boys go back to you're rooms?" She pulled Sesshomuru back and pushed him out of the doorway, closing the door behind her she quickly rushed in and handed Kagome a kimono. "So - would you mind telling me what happened here?" She gave Kagome a smile. _______________  
  
Kagome walked out of her room, this time, taken a shower in warm water. Wearing a blue kimono to suit the weather, she hummed a tune of a song her grandmother used to sing for her. She sighed, she missed her grandmother so much, and she seemed to be the only one who actually listened to her. Walking up to the staircase that led down to the dining hall where she would eat dinner she took a deep breath and started to walk down the steps.  
  
She hoped no one would remind her of the incident that had just happened a few hours ago. At least the queen knew exactly what had happened, she seemed pretty nice, but during mid-way through her embarrassing little adventure she could have sworn by her blood that she had heard the queen growl.  
  
Reaching the end of the steps she walked into the dining hall and was greeted by a few hellos and 'nice to meet you's.  
  
When she reached the dining room she sat in front of Sesshomuru and sent him a smile which was returned with a stare and huff.  
  
Feeling awkward of the situation, she started to talk to the king and queen who seemed to be enjoying her company. Near the end of dinner the same boy who she had kicked in the shins - who was laughing at her through her 'little adventure' as she called it came in.  
  
"Inu-yasha! You're late!" The queen snapped at the boy. 'so his name was Inu-yasha - interesting, wait - hold on - wasn't the younger brother -?'  
  
"Kagome honey, meet my younger son, Inu-yasha"  
  
Oh my god. No, she's lying.  
  
"Hi" Her reply was dry and cold.  
  
"Feh" He sat on the other end of the table, the furthest away from her as he could get. "Met her before"  
  
"That's nice" He father looked up from his dinner plate and was about to start a conversation with Kagome when he was interrupted.  
  
"Inu-yasha, apologize to Kagome"  
  
"Wha - mom, what for?"  
  
"Don't act innocent, young man, apologize or you're going to get grounded for two MORE weeks"  
  
"I'm not gonna apologize to her, not to that wench!" He narrowed he eyebrows, he started to drink some water but spat it all out just the moment it reached his throat. "Watcha mean two MORE weeks?"  
  
The queen just rolled her eyes, "Fine, you're grounded for four weeks - that's one month!"  
  
"But mom! It's SUMMER! Lemme have some fun!"  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Her mother barked this out. Kagome looked quickly between the queen and Inu-yasha, feeling guilty on how much trouble she had gotten him into, she'll apologize later, for getting him in so much trouble and also for kicking him in the shins. Oh god, how come no one tells her any thing! She could have avoided the kicking part if someone told her he was a prince.  
  
"Humph" Inu-yasha had obviously given in, he sent Kagome an angry glare and continued his breakfast in silence. The king started a conversation with Kagome about how her parents were which was boring her quite a little. She laughed feebly at a joke the king had made which she hadn't understood and everyone else had, making her feel very embarrassed.  
  
Smiling, not knowing why, she looked around the dining hall and her eyes met with a pair of golden ones. Noticing it was Inu-yasha she quickly looked away before anything awkward began.  
  
________________  
  
He walked down the garden path, not minding the rain pouring down on him, its raining in summer - I suppose the clouds feel the same way I do. Stupid wench, she'd gotten him in so much trouble, oh well - like he'd actually stay in his room for a whole month, he'll probably sneak out.  
  
For some reason, he couldn't get his mind off that stupid, princess girl, he didn't know why. He sat down, leaning his back onto a Sakura tree. He felt a tinge of guilt for getting the wench so embarrassed but he brushed it off as quickly as it had come. Why should he feel bad for her, she was the one who started it.  
  
He started to play with the mud on the ground; he threw the mud behind himself and heard it hit something solid, which was followed by a "Great I just took a shower"  
  
He quickly got up and turned around and saw the girl standing right behind him, how come he hadn't heard her coming? Must have been the rain, the water would've washed away her scent so he couldn't smell her, he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest he decided to start the conversation.  
  
"Waddaya want?" He saw her smile. Why the heck would she be smiling - ugh, she always got him so pissed.  
  
_______________________  
  
'Aww, that is so cute!' Kagome thought to herself as he saw him pout; he crossed his arms over his chest and scrunched up his eyebrows. She also noticed the way his ears twitching furiously as if trying to scratch themselves from an itch. She smiled without noticing it. But his voice snapped her out of her staring.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He asked, he scratched the back of his neck, looking embarrassed as if he thought she was laughing at him.  
  
"Oh - nothing, I just came here to say - I'm sorry for getting you into trouble"  
  
_________________________  
  
He saw her smile shyly, maybe this was a trap, and he wasn't going to let his guard down - yet. "Yeah, whatever"  
  
He saw her roll her eyes "Don't you have something to say?" Kagome noticed he wasn't going to give up. "Why don't we call it a truce, I got you, you got me back, were even?" he sighed, she probably wasn't going to leave him alone if he didn't say sorry.  
  
"Fine, truce" He held out his hand waiting for her to shake it, after a moment she held her hand out and they shook their hands, they let go as quickly as they had touched and stood their drenched in the rain looking around and glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking. A minute passed when he saw the girl staring at him as if waiting for him to say something, he sighed to himself. "Sorry" He said this quietly and quickly but loud enough for the girl to hear and he saw her nod. He saw the girl brighten up and smile even broader than she had before.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously, what could she be so happy about? He opened his eyes wide when he figured out wat she was about to do. Having the sharp reflexes he had because of his demon side he moved out of the way before the mudball could hit him. He smirked, this might actually be fun.  
  
"Hey you! You called it a truce" He ducked as another mudball came flying towards him.  
  
"Well - this is for ruining my dress!"  
  
"Lets place a bet, whoever gives up this mud fight first has to do whatever dare the other one wants them to do" He ran up to the girl, looking her straight in the eye, he didn't notice before, but she had the most creamy honey eyes he had ever seen before, she blinked before he got a chance to look at her eyes more carefully.  
  
"Fine, I'll win though, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't win!"  
  
"Yeah, but you being human does!"  
  
"Oh, shut up"  
  
"You can't make me!"  
  
"Oh yes I can" She smeared mud all over his shirt, he saw her smile devilishly, oh, he'd get her back for that one, he made an attempt to grab her shoulder but she dodged and sent him crashing to the muddy ground beneath him.  
  
"Damnit!" There was mud all over his back, hair, only a few streaks of silver were showing, all the rest were brown, his arms were covered in mud also. He got up and looked up at the clean girl laughing in front of him.  
  
"Told ya I'll win!"  
  
"It isn't over yet!" And before she could reply to that he lunged at her and started chasing her through the gardens. He heard her scream as she nearly dodged him. He was giving her a head start, he could run much faster than he was running now. He saw the girl slow down in front of him obviously thinking she lost him, she was standing beside a shallow pond, covered with mud and filled with weed and dirt. Perfect. Time to jump in for the kill.  
  
"Ahhh!" he heard her scream when he pushed her in the pond, he laughed when he saw her sit up covered head to toe with dirt, her arms were dangled up in weed and she was still drenched from the rain but even -possibly- even more wet from falling into the pond "My poor bum" he saw her rub her bum which she had hurt from the pebbles she was sitting on right now. Making sure she had no escape he rushed up to her and sat on her thighs and pushed back into the pond, his hands holding her shoulders so she couldn't move an inch.  
  
"What were you saying about winning?" He said to her, his face mere inches away from hers.  
  
"No fair, you're a half demon!" She struggled underneath his grasp but only managed to make his grip on her tighter. "Ow, that hurts" She opened her eyes which currently were closed and just noticed how close he was to her. Trying to act normal about the situation, she repeated her sentence. "You claws are hurting my shoulders" She winced.  
  
"Promise you'll give up if I let you go?" He asked, so close to her that Kagome could feel his hot breath on her lips. "Yeah, I promise"  
  
"Fine" He let go of her sat up, still sitting on her thighs, not trusting her enough to let her go completely, he hadn't had this much fun with a girl in - well - ever. He watched her get up and look up at the sky which was starting to lighten up on the rain, it was just drizzling again, he looked up at the sky to see if he could spot the sun but was knocked on the ground by force. "Hey! You promised you wench!"  
  
"Yeah, but I had my fingers crossed!" She gave him a smirk, "This is for dumping me in the pond!" he saw her sink her hands in the water and soil beneath them and dump it onto his face. He choked, damnit, the dirt went into his mouth. Getting up he was pushed down again, and this time felt liquid mud fall down his back and chest.  
  
"You're not going to get away with that!" He rolled over, now he having the advantage again of sitting on her, he pressed his hands on her shoulders again, this time, tighter than before. He saw her shut her eyes at the pain and loosened his grip a little. "Say it, you give up" She shook her head. "Fine, have it you're way"  
  
______________________  
  
She felt a tremendous amount of soil hit her face, the rain had stopped and there was nothing to wash it away now. "Aaah!" forgetting about the mud fight she felt something sharp scratch her arm, fearing of seeing a big hairy spider again she jumped up and hugged the closest thing that could protect her.  
  
______________________  
  
REWIEWS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME WHEN U SEND IN REVIEWS SO PLEASE DO!!!!!!! ^^ Hoped you liked it! Next chapter will come out in a few days or so! This chapter is one more page longer than the last-tell me if the chapters are getting too long because if they are I can make them shorter if you like! 


	4. Secretive Secrets

A wish upon a star  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* once again, I do not own Inu-Yasha  
  
Note: Some of you mailed me asking about their ages in this story so here goes Inu-Yasha: 18 Kagome: 17 Kikyou: 18 Sesshomuru: 19  
  
One more thing - in my story THEY HAVE CLOCKS - even thought that is weird, considering people still use carriages etc. But I need TIME in my story. . . so don't find that weird if in chapters you see 'Whoever looked beside at the clock and figured out it was 7.00 p.m.'  
  
Hope that will clear some confusion! Oh- Thankx for all those reviews and keep sending! Anyz, here goes chapter four!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Secretive Secrets  
  
____________  
  
He felt her jump and cling her arms around his neck, he almost fell backwards at the amount of weight she had pushed onto him.  
  
His eyes opened wide, 'what the heck?' was the first thought that came into his mind, he heard her mumbling something, "Hey you, get off of me!" He spat out  
  
"Spider! Spider! Spider!" was the response he got. He soon got off his shock, and anger, annoyance and something he just couldn't put his finger on rushed through him.  
  
"I DON'T care! Get - off - me!" he bellowed out, moving his own hands to her waist to pry her off him. He felt her wipe her face on his shoulder, "Hey! I'm not some cloth you can just wipe dirt on!"  
  
"Is the spider gone?"  
  
"What SPIDER!?"  
  
"The one that crawled up my arm!"  
  
He felt her clutch his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, 'girls can be so pathetic'  
  
"Hey, you dumbass, that was my claw!"  
  
She let go of him immediately, as if she had just been shocked. She stared at him open eyed. A blush crept up on her face. "Oh" was the only thing she said before getting up and looking down at him.  
  
A sudden relief passed through him, he had started to feel tense, all the rain that had poured down on him during his 'chase' in the rain had started to develop into a cold but just as the moment she had hugged him, his stomach twisted into a knot and it felt like a fire had started in the pits of his stomach, as soon as she let go he felt damp and cold again, and right now, he preferred that more than the first one.  
  
He looked up at her, obviously looked mad.  
  
"Ok hey! Don't blame me! I thought it was a spider!" She crossed her hands over her chest and answered almost immediately. A sudden idea ran through his mind.  
  
"I bet you that's not the reason" He smirked.  
  
"Huh?" her face showing a confused expression.  
  
"I'm too hot to resist, that's all" He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and started to massage his muscles, obviously trying to show off. He turned around and watched her open her mouth and close it again. He smiled an evil smile and raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry; it happens all the time, just try not to drool okay?"  
  
"Aahh!!! What the hell? You are sooo-" She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes, trying to think of the right word.  
  
"I'm so what? Hot, sexy, perfect, cute?" He grinned at her; he tried to hold in a chuckle, he was getting her so pissed, perfect.  
  
"No! You are so - up yourself!"  
  
"Aw, come on, you don't mean that-." He stopped suddenly, a thought came rushing through him. 'You sound like that pervert friend of yours!'  
  
"Oh yes you are!" She bent down, now face to face, she poked a finger at his nose "Don't try that pissing off technique with me! It's been used on me way too many times!" And with that, she turned around and rushed back through the garden to the castle, leaving Inu-yasha grinning from ear to ear.  
  
_____________________  
  
She had never been so embarrassed in her life. If possible, this could even be more embarrassing that the moment everyone had saw her naked. If he started to spread rumors about her sudden 'hug' Kikyou would come and murder her on the spot.  
  
She had taken yet - another shower and was now walking in a fresh clean purple kimono. It was near midnight and she was walking through the castle corridors, trying to find a way back to her room.  
  
She took a turn and spotted a boy, looking almost the same age as her, just a year older. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me?"  
  
He turned around and sent her a smile "Yes?"  
  
"Would you please take me to my room?" She asked smiling back, she watched his face brighten up a dozen and saw his smile broaden. She waited for his reply as she watched him think carefully.  
  
"No, I think my room will be better" He quickly slithered his hand around her waist. Slowly moving lower.  
  
"PERVERT!" she backed away a few tremendous steps and swatted his hand away. "I don't mean THAT! I'm new here and I lost my way to my room!"  
  
"Oh" He formed a frown "I thought otherwise, especially because of the time and because you're Kimono is loosely done"  
  
She quickly turned around and tightened her Kimono, if anyone had a contest for the most embarrassing things happen to you in one day, she would win it without a sweat, she turned back, now her face a deep shade of red. "So can you?"  
  
"Sure, I can't go to sleep. . ." he shrugged and then raised his hand "By the way, my name is Miroku"  
  
"Mines Kagome" She raised her right hand in order to shake but kept her distance just in case. He gave her a boyish grin.  
  
"So, you're Sesshy's fiancé?"  
  
"Uh - are you talking about Sesshomuru? Yeah - now, can you please take me to my room?"  
  
"Fine, just thought we could start a conversation" he started to walk towards the steps, noticing she wasn't following him he turned around and raised his eyebrows "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Huh? Oh - yeah" She stumbled quickly after him.  
  
"So, do you wanna get married?" Miroku's voice questioned from ahead of her.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why are you?"  
  
"You think I have a choice?" She heard him sigh.  
  
"I understand, parents, they treat you around like puppets"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Oh, I just have another friend who goes through the same thing, just far more badly"  
  
"What's his name" She questioned him eagerly. He didn't reply, just as she was about to ask him again, he stopped.  
  
"Here's you're corridor, just walk down it -."  
  
"I know the rest, thanks" She started to walk down the corridor when she heard a voice yell out to her.  
  
"You sure you don't want me coming in you're room?"  
  
She smiled, "Yeah, pretty sure!"  
  
"You'll regret that!" He yelled out aloud. She turned around, smiling.  
  
"Not so loudly, you'll wake some *people* up," She glanced at Inu-Yasha's door; he seemed to understand and grinned back.  
  
"He's not such a bad guy you know," He crossed his hands over his shoulder and leaned on the wall "after you get to know him"  
  
"Well, I have to sleep, goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bight" Kagome froze at the last statement,  
  
"B-bed bugs?"  
  
He started to laugh "Just kidding! I'll see you in the morning, if Sesshy wont mind" and with that he turned around and proceeded down the stairs.  
  
"I doubt he will" Kagome said even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she turned around and went to her own bedroom.  
  
When she entered her bedroom, she went straight towards the balcony and looked around for something to sit on, seeing a rocking chair she pulled it closer to the railings so she could have a better view of the forest and the dark blue, almost black outlining which seemed to be of the sea.  
  
A cool breeze blew in the air, and she rested her head back and looked up in the sky. It was so beautiful here, it might not be so bad living here, if only she lived here with someone she really loved, her thoughts trailed to Sesshomuru. He hadn't said a word to her since she came, she wanted to know how his voice sounded, what if it was deep and rusty or maybe annoying, and sweet in a kind of way? Her thoughts trailed to his younger brother.  
  
A blush crept up on her face as she remembered the events after dinner, god, this was only her first day here and she was going around hugging people?  
  
'I think I'm catching the habit of my grandmother' she thought, remembering how her grandmother hugged everyone and everything she thought was cute.  
  
'But, I don't think Inu-Yasha is cute - but - his dog ears were cute - but that doesn't mean he's cute!'  
  
"I wish I could stop thinking about him!" She said out aloud.  
  
"Thinking about whom?"  
  
She jolted straight out of her chair and looked for the source of the voice, she looked to her left and saw Inu-Yasha leaning against his own railing and looking up at the stars.  
  
"None of you're business" She snapped back. Seeing him shrug, and not start an argument she just sighed and leaned on the railing and started to look up at the sky again.  
  
Her eyes spotted the same star she had wished on, she started to stare at it, as if wanting an explanation why it hadn't granted her wish yet, but the star just twinkled on innocently as if had done no mistake.  
  
"You believe in that star?"  
  
She turned her gaze to Inu-yasha. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, wish on that star, if you deserve it, it grants you're wish" He said in a - matter - of - factly way.  
  
"I don't know" she looked at the star again and noticed he was staring at it too. "Do you?"  
  
"Same answer as you"  
  
Kagome walked back to her rocking chair and sat down in it again, this time she closed her eyes. She felt another cool breeze hit her gently, making her feel as if she were floating. She listened intently to any sound and heard the tree's whispering to each other, she sighed happily. "Is it this beautiful every night?"  
  
She opened her eyes for his answer and saw him nod.  
  
"Then I wouldn't mind staying here, even if it meant marrying you're brother"  
  
"Do you want to marry my brother?"  
  
She sighed, hearing the same question Miroku had asked her a while earlier. "If I could decide between yes or no, I would choose no"  
  
"Then why are you?"  
  
She sighed again, feeling another cool breeze blow on her, making her feel like a floating angel, something about the air here. . . remembering the question Inu-Yasha had asked she replied to it slowly.  
  
"You think I have a choice?" She turned to her left to stare at the half demon who had been staring at her for the last few minutes. Remembering something that she had been wondering for quite a while now, she decided to ask. "Is that the sea out there?" she nodded towards the blue - almost black outline behind the forest. She watched him -finally- lift his gaze from her and stare at where she had nodded towards.  
  
"Yeah" he closed his eyes for a while and yawned "You. . . ," he yawned again "wanna go there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to, I've never seen the sea before" She smiled and snuggled into her chair, and yawned "I must be catching it from you" She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the cool summer wind play with her hair.  
  
"I'd take you right now if you wanted," he jumped up and sat on his own railing. "But you should sleep"  
  
"Yeah," was her response "Sometime?" she wished her rocking chair was a bed, feeling as if she could fall asleep here every night.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, at night? I can't go in the day, people would start to get ideas if they saw us both gone somewhere together"  
  
"Sure" she said, almost half asleep.  
  
"Oh, and one question" Inu-Yasha asked suddenly at the almost asleep girl.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"What were you doing walking around at midnight with Miroku?" He waited for her reply but got none, he looked at her again and saw that she had fallen asleep on the rocking chair, the wind playing with her hair, once in a while, making it lift and fall on her shoulders. The moonlight lit her face making it seem. . .  
  
Heck, he accepted it, she looked pretty. . .  
  
But, there was something else.  
  
But what?  
  
'Damnit, must be because I'm so tired.' he turned around and proceeded towards his bed, finally wanting to sleep.  
  
_______________  
  
She woke up at the break of dusk. Feeling too cozy to move from her spot she just lifted her head to watch the sunrise. Wow, it was beautiful here. The sun was slowly rising, eliminating the sky from its blanket of darkness. She blinked, what time was it? It must be barely 5.00 a.m.  
  
The sky now had some orange and pink streaks, starting to feel a bit chilly she got up and grabbed a blanket from inside her room and went outside again to her rocking chair, this time covering herself with a blanket.  
  
As she watched the sunrise, she slowly drifted off into another slumber.  
  
________________  
  
"Stop shakin' me!" She mumbled out, trying to sink deeper in her blanket so whoever was trying to wake her up would go away.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to miss breakfast?" The voice was different, and she hadn't heard it before, but she recognized it as a males.  
  
"I dunno, me just a ba-by!" She cheered out loud, remembering the dream she had, where she was a baby getting everything she wanted.  
  
"Ahem?" the man gently shook her again "I'm sure you are, but mother doesn't like it when people are late"  
  
She grudgingly opened her eyes, too see a silver haired man staring down at her. "Who. . . ARE . . . you" She pointed a finger at the mans nose.  
  
"Sesshomuru?"  
  
She withdrew her hand and sat up straight, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, oops, sorry, didn't mean too, was really sleepy, dream. . . babies . . ." She yawned.  
  
"Right, hurry up" he stepped back to her room and sat on her bed, patiently waiting for her to get dressed.  
  
She got up from the rocking chair, immediately missing the warmth, but started walking for the bathroom.  
  
Approximately ten minutes later she came out again, dressed in a dress up to her knees. It was green, and had long sleeves which were see-through. Her hair were tied in a ponytail showing her ears with green butterflies earrings. Seeing her, Sesshomuru immediately got up and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled at him and headed out the door. "Its pretty hot here isn't it?"  
  
"MmHm"  
  
"So what do you do all day?" she asked him hopelessly trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Walk around"  
  
"Don't you get bored?" she started to walk down the staircase and looked back for his answer.  
  
"Things pop up"  
  
"Oh, okay" she answered, reaching the dining room, she quickened up her pace to the table, not wanting to be with Sesshomuru any longer.  
  
When she reached there she saw one un-familiar face, she sat directly in front of her and gave her a smile, happy to see at least one female her age in the palace.  
  
"Hey!" the girl smiled at her, "My name's Sango"  
  
"Mine's Kagome, so are you the daughter of the family?" at this question, the girl coughed on the juice.  
  
"Oh, no, and I wouldn't want to anyways" she looked around to make sure no one could hear her. "There are some major problems with this family; I'm here to make sure nothing goes out of hand"  
  
"Problems? What kind?"  
  
"I'm not in the liberty to tell, sorry" Sango continued to eat her breakfast, Kagome looked down to see what there was too eat. Bacon, eggs, milk, plums, orange juice, bread, and cream.  
  
Not knowing what to eat first she decided to drink the milk, and stare at Sango at the same time. She was distracted momentarily as the boy named 'Miroku' stepped in the dining hall and walk towards where she was sitting.  
  
She quickly glanced towards Sango who had also noticed him and was surprised when Sango told her not to speak to him.  
  
"Good morning" He sat beside Sango and waited for the girls to answer in the same manner. They did nothing of the sort but casually continued eating their breakfast. Kagome had finished drinking the milk and was now eating the bacon and drinking orange juice.  
  
"Sango dear, if you keep telling all the guests in the palace to ignore me how will I make any friends?"  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows at the 'Sango dear' part.  
  
"Don't call me that, and I haven't told anyone not to talk to you, they just seem offended by you" Sango huffed and inched away from Miroku.  
  
"But that's a lie; I took a walk with this lovely young lady last night and we were having a good time" He nodded towards Kagome. Kagome quickly glanced towards Sesshomuru to see if he minded this but Sesshomuru was eating breakfast and ignoring everyone like he did at last nights dinner.  
  
Sango gave Kagome a questioning look as if asking what Miroku said was actually true.  
  
"Um. . . yeah - I got lost, you see, and he seemed to be the only one around. . . " her voice trailed off as everything happened in slow motion. Miroku had seized Sango's rear and was rewarded by a slap, his hand slammed down on a plate, sending the contents of the food flying everywhere, a piece of bacon landed on the kings head and the king got quickly got up from his chair spilling the glass of milk he had been drinking on the table. An egg landed square in the queen's eye and the orange juice spilled on Sango's lap.  
  
Kagome sat there, desperately trying to control her laughter, knowing that she'll explode if she didn't laugh; she feebly excused herself and ran to the kitchens. A very unhappy woman followed her.  
  
As she reached the kitchens Kagome burst into giggling fits but stopped suddenly when she saw the very pissed Sango.  
  
"Is he you're boyfriend or something?" she smiled slyly knowing somehow that this might touch her weak point.  
  
"Huh? WHAT!? No way!!!" she ran to the taps and turned one on, she turned to Kagome, he voice softened "Help me with this" She pointed to the juice stain.  
  
Nodding slightly she walked over to her and grabbed a cloth and soaked it with water; she started to wash the stain when she heard Sango speak.  
  
" So. . . what did you guys do on you're walk?" Sango quickly looked away when Kagome looked up at her with an amused expression on her face.  
  
"You have a crush on him, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe . . .," Sango gave Kagome a weak smile, "If only he wasn't such a pervert" Kagome threw the wet and dirt cloth away and took a dry one to dry Sango's clothes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so . . . Is he the problem with the family?"  
  
"No, he isn't," She gave Kagome a smile "Don't ask, please, or I might actually spill it"  
  
Kagome sighed "How come you can't tell anyone?"  
  
"Because, they trust me on this?"  
  
"Fine, but I'll find out sooner or later, I am the one getting engaged to Sesshomuru" She threw out another wet cloth. "Done"  
  
"Sesshomuru isn't very talkative; I don't think you'll get into many conversations with him"  
  
"I figured that out" she sighed and sat down on a stool beside the sink. "How long have you been staying here?"  
  
"A few months, four to be exact" She sat down on the stool beside Kagome. "You want a tour around the castle?"  
  
"Sure, have you seen Inu-Yasha by the way?" Kagome got up from her stool and helped Sango up.  
  
"No, but he's probably in the garden, he never comes down for breakfast" She opened the kitchen doors and started to head down the steps into broad daylight, the sunlight almost blinded them both.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He doesn't like being around people that much, I guess. . ."  
  
"You're not telling me the whole thing. . . "  
  
"Here we are! The gardens" The topic was changed suddenly as Sango pulled her forward and they entered an opening surrounded by flowers, a path was in the middle of the opening which led to a bridge which led to a forest which led to the sea.  
  
"Oh, wow" Was the only thing Kagome could say as she looked at her surroundings. She was in the middle of a field surrounded by flowers and trees. There were a few trees inside the field and each tree was surrounded by flowers. A path ran through the scenery which was made with rocks.  
  
"If you follow the path, you'll reach the bridge, it's over a nice stream, you can rest you're feet in the water sometime" she pulled Kagome forward and they continued down the path, when the reached the bridge Sango pointed towards the forest "Inu-Yasha's probably in some tree in there" She smiled at Kagome.  
  
Knowing what Sango was thinking she reacted quickly "I don't have a crush on him, I was just curious to know why he wasn't at breakfast"  
  
"Sure, now go along before he runs off somewhere else"  
  
"Sango, stop it!" She pouted "Now show me around or I'm just gonna leave" Sango laughed.  
  
"I was just teasing you" Sango started to walk towards the forest "I can take you to the sea; it's really beautiful over there"  
  
A sudden memory flashed through her mind  
  
*~.:.*  
  
"Yeah" he closed his eyes for a while and yawned "You. . . ," he yawned again "wanna go there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to, I've never seen the sea before" She smiled and snuggled into her chair, and yawned "I must be catching it from you" She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the cool summer wind play with her hair.  
  
"I'd take you right now if you wanted," he jumped up and sat on his own railing. "But you should sleep"  
  
"Yeah," was her response "Sometime?" she wished her rocking chair was a bed, feeling as if she could fall asleep here every night.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, at night? I can't go in the day, people would start to get ideas if they saw us both gone somewhere together"  
  
"Sure" she said, almost half asleep.  
  
*~.:.*  
  
"Um - maybe later? Show me around the castle" She turned around headed back over the bridge.  
  
"Sure" Sango ran to catch up with Kagome and they started to walk back to the castle chatting merrily about their lives. ______________________  
  
Kagome flumped down on her bed, Sango had given her a tour of the whole castle and now her legs hurt. She never imagined that their castle could be THIS big. It was possibly - even - bigger than her own castle.  
  
She was hungry too, they had missed lunch because they both had started to play truth or dare with each other and had completely forgotten about the time.  
  
Somehow she had missed dinner, she must have fallen asleep outside or Sango had lied to her about the time, but now she was starving and the kitchens were off limits after dinner.  
  
She decided she would sneak out and grab some food herself, everyone was asleep right? It was dark outside and she couldn't hear any noise.  
  
Not wanting to do this alone she decided she'll ask Sango if she would accompany her on little trip to the kitchens.  
  
She got up from her bed and moved quietly to the door, opening it she peeked outside,  
  
"Damn, its dark" All the candles were blown and it was pitch dark outside, she quickly ran back inside her bedroom and grabbed a candle and lit it. She was still in her day clothes and as she stepped outside again a shiver ran down her spine "Damn, its cold too"  
  
She looked up at the sky, the moon was hidden by a pack of clouds and not one star could be seen 'no wonder its so dark' Straining her eyes to see with just one candle, she found her way to the stairs and started to proceed up the steps, Sango's room was three flight of steps above hers. A sudden wind passed through the stairs blowing out her candle.  
  
'You must be joking'  
  
She turned around, making up her mind she'll go to sleep on an empty stomach, as she was running down the steps she bumped into somebody's chest.  
  
"What are you doing walking around the castle without a candle?"  
  
She recognized the voice immediately "What are YOU doing walking around the castle without the candle?"  
  
"I don't need a candle to see, I'm half demon, remember wench?"  
  
She pouted "Stop calling me that, so what -are- you doing?"  
  
"I asked -you- first"  
  
Immediately, as if on queue their stomachs grumbled. Inu-Yasha grabbed the candle from Kagome's hand and lit a match and then lit the candle.  
  
"I'm hungry, got a problem with that?" He passed the candle back to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks, no, I'm hungry too, I wanted to sneak in the kitchens to grab something to eat but I was just getting Sango to see if she was hungry too" She rolled her eyes at him. "But seeing you're going there too, do you mind if I accompany you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha just shrugged and continued walking down the stairs, taking this as a yes she followed him. As they reached the bottom of the steps he stopped, making Kagome, who was helplessly trying to keep up with him bash into his back.  
  
Inu-Yasha jolted forward making her fall on the floor; he turned around and laughed "I knew that would work"  
  
Kagome feebly got up from the floor and sat down against the wall, "Jerk"  
  
"Serves you right"  
  
_______________  
  
He turned around and started to head to the dining hall but stopped when he heard Kagome's voice.  
  
"Ow, I think I hurt my knee"  
  
A tinge of guilt hit him, damnit, he hated when someone made him feel that way. He turned around and headed back to Kagome who was clutching her knee. Another wave of guilt hit him when he saw that her eyes were closed tight and she was bleeding slightly. Gosh, were humans this weak?  
  
He crouched down beside her and looked at her 'Now what do you say at a moment like this?'  
  
"You don't have to be so mean to me all the time!" He raised his eyebrows when he heard her yell at him . . . again. "Jerk"  
  
He saw her get up and limp towards the library.  
  
"Where are ya going?" He yelled after her. "You'll get lost, you're candles blown out again"  
  
"I'm going back to bed! I'll find my way without the candle!"  
  
"You're going the wrong way!" He sighed . . . stupid wench.  
  
She turned around and this time started limping towards the steps down to the entrance of the castle.  
  
"Hey, STOP! You're gonna trip!"  
  
"Why do you care?!?"  
  
"Stop being so stubborn so I can help you damnit!"  
  
__________________  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly, 'did he just say so he can help me?' sighing in defeat she turned around once again. "Fine" Her shoulders slumped.  
  
He quickly walked towards her and picked her up bridal style. "Now shut up and I'll take you to your bedroom"  
  
'And to think I thought he might be nice'  
  
"I'm hungry"  
  
She heard him growl, "Didn't you eat dinner?"  
  
"No" She whimpered, putting on a puppy face. He growled again and turned his direction towards the dining hall.  
  
If Kagome wasn't clutching on to him, she would've fallen off, Inu-yasha had started to run and it felt like she was traveling 1000 miles per minute. In a second she was being laid down on the counter of which seemed to be the kitchen.  
  
"Now I suppose you can eat by yourself?" The sky was clearing and a little moonlight shone through the window.  
  
"Yeah, thanks anyways" she reached down beside her and grabbed an apple; she devoured it in a second. For the next few minutes either one neither talked and just ate anything they could see.  
  
She watched helplessly as the half-demon stuffed himself with Ramen. Sure, she ate quite a lot too but nothing near how much he had eaten. Feeling nauseous she decided it was time to head back.  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
He glanced at her from the bowl of ramen he had been eating, "'ot 'et" (not yet) "ie?" (why?)  
  
Not understanding a word he had said she just cocked her head and looked at him in amazement as he gobbled up which seemed to be his 6th bowl of ramen.  
  
"Whaddaya staring at?"  
  
"Uh. . . nothing" She mentally slapped herself, lame excuse, she nervously moved her gaze to the floor.  
  
"You have some staring problem don't you?"  
  
"Oh, just shut up for god's sake"  
  
"You can't make me!"  
  
She glared at the half-demon "I can't?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"If I didn't have a sore leg you would be beaten up to pulp by now" She gave him a fake smile and returned her gaze to the floor, a sudden thought ran through her mind, this would be the perfect time to ask . . .  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha, why is Sango in the castle?"  
  
Kagome smiled, she already knew why she was in the castle, she just wanted to see what his reaction would be.  
  
_______________  
  
Inu-Yasha's head shot up at the question, his mind racing for an answer, he couldn't tell the truth, no way, she would think his family was a family of freaks and worst of all she'll feel pity for him. He hated that, it made him feel poor and useless. It made him feel mad, whenever someone reminded him of . . .  
  
"Inu-Yasha!?!"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts, returning his gaze to the innocent girl on the counter. "Y-yeah?"  
  
"I asked you why Sango was here"  
  
"Oh - her- yeah - she- cousin - she's my cousin - I mean - she's a friend of the family"  
  
"Oh okay" He saw her smile falter "That's it? Nothing else?"  
  
"No, she's just a friend of the family, why?"  
  
"I'm just asking"  
  
"Oh"  
  
The two sat there, in silence for the next couple of minutes, Inu-Yasha decided to break the silence. "Okay, I'm full, let's head back?"  
  
___________________  
  
"Yeah, sure" she fixed her eyes on him, she noticed he was purposely avoiding her gaze, she knew, somehow, the topic of Sango had angered him. She winced as she felt his claws on her waist, had his claws become sharper? A sudden fear rang through her, he hadn't started running yet, he was walking slowly as if lost in thought.  
  
Damnit, why did her curiosity and nosiness take over her?  
  
Couldn't she keep her mouth closed?  
  
As he carried her up the staircase she nervously turned her head to stare at him, he was looking directly ahead, he hadn't even said a word to her since they started to head back. His claws - definitely - had grown longer and were sinking in her skin by each step.  
  
"Inu-Yasha you're hurting me" She whispered nervously, her voice had come out in a quiver and she was now holding her breath to hear his reply.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of me?"  
  
His reply shocked her "I-I'm not"  
  
He scoffed. As he reached her room he opened her door and gently placed her on a chair beside her bed. His hand was now on her shoulder and he was crouching down, so he was face to face with her. His golden eyes seemed to be casting a spell so she couldn't break the gaze, she wanted to blink but didn't, fearing if she opened her eyes she wouldn't be able to see the gold again.  
  
"Kagome, promise me one thing" his voice was in a whisper, so no passing by person could hear him - demonic - or not. She heard the urgency in his voice, and she nodded feeling his eyes had drained all the power of voice from her.  
  
"Don't trust anyone here, Sango, fine, but no one else, not even me"  
  
Before she had time to reply he let go of her shoulder and walked out of the room with incredible speed that Kagome couldn't stop him, she heard him slam her door and head for his own bedroom.  
  
She let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding, she raised a hand to the shoulder he had been holding, her hand shook as she touched it. Why was she so scared? He hadn't done anything to her, just told her to keep a promise to not trust anyone but Sango, but why?  
  
Feeling the energy already been drained out of her to think she slowly got up and threw herself on her bed. Her heart beat had slowed down to a normal beat and her hands had stopped shaking. She closed her eyes wondering what those words meant, as she fell deep into thought, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
_______________________-  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD!!!!!!! WOW!  
  
I HAVE SOME GREAT THINGS PLANNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Oh - one more thing. . . there are going to be THREE pairings in the story - Two of them are sooo obvious and I've mentioned one already (go back to chapter three and check there) But - whats the third pairing? ? ? Read the NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!  
  
- I sound like a maniac don't I? 


	5. Unexpected Meetings

A wish upon a star  
  
Disclaimer: *Runs around the room in a straight jacket* screaming "I OWN INU-YASHA!"  
  
Guard scoffs "And they said the girl who said Inu-yasha talked to her from her television screen was crazy"  
  
----  
  
Some of you guys asked questions in you're reviews – All the answers r on the bottom of the page!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Unexpected Meetings  
  
_____________  
  
Kagome was sitting in her balcony, it was around 4.00 in the evening and she was going to go down for lunch soon, not wanting to miss it again, 8 times in a row. Her first week of staying in the castle had passed, and it wasn't so bad – if you leave the torture period's Inu-yasha gave her at dinner.  
  
'God, what is so amusing in pissing ME off? Why not someone else?'  
  
Kikyou was going to arrive next week and she wanted to enjoy her time as much as she could before her snobby, stuck up, excuse for a princess sister came.  
  
She knew Inu-Yasha wasn't going to let that happen. She sighed and sat down on her rocking chair, she had decided she wasn't going to replace it for a bed, this rocking chair was different, it didn't creak when she rocked it, and it made her feel like her grandmother was nearby and she needed that kind of support right now.  
  
"Only one week left, then my stay at paradise would end and summer in hell will once again, start again"  
  
"Why, where are you going?"  
  
She jumped up from her rocking chair just as she had done her first night staying at the castle and proceeded to the railings searching for the source of the voice; she looked to her left and surprisingly found Inu- Yasha.  
  
"How come whenever I'm talking to myself you seem to be listening?"  
  
"Maybe because you speak so loudly?" He turned his body so he could face her, even though there was one balcony separating them both.  
  
"Well, I thought you're always in the forest in the day" She leaned her back against the railing and turned her head so she could see him.  
  
"Feh, I'm just bored" He turned his body back towards the forest and stood there for a while, both of them staring at particularly nothing. All of a sudden he jumped up on his railing and crouched down, as if positioning to jump, just as he was about to take off Kagome yelled out to him.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
He quickly turned his head towards her and raised one eyebrow "Oh, I forgot about you"  
  
Kagome smiled a fake smiled at him which disappeared in a moment "I'm not surprised, you cant remember anything in that nutshell of yours," She rolled her eyes at him, just as he was about to say something back she continued "I was just asking about where you were going"  
  
"Who made you my mother?"  
  
She boiled up on his last comment, 'Ugh! He can be so immature sometimes!' "FORGET IT!"  
  
She turned around, deciding to do something with Sango, just as she was about to open her glass doors to her bedroom Inu-Yasha's voice reached her ears.  
  
"I'm going to the sea stupid!"  
  
Her eyes opened wide 'the sea?' She turned around again, only to see a disappearing figure. Her face formed a frown, hadn't he said that he would take her to the sea? She sighed, disappointed. She kicked her foot on floor of her balcony, and placed her hands on her hips, 'I'll just ask Sango to take me there, seeing Inu-Yasha has no intention of doing so'  
  
She opened her glass doors and stepped inside her bedroom, walking across it; she took a ribbon and tied her hair, feeling too hot to let it open.  
  
When she reached her door she knocked, hearing no reply she knocked again  
  
'Weird, I thought Sango was in her room'  
  
Almost about to leave a thought popped in her mind – of course.  
  
"Sango, it's me Kagome!"  
  
This time the door opened revealing a relieved Sango, she sighed happily "I thought you were Miroku"  
  
Kagome smirked.  
  
"Why, what did he do to you this time?" She stepped in her bedroom and went directly to the big comfy straw chair and sat down in hit, hugging the cushion.  
  
"Nothing, I saw him proposing to himself in the middle of the corridor, I freaked out I guess"  
  
Kagome burst out laughing, the thought of Miroku purposing to himself didn't surprise her, he was always talking about how hot and perfect he was, she had caught him looking at himself in the mirror and smiling twice, but for some reason the joke never got old.  
  
After a few moments she began to ask Sango what she really was here for.  
  
"Hey Sango, I was wondering if you could take me to the. . ." She suddenly stopped.  
  
"Take you where?"  
  
Kagome was too busy to answer her as she watched an angry hanyou pout on Sango's balcony.  
  
'What the heck was Inu-yasha doing on Sango's balcony, and was that death threats her was sending her?'  
  
Half realizing what Inu-Yasha was trying to say to her she said the first thing that came in her mind.  
  
"Gardens?"  
  
Sango stared at her for a while "I thought you knew the way already"  
  
"Yeah, I do, I just want some company" She smiled at Sango who smiled back.  
  
"Sure, lemme change my clothes" Sango walked towards the cupboard and picked out a white kimono with pink lacing.  
  
After Sango and closed the bathroom door she rushed over to the balcony.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?"  
  
"Because I remembered something I had to ask you"  
  
She rolled her eyes; she had already figured this out,  
  
'He's probably here to try to piss me off and get a laugh'  
  
She looked back in the room, what was taking Sango so long? As if on queue, she heard Sango's yell.  
  
"Kagome! I'm going to take a quick bath!"  
  
Not wanting to hear Inu-Yasha's taunting, she turned around and started to head back to Sango  
  
"Oi wench! I come back for you and you ignore me?"  
  
She turned around frustratingly, accidentally knocking over a pile of rocks Sango had stacked on a table, one fell on her foot. "Ow" she heard Inu- Yasha laugh, reaching down to remove the rock she decided she'll deal with Inu-Yasha rather than avoid him. "Why'd you come back?"  
  
"Because," She saw him turn a little shade of red "You wanted to go to the sea anyways," He jumped inside Sango's room and sat down on her bed Indian style, turning his head towards Sango's cupboard so Kagome couldn't see the slight shade of pink on his cheeks. "But if you don't wanna go its fine with me"  
  
So he actually remembered?  
  
Miroku did say he wasn't such a bad guy; she started to have her first doubts.  
  
She smiled at him making his ears twitch. "What are you smiling for?"  
  
"Nothing, can't I smile once in a while?"  
  
"No, it makes you're face even uglier, and to think I thought that was impossible"  
  
There goes the thought of him being nice.  
  
Kagome picked up Sango's pillow and threw it on Inu-Yasha's head "That's for calling me ugly!"  
  
_____________  
  
"Hey! It doesn't hurt to tell the truth once in a while!" He smirked as he watched Kagome's face turn red.  
  
She picked up the same pillow and whacked Inu-Yasha on the head again.  
  
"That didn't hurt you know!"  
  
She whacked him twice with the pillow again.  
  
He laughed at her effort "Wench, you think you can hurt a demon with a couple whacks from pillows?"  
  
She stopped mid-way through her fourth whack. He saw her smirk "Half-Demon, you mean"  
  
His grin vanished from his face immediately but was replaced the minute it had left. "At least I'm not a –." He stopped instantly as the bathroom door opened and Sango stepped out.  
  
They seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. Inu-Yasha was sending which obviously seemed to be death glares and Sango had narrowed her eyebrows and had a frown on her face.  
  
Neither one was saying a word.  
  
Kagome, feeling she couldn't take the silence anymore decided to break the silence.  
  
"Uh – so you guys know each other -." Her sentence was interrupted by Sango.  
  
"Oh- Hi Inu-Yasha, nice seeing you in the castle today"  
  
Kagome searched Sango's face for an explanation for the sudden mood swing, wasn't it just a moment ago they both had looked as if either one dared to move they would slaughter each other without regret?  
  
He stood up from the bed and walked casually across the bed reaching the other side of the bed (now closer to the door) he turned around to face Sango.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned "Can't say the same about you"  
  
Sango placed her hands on her hips "Inu-Yasha, cant you let it go? I'm only here to help"  
  
"HELP WHAT? RUIN MY LIFE?"  
  
He barged out of room, only turning around to say to Kagome "I'll take you some other day"  
  
He slammed Sango's door shut and headed towards the forest,  
  
______________  
  
Kagome stared at the door for a few minutes before turning back to Sango.  
  
"What was all that about?" She watched Sango walk over to the bed and crouch down to pick up the pillows from the floor.  
  
"I guess he doesn't like me very much," Sango replied simply, setting the pillows on the bed. She sat down beside Kagome and as if she could read her mind she continued "don't ask why"  
  
Kagome sighed, she had lost her trip to the sea, but she forced that thought to the back of her mind and questioned Sango about what had happened even though Sango wasn't willing to answer.  
  
"Kagome, I feel guilty not telling you, but like I said before, I don't have the right to tell you"  
  
Kagome pouted; jumping off Sango's bed she headed towards the door "Sango, I won't tell anyone"  
  
"That's what I promised the King and Queen!" Sango gave a frustrated sigh and turned her head towards Kagome "Why don't you ask Sesshomuru?"  
  
Kagome's face lit up immediately "Okay!" And with that, Kagome opened the door and skipped out of the Sango's bedroom, obviously hoping Sesshomuru would tell her about why Inu-Yasha had sudden mood swings whenever reminded of Sango or why she was here.  
  
'Why should he? Sango was only here to see if nothing goes out of order because of some family problems going around, right? Wrong!'  
  
Kagome knew Sango hadn't told the complete truth of why she was here. If she had, why hadn't Inu-Yasha told her the truth on the night they had snuck out to the kitchens? It wasn't such a big deal, every family has at least *some* problems.  
  
'Look at my family, Kikyou's a pain in the ass'  
  
Kagome turned a corner heading towards Sesshomuru's door which was four floors above hers.  
  
Reaching Sesshomuru's door, she took a deep breath, this would be the second time talking to him - he hadn't said a word to her after waking her up on the second day of staying in the castle.  
  
Finally feeling confident enough to talk to Sesshomuru she raised her hand and knocked on his door.  
  
Hearing no reply she knocked again, she pressed her ears against his door; it didn't seem as if anyone was in there.  
  
She slowly reached down for the door knob which was had an 'S' carving on it and opened it cautiously.  
  
She peeked inside and gasped. The room was looked as if the wind had been playing around with its contents.  
  
The bed was unmade; there were clothes on the floor accompanied by parchment, bed sheet covers, toys, and what seemed to be petals of at least two dozen roses. The curtains were let down, giving the room a cool touch. Every box, closet, wardrobe in the room were open and there was a small puppy sleeping on the foot of the bed, snuggled up in a big red shirt.  
  
Even though the room looked as if it had anything a guy needed (even though it looked like anything was impossible to find) there was one item missing.  
  
Kagome walked inside the room, looking around to see if Sesshomuru was here or not. After two minutes of searching, she figured out he wasn't here and she would talk to him in lunch.  
  
Before leaving a thought struck up in her mind. She smiled.  
  
Turning around, she crouched down and picked up the parchment, ink bottle, and an ink pen and sat on his bed. She slowly wrote . . . :  
  
-----------------------Hey Sesshomuru!  
  
Clean up this pig sty!  
  
I know this isn't really my business, but I just came  
across Inu-Yasha and Sango, and they didn't look so  
happy together.  
  
Would you mind telling me what really is going on?  
  
I will understand if it's something personal!  
  
From you're ever loving Kagome.  
  
P.S. I don't think you're supposed to keep you're underwear  
on you're pillows – it's unhealthy!  
  
Kagome read through the note again and placed it on his bed hoping he would be able to find it regardless of all the garbage that lay around it.  
  
Feeling satisfied of herself; she got up and left his room, wondering if she could get her room to be that cool in the summer.  
  
****  
  
It was 9.45 pm now and Kagome walked back and forth in front of Sesshomuru's door.  
  
Where was he?  
  
He hadn't come to lunch and he wasn't anywhere in the castle. It was dark outside and if Kagome wanted to go back to her room before the servants blew out the candles and make it pitch dark in the castle again she should start to head back.  
  
Unfortunately, five minutes passed and Sesshomuru was still no where to be seen.  
  
She sighed, 'Maybe I'll catch him tomorrow?'  
  
Frowning she turned around and ran back to her own room.  
  
________________  
  
Sesshomuru walked through the dark corridors of the dungeons. It wasn't exactly his favorite place to be, but at least it gave him enough time to get away from all the chaos going up in the castle.  
  
He sighed; it hadn't been all that pleasant when . . . what was that girls name again? Oh – yeah, Kagome moved in.  
  
He knew that she had been looking for him and had purposely avoided her. She was too talkative, she kept blabbing on and on.  
  
He could barely keep up with her; she never talked about anything interesting like – well – nothing was really interesting in his point of view.  
  
He didn't know what his younger brother found so -different- in her, he had noticed that his younger brother was now shifting his time in the castle than rather being in the forest, and somehow he knew that it had to do something with –her-.  
  
As he continued walking down the dungeons the smell of rotting bones and blood drifted up his nose.  
  
Didn't anyone through out the dead bodies anymore?  
  
He scrunched up his nose, forcing the unpleasant smell to waver around him rather than drift inside.  
  
Having a delicate nose that he did, he decided, he would walk outside and take some fresh air rather than *infect* his perfect, clean, demon body with the stench of worthless bodies of the dead.  
  
Turning around he headed off into the direction of the fountains, a floor above the dungeons.  
  
As he reached them, he inhaled a deep breath of the clean air. This was so much more relaxing. He dipped his hand into the fountain and drew circles in the water.  
  
The girl did have a point.  
  
He did get bored around here, and now what was he left to do? Draw circles in the water?  
  
He sat down beside the fountain and closed his eyes; he strained all his attention to his ears so he could be aware of the creatures in his presence.  
  
Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, the crickets were chirping, the birds were slowly falling asleep, he could hear the faint sounds of the footsteps in the castle.  
  
Nothing seemed to interest him anymore. Apart from the collection of junk he had in his room, nothing did.  
  
It was same old every day, he looked up and spotted the same star his brother and fiancé had been talking about a week ago.  
  
He mentally slapped himself, he had eavesdropped the whole conversation. He shrugged, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't find anything to do. His brother had said that if a being deserved a wish it would be granted.  
  
He hadn't believed in it – of course – it was a stupid myth after all.  
  
But not finding anything else to do he blinked solemnly at the star and thought about a wish he would like to be granted.  
  
After a few moments of thinking, he opened up his mouth to speak.  
  
"I wish that something would happen in my life that wouldn't be same old ordinary, something that would make –even me- excited, something that I've never experienced before"  
  
He gazed up at the star, it seemed to dim for a moment, but lit up instantly.  
  
He shook his head; it was no time to start seeing things.  
  
He got up, finally wanting to get some rest after walking around the castle the whole day not even slightly aware that his wish would soon be granted.  
  
_______________  
  
Sesshomuru walked through the corridors of the castle. The candles were blown out, that meant everyone was probably asleep.  
  
As he walked up to his room he smelt the girls scent lingering around his door. He shook his head, a tinge of curiosity finally catching up with him.  
  
What had occurred, that meeting him so important?  
  
As he opened his door, he was surprised when he found out the girl had actually dared to step into his room.  
  
He better talk to her in the morning, if she told his father how messy his room was, the Queen would freak.  
  
Shaking his head off all thought he spotted a note on his bed.  
  
So she left him a note as well?  
  
As he read the note he sighed depressively. She wasn't supposed to find out there WERE any problems going on. He shook his head, he couldn't tell her, he winced at the thought of what SHE would do if she found out he told anyone.  
  
As he finished reading the note he looked towards his pillows "So that's where my last pair went"  
  
He started to set his bed but stopped suddenly when he heard a pair of feet running in the castle dungeons.  
  
No body should be awake in these hours, let alone be in the dungeons.  
  
He left his room, and started to head towards the dungeons. As he reached them he sniffed the air.  
  
There was definitely a feminine scent in the dungeons which had definitely not been there before.  
  
Curiosity filling him up, he opened the dungeon doors and listened intently for any signs of movement.  
  
As he continued down the dungeons he reached the same place where the corpses were.  
  
He didn't want to go in there.  
  
He sniffed the air again, trying to figure out where this girl was. Much to his displeasure, her scent leaded north, right down the corridor.  
  
Frowning slightly, he walked slowly, sniffing now and then making sure he was following the trail correctly.  
  
He stopped in the middle of the corridor.  
  
This was weird, definitely weird. The scent finished here, as if the girl who had been leaving it vanished into thin air.  
  
Scrunching up his eyebrows, he tried to figure out what had happened.  
  
He twitched his ears, he couldn't hear anything. It was all too quiet.  
  
He took a step forward but stopped when he heard breathing. His eyes flashed from white to red in an instant.  
  
He walked forward, getting closer and closer to the breathing; the girl had somehow disabled him to breathe her scent, making him more curious about the intruder.  
  
The breathing stopped, he frowned – if the girl wanted to play hide and seek, she could hide all she want, but he would find her sooner or later.  
  
It seemed as if she had vanished again, he stood there – silent. She will have to appear again, she couldn't stay hidden forever.  
  
As he turned around he felt someone punch him in the back.  
  
He turned around almost immediately and grabbed hold of the girl by the wrist.  
  
"Let go of me you bastard!"  
  
Her voice echoed throughout the dungeons, she wasn't old – definitely younger than twenty.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at the wriggling girl. She definitely did not know who he was.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said – LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" She yelled out, her voice hurting his demon ears.  
  
Sesshomuru did nothing of the sort. "You're not supposed to be here" He eyed the girl carefully, she seemed to be around seventeen years old, black hair up to her shoulders. "Who are you?"  
  
She gave up on trying to break free of his grasp. "Why should I tell you?" She spat out, giving a fierce glare at Sesshomuru.  
  
Sesshomuru studied her eyes carefully. She was weak, but she didn't suffer from self-consciousness, and had a spark of magic in her blood. "I can turn you in and you will be locked here in the dungeons for the rest of you're life"  
  
He saw her open her eyes wide in shock but they returned to normal size just as quickly.  
  
He felt her arms weaken as if giving up the fight. He smirked; she was as weak as he thought she was.  
  
He stared at the girl for a few moments before speaking "Well, I'll just hand you into the guards..." At this the girl pulled back immediately. He tightened his grip on her hand and she jerked forward.  
  
He shook his head "You won't let me finish!"  
  
"I don't want to you to finish! You're voice is unbearable!"  
  
Before Sesshomuru had a time to react she raised her left arm, and slapped him – hard.  
  
He stood there – shocked, had she just – slapped him? He raised his right arm and touched his cheek, he felt it turn red.  
  
He turned his astonished face back towards the girl, she was currently trying to pry free of his grasp. She had guts, "You better not do that again, or I actually will turn you in"  
  
She gave no attention to what he was saying; she had now started punching him in the stomach with her free hand.  
  
He rolled her eyes and grabbed her other hand, which resorted her into trying to kick his ankles.  
  
"You're kicking and punching doesn't hurt me a bit, so you might as well stop"  
  
She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Is that supposed to offend me?"  
  
Sesshomuru wished he had taken back those words as she immediately reached down and bit into his wrist – straight into his veins.  
  
He yanked back his hand immediately, forgetting about keeping the girl imprisoned in his grasp.  
  
She yanked her other hand out of his hands and ran towards the entrance of the dungeons, freeing herself from his firm grasp.  
  
"The guard will just catch you, so no use running that way"  
  
She turned around and sent a death glare at him. "Oh yeah?" her eyes turned into slits. "Then where should I go?"  
  
Sesshomuru blankly pointed a finger to his left "There's a small window that way, you should be small enough to crawl through"  
  
Her eyes opened wide and she stared at him in shock, had he just helped her? Why would he? Wasn't he going to try and hand her in to the guards?  
  
As if he read her mind he continued on "I really have no intentions of handing you in, I really don't care, go murder my mother for all I care, just – don't go in my room"  
  
He walked up to her and stopped when he was two feet away from her "Aren't you going to run away?"  
  
"How do I know this isn't a trap?" She questioned him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Like I said before, why should I hand you in for trespassing in the castle, it isn't such a big deal, I don't really care, now go before someone who does care appear"  
  
He stared at her blankly.  
  
"Um, well, fine, but if it is a trap you'll regret sending me that way" She folded her arms across her chest and looked nervously at the direction he had given her.  
  
"Who are you?" He still stared at her, showing no expression except boredom.  
  
"Just a runaway"  
  
He just shrugged casually and turned his head back towards the entrance of the dungeons.  
  
Before she had time to say any more the sound of feet echoed throughout the dungeons.  
  
Sesshomuru turned his head back towards the girl who was now looking for the source of the noise.  
  
"It's the guards, now run before they catch you, because if they do; don't expect me to help you"  
  
She snapped her head towards him and nodded; she brushed by Sesshomuru and headed towards the direction he had told her.  
  
He solemnly watched her leave, not moving from his spot. He strained his ears to hear if the girl had found the window.  
  
She had left.  
  
He sighed and raised his arm to check his wrist. The bight marks had healed already and the redness in his face had already left, but there was still a new presence in his body that he couldn't figure out.  
  
Maybe the girl actually trying to defend herself from him had surprised him a little?  
  
Maybe the girl had shocked him by showing such bravery?  
  
He shrugged the feeling away and started to walk back still deep in his thoughts.  
  
Why had he let the girl free instead of handing her into the guards?  
  
That in-fact was still a mystery to Sesshomuru himself.  
  
He shrugged, it was nothing important, he would do the same to others right?  
  
He kicked some dirt, problem was – no one else had ever tried to trespass before.  
  
'Oh well – I'm certain I would do the same to others, there was nothing different about that girl'  
  
He gulped.  
  
Was there?  
  
He shook his head; he was just letting his imagination run wild.  
  
____________  
  
REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! K .... This chapter was ........... 15 pages in Microsoft Word ...... I know I know.............its pretty short – but everything I wrote everything I planned for this chapter and I thought it was going to be a tinsie bit longer but I guess I was wrong!  
  
But oh well – Hope you liked it!  
  
One person asked if this story has 4 pairings – like – Inu-Kag/ San.-Mir/ Kik/Inu and Sess. /Kagome  
  
Um, yeah, in a way you could say that it has 4 pairings instead of 3 – but even if u count it that way the story will have 5 pairings *I hope this chapter gave u a hint of the 5th pairing*  
  
Either way the story has 5 pairings OR 3 pairings ... Whichever way u like to thing about it.  
  
____  
  
| | | | | | | | 


	6. Summer Fever

A wish upon a star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or any of its characters.  
  
Recently asked question: Who was that girl in the dungeons?  
  
Answer: You'll find out eventually.  
  
Note: For all the people asking if Kikyou can come in next chapter – or the chapter after the next, I'm going to say this once – Kikyou is arriving In 6 days – In chapter form – probably around Chapter Eight.  
  
Just warning you here – this chapter has a little clue to the family secret...  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Summer Fever  
  
_____________  
  
Sango eyed everyone sitting around the table. Inu-Yasha was missing as usual but why wasn't Kagome here? Hoping Inu-Yasha hadn't murdered her during the night she read her thoughts out loud "Anyone knows why Kagome's not here?"  
  
She looked at Sesshomuru for an answer who momentarily stared blankly at her, tapping her fingers gently on the table she raised an eyebrow "So, does anyone know why Kagome's not here?"  
  
Sesshomuru sniffed the air for a minute then returned his gaze back to Sango "She's not well"  
  
Sango nodded, amused by his strong sense of smell. Feeling uneasy with Sesshomuru staring holes into her head she raised her head and stared back.  
  
"First one to blink has to complete a dare the other wishes them to do"  
  
"Deal"  
  
As Sesshomuru and Sango played their game Miroku arrived at the table. Noticing their game he waved a hand between their faces.  
  
Both of them blinked at the same time and turned an angry face at Miroku.  
  
"What?" She scooted over an inch so his prying hand couldn't come close to her rear. "I was winning!"  
  
"No you weren't!"  
  
"Oh yes I was!"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes, "Guys, stop it, but guess what?" He gave a broad smile "We have a new maid!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes "Translation: Miroku gets a new ass to grope on"  
  
"Sango! Don't use such language! I have never done such a thing in my life!"  
  
Sango snorted, and returned eating her breakfast while Miroku took a seat beside her. "Hey, where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's sick"  
  
"Oh okay, I'll pay her a visit" He looked around "Inu-Yasha's not here?"  
  
"As usual"  
  
"Hey, I love those buns"  
  
Sango looked uneasily as Miroku, hoping he was talking about the *other* bread buns. Shrugging, she decided not to reply to that comment.  
  
"I love those apple's, they look so ripe"  
  
Sango fidgeted nervously with her fork, she gave a quick glance at Sesshomuru who had started to snicker.  
  
"Excuse me, how much orange juice would you like?"  
  
All of their heads snapped towards the source of the voice. It was the new maid. She was holding a jug of orange juice and was waiting for their answer; she had started to tap her foot which meant she wasn't very patient.  
  
"Um, just fill it to the top, thank you"  
  
The maid started to fill Sango's glass while Sango returned to eating her breakfast and Miroku continued talking about 'how big he likes his buns and apples'  
  
But Sesshomuru kept his eye on the girl.  
  
She was the same girl he had helped escape the dungeon.  
  
She had now started filling up Miroku's glass when she glanced up from Miroku's glass to find Sesshomuru staring at her.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she quickly moved her gaze away from him.  
  
Sesshomuru could sense the panic building up in her body, so now she knew he was a royal. He kept his eye on her, wondering what she would do next.  
  
She was slowly walking towards his place in the table and he noticed her gaze was fixed on the floor.  
  
When she reached him, she slowly started to tip the jug, releasing orange juice in the glass.  
  
As she was doing so, she nervously moved her eyes to Sesshomuru who hadn't moved his eye off her the moment she had spoken.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak or yell out she had snuck into the dungeons last night, but he did nothing of the sort.  
  
"Um...is this enough?" She glanced towards the glass which was half way filled with orange juice.  
  
He simply nodded. She turned around to leave but was pulled back as Sesshomuru reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
Her eyes opened wide and she frantically looked around hoping no one saw his antics.  
  
"Let go of me!" She gave a hopeless tug to her arm.  
  
"What's you're name?"  
  
She took in a deep breath, a few of the other servants were staring at her now "If I tell you, you'll let me go?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
She looked at him straight in the eye "Rin"  
  
"Will you meet me in the gardens Rin?"  
  
Her mouth opened wide as she frantically searched for words to reply his question "I don't know, stop it, people are staring" She gave another tug to her arm, giving an uneasy look to the King who was now watching them both with deep interest.  
  
"Say yes and I'll let go"  
  
"Fine! Yes, sure, whatever just let me go?"  
  
He let go of her arm not noticing the sudden relief wash over her. She turned around and ran out of the dining room, not turning around once to see the stares of a dozen servants, the king's and Sesshomuru's.  
  
Sesshomuru sat in his chair and fiddled with his fork, he didn't know exactly why he wanted to meet her in the gardens but a part of him wanted to know more about her.  
  
Ignoring the coughs of attention from his father he continued eating his breakfast.  
  
Mid-way through his breakfast a thought struck him 'Damnit, I didn't tell her when' Mentally slapping himself another thought struck him 'Oh well, I guess I'll just wait until tomorrow morning'  
  
_________________  
  
Kagome pulled up the covers of her bed. She had given up on finding Sesshomuru, who cares about some secret?  
  
She cursed herself.  
  
She does – 'Oh well' she sighed. 'I'm not going anywhere with this cold' She sneezed.  
  
"Oi! Stop sneezing! It's really annoying!"  
  
Kagome looked around for any window or door that was open which was enabling Inu-Yasha's voice to be heard in her room.  
  
She sighed, the balcony doors were open, allowing fresh air to pass through. Feeling too heavy to get up she just pulled more blankets around her.  
  
She did not want him to make the situation any worse.  
  
She was lying in bed – sneezing, coughing, and her temperature was probably rising every second, to top it all off – she did not want to hear the –royal pain in the ass – 's voice so early in the morning.  
  
Thinking up of a comeback she opened her mouth to speak but her voice came in a moan. Damnit, her throat was aching as if someone had stuffed a dozen sharp knives it.  
  
How had she gotten so sick? She mentally smacked herself for walking around outside in the previous night, sneaking in the kitchens to grab herself a glass of icy cold water. She hated getting sick. All she did was sleep – eat food which tasted like cardboard due to her stuffy nose – and sleep.  
  
She pulled a pillow over her head, stuffing her face into the softness of the bed. She was slowly drifting to sleep when she felt something tickle her nose.  
  
No – not again.  
  
"Damnit" She pressed the pillow tightly over her head and started to sneeze – hoping the pillow will block the noise from getting into the already pissed – half awake – half demon one room away from hers.  
  
"I told you not to sneeze!"  
  
She opened one eye. The voice seemed awfully close. She rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow off her head and stared at the fuming Inu-Yasha who was standing in the middle of her room.  
  
"Whaddaya want?" Kagome scrunched up her nose and sneezed again causing Inu- Yasha's ears to twitch; she smiled "Tataya sooo 'ute"! (That was so cute!)  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You sound like a mouse whose nose had been all squished" He looked at Kagome, who was buried underneath half a dozen blankets. "What happened to you?"  
  
Kagome sighed and pulled the pillow over her head again. All this talking was giving her a migraine. Taking in a deep breath she mumbled out his answer.  
  
"I'm sick"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at her for a while, as if trying to figure out what he was supposed to say now.  
  
"That explains all the sneezing," He was about to leave when he heard a cough from behind him. "Do you want me to stay or do you think you'll be okay alone?"  
  
Kagome blinked at him, as she was about to say yes she shook her head "I's okay, you'll ge'sick" (Its okay, you'll get sick)  
  
He turned towards her, and shook his head "I'm a half – demon, I have demon blood – I don't get sick"  
  
Kagome just mouthed an 'oh'  
  
"So? Should I leave?" He tapped his finger against the wall impatiently.  
  
Kagome shook her head, she sighed "Could you bring me something to eat?"  
  
"Fine, what do you want to eat?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes – she felt as if someone had laid two bricks on each eye lid. Not wanting to talk she just raised a hand and lightly punched her throat, hoping he got the message.  
  
Much to Kagome's pleasure he did. "You want soup?"  
  
She nodded and mouthed a 'Thank you'  
  
He turned around and jumped out of the balcony. Kagome sighed, 'I better freshen up then'  
  
She lazily kicked off all the blankets and headed towards the bathroom, as she was going she looked outside the window.  
  
The sun was out and it was around 10.30 a.m. Feeling guilty about annoying Inu-Yasha Due to her sneezing and now having him go around getting her breakfast she decided she would apologize when he returned.  
  
She turned on the taps and started to splash water on her face getting rid of all the sleeping sand, still yawning, she reached for the towels and started to dry her face.  
  
By the time she got out of the washroom, all dressed and awake, Inu-Yasha was sitting on the bed, a bowl of soup in his hands, waiting for Kagome to return.  
  
She noticed her six blankets were replaced by one thick one and her pillows had been fluffed.  
  
"Hurry up! The soup is going to get cold by the time you finally reach the bed!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, well – at least he wasn't calling her wench.  
  
As she reached the bed Inu-Yasha decided it was time to speak again. "You can eat by yourself right, wench?"  
  
She sighed, well, there goes that thought. Nodding slightly she slipped into the bed and took the bowl from Inu-Yasha hand and whispered a thank you.  
  
"Feh, if it makes you shut up I should have done this a long time ago"  
  
She put down the spoon and punched him lightly on the shoulder also giving him a fierce glare.  
  
He chuckled slightly and reached to pull the blanket over her. Kagome didn't even notice as he settled the blanket over her waist. He turned his face back to her "Need anything else?"  
  
She looked up from her soup and eyed her room. She didn't seem to be missing anything. She shook her head and continued drinking her soup.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving, I'll see you in a few hours"  
  
Hearing this Kagome put down her spoon and looked up at the disappearing Inu-Yasha. Shrugging, she picked up her spoon and was going to take another sip when she remembered something.  
  
Shoot – she was supposed to apologize to him, oh well – she'll apologize later.  
  
__________________  
  
"Kagome! Wake up or you're going to miss dinner!"  
  
"She's not waking up"  
  
"Oh, that is so cute – she's drooling!"  
  
"No, that's just plain freaky"  
  
"Inu-Yasha – If you're not going to adore how cute she looks while she's sleeping, just leave!"  
  
"Miroku, I'm just here to tell her you were groping her ass while she was sleeping"  
  
"I was not groping her 'ass' – I was just fixing the bed sheet covers"  
  
"Can you guys shut up and help me wake her up; she's been asleep all day!"  
  
Kagome pulled the thick bed sheet cover over her head hoping all the voices would go away. Unfortunately the cover was pulled back down. She grudgingly opened one eye and took a peek around her room.  
  
It was no longer day – but night, a few candles were lit in her room, giving a little bit of light but not enough to light her room entirely. Inu- Yasha was standing in front of her bed crossing his arms over his chest, staring at her as if waiting impatiently for her to do something. Sango was on the left side of her bed holding down her bed sheet cover and Miroku was sitting on her right side petting her head.  
  
She yawned and swatted Miroku's hand away which had started to move lower down to her neck.  
  
"Finally, you're awake!" Miroku smiled down at Kagome.  
  
Realizing everyone was staring at her a horrid thought struck her mind "Am I dying?"  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted and before he could hit her with a rude comment, Sango spoke "No you're not silly! You're just sick, you've been sleeping the whole day, and do you want something to eat?"  
  
"You must be starving!"  
  
"She ate her breakfast you know"  
  
Both Miroku and Sango turned their heads towards Inu-Yasha, just realizing what he had just said he quickly continued "Not that I was in here babysitting or anything"  
  
Miroku smirked "Sure, then how did she get her breakfast?"  
  
"You were the only one who could've given it to her because when the other servants arrived she was already asleep" Sango's eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
Kagome sat up straight in her bed and opened her other eye, not having heard anything that was being said here she gave a confused expression to the crimson – faced Inu-Yasha as she wiped the drool off her face.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
All three heads snapped towards her.  
  
"Nice to see you finally up" Sango gave her a warm smile.  
  
"She's only been asleep for half a day"  
  
"I love you're night gown"  
  
Both heads snapped at Miroku at the last comment "Hey – I was out of words!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Inu-Yasha headed towards the door, still crimson faced.  
  
"Hey – where are you going?" Kagome stifled a yawn as she stretched her arms receiving a few 'I love you're arms' and 'oo la la's' from Miroku.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchens, you want something to eat?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded "Thanks"  
  
After Inu-Yasha had left and closed the door Sango got up and headed towards the table near Kagome's bed and picked up a mug. Looking back at Kagome she turned around and sat on the same spot she had been sitting on earlier. She reached out, gesturing Kagome to take the mug.  
  
"You have to drink this, it'll help you revive faster, if you drink the whole thing you should be up and going in a few hours"  
  
Kagome eyed the liquid inside the mug. "How does it taste?"  
  
"Oh, it tastes awful, I had to take it once, I threw up on Inu-Yasha who was sitting on a chair beside me, man – he almost killed me" Miroku shook his head and sighed.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes "Don't listen to him, its not that bad, really"  
  
Miroku smirked at Sango "You're crossing you're fingers honey"  
  
Sango sent an angry glare at Miroku "You're not helping you know" She set the mug on Kagome's beside table "Drink it when you're ready"  
  
Kagome nodded and kicked off her bed sheet covers "I'm getting hot." Sango pressed her hand over her forehead.  
  
"You're fever is going away, that's why"  
  
Kagome turned her head back to Miroku "How long have you guys been in my room for?" Miroku tapped his chin with his finger for a moment and returned his gaze back to Kagome.  
  
"Since lunch"  
  
Kagome mouthed an 'oh' and smiled at both of them, looking at the mug on the bedside table she reached out for it and grabbed it. Holding it close to her nose she sniffed it and flinched.  
  
"It doesn't smell so good" She stuck out her tongue into the swirling, steaming brown liquid and pulled back immediately. "It doesn't taste good either"  
  
"Medicine never did"  
  
She looked up at Miroku "You have a point there" Taking a deep breath she held her nose and gulped down the liquid. After she had finished drinking down the horrible medicine she placed the mug on the table again. "That wasn't so bad"  
  
"I guess you have a stronger stomach than Miroku" Sango took a comb from the dresser and started combing her hair. "Man, how long is Inu-Yasha taking?"  
  
"Sango, he's been gone only a few minutes" Kagome got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom leaving Sango and Miroku with some privacy in her room.  
  
After she had closed the bathroom door securely, and had the tap running Sango ran to the bedroom door and locked it, so if Inu-Yasha came he wouldn't barge straight in.  
  
As soon as she had done so Miroku got up from his post on the bed and sat on a chair beside where Sango was sitting, "You think there's something going on between those two?"  
  
Sango tapped her forehead in deep thought; she answered after a few seconds "I doubt it"  
  
Miroku shrugged "He has been a little nicer to her than he has to anyone else who came in the palace to stay" Sango nodded.  
  
"You have a point there, but he's always annoying her at dinner and they always break up in fists of fights"  
  
"You're right, just a thought...by the way, has Kagome figured out about...you know...the *secret*?" His voice has turned to a hushed whisper.  
  
Sango shook her head "She tried asking Sesshomuru but she couldn't find him and I'll eat my head if Inu-Yasha told her, unless he did I don't think she has"  
  
Miroku sighed, and turned his gaze towards the bathroom, the tap was still on but it was accompanied with Kagome's singing. "We can't keep it from her for long you know, she'll find out sooner or later"  
  
"There's only one person who can tell her...we can't, we promised the whole Kingdom we wont tell" Sango placed her head on her arms which were folded on top of the chair.  
  
"Yeah, but lets hope she doesn't get mixed with the certain person who can tell – he can make it sound as if it were all Inu-Yasha's fault"  
  
"The poor guy..." He was cut off as Kagome opened the bathroom door and stopped dead in her tracks looking at them both with mild interest.  
  
"Oh, sorry, were you two in the middle of something?"  
  
Sango shook her head "Oh no, just talking, we were just a little bored, why?"  
  
Kagome giggled "Well, the sight of Miroku's hand around you're waste doesn't give me such bright idea's"  
  
"Huh!?!" Sango snapped her head back towards Miroku who was grinning from ear to ear. Just noticing the feel of Miroku's slithering hand she raised her hand and slapped on his right cheek. "You pervert"  
  
Miroku looked up at her with hurtful –fake – eyes "But Sango dear, you were leaning close to me so I took this as a warning?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and stood up from chair and headed towards the bedroom door. "Okay, I'm leaving, Kagome, if you want to come down for dinner, be free to and if you still feel a little uneasy, Inu-Yasha's bringing you some food"  
  
Sango stepped out of the room followed closely by Miroku.  
  
As soon as they left Kagome sighed, she felt a whole deal better. Not wanting to sleep any longer in the germ filled bed she headed out towards the balcony.  
  
"No fair, its so humid outside" She said to no one in particular, not wanting to be in her room altogether she decided to check some place she hadn't seen before.  
  
Remembering she had pretty much seen every corner in the castle she tapped her foot on the floor annoyingly. 'Think...think...think...' A thought struck her head and a grin appeared on her face accompanied with a thousand butterflies squirming in her stomach.  
  
'No, Kagome, any place but that!'  
  
She tapped her fingers together, wondering if she could actually do that...but no...she'll get caught...wouldn't she?  
  
Kagome mentally slapped herself, she always thought of going to places she shouldn't go...but...no body had told her –his- room was out of bounds, right? Anyways, he always came to her room without permission, so why should she ask?  
  
Kagome slowly walked across her room and opened her bedroom door, finally making up her mind; she would sneak into Inu-Yasha's room.  
  
__________  
  
As she approached his door which was marked with three long claw marks (obviously warning the trespasser to turn around) she looked both sides to make sure Inu-Yasha wasn't coming back. Making sure the way was clear she slowly turned his doorknob.  
  
As she entered his room, his scent hit her full blow.  
  
She wondered at her strong sense of smell, surely she hadn't grown a demon nose?  
  
She shook her head, it was as if he had stayed in this room for years and now his scent had caught up with it, anyone could possibly smell this. She stepped further inside and inhaled deeply.  
  
This was so refreshing, it had felt as if she had entered a rainforest, fresh with leaves, flowers, tree's and water (if water had a smell, it was definitely present here).  
  
Forgetting she was in Inu-Yasha's room she rushed around the room examining its contents. It wasn't as nearly messy as Sesshomuru's room, a tint neater, but still messy.  
  
As she reached the bed one thing caught her attention, the pillows. They had spots on them. Not many, but just at few, around one and two.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, surely this couldn't be...tears?  
  
As she reached down to make sure she was correct an angry voice rushed to her ears.  
  
"You don't go sneaking around everyone's room do you?"  
  
Kagome snapped around, almost causing a whip lash on her neck, she winced as she saw Inu-Yasha standing in front of the door way, looking – very angry. Kagome said the first thing that snapped to her mind.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow, looking down at her, as if she were a pathetic creature from another world.  
  
"This is my room!"  
  
Kagome blushed at her stupidity "Oh yeah" She looked around "Sorry"  
  
Not saying at her – not even glancing at her once he rushed passed her to his bed and quickly handed her a bag and muttered "If you're hungry"  
  
Not even turning around to see her expression he flumped down on his bed and pointed towards the door "Get out"  
  
Kagome didn't budge, she had to apologize. "I'm really-."  
  
"Get out"  
  
Kagome sighed, feeling defeated she turned around and headed towards his door. Before she touched the doorknob a thought popped into her mind, this might work...  
  
She turned around once again and stared at the half demon that was lying down on his bed on his stomach. He had his arms crossed on his pillows and his head were buried deep into them. His body had stiffened, which meant he was still aware of her presence; he was breathing slow and steady breaths which also gave the idea that he was trying to calm down – as if Kagome had seen something she wasn't meant to.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and began what she had decided to say.  
  
"Well...you see, first I only wanted to see your room – how it looked from the inside because it always looked so welcoming from my balcony..."  
  
Kagome smiled as she saw him shift his arms nervously; at least he wasn't telling her to get out now.  
  
"...and when I came in here it smelt so nice, I couldn't help but walk inside..."  
  
She giggled as she saw Inu-Yasha's ear swivel towards her, obviously wanting to hear more compliments, she decided she would make him more nervous.  
  
"...it smells like a rainforest in here...everything pleasant mixed together, flowers, trees, leaves, water – if water has a smell it's definitely in here..."  
  
Inu-Yasha still had his head in his arms, not wanting to give into her bribery, but Kagome wasn't going to give in either. She started to walk towards him; she stopped when she was right beside his bed, she crouched down so she could be in face level with him.  
  
She slowly moved closer to him, her hand was on his bed so she could support her own weight. As she moved closer she could tell he had stopped breathing and was waiting to hear what she had in store for him.  
  
She moved closer to his ears and she noticed he had stiffened immensely. He shivered as she felt her hot breath on his ears, not moving an inch he heard her whisper the words.  
  
"...it's not fair...do you really smell like that?"  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped up at the last comment...she had come to close. He wasn't usually used to close contact, let alone nice comments.  
  
He quickly got up and grabbed her hand; he turn towards her, his face had turned into an incredible beet root color which Kagome didn't know the skin could produce. "Stop it!"  
  
Kagome giggled at his reaction, she pried her hands out of his and smiled devilishly "not if you won't forgive me!"  
  
He sighed, and turned around to his other side, so his back faced Kagome "Fine, I forgive you, now leave me alone"  
  
Kagome pouted "No" She sat on the bed beside him, "I'm bored"  
  
"Well, lemme get some sleep!" He moved back and purposely pushed Kagome of the bed. "Ooops, sorry, didn't see you there"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes "Yeah right, move over, I don't wanna sit on the floor" she waited for him to shift even though she knew he wouldn't do such a thing, grudgingly, she went over to the table and grabbed the stool which was standing beside it. She placed beside the bed and stared down at the half-demon.  
  
She sighed, her thoughts slowly traveled to the spots of water she had seen on his pillow.  
  
She couldn't imagine him crying, so...what were tears doing on his pillow? Maybe it was someone else? The idea flew out of her head as soon as it had come, no way – Inu-Yasha wouldn't allow anyone to come into his room...let alone sleep on his bed.  
  
Fidgeting nervously with her hands she thought of a conversation to start with the half-demon.  
  
"Do you want to play a game?"  
  
He lifted his head off the pillow and blinked at Kagome "What kind of game?"  
  
She sighed, "Um...I don't know, what about..." She looked around his room and surprisingly found a basket full of toys stashed underneath a two dozen clothes.  
  
She got up form the stool and walked over the basket, with much effort she pushed all the clothes off and was now staring down at the contents.  
  
"I haven't looked in that for years"  
  
She looked back at him; he was now sitting on his bed, watching intently to what she was doing. She shrugged at him and turned back to the basket, it was filled with balls, dolls (most of them with their head, arm, or leg cut off), a chess board, pencils, stuffed toys, yarn balls and many other contents she couldn't figure out.  
  
"Well, why don't we make up a game? She looked back at him; he was now sitting on his bed, watching intently to what she was doing. She shrugged at him and turned back to the basket, it was filled with balls, dolls (most of them with their head, arm, or leg cut off), a chess board, pencils, stuffed toys, yarn balls and many other contents she couldn't figure out.  
  
She spotted a rubber ball and picked it up, spotting six stones in the basket, a game popped in her head.  
  
"Hey, listen to this," She picked up the six stones and headed towards his bed and sat down on the stool "We bounce the ball, and then, when the ball is in the air we try to get as much stones as we can, the person who can get the most stones in three turns can ask the other player any question and the loser has to answer truthfully"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at her, dissolving the information, after explaining the rules twice he got it.  
  
"You go first" Inu-Yasha handed the ball to Kagome. She nodded and picked up the ball and threw it in the air – she grabbed one stone before the ball came back. She threw it again, - one stone again, she threw it a third time – one stone again.  
  
She sighed, not the kind of score she settled for "Oh well, three stones, you're turn" She handed the ball to Inu-Yasha.  
  
He smirked devilishly at her before throwing the ball into the air. Kagome gasped as he swept all six stones in his hand before gracefully catching the ball before it hit the head.  
  
"Hey, that was so not fair!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, his smirk still evident on his face. "It was fair, hmm...let's see, something I would like to ask you"  
  
Kagome tapped her foot on the floor nervously and shut here eyes, 'please not something bad, please not something bad, please not something bad...'  
  
"How is you're sister Kikyou?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes...that question wasn't so bad. She thought for a while before answering his question. "Let's just say I won't be surprised if you commit suicide after meeting her"  
  
He blinked, he hadn't thought she would say that, everyone had told him she was the perfect little angel, never raised her voice, always listened to her parents...well...that wasn't exactly perfect in his point of view.  
  
He turned his thoughts back to Kagome...she was absolutely the opposite to what people had said about Kikyou...she raised her voice if she had to, she seemed like a little devil, didn't seem to listen to her parents, but in a way...she –could- seem like an angel, she was nice...and...  
  
He snapped out of his thought, this wasn't the time to be making any new friends, if he did, he would always do something to scare them off in the end...the only person that actually stuck to him was his cousin Miroku.  
  
He looked at Kagome, who was practicing catching the small rubber ball.  
  
"You want to play again?"  
  
She looked at him and blinked. "Sure, but go easy on me"  
  
He just chuckled; he could win this game over and over and over again. Thinking of another question to ask her before he won this game he jumped when he heard Kagome's shriek.  
  
"I got four stones!"  
  
He stared at her and shook his head. "That's not a lot"  
  
"Yeah it is!"  
  
He snatched the rubber ball and threw it in the air, and once again, gracefully picked up the six stones in one turn. He pulled a face at her, earning a punch on the shoulder.  
  
"Just ask me the question"  
  
He rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Hmm...how hot do you think I am?"  
  
Kagome widened her eyes, getting off the chair she punched him on the same shoulder "Men can be such perverts"  
  
He chuckled as he watched her storm out of his room, "Hey you forgot to answer my question!"  
  
Her head popped back in the doorway, he could see she was blushing, he flattened his ears, knowing her answer was going to be in yells, un- surprisingly it was. "If I could choose between a dead possum and you, I would choose the possum!"  
  
Before she left he yelled back "Possums are cute!"  
  
Hearing her scoff in the middle of the corridor, he just blew out his candle and made himself comfortable in his bed, closing his eyes he heard his door open again, he sniffed the air, figuring out it was Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, wondering what she had to say to his comment.  
  
"Oh, I just forgot to say good-night" Even though he couldn't see her through the darkness of his room he could sense she was smiling. "So...Good night!" She closed the door but it was opened again shortly after it was closed "And one more thing, come to breakfast tomorrow morning!"  
  
"I'm not coming"  
  
Hearing her sigh, she closed the door leaving Inu-Yasha to his thoughts.  
  
Not soon after he fell asleep dreaming about dead possums.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Yay!!!! I'm done this chapter!!! Nothing important actually happened in this chapter...though it DID have a clue to the family secret...I wonder if you spotted it... DON'T WORRY...the main plot will start eventually but I have to wait until Kikyou comes back.  
  
Remember to REVIEW .... And a DOZEN thankx to all the ppl who reviewed already!!! I can't believe I actually received 20 reviews after I posted up chapter five...I know I know....u guyz might think it's not a lot, but to me it is!!!  
  
Anyways....that's all I have to say right now...until the next chapter! 


	7. Unsolved Mysteries

A wish upon a star  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Inu-Yasha  
  
Just telling: No possums were killed in the making of the (previous) sixth chapter.  
  
Note: I was pretty disappointed with the sixth chapter, I thought my writing was sloppy, and I know I didn't put a lot of effort into it, and to everyone who thought so as well (thanks for not pointing it out) I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter.  
  
I've decided every chapter will have a clue to the family secret until it's finally revealed...*sighs* I'm too good.  
  
Warning: This chapter has a huge clue to the secret...it may not seem obvious but its there...  
  
___________  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Unsolved Mysteries  
  
____________  
  
The sun shone brightly on the girl sitting in the field of flowers giving her slight sunburn. It was too hot to stay inside and the bright playful sun could not be ignored, so that was the reason Kagome was playing with the flowers in the sun – rather than sweat and try to cool off in the castle.  
  
It was a quiet day, actually – it was rather noisy if you entered the castle due to the arrival of Kikyou the next day but everything was at rest outside, only the sound of birds could be heard, even the wind seemed to be trying to hush down.  
  
The announcement that Kikyou was arriving tomorrow morning had given everyone except for Kagome something to do, even Inu-Yasha was preparing something for Kikyou. Kagome shut her eyes and laid down flat on her stomach, feeling the burning hot sun press down on her back. 'I wonder if they were as busy as this when I was coming'  
  
She stretched her arms in front of her and smelt the grass underneath her nose. She scrunched up her nose as she inhaled nothing but dirt. Her depression seemed to get the better of her. Here she was, waiting in harmony for Kikyou to come and ruin her holiday. She punched the ground hoping it would open and swallow her. She didn't want to meet her sister again, well...not this soon.  
  
As she solemnly lay there, memories flashed through her mind.  
  
.:.:.: Flashback:.:.:.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou ran through the castle corridors, they were playing a game of tag. Kagome was it.  
  
"Kikyou, it's not fair! You're a faster runner than I am!"  
  
Kikyou stopped running and turned around "Okay, little sister, what do you want to do then?"  
  
Kagome's face brightened up "Can you tell me a story?"  
  
"Sure, little sister, anything for you!"  
  
.:.:.: Flashback  
Finished:.:.:.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and lifted her head off he ground; she flinched as she felt how hot her back had become. She sat down and stared at her legs. What had happened to her sister at the age of fourteen?  
  
She had always been the role model anyone little sister could have...until that one day, she had left on her birthday, and came back all cruel and sinister. It was as if she had changed completely. She never talked to anyone anymore, bossed servants around, her skin grew paler every day and her eyes seemed almost bloodshot.  
  
Though she still put on her little act in front of her parents, always tried to act cheerful even though her act never fooled Kagome.  
  
Kagome laid down on her back this time, letting the sun warm up her front side of her body. She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew her sister was hiding something deep inside of her, something that was ruining her life day by day, every time she looked into Kikyou's eyes she saw nothing but emotionless air wafting through her pupils. But Kagome knew that Kikyou had cried all the emotion out, every night she would hear her sister weep and weep but she could do nothing about it. Her sister had told her to stay out of life, to leave her alone.  
  
Kagome strained her forehead. Her life had changed when she was thirteen, all because of Kikyou. Every day, Kikyou would become paler, meaner, more solitary, and even though no body else could see it; Kagome knew sadness and guilt were taking over her.  
  
Even though Kikyou yelled at her, beat her up, ignored her, accused her for things she didn't do Kagome still loved her sister deep down – really deep down – really, really, really, deep down. She still hated her, but she had to figure out what had made Kikyou that way, and that was the only reason Kagome hadn't murdered her while she slept.  
  
Kagome sighed pleasantly as she felt warm air rush over her; at least there was a little breeze here to cool her off as she roasted in the burning sun. She wasn't wearing heavy clothes...nope...but she was still wearing long net sleeves, she silently cursed her mom for forbidding her to wear sleeveless.  
  
'It's too un-ladylike' her mother would say.  
  
At least she was still allowed to wear knee- high dresses. So, that's how her dress looked, it was yellow, knee-high, long net sleeved dress with a deep V neck. But even though her dress allowed enough air to go through, she was still feeling unimaginably hot. She wondered what everyone was doing in the castle. She doubted if Inu-Yasha was actually helping out, he was probably trying to ruin the plans so somehow Kikyou could be delayed further longer.  
  
Starting to feel her stomach start to burn with the amount of sun pushing down on it she decided to find another spot where she could lie down and wait boringly for something to happen. As she got up another warm gust of air blew from the back, making her hair drift forward, making her feel to droop of to sleep.  
  
Walking south-east from the castle she approached the forest, wondering what Inu-Yasha could find so ever amusing here that he could spend most of his time resting here she started to walk in the forest. As she stepped in the forest, the rocky, sandy path that she was following turned into pebbles giving her the impression of the sea.  
  
"Hey, this place isn't so bad" She mused out loud, and truth be told – it actually wasn't. It seemed dark and lonely when she had looked out at it from her balcony but now, as she walked through it, it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.  
  
The trees stood tall, on either side of her but further apart from each other giving enough room for Kagome to wander through them, the branches of the tree grew far and wide, but not wide enough to stop the rays of sunlight that shone through them. She could hear the birds chirping, and the air was definitely cooler here. As she looked around, still not moving from her spot, another sound caught her attention.  
  
Was that water?  
  
She strained her ears to make sure her guess was correct. Moving left, further close to the sound a dash of water caught her eyes.  
  
"A stream!"  
  
Kagome ran through the trees, only stopping once to take off her sandals. (who would like to wear sandals when there's nature all around you?) As she reached the steam she squealed in delight.  
  
The stream wasn't too wide, and was only separating the side of the forest she was standing on from the other side of the forest that was standing broad in front of her. But the stream wasn't the only thing making her excited.  
  
"A stream!" She jumped up and down again, looking in the direction it was leading to "I wonder where it leads to!" Another thought popped in her mind "Of course! It must lead to the sea! The sea! Oh, how I would love to go to the sea in this weather! "  
  
She stopped jumping and ran forward, just stopping a few times to run her hands through the water a few times. As she reached a small waterfall she stopped, disappointed.  
  
"I can't wait till I swim!"  
  
Stepping onto the wet stones right beside the waterfall, she jumped down gracefully to land on the next. As she reached the bottom of the waterfall she turned around and gasped.  
  
The waterfall ended to show a clear view of the sea...Kagome could only think of two words to describe it all. Utterly Beautiful.  
  
The sea, of course was bordered with a stretch of yellow shimmering sand, a few cliffs and rocks on the far left of the scenery, and a few trees for shade on the right. The water looked crystal clear, and it was calm, only a few waves ripping through the water.  
  
Feeling a desperate urge to go down to the beautiful arena at once she looked to her left and hopped on the grassy path once again. She gracefully ran down the swirling hill, not looking once at where she was really going.  
  
As she was making a right she looked to the sea, to make sure it hadn't disappeared (even though it wouldn't, but people tend to act like that when they really want something but have to go slow and steady to get it, don't they?) and had barely enough time to stop her self as she looked back and saw Inu-Yasha right in front of her.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
She rubbed her bum sorely. She had fallen backwards on her bum and it seemed as if she had sat on a rock. She angrily turned her head back up.  
  
"You could have moved out of the way!" She hadn't stopped rubbing her bum yet, oh god – she hoped she hadn't ripped her dress.  
  
He looked down at her and shook his head "You could have moved out of the way!" he mimicked her pathetically, imitating a squeaky voice. She shot a fierce glare at him.  
  
"I do not sound like that! Anyways, how could I have moved when I didn't even know you were standing there?" He rolled his eyes at her and turned away "You do so sound like that and how am I supposed how you're supposed to do that, you're just supposed to!"  
  
"Help me up!" she offered her arm up, waiting for him to take it. He looked at her uneasily before turning around and pulling her up. Not even waiting for him to say something she started heading down the hill, pleasantly enjoying the never-ending warm breeze that blew through the air, making her hair flow gently behind her. As she walked down the hill, almost reaching her destination, a tinge of annoyance hit her when she heard the sound of feet running towards her.  
  
"Oi! Wait up!"  
  
She stopped, impatiently waiting for him to catch up with her. As he approached her she started walking again, obviously mad at him for not taking her to the sea earlier when she knew he could.  
  
He walked beside her, glancing at her from time to time wondering why the sudden mood change when she met him, hadn't she been jumping up and down yelling 'The sea!' a little while earlier? Not being able to bear the silence any longer he nudged her in the stomach. The only reply he got was a furious glare which obviously sent of warnings 'If you do that again, I swear I'll chop you're head into little pieces and feed them to the rats in the sewers'  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and stopped abruptly, hoping his stubborn act would make her cave in and free himself from his boredom. Surprisingly, she acted as if nothing happened and continued walking down the hill. He watched her as she reached the end of the hill and run through the sand, stopping at the edge of the sea where the water ran over her feet. As she jumped joyfully in the water she did a little swirl making her seem like Cinderella dancing gracefully with her broom.  
  
Chuckling slightly to himself at her behavior he leaped from the hill to land beside her, unfortunately he landed in the water, splashing her with water. She shrieked as the freezing cool water soaked her legs. She menacingly looked up at him and curved her hands into fists.  
  
"You're lucky I was feeling hot or else I would have been tempted to do this!" She reached forward for him and smiled devilishly, and before he could react to what she was doing she had pushed hard against his chest and he went crashing down in the water below him.  
  
He quickly retracted his head from the water, growling at the giggling girl who had ran out of the water and was running across the sand backwards so she could stick her tongue out at him.  
  
"That's for not taking me to the sea when you could have!"  
  
He opened his eyes wide and blinked, that's why she was mad at him? Because he had forgotten to take her to the sea?  
  
"Hey, I forgot! I'm not lying!" He sat up from the water, sighing at his soaking clothes, if he had to catch that girl and give payback for soaking him this would not do. Untying his sash, he took of his red kimono and white haori (I think that's what you call that white shirt he wears underneath) Leaving his clothes out to dry on the sand he ran after the girl which had disappeared on the west side of the sea.  
  
'If she's hiding behind the cliffs, she will easily be caught' He gracefully jumped on the first rock, though his still wet red pants (I have no idea what they are called) weighed him down a little. He looked around to see where she was hiding, her scent was definitely evident here – so she was hiding around one of these rocks...  
  
He smirked at her when her head popped out from behind one of the rocks and stared at him opened eyes; she was obviously cursing herself for letting herself being caught so easily.  
  
Though, that was not the reason Kagome was staring at him, opened eyes. She pulled back her head and searched for another hiding spot. Her head was still rummaging through the image she had just seen.  
  
She had never thought Inu-Yasha had so much – muscles. His biceps looked strong and firm, and his chest had the perfect abs anyone could ever imagine. His body wasn't popping with veins like most usual people with muscles that firm and big would have, it was actually smooth and what really surprised Kagome was how he could hide all that beneath his clothes.  
  
Starting to feel herself blush, she turned her face away even though Inu- Yasha couldn't see her and crept down to a rock beneath the one she had been hiding behind. She didn't need to be reminded that Inu-Yasha's nose would probably sniff her out, so she quickly descended down the rocks.  
  
As she reached the bottom of the rocks, reaching a very shallow pool she found Inu-Yasha standing right in front of her. She sighed in defeat as he smirked at her.  
  
"You suck"  
  
She pouted, pulling up her dress so she could sit on her knees in the shallow pool "Well, how much of a chance would I have against a half-demon with a nose that can practically smell out what I had for breakfast?"  
  
He chuckled and flopped down beside her, not caring in the least how wet he got his pants. Kagome looked at him amused. "You're getting your clothes wet"  
  
"I'm not wearing much" She smiled, and let go of the dress she was holding up, letting the rim of the dress get slightly wet. "Mhm"  
  
"What was that?" He looked at her, giving her a perfect view of his shimmering golden eyes, she noticed how the sun enlightened his eyes, giving them almost an angelic look. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
He nodded his head for no such reason and they both sat there in silence, enjoying the sun, and water. Feeling annoyed with her hair open, Kagome untied the ribbon from her wrist and slowly tied her hair. As she finished tying her hair, she put down her hands and started playing with the water.  
  
Not soon after, her ribbon was pulled off. She quickly looked at Inu-Yasha and reached over, trying to get her ribbon back, he just stretched his arms above her head so she couldn't reach it.  
  
"Hey, give it back!"  
  
He shook his head and threw the ribbon over the rocks and into some other pool. Kagome gave him a furious glare, "Hey! Why did you do that?" He slowly leaned over to her and ruffled her hair, making it spread over her shoulders and back.  
  
"You look better with your hair let down"  
  
Kagome blushed immediately, retreating as soon as he went back to his normal sitting position. Not knowing what to say know she decided to just say something he wouldn't expect her to say after his sudden act.  
  
"Well, I'll tie my hair everyday so you'll get annoyed and annoyed and annoyed!" She got up and smirked down at him who was grinning back. "Well, show me around!"  
  
"There's nothing much to see"  
  
"Show me around!" She stomped her foot in the shallow pool, drenching Inu- Yasha with water. "Oops, I didn't mean to do that!" She scratched her head absent mindedly as she stared down at the growling half-demon.  
  
"I'm not going to let you go for that one!" He got up and immediately grabbed her from the waist and picked her up bridal style, ignoring the shrieks and wiggling Kagome was giving him.  
  
"Let me go!" She punched him in the stomach, even though she knew it probably didn't even hurt.  
  
"Sorry, no can do" He flattened his ears as she continued shrieking. He jumped over the rocks and landed gracefully on the rocks below. He eyed the pool. If she didn't know how to swim, she shouldn't drown in this – it wasn't that deep – he sighed, oh well – if she didn't know how to swim, he would jump in and save her.  
  
"Don't you dare through me in that Inu-Yasha? I mean it!" He laughed at himself as he heard her threats "I'll pull your ears until they rip off" He raised at the eyebrow at the desperate, wiggling girl in his hands "I'll pull out you're eyes so you'll be blind for the rest of you're life"  
  
He chuckled before lowering his hands so he could through her in the pool.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!!" She was screaming now "Don't you dare!"  
  
The only thing he heard before she went splashing the pool in front of him was an 'Aaaah, I'll kill you!' He burst into laughter, as her head popped up from the water. He just continued laughing but stopped abruptly as her head bobbed back down in the water. Was she drowning? 'Oh shit – oh shit – oh shit – oh shit – oh shit' He quickly ran to the edge of the pool, ready to jump in. Looking frantically around the pool for Kagome he desperately sniffed the air, hoping that would give him some clue where to jump in.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
He looked down below him, she was grinning mischievously at him, and he sighed.  
  
"Damnit, I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Not before I get you for this!" She reached down and grabbed his ankle and pulled, and before he knew it, he had plunged in the pool right beside Kagome. He furiously swam to the top and splashed water on Kagome.  
  
"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"For throwing me into the pool after I told you I didn't want to be thrown in the pool, you dumb head! Now my clothes are soaking wet, how am I supposed to get back to the castle now?" She was yelling right at his face.  
  
"Take your clothes off then!" He ducked before Kagome's hand could hit him on the head. He laughed mischievously before running away hopelessly from the fire breathing Kagome.  
  
________________________  
  
Rin crouched down behind the big oak tree in the courtyard. That man with the silver hair had told her to meet her here this morning but no way – no how was she going to do that. But all of a sudden, another maiden comes and tells her 'you must clean the great halls for the upcoming ball!' and now she was trying to walk across the courtyard to the great halls without being seen by that man with silver hair.  
  
Rin sighed at her nickname...well...she couldn't think of something else so 'that man with the silver hair' sounded perfect to her until she found out his real name. She peeked a sneak of the courtyard, hoping the way was clear. Luckily, no one seemed to be in sight.  
  
She started tiptoeing across the courtyard, heading for the large stones she could hide behind next. As she was approaching them a noise reached her ears. Was that a cough? Rin shook her head, she had checked a while earlier and no one was there, no one could possibly run through the courtyard without making some noise.  
  
She started to tiptoe again but stopped again, this time sure she had heard someone cough. She turned around only to open her eyes in terror as she stared at the man with the silver hair.  
  
"How'd you run here so fast? I didn't see you!" She was still backing off, hoping she could make a run for it.  
  
"Perhaps you don't know, but I'm a demon and you can stop walking backwards, I don't bite," He stopped for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows, as if lost in thought. He looked back at her before talking again "Well, at least I don't bite human girls," he stopped for a moment before continuing "Unless they provoke me," he tapped his chin and sighed before continuing "I've only bitten around fourteen girls, nine demons, five humans, but the humans were possessed..."  
  
"You really don't have to tell me this"  
  
He looked up at Rin; he had almost forgotten she was standing there "Oh sorry, I guess no one likes to hear me talk about how many women I've bitten"  
  
Her posture straightened as she heard that "Oh, no, no...I don't mean it in that way, its very interesting, really..." She nodded her head fidgeted with her hands before talking again "But, its not very comfortable talking about that when I'm a human woman myself and well, I hope you get the point"  
  
He nodded and cocked his head, as if examining the features of Rin. But Rin simply cocked her head and stared at 'The man with the silver hair' trying to figure out if what he was trying to do.  
  
Remembering who she was with again, the uneasiness returned, this time accompanied with a tinge of fear for the demon. As she started to back away again he sighed and looked at her – annoyance obviously evident in his eyes.  
  
"Don't run away please" His voice was more commanding than pleading.  
  
"Huh?" Now she felt trapped.  
  
"That's the only thing you've been doing since you've met me," He took a step closer "So don't run away this time"  
  
"I've got duties to do"  
  
"So do I"  
  
She stomped her raised foot on the ground, losing her patience immediately "Fine! What do you want with me?!?"  
  
Sesshomuru raised his eyes, surprised at her impatience and anger. Well, two can play at that game. "Maybe you know this and maybe you don't, I am Sesshomuru, son of the great lord demon of the west, if you continue to behave in this way towards me, I swear I'll have no choice but to kick you out"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "Go ahead, I have no real intention of staying here, after I get what I want, I'm just leaving!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow "What is it that you want?" 'This was getting interesting...'  
  
He saw he flinch as if she told him she wasn't suppose to say that "N- nothing" He snorted,  
  
"You're not good at lying"  
  
"Who said I was lying?" She narrowed her eyebrows at him before heaving a sigh and slumping her arms. "You're right, I'm not good at lying, you want to know why I'm here?"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, after finding out who he was all her confidence had left her. There was no use in hiding her little secret now...he seemed to have some power of her, it seemed to her as if he could squeeze every little secret out of her measly body. Not caring of what he was going to do to her after telling him she took in a deep breath.  
  
He nodded, waiting for an explanation. He stared at Rin who had suddenly started kicking the ground, not only after a few minutes did she start speaking.  
  
"I'm a thief, my parents died when I was four, all my life I've been living off stolen goods. Somehow I got caught in the last town I robbed and if I leave the castle they'll hunt me down and kill me...I don't stand much of a chance against fifty town's men...anyways, I heard there was some strong demon here, I thought maybe some of them could help me fight the towns men so I can go on with my life" He stared at her as he processed all the information in, that explained everything...why she was in the dungeons...why she was a maid here...but one thought still remained unanswered in his mind.  
  
"Why don't you just stay here?"  
  
Rin, who had moved her gaze away from him to look at a few birds in the oak tree she had been hiding in snapped her head back in his direction...wasn't he going to yell at her? Slaughter her into a dozen pieces? Hand her into the dungeons?  
  
It took her a while before finding her tongue... "Well, what will I do? Clean the castle floors every day? Serve food to you demons every day? Cook food for you demons every day? Wash you're clothes? If I must tell the truth, living a thief's life is better than living a servant's life"  
  
He shook his head "No it isn't, and you know what you say is a lie, you can start over, you don't have to continue living the way you do"  
  
She stared at him, this conversation had gone too far...from her trying to find his name to him telling her to change her lifestyle. She shook her head. "There's no way I can change now"  
  
He sighed, he knew far worse people than this...they all tried to forget what happened in there past even though they decided to sulk on it for a while, this girl shouldn't be more different unless...  
  
"How did you're parents die?"  
  
This question seemed to touch all the electricity inside of her, in an instant she had her defensive wall on again. "That is none of your business!"  
  
She turned around and walked to the entrance of the great halls, but Sesshomuru wasn't going to give up. "Demons killed them didn't they?"  
  
She stopped but started walking as quickly as she had stopped, even though her voice was a whisper Sesshomuru could still hear her "Leave me alone"  
  
Sesshomuru didn't follow her this time, he had gone too far. He didn't like it when things were kept hidden from him but this didn't concern him in the least. He sighed and turned around, instead of finding out more about the girl another desire struck inside of him...  
  
He –would- change her, regardless of how much she wanted to turn away from a better life.  
  
_________________  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Where are you?" She looked under a cliff, only to see more rocks. She sighed; finding Inu-Yasha was finding a needle in a haystack. If you actually saw him, it would be impossible to catch him. She looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and her stomach was grumbling.  
  
"I give up! You win! Now come out before it gets dark!"  
  
The tide was going to arrive soon and she didn't want to be caught in it. Giving up she ran down to the sand and sat down, a far length away from the rising waves. Sighing she looked up in the sky, there were only a few streaks of light from the sun left in the sky. Feeling tired she kneeled back, and lay down on her back, enjoying the feel of sand under her legs and feet and the smell of sea salt in her clothes and hair.  
  
She didn't even notice as tiredness washed over her like a big wave. Not having the strength to open her eyes she just lay there in the sand and let sleep take over her.  
  
____________________  
  
I'm sorry to have it end there!!! Oh...I wud have have luved to continue...but if I continued on everything I planned for the next chapter would have mixed in with this! The next chapter will be longer than this *promise*  
  
Just telling: no body has guessed the family secret yet ^^  
  
I wonder if you guys found the *big* clue I mentioned...I doubt a lot of you found it. Oh well.... Remember to Review.................!  
  
*Smiles a big smile with all my teeth showing!*  
  
To anyone who would like to know NONE of my stories will have angst in it...unless I become very depressed and would like the characters in my story to be depressed as well....but I don't think tat will happen....okay....I'm just blabbing on and on...so until the next chapter! 


	8. A Secret Leeway

A wish upon a star  
  
Disclaimer: Um...now...what do I say here?  
  
Note: *panics* Grrr...one of my reviewers caught a whiff of what happened to Kikyou...not telling who...but one you guys are pretty close!  
  
Yay!!! 60 reviews!!! Thankx all you guyz!  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
A Secret Leeway  
  
_____________  
  
Kagome stretched her hand, hoping to skim her fingers through some soft, silky sand but all she touched was cloth. She frowned, that's weird... she shook her head, straining her ears to hear the waves of the sea. All she heard were birds chirping their morning songs. Now that was definitely weird.  
  
Opening her eyes groggily, she eyed the condition she was in. Furrowing her eyebrows she rubbed her eyes, "How did I end up back here?"  
  
She was back in room; her hair and clothes still smelled of sea salt, so that meant her visit to the sea wasn't a dream but how she had gotten back still remained a mystery. 'I don't remember walking back home'  
  
Straining her mind to remember any events of walking back to castle she ended up with nothing. She sat up and leaned back, placing her head on the wall that stood behind her bed. 'Did Inu-Yasha carry me back home?'  
  
She laughed almost immediately, the thought seemed too impossible to believe that it seemed funny. As she looked outside her window which was currently open, revealing a bright, but cloudy day a thought struck her mind...  
  
"Oh yeah, Kikyou's coming today..."  
  
The two weeks passed by so quickly it seemed as if it was only yesterday she had arrived at the castle, not wanting to meet her sister she decided she would avoid her as much as she was able to.  
  
As she got out of her bed a red ribbon hanging from her wrist caught her attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
There was a tissue paper hanging from the ribbon, as she eyed the tissue paper, obviously searching for some 'disgusting' features on it, some writing caught her attention. Someone had written on the tissue paper with very messy handwriting, almost impossible to read.  
  
She ripped the tissue paper off her ribbon and opened it, curiosity taking over her. She flattened the last cresses and read the contents on the tissue.  
  
-----  
  
Man...Lose some weight! I almost  
dropped you on the way back to the  
castle, and you're snoring didn't  
help out either, by the way who were  
you screaming at in you're dreams?  
Hopefully, it wasn't me...I won't be  
in the castle today, and I won't be  
at the sea either so don't go  
looking for me....  
  
Kagome snorted at that comment...like she would actually go looking for him...  
  
...You're sister is supposed to  
arriving before lunch and there's a  
ball tonight – after dinner. Oh,  
and one more thing before I go – you  
suck, you couldn't even find me  
yesterday!  
  
The last sentence gave away all doubts that someone else had written the letter, it was obviously Inu-Yasha, and by the looks of it he was going to be busy the whole day preparing things. Kagome chuckled; he was obviously going to hide in the forest the whole day.  
  
She re-read the letter again, there was a ball tonight? No body had told her that.  
  
'Oh well, I'll get dressed later, right now...I have to take a shower, change my clothes, get some breakfast...'  
  
She yawned as she got up from her bed to do her morning chores.  
  
___________  
  
Sesshomuru eyed the girl lazily as she set up decorations for the upcoming ball. He looked down at the paper he was holding at read the words he had written.  
  
'All attempts to start conversations have failed'  
  
He fumbled with his pen and wrote another sentence.  
  
'Going for plan B'  
  
He got up from his chair and walked towards Rin. As he walked closer she snapped her head around and sent a 'Get away from me' glare. Not caring what she was going to do he flopped down on the floor beside her and stared up at her like a lost puppy would do to a stranger.  
  
She set down the roses she had in her hand and stared back at him, her face still straight, showing no signs of weakness.  
  
"What do you want this time, and before you ask – no I have not found your 'socks, underwear, knife, golden tip pen, black inked quill, your sword Tensaiga..."  
  
He blinked innocently at her as the list went on and on, he had almost forgotten he had asked her to find objects that he had –in the first place- not lost.  
  
"...or your golden ring" She finished off. She picked up the roses and once again, started pasting them onto the wall.  
  
"Uh...its okay, I came here to ask something else" He said to her, as he saw her pick up another batch of roses and paste them on top of the once she had already pasted on.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that? Oh, could you move over a little?" She waved a hand in his face. As he scooted back she stepped onto the place he had previously been sitting on and starting placing roses on the wall.  
  
"Are you going to the ball tonight?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nope, oh – could you pass me those roses?"  
  
He sighed and reached out for the roses on the floor, he stared at her as she snatched them out of his hands.  
  
"Um...do you know how to dance?"  
  
She said nothing and continued pasting on the roses onto the wall. Thinking she hadn't heard him, he decided to repeat the question, this time slightly louder "Do you know -." He was cut off as she dropped the roses and turned towards him; she flopped down on the floor beside him and started playing with the roses on the floor.  
  
"What do you think?" She turned an angry pair of eyes at the currently confused yet fake face Sesshomuru had put on. She scoffed and turned away "You're good at acting"  
  
He rolled his eyes, he was just trying to be nice...sheesh...  
  
He looked at the pissed girl sitting in front of him 'what do guys do that girls would like at a time like this?' He furrowed his eyebrows...too bad he didn't hadn't have any experience.  
  
"I'll teach you"  
  
She turned a surprised gaze at the innocent demon in front of her. "You – teach – me?"  
  
"That's what I said didn't I? Here, let me repeat those words, I'll – teach – you"  
  
She rolled her eyes, she didn't need him to repeat it, and it made her feel like a child.  
  
She bit her lip as she thought about it...the ball was for the 'getting engaged couples' and wasn't Prince Sesshomuru one of the fiancé's? It -would- be innocent, wouldn't it? He was just going to teach her how to dance right? Nothing else...so, in that case, this wouldn't be wrong in any way...right?  
  
She looked at Sesshomuru uneasily, she glanced at the doors of the hall – making sure no one was watching. "I guess I could learn" She glanced at the walls "But I have to finish the walls first"  
  
"They can wait"  
  
"No they can't"  
  
"Yes they can"  
  
She sent him an angry glare, shutting him up immediately. Shaking her head she got up and continued pasting up the roses.  
  
_______________  
  
Kagome walked through the corridors of the castle. "So bored..." she sighed, she was doing absolutely nothing. Sango was helping out in the kitchens, figuring out what foods they were going to serve at the ball. Miroku was out in the servant quarters...doing god knows what. Sesshomuru was helping out with the decorations for the ball. And Inu-Yasha was out of the castle...and not by the sea...and not in the forest either.  
  
Kagome bit her cheek. She had gotten so bored that she had actually gone searching for the hanyou. Coming back to the castle, with no success, she had nothing do to but walk lazily around the castle, hoping to find something that would interest her in the least.  
  
She entered the library, deciding maybe the king and queen might be in here...she could talk to them...  
  
She looked around lazily, a little headache forming in the left side of her head. As she looked around, she spotted the king. Putting on a smile she walked up to him and patted him on the back.  
  
He turned around and smiled broadly, obviously happy to see her.  
  
"Hello dear! You must be excited that your sister is coming"  
  
Her smile wavered, 'Nope, not a bit' She looked at the king intently "Yeah, I'm really excited"  
  
"Her names Kikyou, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'm so anxious to meet her; everyone says she's a darling"  
  
"Yeah, she is..."  
  
"One more year older than you isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Does she look the same as you?"  
  
Kagome tried her best as she tried not to frown; it seemed as if the king was comparing her to her sister. A sudden urge to leave him right there erupted through her but respect still topped it.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll have to see her to find out"  
  
"Does she -." He was cut of as Kagome suddenly clenched her stomach. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and made a fake groan escape her throat "I think I'm going to vomit"  
  
"Oh dear, go to the nurse immediately, we don't want you having sick before such an amazing night!"  
  
She nodded approvingly and scurried away from the king. As she got out of eye sight from the king she let go of her stomach and took in a deep breath. She smiled inwardly. She had had enough of the king's questions and had done the only thing that had come into her mind – fake some bad health 'I can't believe he actually fell for it'  
  
She looked around the library; she had scurried off to the other end. She hadn't come here before, and it looked like no one else really did either.  
  
It wasn't lit up like the other side, and it smelled old and forgotten too. She looked uneasily around her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. A tilted candle caught her eyes. She slowly walked up to it and examined it. The candle was unlit, but it was bent in the middle, making it seem like a handle.  
  
Curiosity taking over her she reached out her hand grabbed the candle. It was fixed right to the walls. She slowly pulled it to the left, hoping to straighten it out, thinking the candle seemed to make the whole left side of the library even uglier.  
  
As she finally straightened it out she stared at it for a while.  
  
That was interesting...  
  
She shook her head and turned around but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the sound of cement sliding against cement behind her.  
  
Eyes opened wide with shock and fear she slowly turned around to see something she hadn't seen before.  
  
The candle had opened some sort of secret door way.  
  
It was small, but Kagome could definitely fit through it. Thoughts raced through her mind.  
  
'Should I go through?' she shook her head.  
  
'Go through it dummy'  
  
She shook her head once again...  
  
'If you don't go through the opening, you'll kill yourself with curiosity...think about it, you'll never find out what's in there...'  
  
It seemed as if she was fighting a losing battle with the voices in her head.  
  
'Think about it, never...never...never'  
  
"Fine! I'll go!" She got down on her knees and started to crawl through the doorway. It seemed to lead into a short tunnel. Sighing, she crawled forward. Just noticing how dark it was she made up her mind she would go back, get a candle...then come back again.  
  
As she started to crawl back the entrance shut close.  
  
She punched the ground at her bad luck.  
  
Turning around once again, she gulped at the new thoughts forming in her head 'what if there are spiders in here?'  
  
"No spiders in here, just keep crawling, no spiders in here, just keep crawling" She started to crawl forward, her eyes shut tight.  
  
'Curiosity killed the cat didn't it?'  
  
Kagome mentally slapped herself. Her consciousness always taking the better of her during these times, always making her panicky.  
  
'What if the tunnel leads to a dead end?'  
  
She gulped down the lump that had appeared in her throat.  
  
'What if the air runs out?'  
  
That was it; she was calling out for help.  
  
"Anybody on the other end!?!" It was more of a cry for help than a question. Hearing no reply, she buried her head deep into her arms, flattening down on her stomach; somehow this position always seemed to calm her down a little. Her insides of her stomach were slowly twisting into figure eights as she still waited desperately for some reply.  
  
As her last hopes of surviving started to vanish from her mind, her consciousness taking over her, she almost jumped out of wits when she heard a voice through the tunnels.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
She jolted back onto her knees as the voice carried to her ears. She almost lost her voice as relief swept through her whole body like a big tidal wave. "Um, yeah, is that you Inu-Yasha?" She waited for a response, starting to feel silly in the position she was in but all in all, she had never been this happy to hear his voice in her life.  
  
"Yeah, it's me...what are you doing down here?"  
  
She sighed in frustration, she could barely see a thing, she was on her knee's and hands...and was starting to feel suffocated at the tiny amount of moving space she had and here he was, asking how she got here?  
  
"I'll tell you if you get me outta this place, I don't like it, I can barely see a thing"  
  
It sounded as if he jumped onto some dirt and started crawling on top-speed towards her, as he reached her he tugged on her hair. "Is that you?"  
  
She squealed in pain "Yeah, that's me!"  
  
He chuckled "Follow me" and is if he read her mind "I'll try to make a lot of noise so you can hear me, okay?"  
  
She nodded, and just remembering he couldn't see her that well either she added on "Yeah, sure"  
  
It was only after a few minutes before Inu-Yasha jumped out a little opening at the end of the tunnel. Kagome came feebly behind him; it took her a while before she got adjusted to the new setting around her.  
  
She gasped.  
  
It seemed like the homiest room she had ever seen in her life. The walls were made with large rocks but were covered with long blue drapes. There was green plush carpet on the floor and there was nice cool, fresh air wafting in and out of the room. There was ink quills and parchment on the floor with one ink bottle on a little stool like table. A stash of food was kept in a box near the left side of the room. There was blanket set out near the right side of the room with a few pillows. Big fluffy cushions were set directly in front of where Kagome was standing and on the right corner of the room were long red candles, unlit, but obviously there to give the room some nice aroma when lit.  
  
She looked around and spotted Inu-Yasha eying her as if waiting for her to judge the room.  
  
"This is...wow!" She gasped out loud, still amazed at how at home she felt here.  
  
"Um...yeah, thanks...I decorated the whole thing myself"  
  
She turned her head to look at him. She gave him a big smile "You have to decorate my room sometime"  
  
He chuckled before gazing at the floor with a face obviously showing an uncertain expression.  
  
"Um, hey...Kagome?"  
  
She broke her gaze away from the silky blue drapes and turned her face towards Inu-Yasha. "Yeah?"  
  
"Could we keep this...our little secret?"  
  
He looked up from the floor, only to lock gazes with the confused Kagome. She blinked uncertainly and looked away, somehow embarrassed. Though she recovered quickly as she looked back at him and grinned.  
  
"Only if I get to come here when I want to"  
  
He folded his arms across his chest and tapped his fingers on his shoulder, "Hmm"  
  
Kagome, seeing that he might say no, took of her shoes, (who would want to ruin such clean carpet?) ran up to him and put on her best puppy face. "Oh, please?"  
  
He gave her an uncertain look, "Well...if you promise not to decorate the room with pink frilly things"  
  
She blinked, 'That would be the thing Kikyou would do' Shaking her head of all thoughts she smiled "Of coarse I wouldn't!"  
  
"Fine, by the way –how- did u find the tunnel?" He nudged his head towards the bean bag chair, motioning her to sit down. She happily turned around and flopped down on the bean bag chair, almost sinking into its cozy warmth.  
  
"Well, I was running away from..." she hesitated, should she tell him she was running away from his father? Better not, "Miroku, and I ended up in the far left of the library" She gulped, Inu-Yasha was staring holes into her and now she felt like she was on trial in a court. She nervously moved her gaze upwards, once again, locking gazes with Inu-Yasha, "and...I saw a candle..." she gulped, what was so hard in telling him this? "It was bent..." She stopped; she felt paralyzed...those golden eyes of him, made her feel chilly to the spine.  
  
"Go on" He scooted further and placed his arms on his knees but still had his face watching her intently.  
  
"So I straightened it...and this tunnel opened" She fidgeted with her hands nervously, desperately wanting to break the gaze but felt she had no power to. She was definitely going to search up 'Magical trance golden eyes' in the library "And, well...you can figure out the rest"  
  
He nodded, finally breaking the trance. She sighed, she felt out of breath...it felt as if the judge had claimed her innocent and now she was on her way home. Not wanting to act suspicious in front of Inu-Yasha she decided to start a conversation. Before she could say anything Inu-Yasha spoke.  
  
"You excited?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at his question "Excited about what?"  
  
He scoffed. "Are you excited that your sister is coming?"  
  
She shrugged and looked at him uneasily, she sighed "I can't say I'm thrilled to see her again"  
  
He straightened up as she said that, that was weird...someone who didn't like the princess that was coming? Everyone was talking about her; even her father couldn't shut up "Why? Isn't she nice to you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Nice? Cruel is more like it"  
  
Kagome looked at him from her position on the bean bag chair. He seemed to be in deep thought; all of a sudden he glanced towards the tunnel and stood up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He looked back at her and sighed "She's here"  
  
_____________________  
  
Sesshomuru stared at the girl as she mopped the ball room floor. She had been making excuses the last hour.  
  
She had finished pasting up the roses and the walls looked beautiful...but then she had to sweep the floor.  
  
After sweeping the floor she had to bring in all the scented candles and place them on the tables.  
  
After doing so she said she had to mop the floor. Now here she was, mopping the floor, though the ball room floor was already sparkling like diamond. Getting tired he stood up and walked up to her.  
  
"You're doing this to annoy me"  
  
She looked up from the floor and raised her eyebrows; she smiled mischievously "I am?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, making the mop fall to the floor. She narrowed her eyes. "I was mopping the floor"  
  
"You've only done so thrice"  
  
She shrugged and pulled on her wrist "Come on, let go"  
  
He neglected her protest. "I'll fire you if you don't listen to me"  
  
She sighed and turned an annoying gaze at him "Fine!" she slumped her shoulders "Teach me how to dance then"  
  
He smiled inwardly, not loosening his grip on her hand he led her to the center of the ball room. "Okay, they usually start the ball with the waltz" She nodded "So, place your right hand on my left shoulder and your right hand goes into my left hand" She did as he told her, feeling very uncomfortable as his right hand went to her waist. She hadn't done anything like this before and now she desperately wished she had rejected his offer.  
  
"Now, the male leads on and the female follows" he slowly started to move, Rin hopelessly tried to follow.  
  
______________  
  
After around seven more tries, she finally got the hang of it. Though she was in a giggling fit. Sesshomuru hopelessly tried to shut her up.  
  
"Okay, let's move on to the next dance" He stared hopelessly at the giggling girl. He sighed, "The next few dances are very simple, you put both of your hands on my shoulders and just move along with the music"  
  
She did as he said so even though she had started to giggle uncontrollably. He placed his hands on her waist and sighed, it felt as if he was teaching a three year old girl how to use the toilet.  
  
She did the dance perfectly, mostly because it was simplest and easiest dance of them all. "The sixth or seventh dance of the ball is usually one with fast music" She stopped giggling but still had a sly smile on her face "It starts out like this" They got into their usual waltz position. "But can go like this" He let go of her waist and twirled her out, and just before she pulled on his arm, he pulled her back with another swirl. As she reached him he dipped her into an extravagant dip.  
  
She stared up at him, and before he knew what was coming she started giggling again. Feeling annoyed he pulled her up and stared at her wanting an explanation "Why do you keep giggling?"  
  
She pulled out of his reach and crossed her arms over her chest "Because you look so cute when you don't know why I'm laughing"  
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed...typical...girls...all of them are the same...  
  
"Anyways"  
  
He stared at the girl and raised his eyebrows "Yeah?"  
  
"Kikyou's here and you're late!"  
  
Before he could say anything she ran out of the ball room. Damnit, he punched his palm...mother was going to kill him for missing something like that.  
  
He shook his head, how come he hadn't smelled Kikyou coming?  
  
Well...he did have a distraction.  
  
___________________  
  
Kagome waited without interest for Kikyou to step out of her carriage. She looked over; Inu-Yasha didn't seem too interested either. On the contrary, the queen and the king were practically jumping up and down, waiting for Kikyou to make her 'grand' and 'elegant' entrance.  
  
She sighed as the door opened and out stepped Kikyou, wearing a long purple dress with a diamond tiara on her head. A tinge of jealousy grew in her...Kagome didn't look so good when she arrived, and if you thought about it, she didn't look that good right now either.  
  
Kikyou had tons of makeup on while Kagome had none. Her dress was filled with diamonds, violet roses, frills, and the silk sparkled with glitter while Kagome wore a simple blue – knee high dress. Her hair was curled and her ears had blue diamond earrings on while Kagome's hair was wavy straight and her ears were still un-pierced.  
  
All in all, Kagome felt like dirt compared to her.  
  
She looked away, trying to seem uninterested. Inu-Yasha caught her attention; his eyebrows were shot high up, almost disappearing underneath his fringe...anger built up inside of her... 'He's probably thinking how hot she looks'  
  
"Hi Kagome!" A cheery but dull voice called out to her, she snapped her head back towards Kikyou who was smiling her 'charming' smile at her, she smiled back, but Inu-Yasha could see it was forced.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
She turned towards Inu-Yasha who had a strained expression. Kikyou eyes widened as she saw him but her face returned to her normal fake smile she had put on earlier. "Hi, nice to meet you"  
  
"Uh...same"  
  
Kagome snickered...just like Inu-Yasha to say something lame.  
  
After the introductions were done, the king and queen led Kikyou into the castle, leaving Inu-Yasha and Kagome alone.  
  
Kagome walked forward and closed the gates, seeing all the guards had already left. After doing so she turned around and walked up to Inu-Yasha who seemed to be choking. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Water, please!"  
  
Wondering why he was asking for such a think she picked up the nearest pot and rushed to the fountain near the gates. After filling it half way up she returned to Inu-Yasha who gulped down the water in a second.  
  
He panted for a while before inhaling the fresh air. Kagome stood there, wondering what the heck was going on. He looked back at Kagome at shook his head.  
  
"Man...that woman has..."  
  
Kagome cut him of as her anger rose up like a bullet "Yeah, I know, no need to rub it in my face, she's prettier than me, she's hot, she has a great smile, she's perfect...even her voice is better than mine"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the fuming girl. She was staring down at him, obviously pissed. He chuckled.  
  
"What's wrong? You think she can scream better than me too?"  
  
He shook his head "uh...nooo..."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground "Then!?"  
  
He smirked "I was just going to say that woman has so much perfume on I was about to choke, damnit, the smell was stuck in my throat, that's why I asked for water"  
  
Kagome turned beet root red. She mouthed and 'o' and pouted in front of him. "Well...okay"  
  
He smirked, he punched her playfully on the shoulder "You thought that's what I was thinking when I saw her?"  
  
She turned her beet root face towards him and shrugged "it may have crossed my mind"  
  
He smiled; her actions reminded him of a little girl, pouting because she didn't get a lollypop. He chuckled and crossed his arms across his chest and cocked his head, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beet root red face.  
  
She suddenly lifted her head and stared at him straight in the eye "I saw the way you looked at her though!"  
  
He lifted his eyebrows, "Probably because I was surprised how anyone could look so shitty in a dress like that!"  
  
"Yeah right!" She smirked at him, embarrassment slowly leaving her, replacing her beet root red color with her normal pale skin color. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward.  
  
"Even if I was, why do you care? She –is- my fiancé"  
  
All embarrassment returned to Kagome as she realized what he had just said. Inu-Yasha smirked as the now almost familiar blush returned to her cheeks. She struggled against his tight grip on her wrist. Seeing he wasn't going to let go she slumped her shoulders and sent him a half embarrassed/ half angry glare.  
  
"For your information I DON'T care, I was just teasing you"  
  
He smirked "You don't have any proof!"  
  
She smirked back at him, almost surprising him, before he could do anything she stomped onto his foot.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I think that's proof enough!"  
  
"I'll get back at you for that!"  
  
"Get lost!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
She sighed...he'll never lose that habit. Oh well...she sighed and turned around, heading back to the castle.  
  
"I better start getting ready for the ball!"  
  
___________________  
  
There...Tee hee....I loved writing the tunnel and room part... it's always been my dream to have a secret hideout like that!!!  
  
Well...there you go! There is (like I promised) a clue in there to the family secret, but a very, very vague one.  
  
The next chapter will have a humungo, tremendously big clue to the secret (giving u a head start)...and it will also have to whole ball part. Sorry that I couldn't fit it in here...but if I did...the humungo, tremendously big clue wud have come in too so I have my reasons....  
  
Sorry for the lame title for the chapter but I seriously couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Well...I'm just blabbing on and on....so until the next chapter! 


	9. Demoralized

A wish upon a star  
  
Sorry for the late update...I've had three tests over the week – a French test – math test and a social studies test...and right now I'm studying for a science test...  
  
Note: If anyone is wondering what Demoralized means, its means to put into disorder; or to confuse.  
  
One more thing: Squeals with joy! *does a twirly dance in the air* (if that's possible) – Thank you so so so so so so much for all the reviews! *falls off chair*  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Demoralized  
  
_____________  
  
Kagome looked at herself hopelessly in the mirror. The ball was going to start in no longer than ten minutes. She had a peaceful lunch inside Sango's room and since then she had rushed straight into her own room and started pacing through her wardrobe.  
  
Her floor was buried in dresses and she desperately looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She had figured out Kikyou was going to wear a full length dress so she had decided on wearing a knee high one.  
  
'Look as different from her as possible'  
  
The statement that someone might compare those two to each other and have Kikyou look better than her had shattered her self confidence completely. So she had settled on looking as different from her as possible so no one would even notice that they even – were – sisters.  
  
She took in a deep breath and examined herself more closely. She wasn't looking bad...to say the truth, she was looking quite beautiful. Her dress was red and short sleeved. A deep V neck with x's below them tying the front of the dress together, ending up on the waist which embedded into a knee high skirt. She was wearing diamond and gold bracelets and one ruby ring on left hand finger.  
  
She had curled her hair and put a band on her head so her hair wouldn't flow over her face.  
  
She sighed...Kikyou would look much better than her...  
  
'Well...that's why I'm trying to look different' she confided in herself and turned around, heading for the door. As her hand turned the doorknob she suddenly pulled back and searched around the room frantically. 'How could I forget?'  
  
She rushed to the bed and pulled out the bag she had brought to the palace. She opened it and stuffed her hand in. Her fingertips closed onto a chain and she pulled the object out of the bag vigorously.  
  
She eyed the golden necklace her grandmother had given her for good luck. A little 'P. K' was hanging from it. She smiled; her grandmother told her it stood for 'Princess Kagy '  
  
She chuckled to herself, 'Princess Kagy' was her personal nickname her grandmother used...Kikyou used it too but it wore off soon. Now no one used it, but having a necklace that reminded her that some people actually did love her once was just as good. She clipped the necklace around her neck and held on to the symbols tightly.  
  
She took a deep breath; this was where she needed some comfort most...when everyone seemed to be against her. Keeping her eyes shut nervousness finally found her way into her stomach. She was loosing all her self- confidence now, if she hadn't lost it all already. Thoughts of not even attending the ball crept into her mind as she stood there rocking back and forth on her heels.  
  
"Its okay...its okay...its okay..." She possible couldn't back down, the ball – was – actually prepared for the soon to be couples, wasn't it?  
  
It felt as if someone had poured hot liquid down her throat and it had found its way to her heart. It felt more like the ball was prepared for Kikyou and Inu-Yasha. All everyone was talking about was Kikyou and Inu- Yasha. Mostly stuff like 'Who could have thought Beauty and the Beast would get engaged?' or 'have you seen the new fiancé? She's a darling!'  
  
She was surprised she hadn't gotten a cut from the necklace, she was holding on to it so tight her hands felt numb. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and it felt caterpillars had found its way down her throat when she heard the music start from the ball room across the courtyard.  
  
She was even more surprised that she hadn't had a heart attack yet from all the pressure she was pouring onto her self. Her breathing had gotten ragged and a strong urge to burst into tears that moment filled her body like a gust of wind filled a room.  
  
"You know, you're going to faint if you don't start breathing"  
  
She opened her eyes in an instant and snapped her head directly towards the source of the voice. She only frowned when she saw it was Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Aren't you going to go to the ball?" He fidgeted with his white button up shirt, loosening the neck a little. She sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"How does Kikyou look?"  
  
He stopped pulling at his shirt and glanced at her; he sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't care about how you look so much, you know"  
  
She frowned "I really don't, unless I have a narcissistic sister everyone compares me to"  
  
He sighed again and walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her. He started fidgeting with his buttons again, opening them and closing them again, hoping that they would get looser. "No one's comparing you to her"  
  
She looked towards the floor "Stop lying, I heard them"  
  
He stopped pulling his shirt and followed her gaze, and glanced towards her before answering "I'm not"  
  
She loosened her grip on her necklace, and finally – after a moment, let it go. "Thanks"  
  
He casually shrugged and started pulling at the neck of his white button up shirt again.  
  
"You're going to rip it if you keep pulling the shirt like that" She grinned at him as he gave her an innocent look.  
  
"But it's so tight!" He started pulling the buttons again "And the buttons are so far away from the holes that when I close them I feel like I'm going to choke" He blinked innocently before looking at her again, Kagome smiled inwardly as his face reminded her of a whining puppy. "I told Kikyou but she said its okay"  
  
She thought for a while before snapping her fingers, he looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes.  
  
"I know, here – I'll sew the buttons closer to the holes so your shirt won't be so tight when you button it up!" She smiled at him before getting up from the bed and walking over to the dressing table. She opened a shelf and peered inside. She smiled, just what she needed!  
  
She picked up the needle and string and walked back over to the bed where Inu-Yasha was sitting, patiently waiting for her to come back with the ingredients required to fix 'his little problem'  
  
She sat on her knees in front of him and unbuttoned his first button. "I'll sew the buttons closer to the hole so it won't be so tight, is it okay with you?"  
  
He nodded bluntly.  
  
Taking the button of she sewed it back on, an inch closer to the hole. Kagome kept her attention on the needle and thread as Inu-Yasha watched her intently.  
  
A pink blush spread across his nose and onto his cheeks as he watched her do her job. He tried to breath evenly, but his demon senses couldn't ignore the feel of her fingers on his chest...he mentally slapped himself.  
  
No need to turn into Miroku, she was just fixing his shirt for him. Nothing else...  
  
This also, however didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. First she was just fixing the buttons on his neck, but now as she reached the abs she gulped down the lump that had appeared in her throat. She shakily undid the fifth button and worked her needle around it. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to keep in concentration.  
  
As she finished sewing back on the seventh and last button, she gave a small smile to the pink flushed Inu-Yasha. She quickly buttoned up his shirt for him and sighed. "How's that?"  
  
He moved his arms up and down and stood up once before jumping on the bed and snuggling into the blankets. "I could make it my night shirt"  
  
She grinned "well, we better should make ourselves present at the ball before someone notices that were not there"  
  
He smirked "What about the Kikyou thing?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow "Who – cares?"  
  
He chuckled before getting up and walking towards the door, he opened the door elegantly and motioned Kagome to walk out. She giggled at his antics and walked prissily out of the door before Inu-Yasha smirked and closed it behind them.  
  
As they walked down the staircase a question tugged Kagome's mind "Do I really scream when I'm dreaming?"  
  
He chucked "You slapped me twice when I told you to shut up"  
  
She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at Inu-Yasha's back. He opened the gates to the courtyard and soon they were walking across a moonlit grassy field. He smiled inwardly. He had lied all about her screaming – snoring – and slapping while she slept. It was always fun to tease women about theses issues.  
  
Most of them would never exit their room in embarrassment.  
  
Some of them would avoid the victim. Few of them would deny it.  
  
Least of them would fight back.  
  
None of them would act so normal about it, and this was what Kagome was doing right now. He frowned slightly at the outcome of the prank...oh well – at least she asked about it.  
  
After walking up the steps he reached the big brown oak doors of the ball room he turned around and waited for Kagome to walk up the stairs and approach him. As she reached him he opened the door and walked through the entrance with Kagome by his side.  
  
Kagome gasped at the outcome of the ball. She had thought that they were just going to call the people of the demon kingdom but it seemed as if they had called people from at least two dozen palaces.  
  
Couples were dancing on the remarkably clean ball room floor, and if they weren't dancing they were either talking to each other, eating/drinking or waiting independently for someone to ask them to dance.  
  
"I'll go look for Sango" She faced Inu-Yasha. He nodded, and with that she scurried off. She had a hard time squeezing through the limited amount of space due to the majority of people taking up the first floor ball room.  
  
After figuring out Sango wasn't here she decided to look on the second floor.  
  
After vigorous amounts of pushing and squeezing through couples and groups of chitter chatters, she finally found the staircase. She mentally thanked herself for not wearing a long dress. It would have already been ripped and torn, if not before, it would have been now.  
  
Climbing the stairs, she figured out that the second floor dance was much different. The first floor was filled with hopeless romantics in their 20's or older, but the second floor was filled with people her age and the music was much livelier.  
  
As she scanned the ball room two people caught her attention. One – Sango, who was drinking champagne alone by a large window, two – Kikyou, who was giggling at a joke one girl made.  
  
Kagome dashed straight for Sango. Finally reaching the table Sango was standing behind she opened her mouth once and twice trying to say something but catching her breath was more important.  
  
Sango smiled, relieved to see someone she knew. "What took you so long?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango and blushed at the idea of telling her that she had been delayed because she had to fix the buttons on Inu-Yasha's shirt. She decided she would tell a little white lie "I had to fix the laces on my shirt" She pointed to the laces on her dress. Sango nodded.  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't wear a long one, one out of ten chances there's going to be a slow dance...all of the rest are fast one's like these" she nodded towards the musicians who were playing their instruments like crazy.  
  
"Yeah I know" Kagome grinned 'Kikyou can't dance!' Thinking about her, she turned her direction to what she was wearing. It was quite similar to what she had worn on her arrival. Just a few more diamonds on the sleeves and the color was bright pink instead. She shrugged, pink wasn't Kagome's favorite color...so in her point of view, Kikyou looked like a disgrace to womankind.  
  
x~x~x~x~x  
  
It had been an hour and a half since the ball had started and Kagome hadn't danced once...it wasn't like she didn't want to – it was because there was no one to dance with. She had left Sango in search of her favorite dish – chocolate pudding and right now, she hadn't found one plate that served it.  
  
In Kagome's view, the ball completely sucked. One – there was no chocolate pudding and two –  
  
Kagome thought for a while ... actually, that was the only reason she didn't like the ball.  
  
She finally gave up and leaned against a wall; if there was nothing to do she should rather just search for cute couples and point them out to a friend – or in her case, herself. She didn't even notice the person she was standing next to as she smiled to herself as she spotted a cuddling couple.  
  
She bit her lip, trying to keep in a giggle as she saw Kikyou and her friends point at certain men. She lifted an eyebrow as Kikyou pointed in her direction and giggled. Confused, she looked around hoping that they weren't talking about her but someone else.  
  
She sighed as she found the source of their giggling. Inu-Yasha was standing next to her, shaking his head, glancing quickly at Kikyou, obviously annoyed by them. She was about to walk away from him, heading towards the balcony when another thought struck her head.  
  
She flinched. How awkward being caught with your sisters fiancé. She turned back at Inu-Yasha who had started to drink his champagne. Something tugged on her mind, it was as if she had forgotten to ask him something....  
  
"Tell that ass to leave me alone"  
  
She blinked, was he referring 'ass' to Kikyou? Hoping so she answered him casually "Just ignore 'em"  
  
He shot her an annoyed glance that gave her the impression that he had been trying to do so the last hour. Shrugging she decided she would find another spot to stand and try to find more humorous couples.  
  
"You haven't danced"  
  
She turned around to see Inu-Yasha looking at her nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Neither have you"  
  
He shrugged "So? I'm a guy, we don't have to dance, but girls do"  
  
Kagome burned up at the last comment "Who says?"  
  
"I do" he shrugged as if it was obvious.  
  
She started tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, just like an ego head like him to say something like that. "Well, I bet you haven't danced because you don't even know how!"  
  
He moved his gaze away from the dancing couples "Are you saying that I can't dance?"  
  
She nodded, crossing her arms over her shoulders "That's what I said didn't I?"  
  
He frowned "You wanna bet on that?"  
  
"Depends"  
  
He smirked, and before Kagome knew what was coming on, he had dragged her to the middle of the ball room. The music stopped, and suddenly, a fast tune began. She didn't know what was happening. One moment she was looking up, confused – at Inu-Yasha's smirking face and the next moment – he was swirling making her feel dizzy to the bone.  
  
That didn't matter though. It was as if Inu-Yasha was controlling himself AND her. She just had to stay on foot and breath if that even mattered. She panicked as she felt the crowd parted to give them room.  
  
Kagome was familiar with the dance he was doing; she had watched her mother teach it to Kikyou two years ago. They had thought she was too young to even practice, but she had revised it in her room again and again until she was perfect at it.  
  
Kagome kept in her urge to scream at him that moment; he had pulled her in and spun her out giving her a change to take a breath.  
  
She hopelessly tried to follow him, her mind was exploding with curses that wanted to be said, but she kept it in. As they shifted into waltz position he turned her around, he pulled her making her back crash onto his chest.  
  
Just as she thought she could pull away his hand moved up her arms and spun her around, this time leaning her in into an extravagant dip.  
  
The music stopped just at that moment. Kagome blinked and kept her eyes closed. After a moment she opened them, and stared up at the grinning half- demon.  
  
Nothing could explain how mad she was at that moment.  
  
Absolutely Nothing.  
  
________________  
  
He grinned wider as he heard the stunned audience break into clapping. He shifted his gaze towards the audience, not letting go of Kagome, who was still in her dip. He really didn't care if she was mad – she probably wanted all the glory anyways.  
  
"Let go of me!" hissed a voice he had completely forgotten about.  
  
He snapped his head back towards Kagome and examined her face.  
  
That was when his grin slipped off his face completely.  
  
Only one word could describe what he saw in those once peaceful, joyful eyes of hers.  
  
She was completely – livid.  
  
Another song started, couples filling in the ball room floor again – only a few remained still to watch the sudden exchange.  
  
He pulled her up, not saying a word. He could tell that it was taking every muscle in her body to restrain her from what she wished to do.  
  
Clearing his head of all concerns, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything she pulled out of his grasp and stormed out of the room, leaving him in a very confused state.  
  
He stood there and watched after the disappearing figure, he pondered on his thoughts for a moment, dissolving the second feature he had seen in her eyes. He had seen fear.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows and turned around, heading back to the champagne table.  
  
What had he done?  
  
_________________  
  
She ran down the stairs, not even glancing once to see the stares of many teens on her back. Reaching the ground ball room she didn't even bother saying 'excuse me' as she pushed through the crowd once again.  
  
She rushed out of the open ball room doors and ran into the courtyard. She sighed and slowed down her pace. Why was she running? She shook her head and started to walk, she didn't even know why she had gotten so mad...  
  
Actually...she did.  
  
It wasn't that he had pulled her onto the ballroom to dance but it was when he had twirled her, she had glanced at his face and anger rose like steaming water. That smirk – grin of his...  
  
That moment, she had realized what a stranger she was here. She had gotten so *friendly* with people she had known for only two weeks and here she was letting her sisters fiancé dance with her?  
  
She sighed...she felt as if she had committed the largest sin in the world.  
  
Not only that, his smirk – or grin, or whatever he did seemed so – demon like, thoughts of him killing her whenever he wished to ran through her mind like a hurricane, scaring the wits out of her.  
  
She felt as if –he - was controlling her, as if –he- had power over her, and as if – he – could do whatever he wanted with her. The only emotion she had felt were fear and anger.  
  
She didn't know what had come over her. But now, she had never felt so alone in the world.  
  
She just wanted everything to change back before her grandmother had died, and before Kikyou had become such a ... snob.  
  
She opened the castle doors quietly and entered them solemnly. The castle was quiet and dimly lit. She dragged her feet up the staircase...god...how many staircases were in this kingdom?  
  
As she reached her room she opened it and stared in it for a minute. There was nothing interesting in here...  
  
She closed her room and turned around. She started walking down the corridor, she sighed...couldn't anything interesting happen around now?  
  
She started to hum a song she had heard somewhere...possibly in the ball. It was a nice song, slow and sweet.  
  
Just as she was heading back into her room the noise of a glass shattering into many pieces reached her ears.  
  
She turned around and stared at the broken glass.  
  
She gasped...the glass was covered with bright, fresh blood.  
  
She stood there for a while, not wanting to move, who could throw such a thing down?  
  
She looked upwards, wanting to figure out who owned the room that was placed above the place she was standing.  
  
No body was staying in that room, well, that was what she heard. She shifted her gaze back towards the bloody glass. A single bead caught her attention; it seemed to be stuck on the blood  
  
She flinched. Wasn't that...the pearl from Kikyou's bracelet?  
  
x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
She rushed up the stairs as fast as she could. Tripping over once, but getting up as fast she could, not caring about the rash she had gotten.  
  
What if someone was hurting her big sister?  
  
Even though she disliked her sister for so much torture periods...she didn't have that much of a cold heart to let someone murder her.  
  
As she reached to her door she tried the doorknob but someone had locked it. She pounded on the door.  
  
"Open the door! KIKYOU? Can you hear me? Open the door!"  
  
All she heard was more glass breaking and what was possibly a scream cut short.  
  
Starting to feel desperate she took a few steps back and slammed her body against the door. The door swung open, making Kagome stagger into the room. She looked up from the ground and her eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
There was no murderer in the room, it was just Kikyou. Her wrist and hands were covered in blood, which was slowly dripping onto the floor. An empty broken in half champagne bottle was raised up high in the air, aiming for her wrist once again.  
  
Before she could lower it Kagome rushed over and smacked the bottle out of her hands. Kikyou looked at her, and for the first time in many years Kagome actually saw tears.  
  
She made another attempt to snatch the broken bottle but Kagome held her undamaged hand and before she could do anything else, she slapped her.  
  
Everything went into elapsed silence. Before Kagome could do anything else, Kikyou started crying.  
  
Kagome stared at her sister in shock. When had her sister come into the castle...wasn't she just at the ball? She could've come when she was dancing...  
  
But the statement that had overpowered that was what the hell happened to her? She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find any words to describe the shock that had just emitted throughout her body...her sister had tried to commit suicide?  
  
Finding no words that could describe the situation she was in, Kagome did the only thing that came in her mind, she pulled Kikyou in a tight embrace. Kagome didn't speak...right now; her sister was having some major crisis and seemed best to have her start the conversation. Kagome didn't have to wait long though.  
  
"I didn't mean to..." her voice was unstable and if Kagome wasn't hugging her so tightly, Kikyou could've fallen onto the ground.  
  
Kagome strained her head as she heard that sentence...she didn't meant to do what?  
  
"He forced me..."  
  
Kagome froze...this didn't sound good; someone forced her to do something? "K- Kikyou? Who? Who forced you?"  
  
Kagome winced as she started to cry even harder.  
  
"He forced me! I made him kill..." Her crying turned into wails "I had no choice"  
  
Kagome struggled as she tried to keep her sister afoot, if she kept this crying up half of the castle would be in the room in no time. "Kikyou calm down! It's okay!"  
  
"It's not okay...he's here-."  
  
"Kikyou, whatever you did – calm down about it!" Kagome practically yelled out at her sister.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry..."  
  
Kagome sighed in confusion as Kikyou hugged her back, her crying were just sniffled sobs and it seemed as if she had found out how to stand again.  
  
"Just promise me one thing..."  
  
Kagome eyed her sister warily, what kind of promise would she need right now? "Yeah?"  
  
"Promise you'll protect me"  
  
Kagome sighed, this had gone to downright scary to an extremely weird conversation, not thinking about what she was putting herself into she replied "I promise"  
  
__________________________________  
  
*sighs* well – there you go... I wonder what happened to Kikyou {grins} don't you?  
  
Kagome's getting smarter! I just thought the aspect of Kagome staying at the castle for only two weeks and having her sisters fiancé dance with her etc. just seemed too openly for someone's good so I just had to put that little part where Kagome actually realizes what the heck she's here for.  
  
Don't worry though – she goes back to her loving self eventually, the chapter was really short and yeah, I know u guyz want some fluff in it – but what about some fluff in the next chapter eh?  
  
Kagome hasn't forgotten about the secret room you know... 


	10. Lock of a Secret

A wish upon a star  
  
Note: I'm itching to tell you guyz the secret, but believe me – some *stuff* have to happen first.  
  
I've replied to a few reviews –  
  
ANgirl: Yep, this is an Inu/Kag... I know it's pretty confusing because Kagome is getting engaged to Sesshomuru – but... come on... Inu-Yasha and Kagome just look perfect for each other don't they?  
  
Cyberdemon: Sorry to burst your bubble...nothing like that happened to her ^. ^  
  
MoonGodess2: Yep, She's at Sesshomuru's castle...not exactly his...but his families...and the font size of my story is 12...I guess that's what the game's called – I really have no idea.  
  
Emily: Thanks for the info; I'll keep that in mind! Now I know how weird it must have looked when I wrote he took of his kimono *blushes with stupidity*  
  
Kahara: If you see any grammar mistakes please mail me and point them out! Thankx for telling me!  
  
And last but no least: Thankx to EVERYONE who took a minute of their time and reviewed! Believe it not- I have read EVERY SINGLE review sent -_- ))  
  
No – I am not a depressed freak writing Inu-Yasha stories on fanfiction.net, its just 11.10 pm. And I tend to get a little –hyper- at night.  
  
Yay! -^.^-  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Lock of a Secret  
  
_____________  
  
Kagome practically devoured down breakfast. She hadn't had anything to eat at the ball and now she was starving. Sango watched her reproachfully – she hadn't caught the habit of Inu-Yasha had she?  
  
"What's with you this morning?" She asked putting down her mug. Kagome looked up from her bacon and eggs and looked at Sango like a madman. Just realizing how un-mannered she might have looked she took a napkin and wiped her mouth with it.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just starving; I didn't have anything to eat last night!" She looked at the jug of milk hungrily.  
  
"Well, slow down, the foods not going to disappear" Sango picked up her mug and took a sip of her milk.  
  
Kagome nodded and continued eating her breakfast – a little less savagely this time. She was eating her breakfast normally until someone barged through the dining room halls and rushed over to the table. Kagome looked up from her crescents too see Inu-Yasha taking a place beside her on the table.  
  
She gave a quick glance to Sango who also noticed this and gave Kagome a confused expression. Kagome turned back to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Good morning"  
  
He huffed back casually and snatched the jug of milk and a mug and poured himself milk, not even noticing the confused stares of the servants and new arrivals at the table.  
  
As the queen took her spot on the table she gave a warm smile to Inu-Yasha . "It's nice to see you here today"  
  
He shrugged and gulped down the milk he had poured himself. Kagome looked back from him and started to eat her crescents again when Inu-Yasha nudged her sharply in the waist.  
  
She dropped the fork instantly at the pain, receiving a worried expression from Sango, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine...just...I'm fine" She kicked Inu-Yasha angrily under the table who slapped her wrist in reply. Not wanting to get triple bruises on her body she turned an angry face at Inu-Yasha and mouthed a 'what?'  
  
He looked around to check if anyone was watching and unluckily, Sesshomuru seemed to be watching them with a raised eyebrow. Wondering whether he was staring at him because he had actually come for breakfast this morning or because he was trying to communicate with Kagome without anyone noticing he quickly looked away and started to play with his fork.  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely, but then shrugged and continued eating her breakfast. As she picked up her fork Inu-Yasha gave him another shark nudge in the ribs making her drop her fork on her plate again, this time review three worried looks – one from Sango, Miroku (who had just arrived) and the king.  
  
"My hands really slippery..." They all nodded, half believing her white lie and continued eating their breakfast. Kagome turned and gave Inu-Yasha an angry glare. He pointed to an unlit candle on the table. Kagome turned to it and looked back at Inu-Yasha, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He rolled his eyes and pointed to it again, Kagome looked back at it and examined it, she looked back at him.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it"  
  
He sighed, he turned to her again and mouthed 'library'  
  
She stared at him before fitting one and one together. "Oh! Um...okay"  
  
He shook his head and continued eating his breakfast.  
  
Kagome looked back at her breakfast, finally feeling full. She decided to leave but then again, she gave a quick glance at the boy sitting beside her and a will in her body told her to stay...she shrugged and decided she'll just hang around until he's finished, it wasn't every day he came to breakfast.  
  
She looked down at her empty plate and pondered on her thoughts...why the heck would he want to meet her in his secret room? Maybe he wanted to apologize for last night? That would be nice...but then again, Inu-Yasha apologizing? She scoffed. As she sat there her thoughts traveled to Kikyou.  
  
All she knew was that Kikyou didn't mean to do something she was forced to do and that she made someone kill someone and that the someone she had forced to kill someone was a boy...and that he was here.  
  
The person who had forced her to do something was here or the person she had forced to kill was here?  
  
For all her knowledge they both could be the same person.  
  
And now she knew that she had gotten herself mixed in it by promising she was going to protect her big sister...wasn't it always the other way around?  
  
One word for it - confusing. She sighed, now she had two things to figure out...what the hell happened with Kikyou, and what the heck is this family secret.  
  
'Gosh...if they both could be related then I bet I could put two and two together and figure it out...but then again, how could they be? Kikyou's never met any one from here before...so her secret couldn't have something to do with them...'  
  
She sighed and rested her head on the back of the chair, her thoughts traveled to the second night of staying at the palace. Inu-Yasha had told her not to trust anyone...not even him, why?  
  
Maybe if she asked him he would tell her? She mentally shook her head...she knew better than to get her hopes up.  
  
Thinking about Inu-Yasha, her thoughts traveled up to the night where she had sneaked into his room. She strained her mind as she tried to think up different ways tears may have dropped on his pillow...but then again, it could have been water.  
  
She sighed; she was going to hurt her head if she didn't figure out the ends to all these mysteries.  
  
"'Gomay – you gonna eat that?"  
  
She snapped her eyes to Inu-Yasha who was eyeing her crescents hungrily. She shook her head "Go ahead"  
  
He snatched her plate and devoured her crescents. She sighed. "I'll see you guys later"  
  
"Okay" Sango gave her a bright smile, accompanied by one enthusiastic smile and nod from Miroku, one glance from Sesshomuru and a grunt from Inu-Yasha.  
  
She left the table, wondering if Sesshomuru had been mute in his past life.  
  
_______________  
  
Kagome walked through the gardens, dancing to a song that had gotten into her head somehow and wouldn't leave. As she got to the bridge she smiled as she remembered the secret pathway that she had discovered to the sea.  
  
Wanting to visit the sea again she took of her shoes, and hid them behind a ledge on the bridge.  
  
She ran into the forest and started to run around in circles in the opening of the forest, enjoying the feel of her long yellow dress flow up and twirl around her. She was in the middle of her 'freedom' dance as she liked to call it when she was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Oi, 'Gomay!" The now – so called familiar voice reached her ears. She stopped swirling immediately and looked {with an extremely embarrassed face which was due to the fact if her dress had gone so high that he might have seen under it} at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I was going to meet you in the room but this place is just fine...I guess" He shrugged nonchalantly and walked a few steps backwards in a hopeless attempt to catch a dragonfly.  
  
She nodded and spotted a butterfly. She hadn't seen that kind before, green wings with dabs of purple, orange and yellow. Wanting to hold it she started to chase after it like a little child, pouting when the butterfly went out of reach.  
  
When the butterfly finally flew out of reach, she sighed unhappily and stared after it.  
  
"You'll be better off with a flower"  
  
She turned around and stared at the hanyou who seemed to be fiddling with something in his right hand, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
He looked up from his right hand and glanced at her before looking down at the path which led down deeper into the forest. "They are a lot of flowers with the same color pattern on them if you travel further down the path," He stopped for a minute and strained his head before continuing "Those butterflies rest there, so...if you want to go and take a peek...I'm just filling you in"  
  
She smiled at him for the information "Thanks," just remembering that he had called to meet her she added "So, what did you want to see me about?"  
  
He walked towards her and stopped only a few good feet away. "This" he opened his right palm which had currently been shut tight and revealed a golden necklace with the letters 'P.K' hanging off from the middle of it.  
  
Kagome stared at it for a while before turning an exclaimed face at Inu- Yasha. "How the – heck – did you get that?"  
  
He chuckled at her choice of words "You dropped it at the ball last night; I thought I'd return it to you"  
  
Kagome reached out her hand and picked up her necklace from his opened palm carefully. "If I lost this..." she didn't finish off her sentence "Oh god, thank you so so much!"  
  
Her fears of last nights started to feel silly to her; Kagome looked back at him, smiling broadly.  
  
He shrugged "I don't really care," He kicked the dirt on the ground, sending sprays of soil onto Kagome's dress.  
  
"Hey!" She wiped the soil of, but a visible stain remained plastered on. She sent him an annoyed look. "I got this dress yesterday!"  
  
"From who? A maid? I've seen them wear better clothes..." He smirked as he watched Kagome gape at him, she closed her mouth immediately.  
  
"And to think I thought you actually might have a nicer side under all this..." she pinched his shoulder "...tough layer you put on"  
  
He snorted "Right..." He raised his eyebrows and sent Kagome a look that made her blood boil...he was staring at her as if she were some pathetic piece of trash.  
  
"Well, at least I don't...run away from my fiancé!" She smiled him a smile that vanished away instantly.  
  
"Well, what can you do? He saw you naked on you're first stay here" He snorted and then immediately after – started to laugh.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, thinking up of a comeback but got none. All she could do was clench her fists and send him glares of 'never ending un- forgiveness'  
  
"You know, now I remember WHY I hated you so much!" She started to turn around but turned around once again to face him "Because you're an arrogant, nonchalant, rude, un- respectful, unsophisticated, you're NOT urbane, anyone can figure out by looking at you that you're naïve..." She took in much needed air "And you're ego is bigger than the universe all stashed together in one ball!"  
  
He blinked at her, Kagome glared at him...he probably didn't understand a word that she said – she hoped he had the sense to figure out she was screaming at him. Not wanting to stand around him any longer she turned around and started to storm back to the bridge, but she didn't run fast enough to miss his reply.  
  
"Princess Kagy!"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly, her face was turning bright red. How in – hell – did he figure THAT out?  
  
The necklace had the symbols on it and they could stand for anything ... Kagome flinched, oh – yeah ... Kikyou knew about it... she must have told him.  
  
"You better not say that name-." she started off but was cut of mid-way.  
  
"Or what – you're going to hit me with your shoe?"  
  
Kagome smirked "Nice idea" She ran to the bridge and picked up her high heels, looked back to secure he was standing where he was she flung her shoe at him. He dodged it easily but wasn't fast enough to miss the second flight.  
  
It hit him straight on the back of his head.  
  
"I hope that hurts!" She smirked and turned around...what goes around comes around...  
  
'Note to myself...must thank whoever made that saying...'  
  
______________________  
  
Miroku sighed contently as he finished sculpting his sculpture. Sango looked over from the ovens and raised an eyebrow at Miroku.  
  
"What's that supposed to be?" She asked eyeing is sculpture.  
  
"It's supposed to be a bird...see – the beak – the feathers..." He looked at it "...You're right, it sucks"  
  
She giggled and nodded. "Why don't you just make a pot?" She motioned towards her well made pot which was currently drying off in the ovens  
  
"I don't know how, maybe you can show me?" He smirked at her.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes "There's going to be no physical touching though"  
  
"Forget it"  
  
"Thought so"  
  
Miroku slumped his shoulders and threw out the used up clay. He looked in the brick casket and dived his hands in it, engulfing out a chunk of fresh new clay.  
  
He walked over to the potters' wheel, stashed his clay onto it, poured some water on it to make it moist and started to sculpt a pot. His sleeves started to drift down and interfere with the in-the making sculpture "Hey, Sango, could you pull up my sleeves?"  
  
Sango eyed him carefully to make sure he wasn't going to play some foul trick on her. His face seemed innocent enough. She giggled to herself as she watched him try to concentrate on making his pot...which wasn't turning out to be...pretty.  
  
She walked over to him and kneeled down; she slowly pulled up his sleeves, making sure both of his hands were on the clay and not wandering off anywhere else. Luckily, they were still in their place so Sango reached over and started to pull up his other sleeve.  
  
Everything was going normal until Miroku pulled back his hand smeared wet clay on Sango's right cheek and on her mouth.  
  
"Miroku!!!" She shrieked. "How could you!?!" She instantly pulled back and touched her wet clay smeared cheek "Ugh, this is disgusting!"  
  
Miroku smiled innocently at Sango "Sorry...I just couldn't figure out any other way to touch your skin"  
  
Sango dipped her hands into the pot of water set beside Miroku and flipped some water onto Miroku's face. "Agh, Sango – that water is dirty"  
  
"So is your mind" She sighed and turned back to the oven.  
  
"Your pot's not going to dry up faster if you stare at the oven" Miroku pointed out in a matter-of-factly way, noticing that she had gone back to her normal position.  
  
"Should I stare at you then?" Sango replied dryly, not very amused by the idea.  
  
"I wouldn't mind" Came Miroku's high spirited voice. Sango scoffed "Please spare me"  
  
"Sango, how do you like my pot?" Miroku questioned from behind Sango. Sango turned around and a tinge of pink hit her cheeks as she read what he had written on the pot.  
  
She gulped "Me + You = 4Ever?"  
  
Miroku blinked at her "Yeah, I thought of giving it to this really hot maid I saw sweeping the west wing yesterday"  
  
Sango mentally slapped herself...of coarse, this was Miroku she was talking about here...she rolled her eyes at her stupidity...why the heck did she get so tensed when she saw that? It wasn't like he was actually going to say something like that to her...  
  
"Um, it looks great, anyone will love that" She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"You think?"  
  
She nodded and opened the steaming hot oven for him "Place it in"  
  
"'Kay" He got up and carefully placed his pot beside Sango's almost dried up one. After placing it he got up and wiped his forehead at the heat he had just received from the oven. Sango closed it after and looked back at Miroku.  
  
"Sango, you've still got clay on your cheek"  
  
Sango suddenly jumped up...she mentally cursed herself; she was getting so worked up for no exact reason "I- I do?"  
  
He nodded, "Here" He pulled down his sleeve so it covered his hand and started to rub the clay off her cheek. Sango gulped down a lump in her throat as she watched him examine her cheek closely; rubbing off parts he had missed. "Done"  
  
She pulled back before he even lifted his hand off her cheek "T-Thanks" Sango hoped all the heat she was feeling on her face wasn't showing, and that the sudden relief that passed over her as he let go wasn't too obvious.  
  
Miroku shrugged "No problem, wouldn't want to ruin that skin of yours" He smiled at her.  
  
She nodded and looked away...somehow feeling awkward.  
  
"Hey, let's go get some fresh air – it's going to be some hours until the pots dry up and I don't think you want to be left here alone"  
  
She shook her head, silently thanking him in her head for breaking the short silence "Okay, I'm going to go do something with Kagome...hang around with her in the castle, I'll meet you at lunch"  
  
He nodded, and with that he leapt up the stairs leaving Sango alone in the pottery room. Sango stayed there for a while before flumping back down on the stool she was sitting on, somehow not wanting to go anywhere for a while.  
  
______________________  
  
A dark figure loomed over Kagome's bed. It sighed and shook its head as it stared down at the innocent girl's belongings. It walked over to the little pack Kagome had brought to the palace.  
  
It opened it, not caring about intruding into her private property. It got grasp of her diary and pulled it out.  
  
It fiddled with the lock, after un-successful tries of opening the lock it just pointed its finger and blew off the lock.  
  
"You really shouldn't use those pathetic little locks..." It sighed again and flipped through her diary. It mused out its thoughts as it read her recent entries. "...you know, Kagome dear..."  
  
It walked over to her balcony and sat down on her rocking chair, "...you've just put yourself into something that shouldn't include you in the least..."  
  
As it heard movement from the room beside Kagome's it got up from the rocking chair and swiftly walked inside Kagome's room. It closed her diary shut and threw it on her bed. It eyed the broken lock on the floor and sighed. "...Just so you don't mess yourself into more trouble than you already are..."  
  
With one swift wave of its hand the lock rose up and settled itself on its previous place on the diary.  
  
The dark figure sighed once again "...you really shouldn't have made that promise to Kikyou...you're just going to waste my time you know..."  
  
"...Too many people too kill ...cant have you and that barrier you've put around Kikyou...you've just been added on to my list"  
  
And with that it disappeared in a wave of purple smoke.  
  
_____________________  
  
{Short chapter, forgive me}  
  
Muahahahaha  
  
And so the plot begins...  
  
-Blinks innocently-  
  
T_T  
  
What?  
  
*hides behind trashcan as flames get sent*  
  
* Trashcan bursts in flames*  
  
Oh come on...didn't I promise you there'z gonna be no angst in the story?  
  
You trust me, right?  
  
-_-  
  
Don't worry...you'll figure out whom - IT – is sooner or later...way sooner than you think – maybe in the thirteenth chapter?  
  
*coughs* did I say thirteenth? I meant fourteenth...or fifteenth... *Looks frantically for another trashcan*  
  
Though I bet you pretty much have a good idea on who it is.  
  
*yells in a squeaky voice "Remember to Review!"*  
  
One more thing – chapter eleven will come out on Sunday, March 14th. 


	11. Misery of Memories

A wish upon a star  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't said this for a while...I don't own Inu-Yasha – heck, I live under a bridge and sneak into my neighbor's basement and write my fan fiction there.  
  
Note: I did mention in chapter Nine there will be Inu-Yasha and Kagome fluff didn't I? I never mentioned when ...  
  
I passed my 100 reviews mark, Yay! -^.^-  
  
Wow – so many of you guessed it was Naraku. I guess I'm not good at hiding the identities of characters in the story -_-  
  
Ahem – and one more thing...why don't u tell me how hard it is to try to write chapters while trying to control yourself from blurting the whole secret out? Believe me- This chapter was the hardest so far...  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Misery of Memories  
  
_____________  
  
Inu-Yasha chewed on his apple thoughtfully. He was back in his secret, private little room and was currently thinking up more comebacks he could hit Kagome with. He snickered; boy...it was fun teasing her.  
  
He sighed and sat down on his bean bag chair, starting to feel a little drowsy, he yawned. He was feeling a little tired, maybe it was time for a nap? He nodded to himself, a little nap wouldn't hurt.  
  
He got off his bean bag chair and walked over to the right side of the room; he shifted aside the cardboard boxes and pulled out a couple of blankets which were hidden behind the box. He set them down beside the wall and lay down on them. He sighed...he'll think up of nasty comments to say to Kagome later...right now, it was time for a nap, he didn't have enough sleep the last few days and a little nap didn't sound so bad.  
  
He lay down on the blankets and strained his forehead. It wasn't like he was forgetting anything.  
  
He closed his eyes but jerked them wide open immediately, he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
It felt like someone needed protection in the castle, he shrugged the feeling off immediately.  
  
He closed his eyes again but opened them and sat up straight. Hoping it was his imagination he shook is head...it felt as if a dark aura had entered the castle – not any dark aura, but the same one five years ago...  
  
He grabbed another blanket and placed it over his face, forcing himself to just fall asleep as the memories returned to his mind.  
  
__________________  
  
Kagome walked angrily through the library, she had thought of a well planned comeback to hit Inu-Yasha with. She had looked in every corner of the castle, hoping to teach him his lesson but he was no where to be seen...so now she was going for her last desperate attempt to find him and was directed straight to his secret hideout.  
  
She scoffed, why didn't she just tell the whole world that he hid there? A dozen people in the castle were searching for him and she had kept her mouth shut, she sighed...she knew better than to backbite on him like that.  
  
She had taught herself a very valuable lesson. If you want to get someone back, do it on their faces because that hurts the most...backbiting is worthless, things could turn uglier by that...  
  
She reached the dimly lit left wing of the library and headed straight for the candle. It was there...bent as usual. She rushed up to it and seized it. She pulled it up straight and waited impatiently for the door to open.  
  
As the cement started to slide against each other she started to rephrase everything she had planned to say to Inu-Yasha in her head.  
  
"Use simple words so he'll understand..." She nodded "...But be harsh all the same"  
  
As the little tunnel appeared she practically pounced into it. She started to crawl with a little difficulty in the tunnel – it wasn't her fault – this was only her second time going through.  
  
As she reached the end she jumped out and skimmed the contents of the room quickly. Inu-Yasha didn't seem to be here. She sighed, no fair...she had thought up of –  
  
She stopped immediately as she spotted a sleeping hanyou beside the right side of the room. She rolled her eyes.  
  
Great – he was sleeping.  
  
She smiled slyly. Better wake him up then.  
  
She walked up to him and crouched down – ready to scream in his ear. Just as she was leaning down a whisper caught her ear.  
  
"Please stop..."  
  
'Huh?' She leaned back and looked at Inu-Yasha and her eyebrows rose up slowly, a little in shock and surprise.  
  
His face was filled with worry and depression. Kagome gasped, she had only seen one person like this – she had seen herself. Just after Kikyou's major priority change, Kagome had nightmares of death and had woken up crying.  
  
She turned her attention back to Inu-Yasha.  
  
He was breathing raggedly and was clutching onto his blankets with a death grip. His face was contorted, nothing like the prankster face he had put on earlier, actually, nothing like she had seen been before.  
  
He seemed to be murmuring something but Kagome could barely catch any words, let alone figure out what he was saying.  
  
He was having a nightmare for sure, but what nightmare could affect him in this way?  
  
Kagome knew best that waking him up was the wisest thing to do... nightmares could change someone's life forever... it changed hers for sure.  
  
Ever since she started to get nightmares about Kikyou, death and blood, she noticed she had become more aware of her surroundings. She knew she wasn't her cheery self she was at the age of 13, but she couldn't do anything but live with it.  
  
Nobody could understand.  
  
Well, at least nobody she knew.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook gently, all plans of comeback vanishing into thin air. "Wake up," She placed another hand on his forehead, to calm him down a little. Damn...his forehead was hot.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't open his eyes; instead it seemed as if he was choking on something that seemed like...tears?  
  
Kagome's own face filled with worry. She had to wake him up now.  
  
"It's just a nightmare, wake up!" she moved her hand from his forehead to his cheek and stroked it gently. If he wasn't going to wake up, she had to comfort him somehow. He shuddered at her touch but his breathing just got even more ragged.  
  
He seemed to be suffering.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
She shrugged him violently but he didn't wake up from his dream. His eyes were shut tight, his face was strained and he had started to sweat. Kagome looked at him worriedly, there had to be some way to comfort him...  
  
Kagome lowered her hand from his shoulder and pulled his hand away from the blanket. He didn't resist, but instead, he eased his hand into hers. Her fragile hands gripped his rough, strong hand and squeezed them.  
  
He squeezed back, much harder than Kagome had. She winced as she hoped her bones wouldn't break.  
  
She drove her attention back at Inu-Yasha. He had seemed to calm down a little. His face wasn't contorted anymore, but actually looked – relieved?  
  
Kagome sighed as she saw him loosen his un-held hand grip on the blanket. She blinked at him, there was one thing that she could do to make sure he wasn't still having the nightmare...  
  
She leaned down at placed her ear on top of his chest and closed all sounds from around her to wait patiently for his...  
  
She sighed contently. There it was - his heartbeat. It was still a little fast and uneven but it seemed to be recovering quickly. "You scared me..." She smiled inwardly as she listened peacefully to his heartbeat.  
  
It seemed like a lullaby to her ears, she yawned. She shook her head; this wasn't the time to sleep. If she fell asleep now...well – she didn't want to be asleep on top of him when he woke up.  
  
She lifted her head from his chest and leaned back, forgetting that her hand was still intertwined with his. As she got up she was jerked back down as his hand refused to let go.  
  
She blushed deeply as she looked at her hand. He was holding on to her with a death grip – gentle but as tight as a drowning man would hold on to his only chance of living. She slowly moved her other hand and tried to pry his hand off hers but she succeeded with no success.  
  
She sighed; she would have to wait until he woke up. Looking for something she could occupy herself with she spotted a book on the other side of the room, she sighed at her misfortune.  
  
She yawned.  
  
Damnit, if he didn't wake up soon, she would fall asleep.  
  
.~x.~x.~.x.~.x~.x~.  
  
Kagome strained as she tried to force her eyes to remain open. It had been an hour since she had decided to wait till he woke up and now she was damn right sleepy.  
  
She yawned again, this time closing her eyes in the process. She opened her eyes immediately as she thought of all the possibilities that could happen due to that. She had lost feeling of her right hand a long time ago because of his grip on her hand – he had probably stopped all the blood circulation there and now the numbness was starting to creep up to her arm.  
  
She moaned silently as her head started to feel heavy. She spotted the soft plush carpet underneath her; it looked so comfortable right now...  
  
She rested her head on the carpet, a good distance away from Inu-Yasha, as much distance she could get. She sighed as she felt her head finally get some rest. Her neck had started to hurt from sitting up so long, and rest never seemed like such a good idea as it seemed right now.  
  
She looked at Inu-Yasha; he looked innocent and peaceful, just like anyone would look while they fall asleep. She chuckled as she saw his hears twitch as they would when someone tried to pet them.  
  
Didn't anyone notice how cute his ears were? She instantly shook the thought out of her head...where the heck did that come from?  
  
She closed her eyes, it wouldn't hurt to just rest her eyes a little, and she would just open them up right now...  
  
Kagome rolled onto her stomach as she tumbled into a deep sleep.  
  
.~x.~x.~.x.~.x~.x~.  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his eyes heavily. He blinked as he saw nothing but darkness. He groaned, the candles but have blown out, then he shrugged, since when had it become dark?  
  
He sighed and swatted his free hand on his forehead, not even noticing the sleeping girl next to him. He had slept for this long? He was only supposed to have a nap.  
  
He grabbed a candle beside him – not even paying attention to what he was holding onto with his other hand. He lit it with a match and then placed it on his left side.  
  
As he did so, only was it then when he noticed a sleeping figure beside him.  
  
Kagome?  
  
What the heck was she doing here?  
  
He raised a confused eyebrow at the girl who was currently sleeping on her stomach. One arms under her stomach and the other...  
  
His eyes widened in surprise as he saw his own hand intertwined with hers, his nightmare rushed up to him in shock...damnit, he didn't have to get so emotional every time he dreamt about it.  
  
Remembering that he was holding onto Kagome he let go immediately and eyed her hand. It had turned red and there were claw marks evident on her hand too. He rolled his eyes, damnit...did she have to come in the middle of everything?  
  
He ignored the silent feeling in his stomach that was thanking her that she had arrived just in time.  
  
He got up from his blankets and lit the other candles in the room, giving the room a fiery glow.  
  
After lighting the last candle he left the room angrily.  
  
He had left his guard down.  
  
If she had heard what he was saying in his dreams she would have figured out everything. He growled.  
  
She must NOT get included in this.  
  
If she had figured out what he had said, her life would have been in danger. He sighed and shook his head. Too many lives had been taken due to him; he couldn't put her life in danger as well.  
  
Inu-Yasha obviously didn't know how behind he was in all of this.  
  
______________________  
  
Sango was in Kagome's room. She had searched for Kagome in the whole castle but hadn't found her, now she was painting her dry clay pot and was waiting patiently for Kagome to come back.  
  
She dipped her brush into the wet blue paint and painted the rim of the clay pot carefully.  
  
She was almost done painting the rim of the pot when a sleepy Kagome walked into the room.  
  
"Looks like you've been sleeping" Sango commented as she lay down her brush and eyed her clay pot. So far she had only painted the rim, but who doesn't like to admire their artwork?  
  
"Yeah, I was" She rubbed her eyes and blinked at Sango, as if she was just processing what she was doing here.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at her "Sleeping somewhere other than your room?"  
  
Kagome, who was now fully awake, sat beside Sango "I just fell asleep...in the forest" A little white lie, but she couldn't possible say 'I fell asleep with Inu-Yasha in a secret room only Inu-Yasha and I know about' She flinched, how awkward that sounds...  
  
"Oh, okay" She dipped a new paintbrush into the red paint and started to paint stripes of red on the clay pot.  
  
"That looks nice" Kagome eyed her clay pot. Sango smiled.  
  
"Thanks" She turned her direction back to the pot. Kagome sighed, if Sango was going to do this the whole time she was going to get pretty bored.  
  
"Hey, Sango? I have to go check on something. I'll see you in a while okay?"  
  
Sango nodded, not taking her eyes of her clay pot. Kagome stepped out of the room and ran down the corridor. She had to ask someone something...someone who knew Inu-Yasha very well.  
  
After climbing down two flights of stairs she ended up standing in front of Miroku's door. She knocked politely on his door.  
  
"C'mon in" came his reply.  
  
Kagome opened his door and stepped inside his room. Miroku seemed confused by her appearance at his room but otherwise than that he didn't seem to mind at all. She walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed.  
  
"Miroku? May I ask you something...and you promise to answer truthfully?" She asked turning her gaze towards Miroku.  
  
"It depends, ask the question" He shifted his position so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed and had his arms crossed against his chest.  
  
"Has Inu-Yasha had nightmares before which turned out to make him ... suffer?"  
  
Miroku seemed surprised at the question. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably, she couldn't possibly tell him about the secret room, could she? She mentally decided against it, Inu-Yasha would kill her if she did. "Promise not to tell?"  
  
"I swear" He placed a hand on his heart. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I went into his room and he was sleeping...he was having a nightmare for sure, and you see..."  
  
"He was acting sort – of when someone is threatening you?"  
  
Kagome nodded "Yeah," She shifted uncomfortably, she didn't want to go into details about what had happened, if this wasn't a big deal – she didn't want to make a fool of herself. "Did anything happen like that before?"  
  
Miroku placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, making her feel like a child "Kagome, listen to me...when he's having nightmares, don't go near him...let him handle this on his own"  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock, handle what on his own? Handle his nightmares? So he meant that they happened all the time? But that meant...he was having nightmares specifically about something...right?  
  
Kagome shook his head "What do you mean? You should have seen his face –." She was cut of Miroku sighed.  
  
"You don't understand, listen Kagome, I'm warning you – don't remind Inu- Yasha of this, if you do, run for your life..."  
  
Kagome didn't know if he was joking or telling the truth, his voice was as blank as paper and she could only hint a scent of concern in it. "Don't bother him with it; he's probably used to it"  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock... "You mean he has nightmares every night?" she gasped  
  
Miroku sighed and shook his head "Kagome, if only you could understand," He sighed again, "the least you can do is be a trusty friend, understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded; confused by mostly everything they had talked about.  
  
Miroku had purposely avoided answering the question she had previously asked about Inu-Yasha having nightmares every night...if he didn't then Miroku would have told her that.  
  
So it meant Inu-Yasha suffered through this every night? Even she hadn't taken her loss so hard...what had happened to him that causes him so much pain?  
  
And now Miroku was telling her to be a trusty friend?  
  
So, Inu-Yasha needed some sort of support? Kagome pondered on her thoughts for a while before Miroku lifted his hand off her shoulder and looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, I bet Inu-Yasha will tell you sooner or later"  
  
Kagome scoffed...yeah right, she knew better than to get her hopes up. Knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of Miroku, she got up and left the room in silence.  
  
_____________________  
  
Kagome stepped out of Miroku's room, confused about the advice Miroku had given her. God...Kagome was starting to think the whole family secret was mainly about him.  
  
She shook her head. If they didn't want her to know, she shouldn't try to stick her nose in it...she just wanted to make it clear that if they wanted a shoulder to cry on she was right here.  
  
Right here...  
  
That she wasn't going anywhere...  
  
She slumped her shoulders, damnit, she wanted to know what the heck was going on like hell, and everything was turning so darn suspicious that it felt unfair that she couldn't know what was going on.  
  
She was barely noticing where she was going when she bumped into a strong muscular chest. She 'oomphed'and started to fall backwards when a pair of equally strong arms gripped her waist and saved her from the fall.  
  
She blinked and at once saw a string of silver her. At once knowing it was Inu-Yasha she remembered her comeback she had planned up in her mind. Feeling his strong hands on her waist and his sharp claws she took in deep breath and screamed.  
  
He brought her up immediately and she didn't even bother looking at him before releasing everything she had stored up inside of her for him.  
  
"You know, you think that you can insult everybody you come by, but you know, the only person you should be insulting is yourself, because you're a dumb, stupid, loser!" She steamed everything out of her mouth, she was just about to start again when a cough interrupted her.  
  
She looked up and her eyes widened in shock. Damnit...couldn't she have looked up earlier?  
  
"Oh...sorry...I thought you were Inu-Yasha..."  
  
Sesshomuru blinked "I thought so..." he looked down at the floor where he had dropped some books because he had chosen to save Kagome's fall instead. Kagome instantly crouched down and started to pick up his books.  
  
"I seriously didn't mean to say all those things" She murmured to him as she started to stack the books on her left arm.  
  
He shrugged casually and crouched down to help Kagome with the books. As she was picking up the last book the title caught her attention.  
  
"Reviving the Swords?" She asked him as she stood up and handed him the books.  
  
He nodded "I'm trying to find two swords my mother hid, Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga"  
  
Kagome nodded "But, why not just ask her where she hid them?"  
  
Sesshomuru froze at this comment, and it took a while before he answered her question "She... uh...doesn't like to be asked questions"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at his reply - that was weird, why the sudden tense build up? After an awkward moment of silence, he shrugged nonchalantly and gave an excuse of 'having to start his research' and left Kagome with her thoughts once again.  
  
________________________  
  
Rin swept the dust off the shelf in the library. Humming a song to herself, she put down her dirty cloth and picked up a new one. It was only half bad being a maid here...she was considering the thought of actually staying here, but, as thoughts came to mind, she didn't belong here after all.  
  
She was in the middle of cleaning the ladder when someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and came face to face with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"No humming in the castle, you're fired" He said to her, looking around the library, acting as if she wasn't here anymore.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, partially not believing his injustice.  
  
He looked at her again and opened his eyes wide in surprise "You haven't gone yet?"  
  
She rolled her eyes "No body told me that was forbidden, so you cant through me out"  
  
"Fair enough," He sighed and looked around, and motioned Rin to stay where she was. He ran out of the aisle they were standing in and came back in a minute.  
  
Rin looked at him suspiciously "What do you want?"  
  
He looked back at her from where he was standing and walked a step towards her, Rin stepped back as she thought he was invading personal space.  
  
He rolled his eyes lowered his tone to a whisper "...this is between you – and me, understand?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He sighed, starting to feel annoyed with her. "Inu-Yasha" He motioned annoyingly with his hands, giving Rin the idea that he was trying to make it sound like it was obvious.  
  
She looked at him, still confused. Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow at her; she was definitely new to the castle. "I'm the prince of the kingdom!"  
  
She strained her forehead as she thought of this. "I thought Sesshomuru was the prince of the castle"  
  
He sighed at her "Its Lord Sesshomuru for you," He looked around to make sure no one was listening "I'm his brother"  
  
She nodded understandingly "So why are you here...talking to a maid like me?"  
  
"You're the only one around, that's why"  
  
Rin narrowed her eyebrows at him. She figured out he was the younger brother. They were always the spoiled ones. Making another judgment in her mind she decided that Sesshomuru was also much nicer.  
  
"I'll get to the point," He fidgeted with his hands before pulling out a golden dime out from his kimono. "I give you this, and you wont tell anyone what I'm about to tell you"  
  
She stared at the golden dime, no thief would give up that offer, she reached out and snatched the dime out of his palm swiftly...she had only done the same thing with smugglers, other thieves and kidnappers a dozen or more so times.  
  
"Listen to me carefully, I want you to go to my brothers room and snatch his sword Tokijin" His words were barely a whisper and Rin had to lean in to hear them.  
  
Rin furrowed her eyebrows at his demand. That would be easy to do, she was a professional at it anyway, but a question tugged her mind "Why don't you ask him for it?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions for a slave here don't you?"  
  
Rin narrowed her eyes at him at that comment "A maid, if I may correct you"  
  
"Please don't..." He poked a finger on her shoulder "I don't have to explain myself to you, so do what I say or else I am going to through you out of the castle"  
  
Rin looked down to the floor, she was trapped here...why the heck would he want his brothers sword?  
  
Oh well, looks like she had no choice here, one question remained unasked here, she looked up and stared him in the eye "How would I know it's his sword?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows at the question "So you accept?" he was more prepared for her to start crying or to immediately say no to his request, all in all, he hadn't been quite ready for her to say yes so easily, well, the castle did allow maids will all different personalities to work here.  
  
"The sword been built from the fang of a demon named Goshinki, it has an evil aura, and whoever's not worthy of holding it, the aura will escape the sword. So if you go near it and you sense and evil aura escaping it, wear this..."  
  
He threw her a mask which she caught gracefully "...take it and bring it to me"  
  
She threw back the mask at him "I don't need it, I'll do your task, and how much time do I have?"  
  
"I'll give you exactly a week," He started to leave "Not a word about this...to anyone!"  
  
She nodded "Fine, but if you spread a bad word about me, you'll be sorry"  
  
He smirked "You're not really a maid are you?"  
  
"Do I make it sound that obvious?" She rolled her eyes and turned around and continued cleaning the ladder. Hearing a noise behind her she turned around and noticed that Inu-Yasha had left.  
  
She shrugged and continued to wipe the dust off of the ladder. This was going to be one heck of an order.  
  
________________________  
  
{The plot thickens...}  
  
Yay!! Chapter Finished!!!  
  
*sighs and looks at the chapter briefly*  
  
I see I've been putting the story a little on the 'dramatic' side so to anyone who wants to know, the next chapter wont have any clues to the secret – that means, no sad moments or confusing moments! All happy happy happy!!!  
  
Oh – and I've also noticed that the story is having SOOO much secrets...  
  
Just to let you know, you'll figure out why Inu-Yasha needs the sword in the next chapter...  
  
Okay...so until the next chapter! 


	12. Catastrophe between Chaos

A wish upon a star  
  
Disclaimer: March Break has started and I have limited time {at most – 2 hours} on the computer *growls* Siblings can be so evil...  
  
I replied to a few reviews:  
  
aZn-DiViN3-bLeU : ...lol,  
  
jade: Kouga? I hadn't thought of him...well, thanks for the idea, he will fit perfectly in this chapter...  
  
Darkqueen6: I can't spill the secret out any sooner than I've planned, believe me- if I did, I would receive more flames than compliments.  
  
Inurin10218: The story's going to focus on Kikyou a lot – without her, the plot wouldn't work out, and it'll start happening soon! Don't worry – Inu- Yasha is going to get jealous, but I think I've already put way too much fluff in the last chapter so you might have to wait a while. You want Naraku, Kagura and Kanna in the story? They are already included in my plot...  
  
Ks-Starshine: Tee hee! ^.^  
  
Moongoddes2: I know it's spelled that way, my friend told me that quite a while ago...but I already had spelled Sesshy the wrong way so I didn't want to confuse anyone by changing the spelling so in my story his name's going to be spelled Sesshomuru.  
  
LadyYome: To anyone who's wondering, this is the last time I am saying this, it is a Inu-Yasha/ Kagome pairing.  
  
^.^ ~.~  
  
One more thing – the title of the chapter doesn't have to do with anything with the secret, you'll figure out the why I chose that title as you read on... ^.^  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Catastrophe between Chaos  
  
_____________  
  
Kagome stormed into Sango's room, steaming off anger in waves. She had once again, become the victim of Inu-Yasha's torture and this time he had crossed the line. He had *by mistake* dropped last nights soup on her dress and afterwards told the whole castle that the soup was manure of a horse with a bad stomach.  
  
She had rushed immediately to the showers, but not fast enough to dodge the insults thrown at her from the other residents of the castle.  
  
Everything that had happened in the secret hideout of Inu-Yasha's seemed extremely vague and it seemed as if Kagome and Inu-Yasha had silently agreed never to talk about it again.  
  
Either that or both of them had entirely forgotten about the incident as Kagome liked to call it.  
  
"He is so...!" Kagome rushed on as she sat down beside Sango on the carpet. She looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow at Kagome.  
  
"He is so...what?" She inquired as she put down her reading book and turned a confused face at Kagome.  
  
"He is so...UGH!" She clenched her hands in fists and slammed them down on the carpet. Sango snorted at her reply.  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
Kagome glanced at Sango, she would start laughing the moment she told her what happened, best to not tell her then "I'm not telling"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes "The whole castle knows about what happened Kagome, Miroku was the one who told me"  
  
Kagome gaped at Sango, but then closed her mouth and shut her eyes close. She brought a hand to her forehead and groaned. "This is just great..."  
  
Sango giggled, "Oh well, they'll forget about it sooner or later"  
  
"I don't think Inu-Yasha would let them," She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, what could she do to pay him back? "Sango, tell me some way I can pay Inu-Yasha back for his cruelty"  
  
Sango looked at her thought for a while, she would usually never take participation with someone's plan for revenge, but it was Kagome she was talking about and she wanted revenge with Inu-Yasha so it seemed pretty fair to her, as she sat there, pondering on a way Kagome could embarrass Inu-Yasha just as well he embarrassed Kagome a thought popped into her mind "Oh, did I tell you that Inu-Yasha's cousins are coming today?"  
  
Kagome processed this information slowly and turned to Sango with a sly grin on her face "They are?"  
  
Sango giggled "The King announced this at dinner last night, you had fallen asleep in the forest remember?"  
  
Kagome felt a tinge of guilt hit her as she remembered she had told Sango a complete lie on where she was last night– well, she couldn't exactly tell her everything, "Oh, really? So you mean, Inu-Yasha doesn't know about this either?"  
  
Sango shook her head "Nope, unless someone told him this morning, he should be completely clueless"  
  
"Where was he this morning anyway?" Kagome asked her, remembering Inu-Yasha had started to take the responsibility of coming to breakfast now-a-days.  
  
Sango sighed, "Well, I don't know, he said that he had to meet someone today, and thinking about that, the maid who served us drinks didn't come either, I was about to die with thirst..."  
  
Kagome picked up at the last comment she made "Do you think that he could be meeting her?"  
  
Sango giggled "Inu-Yasha meeting a maid who works for him? I don't think so"  
  
"Sounds like a Cinderella affair, you know" Kagome smiled as she thought of Inu-Yasha and the maid secretly falling in love with each other, it sounded sweet but somehow pathetic all the same.  
  
"Back to the topic, about his cousins, they really are a handful" Sango closed her book and placed it beside her, thinking that real life cruelty was far more exciting than a book.  
  
"Have they come here before?" Kagome lowered her voice so no one could here the plot she was plotting up in Sango's room.  
  
"They haven't come here in the castle, but we went to visit them four months ago, they drove me crazy, but we can use them you know" Sango's grinned, excitement starting to rise in the pits of her stomach.  
  
"How?"  
  
"They can barely keep a secret, why don't we ask them about some embarrassing situations Inu-Yasha was caught in?"  
  
Kagome's face lit up "Sango, you're a genius!" She fidgeted with her hands "When exactly are they coming?"  
  
"Before lunch for sure," She was about to say some more but Kagome cut it, feeling the need to have something she thought of herself in the plot of revenge she was planning out.  
  
"We can ask them some things at lunch! Right in front of Inu-Yasha's face!" Kagome waited as Sango squealed before continuing her plan "Does he have a cousin my age?"  
  
Sango pondered on this for a moment "He does, I don't know his name though, he's really cocky believe me,"  
  
"Perfect" Kagome clasped her hands together and did a little imitation of an evil laugh "I'll pretend that I am totally into him, and when we are alone, I'll get as much embarrassing situations I can taunt Inu-Yasha with! Then when we are at the dining table, I'll discuss them out loud with him...right in front of Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Sango thought about this for a while "We have a problem with that, what will Sesshomuru say?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes "Do you really think that he would care about what the heck I do with other men? He's barely said five sentences to me since I came here"  
  
Sango laughed "You count?"  
  
"Well, who wouldn't when you've got him for a fiancé? Anyway, how is his oldest cousin? Anything I should know about him?"  
  
Sango nodded "Inu-Yasha's cousins are all wolf demons, they can run really fast, don't let him pick you up and let him run away with you"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow "He would do that?"  
  
Sango shrugged "It could happen, he's really cocky, I kind of thought he was sweet and nice when I met him before, and when I got kind of close to him he kept calling me his women when Miroku tried to come near me he tried to beat him up"  
  
Kagome gaped at her "Suddenly, this doesn't seem like a good idea,"  
  
Sango shook her head, suddenly feeling the urge to go along with this well thought plan they had thought of just now "You have to! I know...at lunch, sit across him, giggle at his lame jokes," she stopped "yeah, he tells really lame joke" She coughed "anyway, ask him about something that happened to Inu-Yasha in FRONT of Inu-Yasha, and let's see his reaction"  
  
Kagome thought on this for a while "So our final plan is..." She took a deep breath "We say hi and hello to all of his cousins, at lunch I ask the oldest cousin to tell me something that happened to Inu-Yasha that was embarrassing, and then I see Inu-Yasha's reaction to that, then I corner the younger cousins and ask them something that happened to Inu-Yasha, and because they can barely keep a secret they will blurt everything out, I then taunt Inu-Yasha, or blackmail him until he begs me to stop and apologizes for everything he has done to me" She smiled "Am I correct?"  
  
Sango nodded fervently "This is going to be great"  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled "This is going to be better than great"  
  
A shout interrupted their sinister giggles from outside their rooms "I have to clean your room, may I come in?"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow and lowered her voice so the servant outside who sounded like a girl couldn't hear what she was saying "When did we get servants to clean our room?"  
  
Kagome shrugged "Just call her in"  
  
Sango nodded "Sure, come in"  
  
The door opened and Rin stepped in, this time, looking extremely glum. Rin had yet, another conversation with Inu-Yasha but now the stakes and gone much higher. Why he needed the sword Tokijin was still a mystery, but now he also needed her to snatch anything that related to the two hidden sword Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. Not only that, but he had also ordered her to figure out what the girls were plotting against him.  
  
That's why she was in a Sango's room, pretending to be here in order to clean. She sighed, what did the world have against her? But as worst came to worst, she was getting paid to do this and no thief could reject his offer of four golden dimes.  
  
Rin went immediately for the windows, pulled the curtains back and started to wipe the windows. She winced, how much she hated cleaning other people's property...  
  
"So they are coming exactly before lunch?" Kagome rattled on, not even noticing that Rin was listening to every single word they were saying intently.  
  
"Mmhmm" came Sango's reply.  
  
"Hey, lets go to the tower and wait for them to arrive" Kagome stood up and waited for Sango to put back her book.  
  
"You'll love the youngest cousin; he's the cutest thing ever" Sango gave a quick glance at Rin, seeing she was doing nothing but cleaning she followed Kagome out of the door, leaving a bored Rin to herself. The last thing Rin heard was:  
  
"He can barely pronounce anything with more than two syllables,"  
  
She sighed; she didn't get much out of them. She was about to leave when she spotted a feather lying on the floor, she sighed.  
  
"Letting birds in their rooms, how un-hygienic" She picked up the broom she had brought with her and swept the feather out of the room.  
  
She was about to close the balcony door when she spotted a large bird flying north from where she was standing.  
  
She strained her eyes as she tried to see what it was.  
  
Now it didn't seem like a bird, but it actually seemed like a humungous feather. Rin shook her head.  
  
She was just letting her imagination run wild.  
  
Right?  
  
..............................  
  
Kagome peeked out of the small tower room window. It was the only way they could actually see the front entrance of the castle.  
  
She longed to see Inu-Yasha embarrassed. After all he did to her, gosh, the only thing she did to him was kick his shins on the first day at the castle and now he was embarrassing her like a world war four?  
  
It was almost lunch, and the cousins should be arriving soon. From what Sango told her, they all had demon wolf blood in them. There were boy triplets, one older sister, and one oldest of all, brother.  
  
She had figured out their names as well. With much help from the King, even though he had questioned them why they needed it they had answered feebly with an excuse of making welcome cards for them all.  
  
The triplets' names were Killen, Koura, and Kenny and they were all four years old.  
  
They had an older sister who was 12, her name was Karira.  
  
The oldest brother's name, who was 18, was Kouga.  
  
She had also found out that Karira was the smartest of them all. So- as Sango and Kagome planned, they had to stay away from her.  
  
Sango also told her, the last time she had gone to visit them, Kouga didn't go along very well with Inu-Yasha. So their main target was – Kouga.  
  
"Sango, they're here!" Kagome squealed out as she saw the main gates open and two carriages ride in. As soon as Kagome had squealed that out, they both rushed down the spiral staircase to the front gates where a confused Inu-Yasha was walking slowly towards the carriages.  
  
The king and queen were already there, and Sesshomuru was waiting there, and for the first time, he actually looked impatient for the carriage to open.  
  
Kagome sneaked a peak at Inu-Yasha and giggled, he looked completely confused. Of course, no one told him about it. This was perfect.  
  
The carriage door opened and out stepped three young boys. They all had black hair, pointy ears, they were growling as if they were planning to scare somebody and were baring their small, stubby fangs. Their claws weren't a big impression either, they looked like ordinary nails but the triplets were waving their arms in the air.  
  
They stopped immediately as they saw the Youkai family smiling, everyone except Inu-Yasha who seemed to be surprised.  
  
"You are 'uppose to be scared!" One of them said, while the other two nodded fervently. They all pouted and stepped out of the carriage, making room for the other passengers to exit.  
  
At once, a twelve year old girl stepped out. She looked definitely pissed but smiled as she saw the king and queen. Her fangs were definitely longer and she seemed to have a small tail which was hanging low.  
  
Her smiled disappeared as she saw the triplets which were currently wrestling with Sesshomuru, who was pretending to be influenced under them.  
  
She stepped outside and the last passenger stepped out. He was definitely older than all of them and seemed to be Kouga; he quickly jumped out and started to greet everyone.  
  
Wondering where their parents were Sango filled her in "Their parents are going off in a war, they were too young to come so that's why they're here, and they wouldn't come without Kouga so he came as well"  
  
Kagome nodded, and smiled as they all started to walk into the castle, she lowered her pace purposely so she could talk to Kouga.  
  
She glanced at Inu-Yasha; he seemed to have caught up with everything. He was smiling now as he talked nicely with the daughter. She seemed to be rattling on about how annoying it can be to be stuck in one carriage with you're brothers who have disgustingly bad manners.  
  
He was about to step in the castle when he caught Kagome's stare. She looked away instantly but forgot to wipe away the smirk on her face.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at her before realizing what she was about to do. Eyes widening with horror he was about to walk to her and tell Kouga to keep his mouth shut, Karira pulled him in the castle and started asking him questions about how he was.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to Kouga. They were the only people outside, and he seemed to be waiting for her to start a conversation.  
  
"So, what's your name?" She asked, smiling as she tapped her foot impatiently, Karira better keep Inu-Yasha busy...  
  
"Kouga, what about yours?" He asked shaking her hand, a little tighter than Kagome would have liked.  
  
"Kagome, you want to walk around the gardens for a while?"  
  
He looked back at the second carriage; the servants were unloading their bags. He looked back at the castle. "Everyone seems fine without me so why not?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him and took his hand. He seemed fairly nice, and he didn't seem to mind Kagome at all.  
  
Kagome led Kouga all the way into the gardens. Spotting a spot quite far away from the castle, she pointed to it. "You want to sit over there, lets get to know each other" She smiled at him as a tinge of pink hit his cheeks.  
  
"Uh... um... okay" He replied as he followed Kagome to the sunny spot quite far away from the castle.  
  
As they sat down Kagome looked around to make sure Inu-Yasha wasn't around. She silently begged Karira to keep him busy until lunch.  
  
"So, how long have you known Inu-Yasha for?" Kagome asked him and seeing the confused expression on his face she added "I mean, the Youkai family for?"  
  
He nodded, "All my life really, they are really nice, except for Inu- Yasha...he can be pretty cruel sometimes"  
  
Kagome picked up on this comment; he seemed to be playing right into her trap. "Really? Why, what did he do?"  
  
"Well, he's cool with the triplets and Karira, but he seems to be in a feud with me"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow "Why?"  
  
"Well, we were six, and we were just loosing our baby fangs, and well, we were wrestling, and I pulled out his baby fang. He cried for days, since then he's been turning his back on me"  
  
Kagome giggled "Aww, that's so cute" she pondered on this for a while "And he's still mad at you?"  
  
He nodded and sighed "Well, that's not as bad as the time I bit his ear and he wouldn't come out of his room for a week! When he did, his eyes were all puffed up from all the crying he did"  
  
"Kawaii!" She squealed, she always squealed whenever she was reminded of any one doing anything baby-ish...it was always so adorable. "How old were you then?"  
  
"We were three; his ears had just started to grow and to pay me back he ripped the pillow I used to carry around everywhere, I used to love that pillow" He sighed as he remembered the memories.  
  
Kagome giggled, "I wish I could have seen that" she looked back at the castle. It was almost lunch time, she could talk to Kouga a little longer...just a bit longer to find out something seriously embarrassing, everything he had just told her now was plain cute, not embarrassing.  
  
"That's nothing," he looked at her, somehow this talk about Inu-Yasha when he was little was amusing her, and he would do anything to amuse a girl, not even noticing he was letting off embarrassing information he babbled on "he never knew how to pronounce the word 'fortnight' and I bet he still doesn't know how, ask him how long were staying for, and I bet he'll say two weeks, not fortnight"  
  
Kagome smiled at this piece of information, not exactly embarrassing, but it could work...  
  
"When he was eight, he kept having nightmares of the boogey man, Sesshomuru filled him in on the story, he used to wake up screaming and running around the whole castle, yelling out the boogey man was going to get him"  
  
Kagome laughed, she could tease Inu-Yasha with this. Glancing back at the castle, she figured out it was lunch time, "We better get going, its almost time for lunch, you must be hungry after your long journey"  
  
"Yeah, I guess" He got up and waited for Kagome to get up after him. After she did, they both walked to the castle.  
  
Kagome sighed disappointedly; she didn't get much out of Kouga, just some little teasers, she hoped that the triplets had more to say.  
  
But then again, they probably couldn't even remember what happened yesterday judging by the fact they are only four.  
  
She winced, damnit...that left only Karira, unless Kouga had more to say.  
  
She shook her head, they're here for two weeks, she could get more out of Kouga, and they JUST arrived.  
  
As they reached the castle, Kagome opened the doors and led Kouga to the tables; Inu-Yasha glanced up from his bowl and gave Kagome a sharp glance.  
  
She smiled back innocently and took a seat beside Inu-Yasha. Sango kicked her from underneath the table and gave her a questioning glare.  
  
She nodded back, hoping Sango got the message that she had figured out some information, Sango kicked her again and mouthed the words.  
  
'How bad?'  
  
Kagome giggled and replied 'Baby-cute'  
  
Sango sighed, she was hoping more of a 'Slap me in the face so I can wake up from my nightmare' bad. Oh well, they had just arrived, and it was good enough that she had at least gotten something out of Kouga.  
  
Kouga took a seat beside Sango, much to her displeasure. She wasn't the only one who pouted a little at this. Miroku was forced to sit next to Kikyou as she saw that his seat was already taken.  
  
Kagome drove her attention to Kikyou; she hadn't seen much of her since the ball night. She was always in her room, doing something or the other. She never came out in the balcony and at night, her candles were always blown out. Her curtains were always drawn and it gave Kagome the impression that she was trying to hide from somebody.  
  
She shrugged, now to test Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So, you still believe in the - boogey man?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sesshomuru burst out laughing as he heard Kagome ask Inu-Yasha this. Kagome turned a face to Sesshomuru; he was sitting between Killen, Koura and Kenny and seemed to have overheard her question.  
  
"I remember that" He choked out loud, and instantly went back to eating his lunch.  
  
Kagome turned to face Inu-Yasha. She bit her lip to keep in an amused, satisfied giggle. He had tried to completely ignore her question as he continued to eat, or rather poke his food. His ears had flattened against his head, trying to keep out further questions.  
  
"It's okay..." She patted his back "...no need to cry"  
  
He swatted her hand away and gave her a fierce glare "Leave me alone"  
  
"Aw, poor baby's upset?" She asked him, trying to sound sympathetic. Kouga, Sango, Sesshomuru were now watching his with great amusement.  
  
She glanced at Kouga, he was looking quite guilty. Kagome giggled, she'll apologize for this later... "Hey, how long are your cousins staying?"  
  
He gave her a sharp glance, "Two weeks" He replied curtly.  
  
"Um... isn't there another word for that?"  
  
Kagome giggled as she saw Inu-Yasha's cheeks turn a shade of pink. She smiled, old habits never die. Inu-Yasha seemed to ignore this question as he started to rip his food into little pieces.  
  
"Which ear did Kouga bite? This one – or this one?" She tried to catch his ears but he dodged her hands easily.  
  
"I told you to leave me alone!"  
  
"Why don't you go to your room and cry?" Kagome snapped back at him, she sighed; this should keep him quiet for a while.  
  
Inu-Yasha slammed his fork down on his plate; he couldn't stand Sesshomuru's snickering, Sango's giggling, and Kouga's stare. He stood up from his chair and stormed out of the dining room.  
  
"Wench" He called out to Kagome, quieting down the whole table. Kagome's face turned a little shade of red before she replied her comeback.  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
The table stared at her for a while before continuing their breakfast.  
  
"'Esh'muwu?" The triplets called out to Sesshomuru.  
  
He looked down at them from his plate.  
  
"What does –wench- mean?"  
  
Sesshomuru chuckled "I don't know, ask your mom when you go home"  
  
His advice was returned with little squeals of 'Okays' as he continued eating his lunch.  
  
..........................  
  
Kagome walked slowly down the stairs. It was almost sun set and she wanted to watch it from a place where trees didn't block the view.  
  
She could go to the sea, sit on the cliff where she could watch the sun disappear right behind the sea.  
  
That would be nice, last time she went to the sea she had also saw a tree on the cliff, she could lean on the trunk of the tree and watch it from there.  
  
She had brought herself pastry's which she had put into a little basket she could eat while watching the sun set. She had plenty of them, mostly because Sango had said she would meet her there, so she had decided she would bring some for Sango as well. She sighed, Sango would miss the sun set because she had to direct the new jobs in the castle for the new servants but she had said she would come to look at the stars.  
  
An old time hobby of Kagome's which she did every so often with a friend.  
  
Kagome walked sneaked passed Kouga who seemed to be trying to start a conversation with Sango while Miroku steamed off behind them. Kagome tried to suppress a laugh when a fuming Miroku stepped out of the room.  
  
He turned to Kagome and pointed at Kouga "He- He's stealing my girl man!"  
  
Kagome smiled "Why don't you go after a maid for the time being? That would make you feel better wouldn't it?"  
  
He nodded fervently "Yeah, cya" he turned around and ran down the hall. Kagome shook her head and continued down her way to the entrance of the castle.  
  
As she reached it, she opened the doors and stepped out into the humid air. "Phew..."  
  
It wasn't this hot last time she went out, there was absolutely no wind in the air, and the sun was blazing hot, it seemed to stop the wind dead in its tracks.  
  
Kagome blinked as she tried to keep the sun out of her eyes. God, she was wearing a full sleeved, full length dress for god's sake. Not wanting to miss the sun set she rushed out into the garden.  
  
As she reached the bridge she sighed contently and ran into the shades of the forest.  
  
She smiled; at least she won't have to worry about getting sun burnt here. Remembering that the sun didn't stay out for much longer she ran into the tree's, and started to run across the stream.  
  
She smiled broadly as she heard the small waterfall up ahead. That meant she wasn't far from the sea now...  
  
As she passed the waterfall she spotted the cliff that gave full view of the sea and sun which was slowly moving down. There was one tall tree right in the middle of the tree. Not noticing the other person leaning on the other side of the tree, she walked up to it and sat down, beside the tree.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The familiar voice of Inu-Yasha called out to her from the other side of the tree.  
  
Kagome jumped up in surprise as she heard him "I didn't know you were here"  
  
"Go away, I don't want to hear any more of your teasing, it already happened in my life and I know it pretty well so get lost" He snapped at her, his voice a little more annoying then usual.  
  
Kagome felt a tinge of guilt hit her as she heard him say that. She silently thanked god she didn't have to see his face right now. So all this time he was sulking about what happened at lunch? Gosh...couldn't he let it go?  
  
It was only a joke.  
  
Kagome pondered on her thoughts as she tried to figure out a way he could forgive her, she sighed as she thought up of the perfect idea.  
  
Even though he never said sorry to her once or even tried to act a little nicer after his mean pranks, Kagome was never the one to hold a grudge or stand someone sulking after she played a prank on them.  
  
'Time to let him know a little bit of my embarrassing history' she thought as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ooo...wonder what happens next. 


	13. Unforgotten Evilness

A wish upon a star  
  
Most of you can guess, by the chapter's title that something (s) is/are going to be introduced in this chapter...about time too.  
  
Yes – the feather from the last chapter was Kagura's feather.  
  
And some of you noticed – Kouga isn't a Love sick fool in my story – well, he's not in love with Kagome at least...  
  
Wondering why the quick updates? Its March break and I have absolutely nothing else to do.  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Unforgotten Evilness  
  
_____________  
  
"Well, no need to be embarrassed, nothing could be bad as what happened to me in my life" Kagome spoke, she waited for Inu-Yasha to reply to her statement, but he said nothing, obviously giving Kagome the silent treatment.  
  
She rolled her eyes and rattled on with what she had to say "You know how, when you're little, all your aunts and uncles pinch your cheeks, and tell you how adorable you are?"  
  
She paused and sighed when he didn't say anything "Well, I was around the age of five, and... my aunt and uncle arrived to stay over at our castle, I was sick and tired of people pinching my cheeks and saying how adorable I am, giving me big, wet, and sloppy kisses..." she shuddered. "...It was just horrible, anyway, when they decided to do all that to me I kind of went ballistic, I slapped their hands away, bit into their arms, did a head but to their stomach, and I ripped my aunts clothes...and she was standing nude in front of everybody"  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled to himself, but not loud enough for Kagome to hear, he didn't want her to stop now.  
  
"I was grounded, my aunt and uncle were furious...they decided never to meet our family again, I obviously had no idea what was wrong with what I did so I just screamed at everybody and attacked them when they tried to reason with me"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled, he could imagine a mini – Kagome screaming and acting like boss.  
  
Kagome, sitting on the other side of the trunk where Inu-Yasha was sitting, didn't see him smile, so she babbled on with her misfortunate past.  
  
"...and there was this other time, my other aunt was getting married, I was only four, I had never been to a wedding before. So after the commitments were done, he picked her up bridal style and started to run out of the hall. I thought he was kidnapping her and I started to scream and yell"  
  
Inu-Yasha tried to suppress his laugh but that just got him in a coughing fit. Kagome pouted, here she is, telling him some pretty embarrassing situations, and he's laughing at her?  
  
As soon as Inu-Yasha stopped coughing, Kagome continued. "When she left the hall, I was crying like hell, I thought he was going to take her away, and murder her, and I thought I was never going to see my aunt again"  
  
She cleared her throat "And I was so confused because no one else was chasing after – as I thought – the kidnapper, and they actually looked happy, so I started to run after her and my sister was pulling me back...and after the whole thing ended they told me what really happened and you have no idea how embarrassed I felt"  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled, "That's just like the time I saw my uncles wedding, I didn't get the whole thing of a wedding, and I just thought parents came out of no where, like, when my mom told me babies came from chimneys..."  
  
Kagome giggled, "I can't believe I believed that, I used to ask my mom if we moved away and the baby got delivered in the wrong chimney, what would happen and all sorts of questions"  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned "Did you ever believe in the tooth fairy?"  
  
Kagome nodded fervently "I caught my dad sneaking money underneath my pillow and since then I found out about the truth, I was seven anyway"  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed, forgetting he was supposed to be mad at her "That's sooner than I stopped believing in her, I was nine, I was home-schooled so I had no friends to tell me it was all fake, apart from Miroku that is, but he didn't know any better, Sesshomuru was the one who told me it was all gibberish, so one night we hid under the bed and waited for my mom to come, when she did, we jumped out from underneath the bed and scared her shitless, I didn't talk to her for weeks but I forgave her sooner or later"  
  
Kagome giggled, "You were nine?"  
  
"Yep, that's just two years after I stopped believing in the boogey man" He murmured out loud, obviously remembering what Kagome had done.  
  
She sighed annoyingly "Oh, forget it already, its not as bad as people thinking that you have horse manure over you're dress!"  
  
He laughed "That was hilarious; you should have seen your face!"  
  
Anger boiled up in Kagome's throat, here she was trying to be nice to him and he was making fun of her? "I don't know why I even bother with you!"  
  
"Yeah, so don't even-." He stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome raised an eyebrow, why the sudden stop?  
  
She leaned over to see Inu-Yasha. He had leaned over and was now peering closely into the forest in the castles direction.  
  
"Uh... Inu-Yasha? What happened?" She asked cocking her head towards him. He glanced at her and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close.  
  
"Eek! What are you doing?" She asked but she stopped her questioning when Inu-Yasha shot her a worried glance.  
  
"Do you feel that?" He asked, his voice had turned to a whisper.  
  
She shook her head "I don't feel anything; I don't have demon blood remember?" She assured him, raising a confused eyebrow at him, the sudden change in mood surprising her, but what concerned her most was the panic she heard in his voice.  
  
"It's in the castle" His grip on her tightening even more. She winced; she could feel his claws grazing her arm, and if he didn't loosen his grip on her arm she was sure.  
  
"What's in the castle?" She tugged on her arm, but he didn't let go. She shot him a worried glance; this was starting to freak her out.  
  
"Be quiet, it's coming closer" He whispered to her, looking at the sky. Kagome could feel her stomach going queasy, she wasn't the one who liked this suspenseful situations, if she could choose, she would rather live in a place with no action whatsoever than be stuck waiting for something or someone to appear.  
  
If this was a joke, she would murder Inu-Yasha in his sleep, but something in his voice told Kagome that he was very, very serious.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
Kagome didn't know what happened in the next few moments. One moment she heard Inu-Yasha's voice telling her to get out of the way, the next moment she was being scrambled to the ground with Inu-Yasha on top of her. There was a loud explosion behind her, and she could feel the ground a few feet away from her crumble and fall into the water below them.  
  
She choked as she smelt smoke rush up her nose, something was on fire. She winced as she felt hot bark hit her left arm.  
  
A trickle of blood was running down her arm. Her eyes were shut tight, and she didn't dare to open them.  
  
"Kagome you okay?" Inu-Yasha scrambled to her side so she could get up. She opened her eyes slowly and her eyes opened wide in shock as she saw the site in front of her. The tree she had been leaning on was blown to bits and so had the cliff she had been sitting on.  
  
Now, there was nothing but air in the place she had previously been talking to Inu-Yasha on. There were pieces of bark and dirt where she had been sitting but mostly everything was in remains.  
  
"What just happened?" She gasped out loud. Inu-Yasha looked at her and got up but regretted it as he felt something stab his back. He sat down immediately and looked at Kagome as if deciding to tell her.  
  
"Someone tried to kill us" He said quickly and quietly, hoping Kagome wouldn't hear him but she heard his words loud and clear.  
  
She opened her mouth once and twice to say something but no words came out; at last she came up with something to say. "How?"  
  
"Look" He nudged his head towards the sight of the explosion. Kagome turned her and she raised a confused eyebrow at the one feather floating in front of her. "That feather, it explodes whenever it touches something solid, and it was supposed to explode on us"  
  
Kagome shook her head and flinched at the thought of her body exploding into little pieces "How did it travel so fast from the castle to us?"  
  
"It didn't, whatever I sensed in the castle is still there" He replied slowly. Kagome looked at his face, he wasn't showing at expression, nothing, not even fear.  
  
"You mean there are two of them?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head "No, three"  
  
She tried to process the information "Why did it try to..." She stopped mid way in her sentence as she thought of what she was about to say, she shook her head, she just couldn't say it "...I mean, why us?"  
  
He shook his head and then slammed his fist down on the earth "I don't know..." He closed his eyes and stayed there for a while, as if he was trying to think up of something.  
  
Kagome looked at him; something told her he wasn't telling the whole truth. "We should go and help the people in the castle!"  
  
He shook his head "They can take care of themselves, lets get out of here" He sighed and got up. He flinched at his wound on his back but he tried to ignore it. Kagome who noticed this got up immediately and rushed up to him.  
  
"You're hurt"  
  
He shook his head "Forget it, its nothing, you're bleeding"  
  
She shook her head "Forget it, its nothing, just a cut, you sure you're okay?"  
  
He nodded "You sure you're okay?" He asked her, trying to ask normally, only showing a little bit of concern.  
  
She smiled and nodded "Yeah, you want to go back to the castle?" She asked him, even though she was scared shitless by now from what Inu-Yasha had told her, if he could act normal about this, so could she.  
  
He nodded, "I'll go to my room"  
  
"Which one?" She asked him, they had started to walk back towards the castle, but this time, taking Inu-Yasha's route from between the forest.  
  
"The one in the library"  
  
She nodded "I'll come"  
  
He shrugged, not really caring if she came along with him, he might need some help with the wound on his back anyway. Remembering the attack he glanced at the castle, what would 'It' need in the castle? Wasn't it only after him?  
  
He lowered his gaze to the ground, obviously not. Somehow, Kagome and whoever was in the castle had gotten included in this too.  
  
.................................  
  
Kikyou shifted her position on her bed. She had fallen asleep an hour ago and she was having a pleasant dream.  
  
All this humidity had made her sleepy and all the food she had eaten at lunch hadn't helped in keeping her awake. She sighed as she slept; it had been such a long time since she had eaten such a healthy meal.  
  
Kouga had been pretty nice to her, and had asked her to help him around the castle, but then afterwards, he had seen Sango and had gone after her.  
  
She mentally shrugged; who cared...at least he had bothered talking to her. Everyone else in the castle hadn't even bothered to ask why she wasn't coming down for breakfast or dinner.  
  
Everyone apart from the King, Queen and Miroku. She flinched, she hated that pervert. She snuggled in the cozy warmth of the bed but was disturbed from her sleep as she heard a voice.  
  
"Wake up Kikyou dear, I don't like to be kept waiting" A cold and sinister voice drawled out to her.  
  
Kikyou's eyes shot wide open, hoping it had just been a dream but as she saw the figure standing in front of her she shrieked.  
  
"Hush now; you don't want everyone coming into your room"  
  
"I'll scream until the whole kingdom is in here" She spat out, starting to crawl backward into the corner of her bed.  
  
He shook his head and sighed, seeing a chair walked over to it and picked it up. Thinking he was about to hit her with the chair Kikyou raised her arms to protect her face but lowered them as she saw him take the chair and place it in front of her bed.  
  
He sat down on the chair and shook his head again. "You don't want to do such a thing like that, if you do, I'll just tell them what you did when you were fourteen" The figure smiled.  
  
"Get out of my room Naraku" She drawled at him.  
  
"Now, now...you don't want your secret going around the whole castle do you now Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes, she had reached the corner of the bed and she was now pressing herself on the wall. "I didn't know what I was doing, you forced me, and you told me lies..." Her tough talk started to quiver as she felt tears force up her throat "...I hate you..."  
  
He smiled "Well, you haven't helped yourself by what you did"  
  
She shook her head violently "I haven't done anything! Now leave me alone! You've already ruined my life!"  
  
He sighed nonchalantly "Don't worry, I can't hurt you..." He narrowed his eyes "...with this barrier you've put onto yourself"  
  
He flicked a whip at her but it was whipped right back at him as the barrier protected Kikyou.  
  
"You made your little sister promise to protect you, now, she has put a barrier on you" He shook his head "I never knew she had miko powers, but now, I have to kill her first to kill you"  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened in shock "You wouldn't, she hasn't done a thing, leave her out of this!"  
  
Naraku shook his head "I can't do that now, now I'm just warning you now, stay out of my way or I'll kill the boy first"  
  
Kikyou clasped her hands together "I beg of you, don't hurt her"  
  
Naraku shook his head "You should have thought of that first"  
  
Panic rushed through Kikyou like a thunder bolt "Please! I'm begging you! Please don't kill her! Please..." Kikyou looked up, he had already gone. She buried her head into her hands, what had she done?  
  
.............................................  
  
Sango laughed nervously as Kouga told her another lame joke. She had been listening feebly to him for the past hour and whenever she tried to make an excuse to leave he would just pull her back and tell 'whatever had to be done could be done later'  
  
Miroku had stormed out of the room, looking extremely pissed and had come back in after a while only to storm out again, this time yelling out something like "I'll get you back for that!"  
  
Sango turned her attention back to Kouga who was currently telling her something about his life in the wolf army...everything that he was saying was only coming into her mind in forms of 'blah blah blah'  
  
Miroku stepped into the room again, this time looking extremely calm. Kouga turned around and smiled when he saw Miroku. Sango looked at Miroku desperately, hoping he got the message to help her out of the situation.  
  
Unluckily, Miroku walked over and sat right beside Kouga and listened intently to what he was saying.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
He could be so stupid in times of need. As she listened to Kouga's gibberish Rin stepped into the room. Sango looked at her longingly.  
  
Rin looked back at her and giggled when she noticed the situation she was in. She nodded as if understanding and Sango brightened up immediately. After five minutes of cleaning up, Rin stepped out of the room and came back in.  
  
"Lady Sango? Lady Kagome is calling you" She told her politely. Sango smiled, a little too merrily.  
  
"Okay, sorry Kouga, I would LOVE to hear more about your stories, but I have to go now, why don't you catch me later and tell me then?" She silently agreed to avoid him at all costs.  
  
"Of course, now hurry up; I don't want to keep your time"  
  
She rolled her eyes as she left; 'now he says that'. Sango stepped out of the room and headed straight for her room. It was too late to go to the sea now and she knew Kagome wasn't really looking for her.  
  
As she stepped into her room an angry Miroku glared at her. He was standing right in front of her. Sango stared at him, hadn't he just been talking with Kouga downstairs? "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
"I took the shortcut to your room" He replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sango opened her eyes as she said this.  
  
"You know a shortcut to my room?" She asked, this didn't sound good. Miroku knowing a shortcut to her room, without her knowing? Gosh, he could've stepped in her room when she was changing for god's sake!  
  
He nodded and then shrugged, "I've known it since before you even came here" He smiled as if reading her mind "I come into your room every night and admire you every night"  
  
Sango glared at him "Miroku! How dare you!" She looked around frantically in her room "Where's the shortcut?"  
  
"You'll block it up if I tell you" He replied innocently.  
  
"Exactly!" She yelled at him and started to pace around her room. "Where – Is – It?!?" He sighed, "I just ran to your room faster than you did, from another way that is"  
  
She sighed at her stupidity, "You don't really come in here every night?"  
  
He shrugged and smiled, but then, remembering what he really had come in here for her pointed a finger accursedly at Sango "You were flirting with him!"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow "Flirting with whom?"  
  
"With that Kouga guy! I saw your face, you think he's hot!" He steamed off, and then pouted.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and then laughed "So? Why do you care?"  
  
"Because..." He pondered on what he was about to say "...You're not supposed to think other guys are hot"  
  
She rolled her eyes and then walked up to her bed and sat down on it. She looked and Miroku and shook her head "Who says?"  
  
"I do" He replied with such an arrogant face that it gave Sango the image that he thought that he was the boss of her.  
  
"You're not my fiancé, and neither is any other guy here, I don't have a fiancé, so in my case, its fine with me who I think is hot or not, and I can stay around Kouga and flirt with him as much as I want, even though if it means that I have to listen to his boring talk and lame jokes all day long" She replied back and flipped her hair over her shoulders.  
  
Miroku stared at her, blood rushing to his face making Sango wonder why the heck he even cared which guy she went for. He went around groping every woman's derrière and she didn't say anything about it, even though she did get a mad bubbly feeling in her stomach.  
  
After glaring at her for which seemed like five whole minutes he turned around and stormed out of the room. Sango shrugged, it wasn't like Miroku to get jealous over her, well – that's what it seemed like he was doing.  
  
She rested her head down on her pillow. There was no use in getting close to Miroku; he would always run after another girl with a better rear end even if they both got married. She sighed, why was she thinking about this anyway? It wasn't like she had true feelings for him anyway.  
  
He was just a pass time friend.  
  
Nothing else.  
  
........................  
  
Kagome played with the roll of bandage in her hand as she sat in Inu- Yasha's secret room while he tried to figure out what all the adults were talking about outside in the library.  
  
She had bandaged up his wound which healed almost immediately and she had finished bandaging her arm after Inu-Yasha had gruffly finished cleaning up her blood. She had made up an excuse of fainting when she got to close to someone's blood and had Inu-Yasha do the dirty work for her.  
  
She smiled, everything was going great until Inu-Yasha's parents had come exactly to the left wing of the library and had started talking secretively to each other. There were definitely other adults too, but their identities seemed unfamiliar with both Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
She had asked Inu-Yasha again if he knew anything about the explosion and he had just replied it was because she was full of bad luck and that it was just an ordinary demon.  
  
When she asked about the other two 'demons' he had mentioned, he replied casually with an excuse that it was the demon which had attacked them partners and they were just looking with for a prey with extremely dirty blood and thus one of them had attacked her but mistakably attacked him as well.  
  
After his little explanation, Kagome had straddled him to the floor and had started beating the crap out of him but they all had stopped when they heard the voices outside.  
  
Inu-Yasha had immediately pressed his ears onto the wall and Kagome was waiting impatiently behind him for further news.  
  
"What if they see the candle?" She asked nervously. He shot her an annoyed glance. She had been asking this for the last five minutes but he had ignored her completely, the thought seemed too horrible to think about.  
  
"Let's hope not!" He shot back at her. Kagome moved closer to the entrance and strained her ears, hoping she could hear as much Inu-Yasha could hear. She sighed frustratingly, all she could hear was laughing and some murmuring.  
  
She turned a face to Inu-Yasha "What are they saying?"  
  
He didn't reply to her question so she asked again. Thinking Inu-Yasha hadn't heard him she brought her mouth close to her ear and this time, yelled in his ear. "What are they talking about?!?!"  
  
He jumped back immediately and started rubbing his ear "Damnit woman, you plan to make me deaf?"  
  
She shrugged innocently, putting on a puppy pout "I didn't mean to..."  
  
She lowered her gaze to the floor; somehow the blood loss from her arm was making her feel extremely silly.  
  
He rolled his eyes "Just shut up so I can concentrate on what they're saying"  
  
She sniffled and nodded her head as if being told to go to her room by her mother. She moved over so Inu-Yasha could take his previous position and waited intently.  
  
He pressed his ears against the wall and strained his face into concentration. While doing this, Kagome peered onto his face with great interest.  
  
She continued doing this for a minute while Inu-Yasha snapped his eyes to her direction, catching her gaze immediately.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me?" He snapped at her.  
  
She raised a frustrated eyebrow at him "Excuse me, I have nothing else to do" She snapped her mouth shut after saying this. It wasn't exactly the best comeback she could say but she couldn't exactly think straight for some reason.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" She called out to him as everything started to become dizzy. He glanced at her quickly and mouthed an annoyed 'what?'  
  
"I think that the bandage is so tight that it's stopping the blood flow into my brain..." She raised a hand to her head  
  
"Blood doesn't flow from your arm into your brain" He told her, starting to feel really annoyed with her company, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her here after all.  
  
She yawned and raised a hand to her head "But in my case, it does" and with that, she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
..................................  
  
Kagome smiled innocently, she was having a dream about her favorite fairy tale 'Beauty and the beast'. She was beauty and someone she couldn't figure out who was the beast. He had silver hair, she frowned, she couldn't possible be dreaming about Sesshomuru could she?  
  
She mentally shook her head, but Sesshomuru had stripes on his face and this beast didn't. She shrugged, who cared anyway? It was time she found out about that the beast was dying...She picked up the mirror and stared in it but as soon as she did, an earthquake started.  
  
Her eyes opened up groggily, she blinked when she saw a pair of golden eyes staring down at her.  
  
Thinking she was still dreaming she opened her mouth to talk.  
  
"I think it's suppose to be the other way around, you're the one supposed to be dying and I'm the one who's supposed to start crying" She murmured out and tried to get up but was pushed down instantly.  
  
"Damnit, is your head still bleeding?" He sighed and shook his head and picked up the roll of bandage.  
  
Kagome eyed it wearily. "Huh?" Feeling something wrapped around her forehead she raised her hand and touched her forehead. It was wrapped in bandage and she could swear she felt blood on her temples.  
  
"You had bumped your head at the explosion, it was bleeding, but your hair was covering it" He tugged her hair lightly and hit her head gently with frustration. "God, why do women have such long hair?"  
  
She rolled her eyes "You have long hair too you know" she told him in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"At least I don't cover my wounds with them" He replied with just the same tone she was using.  
  
"Well, how come you didn't smell the blood dummy?" She asked him, her comebacks starting to reappear in her mind.  
  
He stared at her for a while, almost innocently before replying "The scent of dead rats and peanuts which was coming from your hair was covering the evenly horrible scent of your blood"  
  
Kagome gaped at him "My hair – does not – smell like dead rats and peanuts!"  
  
"Try telling me that when you get a demonic nose" He got up and lit the candle which had blown off as a wind carried into the room from the tunnel.  
  
"That was so mean" She looked around the room. She had only been here once after dark, and that was when she had fallen asleep, and that didn't count because she had left almost immediately.  
  
But now, when she had Inu-Yasha with her, the room seemed to give a warm, inviting fiery glow, she pulled a blanket which was set a few feet away from her and placed it over herself.  
  
"I'll ask Sesshomuru if you're telling the truth" She told him in her defense. He looked back at her from lighting the extra candles and shrugged. He had of course been lying to her, and the only reason he had moved away from her to light extra candles was to hide the blush that had appeared in his face.  
  
He couldn't tell her that he was enjoying her scent that he had completely missed the scent of her evenly sweet blood, but as worst came to worst, annoying her with the thought of exactly the opposite was just as enjoyable.  
  
"Talking about Sesshomuru..." Feeling the blood drain out of his cheeks he turned back to her, she had snuggled into a blanket and was now peering at him out of the blanket. "...I figured out what the adults outside were talking about"  
  
She perked up on this "Really? Tell me!"  
  
He cracked his knuckles and shook his head and sighed before answering her "It's not something you're going to like"  
  
She raised an eyebrow "Try me"  
  
"They noticed that... we... uh... I mean... all us four..." He struggled with his words as he tried to put what he had heard into proper sentences.  
  
"You mean, you, me, Sesshomuru and Kikyou?" She continued off for him. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well they noticed that none of us were spending times with our fiancés..." He gulped as Kagome dreaded what he was about to say next "...So they're going to send us off to Totosai Island to... uh... spend time... with each other..."  
  
Kagome gaped at him, not even caring about the blush on his cheeks as the blood rushed to her own cheeks "Only us four? What about Sango or Miroku? What about Kouga?"  
  
He shrugged and started to slam his fist into his palm "This bites"  
  
She nodded "How long exactly are we going to stay there?"  
  
He shrugged "I have no idea, I guess around a week or so" His ears flattened against his ears as he crossed his legs and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome giggled at the sight in front of him.  
  
"They can't really be doing this, are you sure you heard right?" She asked him, hoping that this wasn't true. Spending a week with her sister seemed like the worst idea anyone could have gotten, and trying to get along with Sesshomuru, she gulped...come on.  
  
If they weren't getting along here, what made them think that she was going to get along with him there?  
  
And with Kikyou there too...  
  
She frowned as she thought of Inu-Yasha and Kikyou having fun together, the thought just didn't seem fair.  
  
She shrugged and was snapped back to reality as Inu-Yasha started to talk.  
  
"You should spend the night here, if you walk or try to move, you're head will start bleeding again, you got hit right at the temples" He walked over to the basket and pulled out one fluffy pillow. "Here, take two pillows, better than one"  
  
She nodded and took the pillow, the thought of spending the night here alone starting to creep her out. "What about Sango?"  
  
He rolled his eyes "You want her to sleep with you?"  
  
She shook her head "It's not that, what she will think? I mean, I have been disappearing a lot lately"  
  
He shrugged and afterwards smirked "If I meet her I'll tell her that you're sleeping with Sesshomuru"  
  
"No! Don't tell her that! Just say that I'm spending the night with Kikyou...because I want some quality time with her"  
  
He nodded and started to move towards the entrance when Kagome called out to him "You're leaving me alone here?"  
  
He turned around and raised a confused eyebrow at Kagome, he opened his mouth twice to say something but after the third try something came out.  
  
"You want me to stay here?" he asked, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
Thinking about it, Kagome shook her head "Forget it, I'll be fine"  
  
With that, he left, as dizziness started to take Kagome over again she collapsed into another deep slumber.  
  
......................................  
  
Yay!! I'm done...sorry it was really long – I kinda couldn't stop writing ^,^  
  
The chapter was really dramatic, Naraku was introduced and I guess Kagura was too.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Until the next chapter! 


	14. An Unpleasant Ride

A wish upon a star  
  
Yay! I have a notify list! For all you people who don't want author alerts sign up at :  
  
Kealilah . notifylist . c o m / fanfics . html  
  
For personal updates!  
  
{Delete all the spaces}  
  
This is the LAST and FINAL time I am saying this, this is an Inu/Kag story and I won't have it any other way. Any more people ask to change to pairings; I'm just going to flush the story down the toilet.  
  
Now that's said and done, enjoy the chapter! ^.^  
  
I've replied to a few reviews:  
  
Taitin: Thankyou!  
  
bunny-personn: That's what the island trip is for ^. ~  
  
Ks-Starshine: I wanted to do that too, but I guess it would be rushing it if I actually made them sleep in the same room -_-  
  
Tiger: You know the family secret? O.O ... You might know most of it but I don't think you know exactly everything that's included, why not tell me your guess in your next review?  
  
Allysono123: You read my mind ^.^  
  
animemistress419: It was planned that I make Kikyou the bad guy, but after I read over what happened to her when she was 14 I changed my mind.  
  
Gueshoo: lol ^.^ Thankiez for u'r compliments!  
  
Jade: Yeah, sorry for everyone who was looking forward for Kouga running after Kagome, It wouldn't work – I mean, she's getting engaged, something MIGHT *wink wink* start going on between her and Inu-Yasha and then have Kouga tagging along in the end? It just wouldn't work...  
  
Ami: LOL, well, you got your wish ^_^  
  
- If I missed anybody, forgive me and lets hope I don't miss you next time!  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
An Unpleasant Ride  
  
_____________  
  
Kagome woke up with a horrible headache. Her dreams had been all woozy and she could swear she felt someone taking off her bandages and pour freezing cold water on her head in the middle of the night.  
  
She lolled her head to the side, she knew she had missed breakfast judging by the fact she could already hear busy movements in the castle above her.  
  
She yawned and felt her stomach grumble, if she didn't get up soon she would start to starve.  
  
She looked around the room and spotted a small pot of smashed herbs and a cup of water beside it, and placed on top of the cup was a little note. She picked it up and frowned as she read it.  
  
'Eat the freakin herbs' was scribbled on it quite roughly.  
  
He's probably in a bad mood, she shrugged and turned the note around and her frown deepened as she read what was on the other side.  
  
'Your dumb freakin head kept bleeding the whole freakin night, you disturbed my freakin sleep you freakin wench!'  
  
She raised an eyebrow, what the heck was his problem? He could have let her bleed for all she cared; he didn't have to let it out so hard on her. She shrugged, something must have happened at breakfast for him to act so pissed off.  
  
Looking at the herbs she picked up the pot and looked around for a spoon to scoop up the herbs. Finding a spoon near the mug, she picked it up and looked down at the herbs.  
  
"Ew" She squeaked out, one thing she hated most was any type of medicine. She looked around hoping that she didn't have to eat that, she stopped her wandering gaze when she spotted another note lying where she had just picked up the pot.  
  
Reaching out to pick it, she had double thoughts about actually picking it up, shrugging she made up her mind to pretend she never read it if Inu- Yasha screamed at her again.  
  
She read the first line and rolled her eyes.  
  
'If you don't eat the freakin herbs, your freakin head never gonna heal – even though it already seems like you have brain damage!'  
  
She threw the note at the wall and looked back down at the pot, scrunching up her nose so she wouldn't have to taste the herbs if they tasted back she scooped up the mashed herbs and stuffed them in her mouth.  
  
Kagome blinked, they didn't taste so bad, they actually tasted like – strawberries. Chewing slowly she took the water and gulped it down; she didn't want the any aftertaste.  
  
After eating the herbs she got up and made her way through the tunnel. Just before exiting the tunnel she made sure no adults were discussing anything outside.  
  
Hearing no sound outside she kicked the blocked entrance and the door opened. She scrambled outside and headed straight for Sango's room.  
  
When she entered Sango's room, Sango looked up at her and smiled slyly.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as she sat down beside Sango on the bed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha told me where you were last night!" Sango smiled at her again and giggled afterwards. Kagome raised an eyebrow and shrugged lightly.  
  
"So?"  
  
Sango gaped at her, "Ex-cuse me Kagome, you slept with Sesshomuru and your saying 'SO?"  
  
Kagome gasped, she was going to kill Inu-Yasha for this "Listen! I did NOT sleep with him! I was with Kikyou!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes "Right, like I'm supposed to believe that"  
  
"I swear I did not sleep with him!" Kagome yelled out at her, oh god...she hoped he hadn't told anyone else.  
  
Sango eyed her suspiciously "Do you have any proof?"  
  
Kagome sighed frustratingly, of coarse she didn't have any proof but then again she had to make up something, remembering the bandages on her head she pointed to them "Look, I bumped my head and I was at Kikyou's room and she was healing them for me, I fell asleep because I felt really sleepy...and so...that's proof I didn't sleep with him" She looked at Sango desperately, she had to believe this, seeing Sango still looked doubtful she looked at her disbelievingly "Inu-Yasha would probably say that, he's trying to make me look bad after all!"  
  
This snapped sense to Sango, she nodded understandingly "Of course, I'm so stupid"  
  
Kagome smiled guiltily, she hated telling lies to Sango all the time but she couldn't help it, remembering the notes she had received in which Inu- Yasha had used the word 'freakin' a lot of times a question popped in her mind.  
  
"By the way, why was Inu-Yasha in such a bad mood?" She asked Sango, remembering the king and queen had probably announced the news at breakfast.  
  
"Oh, poor you..." She started off and looked at her sympathetically "...you're going to be sent off to Totosai Island with Sesshomuru to spend time with him, and the same with Inu-Yasha and Kikyou, Inu-Yasha tried to defend himself but he just got sent to his room with a deathly message that his mom was going to meet him there for his immaturity"  
  
Kagome nodded, that explained why he was so pissed "His mom still sends him to his room?"  
  
Sango nodded "Yeah, with the attitude Inu-Yasha's got, no wonder"  
  
Kagome sighed, Sango was right; if only there was someone who could help him. Miroku and his big brother didn't seem like good shoulders to lean on.  
  
Hearing her stomach grumble again she decided to get some breakfast before arguing the worst possibilities that could occur while spending time with Sesshomuru. After telling Sango she was going to get some food in her stomach she stepped out of her room and headed down for Inu-Yasha's.  
  
Maybe a thank you for helping her with her wound would cheer him up?  
  
As she got to his bedroom she leaned in and pressed her ears against the door to make sure that his mom wasn't inside.  
  
It's seemed fairly quiet, turning the doorknob to enter she peeked in his door to see if he was inside.  
  
He was there, crouching down on the corner of his bed. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. His hands were buried deep into his hair and he was staring down at his lap. She looked uneasily around the room. It seemed to give off a different smell than before. It had a scent of blood.  
  
She shrugged off the scent and stepped inside "May I come in?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Feeling curious she walked further into the room not taking her eye off Inu- Yasha for a second.  
  
As she reached his bed she sat down on it and crawled towards him. As she reached the corner he was sitting at she cocked her head towards him. Something was definitely wrong with him. All his curtains were let down, blocking the sunlight from coming in and he hadn't said a word to her since she came in.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" She called out to him again, thinking he might have fallen asleep but as she saw his ears perk up at her voice she assured herself that he was wide awake and somehow very, very serious.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Her voice had turned from a gentle and friendly call to a comforting, motherly tone. Kagome stared at him as she stayed full alert for any surprise attacks from him. Kagome hated it when someone she knew she could joke around with acted serious and right now she dearly hoped he would jump up and laugh at her concern.  
  
Seeing he wasn't replying to what she was saying she tried to peek under his hidden face, he tried to hide his face like anyone who had something to hide would do. She frowned as she leaned back and he continued to sit there as he continued to sulk in this matter.  
  
"I asked you if anything was wrong?" she asked him again as her impatient side started to take over. She sighed as she saw him do nothing but twitch his ears when she talked, men could be so stubborn.  
  
Seeing he wasn't going to talk to her she leaned over and grabbed his arm. He didn't move an inch at her touch and Kagome shook him slightly in confusion.  
  
"If anything's bothering you, I can help" She offered him in the kindest voice she could muster. He just sighed. Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief; at least she knew he was breathing.  
  
"Are you pissed that your mom sent you to your room?" She asked him, if he wasn't going to say anything, might as well guess.  
  
"Are you pissed because I disturbed you during the night?" She asked him again which received no reply.  
  
"Are you pissed that were going to this island and Kikyou's going to be with you?" She asked him the third time, taking the silence for a 'no'. If he wasn't listening, his ears wouldn't twitch and still with concentration every time she spoke and rest again after she finished.  
  
"Are you pissed that I'm here trying to find out why you're pissed?" She smiled after she said that, he was obviously trying to figure out what to say to this. If he replied, he would give in to his defensive silent wall he had put up and if he didn't it would mean he was enjoying her company.  
  
"Feh" was his only reply as he shrugged off her hand. Kagome cocked her head as she wondered if Feh meant yes or no. Shrugging she guessed the only way to make him talk to her was to make a fool out of herself like she had done earlier before the explosion.  
  
"Well, I came here to tell you that it wasn't nice to tell Sango I slept the night with Sesshomuru" She pouted as he looked up and smirked at her. "Who else did you tell?"  
  
He shrugged "No one else, but now when I think about it, it sounds like a good idea"  
  
She gaped at him "Don't you dare! Now tell me why you were acting like a big dope one minute ago?"  
  
He looked at her, as if wondering whether to tell her or not. Then he sighed and spoke up "Kouga almost figured out about my secret room this morning, and at breakfast he kept telling everyone he was trying to figure out where you were and he followed your 'somehow' stronger scent and ended up in the left wing of the library"  
  
Kagome gasped, that explained his horrible mood this morning. She somehow knew that the room was somehow very precious to him and if Kouga found out he would probably tell everyone. She couldn't let that happen, the room was a place to run away from all the havoc in the castle, and now she somehow treasured it.  
  
Remembering how Kouga had almost found out about the room Kagome got an idea "It's because of me he almost figured it out, maybe I shouldn't come in there anymore?"  
  
"Your choice" Was his simple reply.  
  
"Or I could tell him I was there and then Sesshomuru appeared and took me and we disappeared, that's why my scent was still lingering there?" Kagome hoped he would choose this instead of the first one, even though she felt weird talking about her own scent.  
  
He nodded "That would work, but you have to make him stay away from my room, or else, if he figures it out, I'll kill him"  
  
Kagome shook her head "No way are you going to do that"  
  
He shrugged and then smirked "Oh yeah, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at his smirk, this didn't mean good... "What?"  
  
He got up and crawled off the bed as if keeping a distance between him and Kagome "At breakfast I told Miroku about your childhood disasters"  
  
Kagome gasped "Inu-Yasha!"  
  
She immediately rushed off the bed and ran after the hanyou who had already rushed out of the room.  
  
...................................  
  
Miroku placed a wet cloth on Inu-Yasha's right ear. Kagome had pulled on his ears and twisted them, and now they were swollen and he was having a pride disaster.  
  
"You swear not to tell anyone that she... uh... actually had the nerve to twist my ears, understand?" He asked again and winced as Miroku tried to lessen the redness on his ears. Miroku sighed and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Say it!" Inu-Yasha ordered Miroku to make sure he kept his word.  
  
"I swear I will not tell anyone that Lady Kagome hurt you" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"She did not hurt me" He snapped out as he clenched his hands into fists as Miroku put some herbs on his ears. "Damnit, that stings"  
  
"You were expecting it, why tell Lady Kagome that you told me something you shouldn't have? You were just walking straight into trouble" He sighed, Inu- Yasha could be such an idiot at such times.  
  
"I was trying to annoy her damnit!" He growled as another sting ran through his ears. Miroku pulled back his hands and sighed.  
  
"Next time, don't call her names as you try to make your run away" He sighed as he remembered some un-pleasant names called out to Kagome as Inu- Yasha had run for his dear life.  
  
"She deserved it" He snorted, he had just come for help on healing his ears and Miroku was trying to teach him some lesson?  
  
"She didn't deserve it, you know, sometimes I wish that she could just get engaged to Sesshomuru and move away quickly so she doesn't have to bother with people like you" He stared down at Inu-Yasha as he reached up to touch his wounded ears.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't reply to that comment, instead he just shrugged.  
  
The topic of engagement had just rung a bell throughout his mind. He was so distracted in other things; he had almost forgotten that he was getting engaged to Kikyou. He sighed disappointedly, he had barely said anything to Kikyou the whole time she was here and they were supposed to get engaged in a month?  
  
He closed his eyes as he felt two hands start to scratch the bottom of his ears gently. Damnit, when did Miroku get such nice fingers?  
  
Too busy thinking about how his future life with Kikyou might be he didn't even notice the feminine scent behind him instead of Miroku's scent, instead he silently enjoyed the gentle scratching that was occurring on the bottom of his ears.  
  
It had been years someone had done that to him.  
  
He was thinking about the deadline he had given the maid to receive his swords when Miroku's somehow now angelic fingers started to move further up his ears and in the inner flap of his ear.  
  
All thoughts in his head ceased as he melted into whoever's hands they belonged to which he had now convinced himself was not Miroku's.  
  
As he felt the fingers start to massage his worked out ears he sighed contently causing a purr to occur in his stomach.  
  
Man...he had to pay extra to whoever was massaging his ears.  
  
As the 'mysterious' massager continued to work on his ears, Inu-Yasha didn't notice as his purr rose from his stomach to his neck.  
  
As the unknown massager stopped to rest her fingers a little, she giggled as she felt his ears vibrate from his purr.  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped his eyes open. That giggle was much too familiar. He pulled out of Kagome's grasp and turned an angry, but flushed face towards her.  
  
"Forgive me?" She asked in a helpless and giggly tone. She had planned to heal his ears for him after she went through her usual guilt trip, and now when she had heard – more like felt him purr she had lost all plans in her head and now, all she could do was start from ground zero to ask for forgiveness.  
  
He struggled for words as he tried to put everything he wanted to say to her in a sentence, finally, he came up with an answer, "You loser!"  
  
Kagome blinked at him, still a little giggly on the side. The purr had sent a tickle throughout her whole body and now she just wanted to hear him purr again.  
  
He narrowed his eyebrows at her even though he was still turning even a darker shade of red as he thought of how he had become such a pudding head when she had massaged his ears, he shrugged, it wasn't his fault – he hadn't had someone massage his ears for exactly four years.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, was that what he had to say to her, that she was a loser? "I'll give you another massage if you forgive me" Kagome went to her most desperate attempt, if she had to bribe him – well – she couldn't live on the guilt forever, so she had no choice.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her, as if disputing whether or not to agree on this. So far he had only said two words to describe what he was thinking right now and he had to say something soon or someone might start thinking he had gone mute.  
  
"Feh" was his only reply as he stood up and started to leave the room. Kagome stood up after him and tagged along him, looking like an annoying child tagging along her father.  
  
"I still haven't figured out if that means yes – or no" she desperately tried to start a conversation with him.  
  
He sent her an angry glare and just looked away "Don't ever try to bribe me again, missy"  
  
She pouted "Fine, then please forgive me? If you don't, I'll carry the guilt for the rest of my life and then on my birthday, every time I get to wish on a candle, I'll wish that you'll forgive me for hurting your puppy ears and–."  
  
"FINE! Just shut up already!" He rolled his eyes and left Kagome doing a twirl of happiness on the middle of the floor.  
  
"So this means that you forgive me right?" She asked, just to make sure.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed; if he didn't reply she would probably ask his till the day he lied on his deathbed for forgiveness. He turned his head to towards her and gave her a quick glance and hoped that she understood that he wasn't mad at her for ruining his delicate little ears – but he didn't want to talk to her either.  
  
Hopefully she did and called out a thank you before muttering something about packing up her bags for the trip.  
  
.....................................  
  
Sesshomuru sighed as he looked outside his carriage window.  
  
Everyone who was planned to go to Totosai Island had packed their bags without too much hassle and were now seated in one carriage, and were now desperately hoping to stretch their legs.  
  
Two and a half hours of sitting in a carriage with nothing to talk or do was even worse than it sounded.  
  
"My butt hurts..." came a disgruntled sigh from Kagome. No body had talked for an hour and the silence was unbearable.  
  
"So does mine..." came an equally upset voice from Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kikyou sighed, thinking the conversation was just plain weird and Sesshomuru just offered Kagome his fluff for more comfort.  
  
Kagome smiled gratefully and took it with much gratitude. Kikyou scoffed at her actions and Kagome glared at her.  
  
"Stop trying to act like Miss. Impeccable" Kagome snapped at her sister who rolled her eyes at her unspoken remark.  
  
"I don't have to try - I am impeccable, here's some advice for you, try to be more immaculate" Kikyou replied.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at her sister, if she was going to try to battle her with comebacks; Inu-Yasha had prepared her for that. "Oh – me be immaculate? Have you seen yourself; your face is never undefiled"  
  
Kikyou gasped "Excuse me – you're the one who was raised squalid!"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow "Me? Kikyou – you're just dingy"  
  
"You're contaminating my air"  
  
"You've already polluted mine"  
  
And with that, they both scoffed and turned away from each other to glare outside their windows.  
  
Inu-Yasha, who was listening intently to their conversation, turned his face to Sesshomuru who had a rather amused face by their conversation. He pinched his big brother on the shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"What?" Sesshomuru asked him.  
  
"What exactly were they talking about?" He asked in a lost but rather innocent voice he had.  
  
Sesshomuru smirked, "I didn't really understand either"  
  
"Isn't dingy some kind of animal?" He asked again, still confused.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes "Its Dingo, not dingy"  
  
Inu-Yasha furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he tried to put two and two together, in the end he shook his head "But then, how did the conversation turn into polluting each others air, did you guys fart or something?"  
  
Kagome and Kikyou both turned a disgusted face towards Inu-Yasha and in synchronized voices they both said in an equally disgusted voice "Ew!"  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Forget it!" Kikyou turned her face towards the window again.  
  
"What she said!" Kagome muttered after her.  
  
After both of them had turned to their windows, they both burst out giggling.  
  
"Weren't they just mad at each other a few minutes ago" Inu-Yasha whispered to his big brother.  
  
"They're girls" He replied back in the same tone.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that kind of explains it"  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Kagome sighed and put on a pained expression. "My knees hurt for not stretching them for so long"  
  
Sesshomuru blinked at her and then sifted further towards his window making a little space between him and Inu-Yasha. "You can put your feet here"  
  
Kagome glanced at Sesshomuru "Aw, you're so sweet" And without further ado she stretched her legs and placed her feet between Inu-Yasha and Sesshomuru.  
  
"I wonder why they couldn't have gave us four a separate carriage each, I mean, I know my father can afford it" Inu-Yasha spoke up as he punched Kagome's foot as she tried to wipe some dirt off her shoe on his kimono.  
  
Kikyou nodded in agreement "And I wonder why they couldn't put us in a larger carriage, I mean, this one is only fit for two people, not four"  
  
Sesshomuru and Kagome nodded in agreement  
  
"And I wonder why the horses wont go faster, I mean, they can go much faster if told to" Sesshomuru added in on the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what if it takes all night to get there, how're we going to sleep?" Kagome added in the dreaded question. Kikyou shook her head mournfully while Sesshomuru banged his head silently on the window sill, Inu-Yasha had *by mistake* crushed Kagome's left foot in aggravation as he thought about what could happen.  
  
"Have you both ever been to Totosai Island before? I'm sure Kagome and I haven't so we don't know how long it really might take to reach the destination" Kikyou asked a question directed to either Sesshomuru or Inu- Yasha. They both shook their heads.  
  
"Never been there, but we've heard of it" Sesshomuru replied.  
  
One hour passed and they were still in the carriage. Inu-Yasha had jumped out and had even asked the driver when they were going to reach the 'freakin' island and came back with the dreaded news.  
  
"Its going to take the whole night to get there, he said we could have reached there by now but one of the legs on one horse is injured so were going slower" He sighed as Kagome and Kikyou gaped at him. Sesshomuru just stared at him as he mentally wished he didn't have to go through this.  
  
"How're we going to sleep?" Kagome filled in the silence for them, the moon had already filled in for the sun and now she was starting to feel drowsy.  
  
"Why don't Sesshomuru and Inu-Yasha sleep on top of the carriage and Kagome and I can sleep inside" Kikyou advised.  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted "No way, we'll fall off when we fall asleep"  
  
Sesshomuru nodded in agreement "Why don't we just sleep like were sitting now?"  
  
Kagome whimpered as he heard him say that, it had been her number one negative opinion to go to sleep without actually lying down somewhere. Apart from that, she couldn't fall asleep any other way, and if they were going to follow Sesshomuru's advice, she was going to be awake the whole night.  
  
Kikyou smirked as she saw Kagome's face "Kagome can't fall asleep with actually lying down on something, any other way – she'll be awake the whole night"  
  
Kagome pouted as she heard Kikyou say that, curse it for her being her older sister and knowing almost everything about her.  
  
"Why doesn't Kagome rest her head on Kikyou's lap and just fall asleep like that?" Inu-Yasha jumped in his advice to the small group. Kikyou shook her head.  
  
"I want to lie down too you know, or else my backs going to hurt the whole day tomorrow"  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged, "Then, I don't know"  
  
"I know!" Kikyou suddenly piped in. Sesshomuru and Inu-Yasha both questioned her with confused faces. Kagome just listened quietly, secretly hoping she didn't have to sleep anywhere near the men. "Why doesn't Kagome rest her head on Sesshomuru's lap and she can rest her feet on Inu-Yasha's lap..." She sent an apologetic glance towards Inu-Yasha "And then Sesshomuru can have a place where he can rest his feet and then I can rest my head on Sesshomuru's legs and then..." She took a deep breath "Inu-Yasha can rest his feet on where my feet are going to be?"  
  
All three just blinked at her.  
  
"Kikyou, are you crazy?" Kagome glared at her sister, why did SHE have to sleep on the boys?  
  
Sesshomuru shrugged "Seemed like a sensible idea to me"  
  
Kagome glanced at Sesshomuru, "But how come –I- have to sleep over there!" She pointed towards the two men who were eyeing her confusedly.  
  
"Because you're the youngest one here, and it seems pretty okay because you ARE getting engaged to Sesshomuru and face it, I'm not going to sleep on Inu-Yasha" Kikyou rolled her eyes at Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha just feh'ed and Sesshomuru blinked at Kagome innocently waiting for her answer. It seemed all three had agreed on the idea no matter how unfair it seemed to Kagome.  
  
"Fine" She sighed, Kikyou did have a point there, she was the youngest of them all and she was doing this in the most innocent way possible. "But I'm being forced to do this, understand?"  
  
Kikyou rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, now hurry up because I want to go to sleep"  
  
Kagome gaped at her "You want to go to sleep now?"  
  
Kikyou nodded "Yes! Now!"  
  
She sighed, "Fine"  
  
Getting up from her chair, with much effort and uncomfortable shifting, she finally sat on Sesshomuru's lap. "I'm going to regret this afterwards" She sighed disappointedly as she laid her head on his lap.  
  
As soon as she had gotten off her chair, Sesshomuru had placed his feet on it and Kikyou had lain down comfortably. Inu-Yasha had grudgingly placed his feet down where Kikyou's feet were and now he was trying to make himself comfortable with Kagome's legs on his lap.  
  
"Your feet better not stink" He called out to Kagome as he closed his eyes, ready for some sleep.  
  
"They do not stink" She replied back in an evenly sleepy voice as she kicked his stomach when he tried to push her legs off.  
  
"You two shut up and let me get some sleep" an angry voice called out to both of them which they recognized as Sesshomuru's.  
  
Kagome wished everyone a good night sleep even though they all knew they were in the most uncomfortable position anyone could have thought of. Kagome drifted off into a dreamless slumber as the carriage rode on.  
  
________________________  
  
I'm done! Yipee!  
  
Remember to Review!  
  
The next chapter will come out probably during next week due to school which starts on Monday!  
  
*growls*  
  
Anyways – I won't keep you busy – until the next chapter! 


	15. Ponderous Discoveries

A wish upon a star  
  
Yay! I have a notify list! For all you people who don't want author alerts sign up at :  
  
Kealilah . notifylist . c o m / fanfics . html  
  
For personal updates!  
  
{Delete all the spaces}  
  
I loved writing this chapter ...  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Ponderous Discoveries  
  
_____________  
  
Kagome awoke next morning to hear three groans from three different people. The first thing she saw was a brown ceiling which was shaking slightly and then she saw a window as she moved her eyes around wherever she had awoken.  
  
"Oh yeah, were still in the carriage..." She yawned out as she remembered the events of last night.  
  
"Yeah damnit and because you kept kicking my stomach at night its hurting like hell" Inu-Yasha was the first one to speak to her as he rubbed his eyes to wash away all the sleeping sand.  
  
She looked over to Kikyou who was rubbing her elbow. As Kikyou saw Kagome's stare she sighed disappointedly "I fell asleep on my elbow, and now the pains killing me"  
  
"You think that's bad? I leaned my head on the window sill last night and now my necks hurting" Sesshomuru's voice piped in the conversation. Kagome looked up at him, she still had her head on his lap and currently he was rubbing his neck painfully.  
  
"I guess I was the only one who slept comfortably" She smiled cheerfully at the three who just sighed, obviously annoyed with her luck. Not wanting to stay on Sesshomuru's lap any longer she made a hopeless attempt to get up which only resolved into her 'accidentally' kicking Inu-Yasha's thigh very hardly.  
  
He winced in pain as she sat up straight in Sesshomuru's lap and looked at him apologetically.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP KICKING ME? I HAD ENOUGH OF THAT IN NIGHT!" He yelled at her despite the short room in carriage. "Do you dream of karate ninja's or something?"  
  
She glared at him who just glared back. Behind her, Sesshomuru sighed. "Why don't I make this easier for you two?" He got up and sat down beside Kikyou who had retained her previous seating in the carriage.  
  
Kagome flopped down on Sesshomuru's seat and sent an angry glare at Sesshomuru. "I don't want to sit next to the arrogant, ego filled jerk!"  
  
"And I don't want to sit next to the annoying, bossy and rude missy who just said 'I don't want to sit next to the arrogant, ego filled jerk!'" Inu- Yasha fought back, doing an annoying, piped up voice for the imitation of Kagome.  
  
"Well, I don't want to sit next to –." Kagome started but was cut of when Kikyou squealed in frustration. They both shut up immediately and stared at Kikyou who was glaring at them both.  
  
"Could you both just shut up and GET ALONG for once?" She narrowed her eyes at them while Sesshomuru nodded agreeing with Kikyou.  
  
"Why don't you both just look out the windows and don't talk to each other, I'm still in favor of a good night sleep and because I cant get one right now, a little peace and quiet would do" Sesshomuru advised them both, and without further ado he closed his eyes and leaned his head back as if everything had been settled.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha both silently agreed and moved away from each other, as though if they touched each other they would get an electric shock.  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched the scenery pass by slowly from her window. There wasn't anything much to see outside, they were traveling through farms now and all there was to see was horses, cows, chicken – and other farm animals.  
  
As the sight started to change from the farm life to dirty streets Kagome sighed sorrowfully as she saw orphans sleeping on the corners of rundown houses, crying as they waited for their parents to return.  
  
She bit her bottom lip as she saw a servant kicked out a house and land painfully on the dirty and muddy ground, as she diverted her gaze she only caught even a more painful sight.  
  
There was a little boy, limping around the filthy town as he begged for some money. Kagome frowned sadly at the sight in front of her, she had never been to any town like this before and the sight of the hopeless orphans pained her.  
  
Her mind was willing to go out there and help them but as she sighed mournfully, Inu-Yasha leaned over and pulled the curtains over her window.  
  
Kagome looked at him and he just glanced at her before leaning back and sitting down on his own seat.  
  
"It's better if you don't look outside right now" he casually explained his actions as he leaned back and decided to look at the ceiling instead.  
  
Kagome nodded, understanding fully why he had pulled the curtains over her window and just placed her leg over her other leg as she sighed at the silence of the carriage. The silence of the carriage didn't help her take her mind off the orphans out there.  
  
As if Inu-Yasha had read her mind, or if it were by sheer chance, he glanced at her and immediately started a conversation. "I had a weird dream last night"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Inu-Yasha, "Really? What was is about?"  
  
Kikyou exchanged a surprised look with Sesshomuru, it was obvious Inu-Yasha was trying to cheer her up even though Kagome was too blind to realize and the sudden, almost friendly exchange they were giving each other right now was too weird to go unnoticed.  
  
"Yeah, I was the king of squirrels and I ordered them to bring me the most exquisite forest they could find, and when they found one, they brought the whole forest to me, but then they all attacked me and I started running for my life and then all of a sudden I was a cowboy and was trying to escape a sand storm" He strained his forehead as he tried to remember what happened next "I think I woke up next"  
  
Kagome smiled "I had one about I was an Egyptian princess and I was lying down on those chairs they have and someone was feeding me grapes"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked, "And were there ninja's in your dream?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at him "Well, the dream turned suddenly turned into me in a swimming contest and I was winning, but then someone grabbed my legs so I started to lose then I started to panic and I woke up the next morning"  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned, she -did- start some serious kicking last night and he had to hold down her legs to keep her from injuring his face, which probably explained why she started to lose in her swimming contest. "Who were you against?" Kagome looked at him with a confused expression "Against in what?"  
  
He rolled his eyes "Who were you against in the swimming contest?"  
  
"Oh," She strained her mind as she tried to remember who it was "I don't know, really"  
  
He shrugged as he finally felt the carriage speed up.  
  
It only took a moment for the carriage to start to speed pass the town they were in.  
  
"Wow, the carriage is finally speeding up, wonder why?" Kikyou mused out loud as she felt the carriage speed up an incredible pace.  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned over and pulled Kagome's curtain up again, revealing scenery of valleys and hills. "Probably because were heading downwards on a hill"  
  
Sesshomuru leaned forward and looked out of the window "I can see a dock, were almost there"  
  
Kagome smiled happily, she was starving and if she didn't get anything to eat soon she would faint of starvation.  
  
As the carriage stopped, the servant who had been driving the carriage opened the door.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow as she stared at the servant, slowly processing the image in front of her. Surely it couldn't be...  
  
"Kouga?" Four surprised voices echoed in the carriage. Kagome gave a quick glance at Inu-Yasha, he seemed like the most surprised of them four, mostly because he thought he could get away from his pesky, can't keep a secret cousin for a while.  
  
"How come you're here?" Kikyou asked him, just as surprised as everyone else was.  
  
Both Inu-Yasha, Sesshomuru and Kagome gave him a questioning eye.  
  
"Well, on the way, I kicked off the real driver and got on, that night when Inu-Yasha came to ask when you're going to reach the island, he didn't notice it was actually me, and all the maids that were sent to the island to take care of you, Sango and Miroku pulled two out and took their places, so I guess none of us are going to miss out on this trip"  
  
All four nodded; at least she could see Sango.  
  
"I'll see you later" And with that Kikyou got up and jumped out of the carriage which such grace Kagome raised her eyebrows at the talent she didn't know Kikyou could possess.  
  
After Kikyou's departure Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes, as she looked up she noticed both of the brothers were staring at her intently.  
  
"What?"  
  
They both shook their heads, "Nothing" they both said in synchronized voices.  
  
Kagome peered at their faces closely, and after giving a quick glance at Kouga everything snapped together.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll leave you three together" She shrugged nonchalantly, not even caring a mini, tiny, single bit that her fiancé and his brother wanted some private time with the Kouga.  
  
As she got out of the carriage, she blinked at the sunlight and at once noticed a big boat settled beside the dock.  
  
Smiling broadly at the boat she heard low voices inside the carriage. Remembering at once that Kouga was inside with them now; she decided that a little eavesdropping wouldn't hurt.  
  
Excited jitters ran through her stomach as she pretended to frolic and dance backwards to get a little closer to the carriage.  
  
She had eavesdropped on people more than a thousand times and she was sure she was an expert at it now. She couldn't blame herself, she had gotten so bored at her own castle that she would go near her parent's room and eaves drop on them every night, and now she couldn't call herself more than an expert at sneaking now.  
  
As she got near the carriage she pretended to twist her ankle and fall down in pain. She smirked as she heard Inu-Yasha say 'That girls got some serious balance problems'  
  
She pressed her ear against the bottom of the carriage to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Don't worry, she wont listen to us, she probably doesn't even know how to eavesdrop" Inu-Yasha's voice came to her ears faintly.  
  
She rolled her eyes; gosh...he didn't even stop insulting her when she wasn't even around.  
  
"First of all, Kouga – you tell Kagome one more embarrassing thing about me, this fist is going to be where you face is!" Inu-Yasha's angry voice reached her ears loud and clear.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, this could get interesting.  
  
"I figured you were going to say that, you can trust me- I wont tell her the time you wet the bed – or when you -." Kouga started but was cut off when Inu-Yasha slapped his left cheek making him wince in pain.  
  
"Stop it you two" Sesshomuru's demanding voice came to her ears.  
  
Kagome couldn't figure out what Inu-Yasha had said but it sounded very much like a cuss.  
  
"Kouga, if our parents figure out that you snuck out..." Sesshomuru rattled on. "Damn, do you have some back up plan?"  
  
"Duh I do" came Kouga's voice which Kagome jumped up a little in. His voice had turned from immensely sweet and innocent to rough and very manly. "We told the servants that Sango's got typhoid, Miroku's taking care of her and I've gone to check up on my parents"  
  
"Couldn't you have thought up of something better?" The half demon forced against his plan.  
  
It seemed as if Kouga and Sesshomuru had sighed at this.  
  
"Now back to what I was telling you, don't you dare say one thing Inu-Yasha started but was cut off.  
  
"So anyways, what do you want with me?" Kouga asked, ignoring the growls from a certain half-demon in front of him.  
  
"So you're telling us that Sango's here too?" Sesshomuru questioned him.  
  
"Yep, that means we have three girls with us on the island" Kouga affirmed him.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, why the heck did the care how many girls there were going to be on the island? Hearing Inu-Yasha start to speak again she forced her concentration back to the conversation.  
  
"We could play a prank on them" Inu-Yasha opinioned, waiting for their answer and even though Kagome couldn't see him she knew he was smirking.  
  
"What kind of prank?" Kouga asked back smartly.  
  
"I don't know, mix something in their food and stuff" Sesshomuru chuckled. Kagome raised her eyebrows as she heard Sesshomuru say this, in all of people – she had never thought he could say such a thing.  
  
There was silence for a while before Inu-Yasha talked again. "Something better than that...much better"  
  
"Like what?" Kouga asked confusedly.  
  
"We shouldn't talk about that here" Sesshomuru's firm voice confirmed her and as soon as he said that the carriage door opened again.  
  
Kagome scrambled to her feet and dashed behind the carriage.  
  
After five minutes of reassurance that they had all gone or either couldn't suspect her if she walked in on them right now, she stepped out of her hiding place and started to walk to the boat.  
  
"How long have you been there?" someone growled that piece of question out which sounded too much like Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome snapped around and looked at Kouga, Sesshomuru and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I was looking for Kikyou back there, but then I realized she was already on the boat, so unless you guys have a problem with that, I'm going" She sighed and turned around again.  
  
Kouga just shrugged casually before racing back to the boat with Sesshomuru.  
  
"I don't believe you" Inu-Yasha called out to her from behind. She turned around again and rose an eyebrow "You were eavesdropping weren't you?"  
  
Kagome gaped at him "No, I wasn't eavesdropping!"  
  
"Yeah you were"  
  
"No I wasn't"  
  
"Say sorry before I get mad"  
  
Narrowing her eyes she remembered all the times she had asked for apologies and said sorry while he just sat there like a prince and had accepted her every apology and made her feel like trash.  
  
She gave him an ear rub for god's sake!  
  
Who did he think she was? Some servant who was going to start weeping if he got mad at her?  
  
Feeling the madness boil inside of her, she thought up of one final decision she made that she knew she wasn't going to take the guilt trip for.  
  
She wasn't going to let him boss her around this time.  
  
Gathering up her courage, she remembered all the times he had insulted her and all needs to be punished due to her eaves dropping vanished instantly.  
  
She stood up and walked up to the half- demon.  
  
"Listen Inu-Yasha, I don't care if you're mad at me for eaves dropping because guess what?" She paused for a minute to hear any objections but as she heard none she went on "Because I've been way to freakin nice with you this whole week, asking for apologies, forgiving you way to easily for everything you've done to me, so guess what? I could kill you and make you go to hell for all I care"  
  
He widened his eyes as he heard her use the swear words he often used which he hadn't ever heard or thought she had the nerves to say them.  
  
"I've apologized for every thing I've done! I've tried to resist the urge of taking a knife and slitting your throat every day! You have annoyed me in every single way possible, insulted me in the worst case and YOU HAVENT SAID SORRY ONCE!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped back a little; he had expected more of a sorry from her than death wishes, and the sudden change of priority blew him off a little.  
  
She poked him in the shoulder "You have made my life miserable from the FIRST DAY I MET YOU! THE FIRST DAY!" she poked him again "You've gotten me naked, you've exposed my bed to a spider, you made me injure my leg the second night I was here, you've annoyed me every single day at dinner, you've made me injure my head because I'm sure that the demon wasn't after me but after you, you told Sango I slept with that bastard you call a brother, and you spilt rotten soup over my dress and told the whole dumb ass castle that it was horse manure!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes had become literally wide now, most by shock and surprise and a little more by amusement. He opened his mouth once but nothing came out and then when he opened his mouth twice the worst thing that he could have possibly said flushed out of his mouth. "Uh... It's okay?"  
  
Kagome gaped at him and then instantly flushed red with anger "ITS OKAY? I DIDN'T DO ONE FREAKIN ASS SHIT THAT WAS BLOODY HELLWRONG IN THE FIRST PLACE, FILTHY BASTARD!" She screamed right in his face "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME MISTER. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR HIDEOUS FACE IN MY ENTIRE ONE OF A HELL LIFE AGAIN!"  
  
Kagome exhaled deeply before turning around and storming off into the direction Kikyou was waiting for her, who was evidently giggling at her presentation she had demonstrated.  
  
As she reached Kikyou, Kikyou gave her a pat in the back before laughing loudly and heading into the boat.  
  
All in all, Inu-Yasha was dumbstruck. He had never thought Kagome could possess such a vocabulary and now he had lost all sense of talk.  
  
Had he really been THAT cruel to her? She made it sound as if he had ruined her life. He touched the shoulder she had poked and winced at his own touch. That girl had sharp nails and she had dug them into his flesh hard.  
  
Damnit, all he had said was to apologize. Geez, if she was going to be rude to her, he could play the same game.  
  
He wasn't going to back down, and he was definitely not going to say sorry to her.  
  
Nothing could make him go say sorry to her.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
He was just going to be just as annoying as she was willing to be and was going to act like that until she said sorry.  
  
He was definitely not going to apologize for something that he couldn't be blamed for.  
  
Right?  
  
.......................  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, Kouga and Sesshomuru watched in frustration at the fighting couple.  
  
They were on the boat and it they were going to reach their destined island in an hour. Currently, they were sitting around a table, -trying- to eat their lunch and somehow Kagome and Inu-Yasha had gotten into a big fight and wouldn't talk to each other.  
  
"Sango, tell Inu-Yasha that he eats like a pig" Kagome told Sango who groaned at her misfortune and turned to Inu-Yasha who had obviously heard Kagome but was pretending to ignore her.  
  
"Sango, tell Kagome that she's a little miss goody two shoes" Inu-Yasha shot back. Sango winced, how come SHE had to be in the middle?  
  
"Sango, tell Inu-Yasha that he should shut up or the time when he wet his bed isn't going to be a secret" Kagome avoided Inu-Yasha's glare as it shot full speed towards her.  
  
"Sango, tell Kagome that she better shut up or her parents are going to find out that she cussed at me" Inu-Yasha returned glaring at his plate.  
  
"Sango, tell Inu-Yasha that Kagome doesn't care" Kagome flipped her hair prissily over her shoulders and started poking her food angrily.  
  
"Sango, tell Kagome that neither does Inu-Yasha" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at her – if this was the way she was going to act, what went around came around.  
  
"I'm fine with that" Kagome snapped at him.  
  
"So am I" Inu-Yasha snapped back, matching her evil tone just as well.  
  
"Good"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
And with that they both started to eat their lunch again, Sango sighed a sigh of relief. If only they could ignore each other for the rest of the lunch and she could enjoy.  
  
"I'm finished lunch, I hope I see *some* of you later" Kagome smiled flakily, and got up. Sending a glare at Inu-Yasha's head, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room, almost feeling the evil glare Inu-Yasha sent her to her back.  
  
Deciding to check out some of the ancient sculptures the captain had told her the boat held; she went down to the bottom deck and knocked on the door gently. There was no reply so Kagome opened the door. She felt jitters in her stomach as she noticed that she could feel the boat sway side to side on the lowest deck and the feeling was definitely unpleasant.  
  
She walked in the room and instantly noticed a shelf filled with objects which looked positively old. Looking around the room she noticed everything was made out of wood, just like the whole boat was.  
  
There was a lamp hanging from the ceiling, giving the room an eerie ancient look and the lamp was slowly swaying from side to side not helping Kagome control the food that she had just eaten.  
  
Remembering why she had come here, she walked up to the shelf and examined the objects.  
  
There was a large treasure chest on the bottom of the shelf and it seemed to be unlocked. Kneeling down she blew some dust off the treasure box and reached down to open the treasure box.  
  
As the lid fell back she coughed as she smelt dust rise up.  
  
She swiftly blew the dust away and peered into contents of the box. She gasped as she saw dolls, which were made and covered by the finest cloths imaginable. Remembering that the captain had told her these objects were priceless she quickly shut the lid and continued looking at the shelf.  
  
Her curiosity took over her again as she saw a diamond tiara. Picking it up gently she placed it on her head and did a gently twirl. Turning around she looked into the mirror and smiled. The tiara made her look so much more princess like, but it didn't belong to her so she gently took it off and placed it back on the shelf.  
  
Looking around at the objects once again, this time she spotted a bottle. And in that bottle was a ship. Kagome bit her lip as she saw those tricky tricks again; smiling to herself she picked up the bottle and peered inside at the ship.  
  
She gasped as she saw rolled up parchment inside the bottom deck of the small toy ship. Feeling curious and also excited by the thought of discovering something someone hadn't in ages she pulled off the cork of the bottle and tried to reach in.  
  
Of coarse her fingers only touched the boat and as she tried to grasp the parchment the bottle slipped out of her hands.  
  
Kagome gasped in horror as she saw the broken pieces of glass on the floor.  
  
"Oh damnit" She squeaked out as she reached down to scoop up the broken pieces of glass.  
  
"Missy, you shouldn't 'ave been playing with the antiques there" A rough voice reached her ears and she immediately turned around to see the captain staring at her, not looking a least bit angry.  
  
"I'm really sorry; it's just that I saw-." She started off but was cut off as the captain laughed.  
  
"The parchment eh? I thought so, don' you worry about it though, I've been waiting for someone to break that bottle so I could take a peer at the parchment too, now why not clear up the mess first eh?" The captain asked her, as she listened intently to his fast and pirate-like language.  
  
As the thought came to mind she asked him a question "Were you a pirate?"  
  
He looked at her and smirked "Sure I was, that's where I got these antiques m'lady"  
  
She widened her eyes and she kneeled down to help him pick up the glass "You stole them?"  
  
"M'lady, you aint call it stealing if the owners already dead" He grinned and threw all the pieces of glass on the desk as he took the pieces Kagome had picked up with the other hand.  
  
"Wow, how come you're here now? I mean, a pirate's life would be so much more adventurous" She asked him, secretly envying him for being a pirate.  
  
"This mans was getting old, I needed to take a break from the pirates life, but I would sure love to see the real sea again, and I might just return to my crew after I'm done with all this captains job" He confirmed in her as he picked up the small toy boat and handed it to her. She looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. "You broke the bottle, you see what the parchment says "  
  
She smiled at him, he was definitely nice, unlike *some* people as thoughts came to mind "Thank you, even though YOU stole it"  
  
"I aint steal that one, it was passed to me from a fine young lady, she told me, when the right time comes, to pass it on to someone like you"  
  
She raised an eyebrow "Like me?"  
  
He nodded and looked slightly dazed "Pure of heart, but heat of a devil she must have was her exact words, m'lady" He sighed "And after seeing you fight with that half breed, and see you mourn for the poor I knew you were the one"  
  
"You've been watching me?" She asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I was in that town you were passing by, I saw you looking out of your window, and then I saw you and your mischief with the half breed, and not only that, you mark a remarkable appearance of the fine lady who gave me this" he pointed to the boat.  
  
Kagome felt slightly dazed, she didn't know if it was the fact of the swaying of the boat or because of the information he was loading onto her.  
  
"How long ago?" She asked him as she looked down at the boat, it seemed remarkably like the boat they were sailing in right now...  
  
"The fine woman gave it to me four year's ago, I were on a pirates journey then, she was gibbering about death, knowing it was coming, and something about hiding this parchment before it came" He looked at her and gave her a quivering smile.  
  
"That was when I was thirteen; the exact same year Kikyou turned fourteen..."  
  
The pirate smiled broadly "Enough of the wondering M'Lady, its time you open the parchment"  
  
"What if I'm not supposed to be the 'one'?" She asked, slightly starting to feel nervous.  
  
"You aint gonna know if you aint gonna open it" He replied casually.  
  
Kagome nodded and placed her fingers over the parchment, as her fingers grasped the parchment she pulled it out gently and placed the boat on the desk. Looking at the roll of parchment she started to unravel it slowly.  
  
She stared at the contents, the parchment seemed equivalent to a map.  
  
She read the words written boldly on the top.  
  
'Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga' She gasped and turned a gaping face towards the pirate.  
  
"I know about these swords... I -." She was cut off as the pirate raised a hand to hush her.  
  
"I knew you were the one" He smiled warmly but Kagome's urgent face made him raise an eyebrow "Tis wrong?"  
  
"Who gave you this?!?" She asked urgently, he was talking about a fine young woman, who looked remarkably like HER.  
  
"I aint know her name but she was talkin' about her sons so she was married" He replied back with a shrug.  
  
She shook her head "But this is impossible, her sons – I'm being engaged to one of them, their mom, she's STILL alive, and she doesn't look a BIT like me"  
  
"Ever heard of step mother's m'lady?" He placed a hand on her shoulder as she gasped.  
  
"No way..."  
  
He coughed to clear his throat "Not a word about this to anyone understand do you M'lady?"  
  
She nodded, her mind bulk with questions. Remembering the parchment in her hands she looked back down to it. "What should I do with this?"  
  
"Keep it, tis yours, now hide it and examine it later, we must be going on top deck now, were reaching the island now"  
  
She nodded feebly, and then remembering how nice the captain had been she pushed aside all heavy questions and smiled warmly at the captain. "I'll miss you, even though I haven't seen you for long, only for fifteen minutes in the least, you've been really nice to me"  
  
He smiled fatherly which made Kagome feel a sudden stroke of home sickness "I'll miss you too m'lady, but why not meet me again and I'll take you and you're future husband on a pirates trip?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically "I'd love to captain!" She giggled as he laughed.  
  
As he led her up to the first dock she hid the parchment in the folds of her dress and waved a goodbye to the captain, promising him that they'd meet again.  
  
As she saw Inu-Yasha the sudden bulk weighed on her head again.  
  
Could it really be true that his real mother had died four years ago?  
  
........................................  
  
Ta daaaaaaaaa!  
  
I've let you in on a big clue to the family secret...  
  
Now remember to review...  
  
And I guess that's it!  
  
Oh – and I forgot to wish a happy belated birthday to Moongoddess2 ... so – HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!  
  
Lol  
  
Until the next chapter! 


	16. Questions on the Contrary

A wish upon a star  
  
I am so sorry for the late update!  
  
It was a busy week!  
  
I had a headache on Monday, Tuesday AND Wednesday so I was lying on the couch and watching T.V doing nothing on those three days, then on Thursday I was PACKED with homework, on Friday I got locked out of my house and had to wait till my mother got back so I could get inside and when I did it was almost 8.00 p.m., I hurriedly did all my lousy homework, and when I was finished it was time to watch Inu-Yasha ^.^ - Now on the weekend my sister's laptop went berserk and she had to use the computer...  
  
Now that's a fair excuse... and one more thing before I start replying to some reviews – I finally passed my goal of 60.000 words!!! Though that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing ^.^  
  
Now lemme just reply to a few questions...and because there are many reviews asking the same questions I'll just answer them with one answer ^.^  
  
And there's just some people who I've answered to individually but that's only because I have limited time on the computer because as you all know my sisters laptop went crazy and now she has to use the computer...  
  
*cough* because I don't want to start a happy birthday column here, lets just say – happy birthday to everyone who just had their birthday!  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sesshomuru are not step brothers, they have the same mother and real step mother...the reason in my story why Inu-Yasha is half-demon and Sesshomuru isn't is because Inu-Yasha had a fatal accident at birth and lost a lot of demon blood and the only way to save him was to transfer his mothers (she is a human) blood into his, but you'll find out the details later. So they are REAL brothers.  
  
inu'nkagforever: Wow, you are SO close, but you didn't find out exactly the whole thing ^.^! LadyYome: *sighs* I had tried not to use names but now I think I have to say it out loud. I am not changing the story from Inu/Kag to Sessh/Kag. I have it written on my bio page, in four chapters, this story is Inu/Kag ^.^ ... I am not forcing you to read my story and I never will but just to let you know, the main pairing in the story is Inu/Kag and Sesshomuru's love life isn't kept out – Rin/Sessh!  
  
I'm sorry if I kept out a lot of you people out but let's get on with the story!  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Questions on the Contrary  
  
_____________  
  
Kagome looked at the two brothers nervously.  
  
The ship was just coming to a stop and everyone had come to first deck now, Kagome was standing a good 10 feet behind Sesshomuru and Inu-Yasha and was eyeing them both suspiciously.  
  
The captain's or pirate's as Kagome could've have called him words still rang in her mind...  
  
But why would they keep it a secret? Five hundred thousand people in a million have step mothers so why would they be so secretive about it? Unless they had something to hide... apart from that reason Kagome couldn't think about any other conclusion.  
  
"Kagome lets go" Kikyou's sharp voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced at Kikyou and nodded. She gave a quick look at the island they had landed on and all her worries washed away.  
  
The island wasn't so big so you could walk to each side in a matter of 45 minutes. There was sand on the border of the island which stretched out for 25 feet and on the left side of the island Kagome could see that a piece of narrow land stretched out far into the ocean. The middle of the island seemed mostly forest but Kagome could see that there was a path made out and small huts and resting resorts built in the forest. That was all she could see from the point of view she had right now.  
  
Kikyou tugged on her sleeve as everyone started to departure from the boat and Kagome let her pull her across the boat.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kikyou asked her as they walked down the steps.  
  
"Nothing" She replied back curtly and as she reached the last step she jumped onto the sand.  
  
"Well, you sure don't act that way" Kikyou snapped at her and Kagome shrugged casually, not really caring what Kikyou thought.  
  
"Kagome! Over here! Kagome! Hey! I'm over here! Look at me!" A shrill voice rang through the air. Kagome, instantly recognizing the o- so familiar voice snapped her head to the left and starting to jump up and down.  
  
Not so far away, Kagome could see Sango waving her hands like crazy, running like a maniac towards her.  
  
"I see you!!!" Kagome squealed, her tone matching Sango's. Wanting to see her friend again after what seemed like the most horrible trip she could remember she started to run towards her. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Sheesh...it's only been two days..." Came a peeved sigh from behind her, Kagome didn't bother to look around to figure out it was Inu-Yasha who was mocking her.  
  
As she finally reached Sango they both squealed and Kagome grasped Sango's hand tightly.  
  
"I've had the worst trip you could imagine!" Kagome practically yelled out. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Yours is probably no where near bad if you compare it to mine, I had to sleep in the same compartment as Miroku's on the way to the boat, and all I can say is you have no idea what he dreams about" Sango breathed out, starting to turn a light shade of pink.  
  
"Poor you" Kagome giggled "Well, at least you didn't have to bare an egomaniac for almost two days!"  
  
Sango laughed "I wonder what Inu-Yasha did this time"  
  
"I did nothing!" Inu-Yasha yelled out from behind them. They both turned commonplace faces towards him, all excitement washed away in a furry.  
  
Sango shook her head and sighed "Why don't I show you the room you will be staying in?"  
  
Kagome laughed "I forgot...you're going to be my maid this whole week, am I right?"  
  
Sango frowned and nodded drearily "Yeah...but it'll be fun, so let go shall we?"  
  
Kagome nodded enthusiastically "Anywhere away from – him"  
  
Sango laughed and grinned, knowing exactly who Kagome was directing at. "This way" She turned to her left and started to lead Kagome into the forest "Your hut – yes, you have a whole hut to yourself-."  
  
"That's pretty big isn't it?" Kagome cut through her advertising.  
  
"Nah, kind of small" Sango smirked, "Anyway, let's continue, shall we?"  
  
Kagome nodded and Sango pulled her towards the forest once again "Your hut is placed beside an exquisite waterfall so you can have the noise of water rushing down on some more water piercing through your ears all day long"  
  
Kagome snorted "That doesn't sound so nice"  
  
"Nah, it's pretty cool, you've got the shade of banana leaves which are extra humungous here, and then there's this big pond which is remarkably clean where the waterfall ends and the birds can keep you up all night" Sango frowned at the last part.  
  
"Not a big nature lover are you?" Kagome asked her, seeing her frown.  
  
"Nope" Sango sighed, she wasn't a big fan of having birds and leaves around you, and she would've rather stayed back at the castle until Miroku had come and had stated how much *fun* they would have alone. That got her worried and she had rushed off and had figured out a way to come along with Kagome. "Oh well, where are you staying?" Kagome asked, hoping desperately that she was staying somewhere nearby and Sesshomuru was somewhere far away.  
  
"Pretty far away from where you're staying, I'm one of the maids remember?" Sango assured her as Kagome felt her heart sink.  
  
"What about everyone else?" She asked, new hope springing up inside of her, if Sango wasn't staying near her, maybe the others would be staying somewhere far away as well?  
  
"There was a big mix up, so Kikyou is staying in a hut half a yard away from yours, that's the closest any hut is to yours, Sesshomuru's is near the back of the island, furthest away, and Inu-Yasha's is about..." she strained her forehead as she tried to remember "...I think half a yard away from the pond in front of your hut" Sango stopped for a while as she remembered the directions to Kagome's hut.  
  
As she remembered, she led Kagome through a well made out path throughout the forest. Kagome looked around; the island seemed pretty peaceful, and private enough for her to look through that map she had found...  
  
"Kagome, watch out, this is pretty slippery" Sango looked back at her and pointed towards the steps in front of them. Kagome nodded but didn't heed her warning.  
  
As she walked down the steps, she slipped on the third one and fell sideways down the steps.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay!?!" Sango's panicked voice carried out to her ears. Kagome groaned and sat up, almost immediately, a wrenching pain rushed throughout her legs making her clench her teeth to keep in a cry.  
  
"My ankle – I think I sprained it" She shut her eyes as she felt tears rush up to them.  
  
"This is not good" Sango sighed disappointedly as she reached down and helped Kagome up. "Let's get you into your hut before it gets worse"  
  
"Mhm" Kagome whimpered out "... I hate getting hurt like this"  
  
Sango smiled worriedly "don't worry, you'll be okay"  
  
Kagome nodded as she tried to bare the pinching pain in her ankle. It had felt that someone had grabbed her ankle and had twisted it twice and every bone had been dislocated.  
  
As she felt the sound of a waterfall ahead of her, she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the place where she would be staying.  
  
It was pretty cool, the waterfall wouldn't bother her so much, and the trees were large with almost equally large banana leaves. The hut seemed like a cozy place to stay in with flowers surrounding the rim. The pond which had remarkably clean water seemed like a nice place to have a swim in.  
  
The only thing disturbing her luxurious, private stay was the fact that she could see Inu-Yasha's hut in front of hers. Couldn't the trees in front be a little bit thicker? Gods...she was going to have nightmares at night by the thought she could see him at night.  
  
The trip had not brought anyone closer but just had made Kagome hate Inu- Yasha even more. She was in the middle of her angry thoughts when Sango pulled her towards her hut.  
  
"Lets go, you can gaze at Inu-Yasha later!" Sango snapped at her, and smirked when Kagome gaped at her.  
  
"I was just thinking about how mad I am at him!" Kagome snapped back, limping towards the hut, wincing at every step.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...now let's go in and get you bandaged up" Sango helped Kagome up the steps of the hut and pulled her in.  
  
Kagome looked around the small hut. There was a bed on the left, a rug in the middle, a chair on the right with a small compartment for cooking.  
  
"Uh... Sango?" Kagome called out to her as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"What?" She asked as she pulled out a roll of bandage out of her bag, Kagome wondered why she had kept it in there but more important matters came to her mind.  
  
"Where's the... um... bathroom?" Kagome asked measly as Sango looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah...you'll have to go in the trees"  
  
Kagome gaped at her "You're joking!"  
  
Sango winced "Yeah..." She laughed before answering "There's one just behind the waterfall"  
  
"How do I get there?" She asked her as soon she had finished.  
  
"You really have to go, don't you?" Sango laughed as she finished bandaging Kagome's ankle.  
  
"Well, who wouldn't? It's been almost TWO DAYS!" Kagome breathed out, got up on her good leg and started jumping up and down.  
  
Sango laughed again "If you look to the side of the waterfall you'll see steps carved it, walk CAREFULLY up them and if you follow them you'll end up in front of the washroom"  
  
"Okay...but it does have a door right?" she asked as she hopped towards the door of the hut.  
  
"Yeah, but the doors made up of vines, but it's as thick as wood so don't worry"  
  
"Thanks" and with that, she hopped down the steps and headed towards the direction Sango had told her.  
  
Just as Sango had directed, there were steps carved in the rocky wall beside the waterfall. After five silence moments of thinking how she was going to get up the stairs with only one working ankle, she decided on hopping her way up and if she fell down during the way – she'd think about what to do when it happened.  
  
It wasn't as hard as it she thought it would be, and she made her way up easily. She was peacefully making her way to what seemed like an ivy door which was probably the bathroom when a cussing half-demon appeared from the other direction and started to head for the bathroom too.  
  
Instantly seeing where he was heading she quickened her pace and desperately started towards the bathroom but Inu-Yasha's speed was much faster.  
  
"I got here first!" Kagome yelled at him as he struggled to pull free of a death tight grasp.  
  
"No you didn't!" He pulled out of her grasp and made a run for the bathroom but Kagome caught onto his sash and pulled him back.  
  
"I really have to go! I haven't gone for almost two days!" Kagome yelled out, while trying to reach the bathroom while trying to manage a squirming half-demon.  
  
"Well – same here! What do you think? I didn't pee in my pants you know!" Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome back easily and held onto her waist so she didn't run to the bathroom while they both fought.  
  
"Neither did I!" Kagome snapped back.  
  
"So let me go first!" Inu-Yasha fought back while pulling Kagome around so he could fight face to face with her.  
  
"Haven't you heard the phase 'Ladies first?" Kagome glared at him looking straight into his pools of gold somehow having no affect on her what so ever.  
  
"Who're you calling lady? I don't see one anywhere" He smirked as she scrunched up her eyebrows and glared at him, her glaring didn't seem to have any affect on him so he just stared down at her honey brown pupils.  
  
"So you're saying I'm not a lady?!?" Kagome poked his chest, somehow wishing that she could burn a hole there.  
  
"That's what I said" Inu-Yasha replied leaning forward to match her infuriating glare.  
  
"Well, I've been waiting too long for you two to hurry up and decide who's going first so I might as well just go" A third voice interrupted their conversation. They both snapped back, just realizing how close they had become and looked towards Kikyou who had just entered the bathroom.  
  
"Ugh! This is your entire fault!" Kagome yelled at Inu-Yasha, deciding to shift the blame on him.  
  
"How is it my fault?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I said so!" Kagome replied, thinking she didn't have to have a good enough reason.  
  
"You aren't the boss of me!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her, starting to lose his patience...he had let her scream at her before but not this time...  
  
"Neither are you!" Kagome yelled back, just as loud as Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Stupid wench!" Inu-Yasha growled frustratingly, never in his life before had he been challenged like she was challenging him. Usually, he would fight whoever he had to and he would get what he would want in the end.  
  
Unless it was it mother.  
  
But she had no right to scream at him... she had no right at all to scream at Inu-Yasha... the great almighty Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kikyou stepped out of the bathroom and stared at the glaring couple before shrugging and walking away.  
  
Noticing Kikyou had gone out of the washroom, Inu-Yasha thought up of a perfect plan of getting to the washroom before Kagome did.  
  
Remembering she had kicked him TWICE in the shins he lifted his foot and kicked her straight in the ankle with all the force he had, not all but enough to make it hurt.  
  
Her reaction was not at all what he had thought it would be. Instead of jumping back and screaming at him for hurting her, a wave of pain flashed across her face and she fell back onto the ground.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" she clutched her ankle and shut her eyes tight.  
  
"I couldn't have kicked you that hard, unless you sprained your ankle... - ... oh..." Inu-Yasha lowered his tone as he saw Kagome's wrapped up ankle which she was clutching onto painfully.  
  
He crouched down and fumbled with his words as he darted his gaze to Kagome with her pained expression to her ankle which she was clutching onto.  
  
"Uh... um... I... uh... um... don't know... uh... um... I..." he staggered with his words but gave a confused face when Kagome stood up immediately.  
  
"Tricked you! You didn't kick me on that ankle!" She stuck out her tongue at him and raced into the bathroom, leaving a stunned, confused and equally angry Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Damn you woman! I'll get you back!" he yelled at her and pouted almost immediately, waiting impatiently for Kagome to get out.  
  
________________  
  
Kagome sighed contently as she lay down on her bed. Her windows and door were open giving way for the breeze of the forest to drift into the small hut she was in. Her bed was pretty small compared to the one she had at home and at the Youkai Kingdom but it was good all the same.  
  
She had taken a shower behind the waterfall while Sango kept a Miroku pervert away from her and now she was wearing what the island offered here.  
  
It was pretty comfortable.  
  
It seemed like a long shirt that went up to her knees and it was made up with the softest and thinnest cloth she had ever felt, her full sleeved sleeves were made from net. It was tight, but not skin tight so it seemed pretty reasonable. All she had to cover her legs was a white jean type material.  
  
All in all, Kagome felt partially naked but when she looked in the mirror she didn't look anywhere near naked.  
  
She stretched her legs on the small bed and sighed again when she smelt fresh water again in the air which drafted in and out of her room. Wondering why it was so quiet now she remembered what Miroku had told her.  
  
For some reason the waterfall stopped the water from rushing down when the moon appeared at the night and started again at day.  
  
No body knew why it happened but no body minded it either way.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked outside of her open door. Remembering she was on an island now she decided she might star gaze.  
  
"Maybe later, right now...its time for dinner..." She got out of her bed and limped towards the door. Her legs were killing her for not having proper rest for such a long time and her ankle wasn't helping the situation.  
  
She got out of her small hut and made her way towards the edge of the island where they had planned to have dinner, it was just beside the sea so they could see the water and wave ripples and it was on the sand so they could have a nice place to sit on.  
  
She stopped as she reached the steps she had fallen on the last time, this time she would go carefully...  
  
She gave her a mental pat on the back as she didn't slip after she had walked up the last step. As she was approaching her destination she remembered that Miroku had told her that Inu-Yasha and Sesshomuru's grandmother was going to have dinner with them tonight and stay the whole day tomorrow and leave for Youkai Kingdom the next day.  
  
Miroku said that their grandmother wanted to see her 'babies' again before they became 'full grown pups and get married' Kagome had laughed but as truth be told, she was confused.  
  
She didn't know if Miroku was talking about their REAL grandmother or their step grandmother.  
  
She – could – ask their grandmother if she got some privacy with her. Grandmothers were always nice, weren't they?  
  
As she reached her destination she noticed everyone had already reached there and were not sitting around a rug where all the food was being kept. She sighed miserably as she noticed the only free space was beside Sesshomuru, who was sitting across of Inu-Yasha.  
  
She sat down beside him and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her legs as she smiled to the unknown lady sitting around the rug which was probably their grandmother.  
  
"Hi" She said to her, trying to put on a welcoming smile. Their grandmother smiled back at then opened her mouth to talk.  
  
"You know if you rub some honey of a Bumble bee Lilly flower on your leg, it will feel better in no time, and just wrap a leaf of a cherry blossom tree on your ankle and it will heal just as fast" her voice was just the same as any grandmothers voice and it reminded Kagome of her own grandmother.  
  
Kagome gaped at her "How'd you know...?"  
  
"I can see what anyone is feeling, their emotion or their pain" she smiled warmly, deepening the wizened creases on her face.  
  
"Wow..." Kagome breathed out.  
  
"So, tell me your name" she asked Kagome.  
  
"Kagome" Kagome replied kindly as she looked at her plate confusedly. Hadn't there been a pastry on it before?  
  
"Nice to meet you – give it back Inu-Yasha!" She slapped Inu-Yasha's hand as Kagome snapped her direction to see what was going on. Somehow, Inu- Yasha had gotten hold of Kagome's pastry and was about to eat it if his grandmother didn't stop him.  
  
He pouted before he placed it back on her plate. Kagome smirked at him for being caught and was about to ask his grandmother what she should call her when she spoke.  
  
"Just call me Granny"  
  
Kagome smiled shyly, was his grandmother telepathic or something? "Inu- Yasha!" Kagome yelled at him as he purposely knocked over her mug of coffee. "What? I didn't meant to" He looked at her innocently and Kagome just glared at him, fully knowing that he couldn't have been so clumsy to reach over and knock her glass down.  
  
She shrugged before sitting back and picking up her glass. She poured milk into it and started to drink it before Inu-Yasha made a rude comment.  
  
"Kagome's been nagging on me all day, she never leaves me alone" Inu- Yasha's innocent voice carried out to her ears.  
  
"Excuse me! You were the one who expected me to apologize for almost everything I did since the day you helped me!" Kagome fought back, not believing her ears; did he expect to make a fool out of her?  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, so don't talk to me" He shrugged and ate some bread.  
  
Kagome scoffed and stated a statement before drinking her milk again "Same goes to you"  
  
Kagome was in the middle of drinking her milk and Inu-Yasha was in the middle of eating his bread when his grandmother decided it was time for her to talk again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you're going to be so lucky to have a wife like Kagome" She smiled sweetly.  
  
Kagome spat out the milk in her mouth and started coughing immediately when Inu-Yasha started to choke on his bread.  
  
After the both of them had settled down, Inu-Yasha burst like a volcano "Granny – we both are not -."  
  
He was cut off as his grandmother spoke again. "Your grandfather and I fought the same way you two do before we got married"  
  
This time Kagome spoke "You might have gotten some things wrong, I'm not getting -."  
  
She was cut off as his grandmother spoke again "You two will have the cutest of pups"  
  
By now, the whole group which included Kikyou, Miroku, Sango and Sesshomuru were watching this with much amusement. Kikyou was trying to keep Sango from bursting out in a laughing hysteria and Sesshomuru and Miroku were having a hard time keeping in their insults to throw at the blushing couple.  
  
Inu-Yasha made one last attempt to shut his grandmother up. "Grandma, listen to me -."  
  
His grandmother did nothing of the sort "I can just imagine it, my sweet Inu-Yasha, holding hands with dear lovely Kagome, blushing with happiness, holding a three year old pup on his shoulders"  
  
By now, Inu-Yasha had buried his hands into his hair and was now desperately praying to god for this to end. Kagome – she had her face hidden behind her arms.  
  
"I can't wait till you get married; you seem like the perfect couple" his grandmother finished off.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Inu-Yasha lifted his flushed face and face his grandmother "I'm not getting married to Kagome"  
  
It took a while for his grandmother to process this into her mind and when she did she burst out laughing. "Well, there's no need to turn into blushing tomatoes!"  
  
Kagome whimpered at her bad luck. Could anything be more embarrassing? Obviously not...why did SHE have to be the victim?  
  
"So who's the lucky girl?" his grandmother asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha nudged his head towards Kikyou. His grandmother nodded and smiled approvingly.  
  
The rest of dinner went slowly. No body talked due to certain reasons; Sesshomuru and Kikyou had headaches from not having proper sleep, Kagome's leg was throbbing with pain, Inu-Yasha was too busy eating, Sango kept quiet because Kagome didn't want to talk, Miroku was half asleep because he had done Sango's share of work and was now tired and the brother's grandmother was lost in her own world.  
  
It was a relief when the servants came to clean the food.  
  
Everyone left to their own whereabouts. Kagome was standing up when she was held back by the brother's grandmother.  
  
"You want to go for a walk?" Their grandmother asked.  
  
Kagome hesitated, she wanted to go and check out the parchment and her leg was hurting but as she saw the demanding look on the grandmother's face she nodded obediently.  
  
As she was walking down the edge of the island she felt a tug of a question on her mind. "Excuse me...but may I ask you a question?"  
  
The old lady looked at Kagome and smiled "Of course"  
  
Kagome nodded "Um...are you Inu-Yasha and Sesshomuru's... um... real... grandmother?"  
  
"I see you have figured out that Inu-Yasha has a step mother, am I right?" She asked, seeming a little surprised.  
  
"Well, it came to my mind" Kagome replied feebly, feeling that she was trying to interfere into something completely not her business.  
  
"Did either Inu-Yasha or Sesshomuru tell you?" She asked her another question, completely ignoring Kagome's question.  
  
"No..." She sighed as she started to fidget with her hands.  
  
"I'm not trying to put you in an uncomfortable position dear, well, I guess Inu-Yasha will tell you if he wants to seeing that I am not in the liberty of telling how it happened but yes – I am his real grand mother"  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling at her understanding, almost forgetting the pain in her leg but it was all returned when their grandmother stated a question.  
  
"Now why don't we help that leg of yours?" She asked kindly. Kagome nodded and let the sibling's grandmother lead the way.  
  
_______________________________  
  
I bet none of you have a clue what I have planned for the next chapter!  
  
*grins evilly*  
  
Don't worry, Kagome will find out what's written on the parchment in the next chapter...  
  
This chapter was basically a pass time chapter, just stalling some time until a little something happens in the next chapter...  
  
Yay! I have a notify list! For all you people who don't want author alerts sign up at :  
  
Kealilah . notifylist . c o m / fanfics . html  
  
For personal updates!  
  
{Delete all the spaces} 


	17. Havoc over Chaos

A wish upon a star  
  
The last chapter was just a pass time – I didn't want to rush anything on to you guys so I had to make that un-eventful chapter, sorry to all whom disliked it. And to all those cliffy haters – forgive me for this chapter ^.^  
  
I had finished this chapter a long time ago, but Fanfiction.net was down so I couldn't post it up – oh well!  
  
The chapter's title just says that something's going to happen, doesn't it?  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Havoc over Chaos  
  
_____________  
  
Kagome woke up to a bright and sunny day, the sun was shining straight into her eyes and she could tell by the sense of sound that the waterfall had decided to start rushing down again. Remembering that she would have to go outside for breakfast soon she decided it would be the best time to sneak a glance at the parchment.  
  
Getting up grouchily from her bed she made her way across her room and reached down to pick up the roll of parchment which had made its way across the room and under the table.  
  
She picked it up lazily and made her way back to her bed and as soon as she had reached the edge of her small bed, she flumped down on it. Kagome fumbled with the string she had used to tie the parchment with and after a few yawns and rubbing her eyes she opened the parchment slowly.  
  
She strained her eyes as she saw the parchment wasn't exactly all map, their seemed to be some advice or rather some clues written on to it. Ignoring the map, she went directly to reading what was written under the map underneath the word 'Tetsusaiga'  
  
'Sword, though with its will, be may given to the despairing and forlorn one of them both, may it seal the demon locked within, may it tame the blood rushing through his veins, may it keep the anger locked within until a cherished caring one is nearby to help him release it without furry'  
  
Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as she read this. Was the parchment talking about Inu-Yasha or Sesshomuru? She had no idea, and even though she didn't know who it was talking about she got a pang of worried thoughts snap into her mind. Something serious had happened to one of the brothers, and she – had – to find out which one. She brushed the thought away as she read what followed.  
  
'Though it can only be released with a soul of pure heart and a  
spirit which can match no other'  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at this. She was still sleepy but the content on the parchment had washed most of the sleeping sand away. 'Who ever wrote this must have been pretty serious on hiding that sword Tetsusaiga...'  
  
Kagome skimmed the parchment and stopped when she saw content written under the bold writing of 'Tensaiga'  
  
'Sword, may it be given to the one afraid of releasing deep emotion, what passed has passed and may it never return again'  
  
Kagome scrunched her eyebrows; this seemed to be the only thing written for the sword Tensaiga apart from the map. She was deciding to finally look at the maps when Sango burst through the door.  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe someone did this!" Sango yelled as she rushed over to her bed and sat down miserably on it. Kagome quickly hid the parchment underneath her pillow and then immediately after doing so, questioned Sango.  
  
"Who did what?" she asked her, Sango sighed while punching her lap and then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't know who! But someone cut the rope on the boat, so were stuck on this island, probably for more than one week, I just don't know who would do such a thing" Sango glanced at Kagome who was practically sitting on her pillow. "What are you hiding?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened "I'm hiding nothing!" She squeaked out hoping that it didn't sound too obvious.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow but then afterwards just shrugged. "But, I'm just worried about who would do such a thing, I mean, I know none of us like staying on this island very much and whoever cut the line on the boat obviously wants us to stay here longer"  
  
Kagome felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. What Sango had said had just reminded her of the incident of when she and Inu-Yasha had been attacked; she possibly couldn't have been tracked down could she?  
  
From all that had happened, all she had figured out was that Inu-Yasha had a step mother, his real mother had died three years ago, and before her death she had hidden two swords which were meant to be given to the two siblings and now Kagome had a parchment leading to where they were hidden to.  
  
Kagome shrugged off the bad feeling and nodded in Sango's direction.  
  
"I just hope that it was a mistake and that none of us are being targeted" Sango sighed.  
  
Kagome felt her gut scream at her that she was the one being targeted but she just shook of the feeling and hoped Sango would stop talking about it.  
  
"But -." Sango started but was cut off as Kagome stood up.  
  
"That's great Sango, I'm just going to go eat breakfast now – I'll meet you later?" Kagome smiled at Sango as she nodded and left Sango in the room heading down to where they had decided to eat breakfast.  
  
She was on her way when she remembered she hadn't bathed in three days. She looked back at the waterfall and decided to have a little swim. Looking down at her clothes she ran back into her room and changed into something more comfortable for a swim. When she exited, she was wearing a simple summer dress; it was white, and made with thin cloth, just like the other clothes were made of.  
  
Running up to edge of the cliff which looked over the lake which the waterfall rushed into she decided on jumping into the lake from a lower ledge.  
  
Climbing down the cliff slowly, she reached a cliff, much nearer to the end of the waterfall.  
  
"On the count of three...one...two – three!" And with that she jumped straight into the lake, immediately feeling the rush of the waterfall and enjoying it very much. She giggled as she reached the surface and immediately regretted not tying her hair as she felt it plaster to her back.  
  
Looking around, she noticed that this place seemed much more beautiful than the land above from it. The waterfall ended a good two dozen feet away from her and the water wasn't too deep, it reached her neck if she tried to stand in it.  
  
As she looked around, she noticed that getting out of here would be pretty difficult, seeing that the rocky walls which were set far away from each other were pretty high up. But apart from that, Kagome liked this place very much.  
  
There was grass growing on the edges so she could get out of the rushing stream as she now liked to call it and sit down over there and one thing she would want to try was get near the waterfall.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you?" A voice called her name, sounding very distant. She looked up and made a cave from her hands and shouted in them.  
  
"Down here!" She yelled out. Not soon after, she saw Sango's head peering down at her from the cliff.  
  
"Are you crazy?" She yelled at her, observing what she was doing.  
  
"I'm just having a little fun!" She yelled back and wafted her hands around the rushing water, enjoying the feel of water wafting over them.  
  
"Well, if you need any help getting out of there, just call us!" Sango assured her, and with that she left Kagome back to her playing around in the stream.  
  
Kagome paddled around in the water and dived in a couple of times, observing what was underneath the water, counting how many seconds she could stay underneath water as well.  
  
As she came up for air, two hands pressed against her eyes, blocking out all view and immediately arousing all emergency and panic buttons inside of her. She immediately raised her hands to whoever had their hands over her eyes and tried prying their hands off her eyes.  
  
She immediately felt the claws and sighed frustratingly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, let go!" Kagome yelled out while trying to punch his arms. As he let go, Kagome heard him snicker and then begin to laugh.  
  
"You should..." he choked on his breath while he laughed and tried to talk at the same time "...have felt the panic inside of you!" he burst into laughter.  
  
"Well, I don't have people coming up to me while I'm trying to enjoy and pressing their hands onto my eyes so I can't see very often you know!" She yelled at him while trying to send him a glare.  
  
"That's too bad wench!" he snickered again and then splashed water on her.  
  
"I'm already wet, so that makes no difference" Kagome snapped at him smartly while lowering herself deeper into the water, hoping the thin cloth didn't become see through in water.  
  
"I'm just telling you to get out of here so I can have some privacy!" Inu- Yasha snapped back at her. Kagome narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Who died and made you the boss of me?" Kagome clenched her fists underneath the rippling water. "Just get out of my way!" He made an attempt to push her but she dodged easily out of his arms.  
  
"Stop being such a jerk and leave me alone" Kagome crossed her arms across her chest "I mean it"  
  
"This stream isn't yours, understand?" Inu-Yasha yelled at her, starting to lose his patience.  
  
"Then let's just share it!" Kagome took his 'feh' for a fine and turned around and muttered something that sounded like a 'to think he was actually nice' and a 'Poor Kikyou'  
  
"I heard that" Inu-Yasha yelled at her from where he was standing beside the waterfall.  
  
"You think I care?" Kagome replied back elegantly, taking the risk of going near the waterfall. As she reached where she could feel almost feel the pressure of the waterfall on the water, she stepped back and swam swiftly under the water.  
  
She was walking on the bottom of the stream when she felt her arm collide with something sharp. She winced and looked immediately at what she had scraped her arm with – a floating stick, but the tip was sharp.  
  
She frowned with frustration while looking at the blood start to leak. She heard a sigh from behind and as she turned around she came face to chest with Inu-Yasha. She looked up to see a pissed expression plastered onto his face.  
  
"You can't even keep yourself from hurting yourself for one day can you?" He sighed, somehow annoyed.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow "Well, you have no right to scold me for that Inu- Yasha!"  
  
Inu-Yasha scoffed and grabbed her arm which had been scraped with the stick. Kagome just stared in confusion as he stared at it for a moment. After examining the wound he simply took his sleeve, brought it too his mouth and ripped a slice of cloth from it. After wards he wrapped the ripped piece of cloth around her wounded arm and then handed her arm back to her.  
  
"Just so people don't start thinking I scraped you with my claws" He said nonchalantly, showing not a least bit of concern on his face, and then went walking back to whatever he was doing before. Kagome stood there, frozen for the moment and then smiled at her bandage.  
  
Well...he – could – be nice sometimes; he just hid it inside himself really well - really, really well. She coughed. Really, really, really, really well.  
  
...................  
  
Sesshomuru sighed as leaned on the trunk of the tree. No matter how much he tried to entertain himself, nothing seemed to click. He had finally found something to entertain himself at the castle and now he had nothing to do because he had left that special something back at the castle.  
  
"Sesshomuru, get off your lazy butt and get some exercise!" A familiar voice called out to him. He snapped his eyes open and sniffed the air to recognize the oh-so familiar voice.  
  
"Rin? What are you doing here?" He blinked at the girl staring down at him.  
  
"I wasn't going to be left back at the castle while everyone else had fun over here!" She glared down at him while he processed the information "Well, aren't you going to do what I told you?"  
  
He sighed, so much of leaving that special something behind at the castle...  
  
"Why should I get some exercise? I'm perfectly in shape"  
  
"Because, I've been watching you since you've come here, and all you do is lean on a tree, sigh, think about something and fall asleep right there, you only have those muscles because you're a demon, I doubt you do anything different back at the castle!" She placed her hands on her hips, still not removing her threatening glare.  
  
"Sorry?" He gave her an apologetic stare which made her roll her eyes.  
  
"I don't want a sorry, I want you to get off of your lazy ass and do some walking, running, or something!" She reached down and made a hopeless attempt to pull him off ground. All she managed to do was pull his arm which seemed like only like a tug on his sleeve to Sesshomuru.  
  
"No" he replied stubbornly and pulled his arm back onto his lap.  
  
"Don't give me a no mister or else!" She replied to his statement, just with the same stubbornness.  
  
Sesshomuru sighed at his bad misfortune. He knew he was stronger than her, and could attack her at any moment, but for some reason, he always found himself in her mercy. This had been going on for a while...  
  
If he overslept, he would get a good lecture on how a man could get a heart attack from too much sleep. If he didn't take a shower, he would get a lecture on how he could get sick from all the filth. If he didn't eat healthy food, he would get a lecture on how the body works and how the heart needs good and healthy food to work. If he didn't exercise enough, he would get a lecture on how out of shape he would become.  
  
"Okay Rin..." He sighed and this time let Rin pull him up.  
  
"Now walk to the other end of the island" She tugged on his sleeve as he dragged his feet.  
  
"That's so far away!" He complained but was shut up as Rin poked him on the shoulder.  
  
"How do you expect to lose all that extra weight you've been gaining?" She questioned him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't want to go anorexic" He yawned lazily as he walked slowly beside Rin who was pulling him, trying to go faster.  
  
"I'm not telling you to go anorexic, just telling you to lose all that chubbiness in your cheeks, I swear you weren't like that before you came to the castle" She replied, starting to get annoyed by him.  
  
"You mean you've been looking at me –that- closely?" He smirked as Rin punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"No" She blushed and turned away. "By the way, you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Nah, go ahead" He stopped abruptly as Rin stopped ahead of him. She turned around and faced him.  
  
"What are these?" She raised her hand and brought her finger slowly to the red stripes on his face. She traced them slowly as he watched her intently, as if all his senses had gone to full volume and he was trying to stop himself from, at the most – purring.  
  
He was about to lean into her hand but she pulled away before he got the chance. "So, what are they?"  
  
He blinked as he processed her question. "Well, you could say they help my senses so they are at their fullest and well... they also show who I am, for example, if another demon came and saw my stripes they would immediately recognize me for the lord of the west and then the demon wouldn't dare attack"  
  
Rin nodded and then raised her finger again and this time, traced his crescent moon on his forehead "What about this?"  
  
"I don't really know, I guess it's like a dream catcher, I never got any bad dreams since it was drawn on my forehead"  
  
Rin giggled "Lucky you"  
  
He shrugged "Who cares? Anyway, let's just get this exercise over with..." he grumbled out as Rin turned full hyper again.  
  
"Okay! Now let's hurry up!"  
  
.........................  
  
Sango sighed as she piled the clean clothes on the side of the desk. No body told her that she would have to do all the maids work...they could have mentioned it at least.  
  
"Having fun?" Miroku's voice interrupted her misfortunate thinking.  
  
She turned around and glared at him "This was all your idea!"  
  
He blinked at her innocently "No it wasn't, and if it was, I would get time to spend with you!"  
  
Sango scoffed and turned back to cleaning the clothes "Stop with all the mushy talk"  
  
He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder which she brushed away quickly "Why so distant?"  
  
Sango shrugged and continued piling the clothes...today – she was pissed, and nothing could cheer her up, absolutely nothing.  
  
"You want to ditch this and go take a walk on the island?" Miroku questioned as he noticed her unpleasant mood. She cheered up instantly and nodded. "Okay then..."  
  
"Hold on, let me just do this" She reached back and piled the last piece of laundry; she was turning around when she heard an unfamiliar sizzling sound. "What's that?"  
  
Miroku who was already at the door furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the sound carry to his ears. "Sounds like it's coming from the basket"  
  
They both walked up to the basket and peered in. Sango's eyes widened as she saw what was inside and as Miroku examined it, he gasped.  
  
"A..." Sango started and Miroku finished her sentence off.  
  
"A dynamite"  
  
They both stared at it before realizing their situation; they had to get out of here, fast.  
  
"Sango, we have to get out!" Miroku tugged on her sleeve. She immediately nodded and ran towards the door.  
  
She was almost at the door but curse it when the movie like situations occur. Not noticing the stool in front of her, she misfortunately tripped over it.  
  
"Hey Miroku, help me here!" Sango cried out as she noticed she had hurt her leg badly due to the accident.  
  
He looked back and didn't hesitate to rush back and help her up. Just as he did the sizzling stopped. "Damnit, it's going to explode any second"  
  
"We can't stay here to figure out!" Sango yelled out as she rushed for the door with Miroku right behind her.  
  
If they had rushed out of the door one second later they would have been blown to bits.  
  
Just as they escaped out of the door they heard the dynamite explode, Sango screamed as she felt burning pieces of wood touch her leg, but she regretted it as Miroku stood in front of her as if to guard her from the burning flames.  
  
"This was a set up" He said as she clutched onto his robes, very afraid of what had just happened.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked feebly as he made no move to remove her from her clutches.  
  
"Someone's here, trying to kill us – we have to warn the others" Miroku confirmed as he finally made a move. Sango nodded and let Miroku lead her to where the others were staying.  
  
.............................  
  
Kagome perked up from her book as she heard the sound of an explosion not very far away. She shrugged as she confirmed herself it to be some of Inu- Yasha's pranks; she wouldn't fall for them...  
  
She sighed as she went back to reading her book...finally; she had some piece and quiet.  
  
Flipping the page over so she could read another book she didn't notice as someone opened her door.  
  
She was humming a song to herself when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her up on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" She yelled out, not looking up to figure out it was Inu-Yasha. "Something I would very much like to do" A voice drawled out to her.  
  
She froze in her tracks. This was definitely NOT Inu-Yasha, and the painful grip he had on her hand just seemed to confirm that statement.  
  
She looked up to see a face she hadn't ever seen before.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him, trying to get the thought of kidnapping out of her head – she couldn't show she was afraid, if she did, it was just going to please him.  
  
"My name is Naraku; I see no one has introduced me to you before?"  
  
She shook her head and tried to pull out of his grasp but she achieved no such goal "What do you want with me?"  
  
He smiled at her question "...Oh, you're going to find out"  
  
She whimpered as he dug his claws into her wrist, making three wounds for blood to pour out, feeling the incredibly painful pain as poison rushing through her body, though nothing could match the pain as he slammed her onto the wall.  
  
"I never did anything to you!" She yelled again as he tied her one wrist to the steel hanger sticking out of the wall.  
  
"...oh yes you did" He drawled at her as he tied her other wrist to the wall.  
  
Kagome squirmed as she found herself in an unpleasant situation. She couldn't move her arms and right now, her legs were paralyzed, probably because of the poison she had felt rush through her body earlier.  
  
"Please leave me alone" She asked, in her last desperate attempt.  
  
"No can do" He laughed as he took something out of his pocket.  
  
Kagome stared at it before realizing what it exactly was "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Oh, this dynamite here? I'm going to place it right here – in front of you, and light it – so you can watch your own life tick away" He laughed as he watched her horrid expression.  
  
"Why?" she asked him, feeling panic rise up in her body.  
  
"Oh, well – it's too bad that you're going to die now that you won't figure out why isn't it?"  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes as she felt panicky tears rush up to her eyes – she would not cry, not in front of someone like him.  
  
"Such a beautiful face you have, too bad its going to be wasted" He looked at her face as Kagome widened her eyes as she processed what he was about to do. "Let me just have one pleasure before leaving"  
  
"Don't you dare" Kagome shrieked as he leaned in closer. He held her face so she couldn't move away and then – kissed her.  
  
Kagome felt that her body was about to burst, she could feel poison rushing through her mouth and burn her lips. Who ever he was – he was definitely evil. His lips were cold and burning hot at the same time and if he didn't pull back, Kagome knew she was going to die at the touch of him, let alone the dynamite.  
  
He pulled back and smirked at her horrid reaction.  
  
"You're disgusting!" she spat out to him.  
  
He smirked and then laughed "Well, let me just light the dynamite"  
  
He reached down and placed the dynamite right in front of Kagome's feet and lit it with fire.  
  
And then, in a purple swift of smoke he vanished. "Have fun in your after life"  
  
The last thing Kagome heard from him was an evil laugh.  
  
Kagome panicked as she saw the dynamite in front of her. She squirmed so she could run away but the knots on her hand were dead tight and she knew she couldn't open them.  
  
She closed her eyes, so she would have to see when the dynamite would explode.  
  
"Oh god..." She whimpered out as she felt a tear fall down her face.  
  
If someone didn't come to help her right now, she would surely die.  
  
______________________  
  
There you go! – It was short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter.  
  
I'm evil, aren't I?  
  
Well – you'll just have to wait to see what happens till the next chapter comes out...  
  
Sayonara! 


	18. Return to Whereas

A wish upon a star  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't said this is in a long time... so, all in all – I do not own Inu-Yasha -_-  
  
And firstly – Thank you ALL you reviewers: You make me so, so extremely happy!  
  
....................  
  
And I want to reply to a few reviews:  
  
Ami: Your reviews always make me laugh ^.^  
  
Ks_starshine: Wow... majority of people said exactly that... wonder what they would say if he didn't come...  
  
Brie: I'm not telling... I'm not telling that either... that's going to be kept a secret too... and yes – I will update before next month ^.^  
  
Rina: Lol, thankx – though I don't have AOL... so if you want to add me to your msn, feel free- my hotmail address is on my kealilah info page ^.^  
  
Anngel From Hell: Do you really think that Inu-Yasha's going to come and save the day? Hmm...  
  
Warning: Major Rin and Sesshomuru fluff in this chapter... I felt pretty weird writing this, seeing I've never actually experienced something like that before... if you're going to review, be honest – tell me what you thought about it.  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Return to whereas  
  
_____________  
  
Sesshomuru sat down heavily on a jutting rock beside the ocean waves. He panted quietly to himself and then looked hopelessly at Rin. "Can I have a rest?"  
  
Rin gaped at him "You're a demon – I'm a human, and YOU'RE asking for a rest? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"  
  
Sesshomuru shook his head "I haven't been exercising for quite a while...that's why"  
  
Rin rolled her eyes "So let's shake off that extra fat right now"  
  
Sesshomuru whined mentally, wasn't the island trip supposed to be a relaxing vacation? He looked up at Rin and sighed who just rolled her eyes again as she saw he wasn't making any intention of getting up.  
  
She let out a frustrated sigh and sat down beside him "I had a puppy once, and he was exactly like you"  
  
Sesshomuru perked up "Really?"  
  
"Yep, he was always sleeping and never getting enough exercise so I did one thing that would always get him up" she smiled sneakily as Sesshomuru looked at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"... Really?" he asked cautiously as he saw the glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yep" She leaned over and scratched behind his ears.  
  
Sesshomuru melted instantly, even though he tried not to show it. Even though he was immune to the world due to her somehow exhilarating scratching he was slightly aware that a rumble had started in his stomach.  
  
Instantly recognizing what it was he pulled back and snapped his eyes open which had, unknown to him had closed instantly as he felt Rin scratch behind his ear, where only one person had scratched before.  
  
Rin giggled and Sesshomuru sat up straight and looked away, slightly blushing.  
  
"You liked that... didn't you?" She asked slyly as she tried to sneak a glance at his pink in the cheek face.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head and tried to act tough but his voice gave it all away "no"  
  
She giggled, "Fine... that means no more behind the ear scratching for you!"  
  
He perked up immediately on this and turned around, revealing his pink tinted cheeks "You mean you were going to do it again?"  
  
She laughed and shrugged "If you wanted"  
  
He struggled with his words as Rin enjoyed his difficulty.  
  
Of course he wanted her to do it! Was she mad? She just wanted to get it out of him...  
  
Rin smiled mischievously; of course he wanted it... but it was always more fun if you watched them admit it.  
  
"Well, if you would waste your time on such things, I won't mind" He replied casually as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Smart answer" She snapped at him which he just shrugged in reply. Rin took this for a 'yeah I know' and laughed. After watching him turn a slight shade of red in his cheeks she leaned over and scratched behind his ears again which made him blush immensely.  
  
Sesshomuru, once again, melted in her touch and felt the rumble in his stomach but this time he didn't stop it.  
  
As she continued scratching, he felt the rumble rise up into his chest and into his neck, and then as he realized he had let it go to far, it was too late.  
  
Rin surprised herself as she heard a purr rise from his neck and his stomach rumble almost immediately after as another purr rose.  
  
Sesshomuru' tried his best as he tried to suppress himself from purring, but half of him didn't even care anymore, who cared about the tough side he put on himself all the time? It had been almost five complete years since he had felt so relaxed.  
  
He barely recognized himself as he felt his body vibrate from pleasurable purrs. The tough side had vanished, and this time – he felt completely in Rin's mercy as he noticed that if she stopped right now, he would have to beg for her to continue.  
  
He wouldn't have let himself become so vulnerable, he shouldn't have but Sesshomuru let all his thought wash away as he replaced them with one thought... somehow, he felt – himself around her.  
  
Rin gasped as she felt his cheek lean into her hand as if begging for more, she gulped as she tried to make this seem as innocent as possible.  
  
'He's just like my puppy...nothing else, every canine related creature in the world likes this... remember, nothing else...'  
  
She gulped. Somehow, this didn't seem at all innocent.  
  
As Sesshomuru sniffed her wrist a strong desire bubbled inside of him, it felt as if his blood had started pumping in his veins and that it needed more blood... her blood.  
  
It took him every part muscle in him to resist himself from biting her right there and then. He leaned back against his force and opened his eyes immediately, not knowing at all what had just happened to him.  
  
Rin blinked at him as she examined his flushed face... what was wrong with him?  
  
It took a moment for them to realize that they were doing nothing but stare at each other for quite a long time.  
  
They both blushed, and even though Sesshomuru's cheeks were already red, they turned an even darker color which Rin never imagined to appear on his face, that only made her wondering how badly she must be blushing.  
  
They looked away immediately and tried to interest themselves in something else but they didn't have to wait long before something definitely interesting occurred.  
  
"You guys help! A dynamite –." Sango breathed out as she ran up to the both of them and panted as she tried to finish her sentence.  
  
"They could be anywhere on this island!" Miroku continued, even though Sango hadn't competed her own sentence.  
  
Sesshomuru understood even though Rin was still in loss and stood up immediately "We should gather everybody here"  
  
They nodded, "We've already called Kouga and he's gathering all the servants and Inu-Yasha heard the explosion is helping Kouga out" Miroku explained to Sesshomuru though Sango noticed the mistake immediately.  
  
"What about Kagome?" She yelled out which made them all freeze.  
  
"Miroku, help the servants and tell Inu-Yasha to get Kagome, he'll get there faster – I'll find a ship and Sango – tell the servants when they arrive here to the shore to wait – the boats coming"  
  
Both of them nodded while Sesshomuru leapt into the air and ran off somewhere.  
  
"Wow... he's fast" Rin gasped as she realized he must have been faking the whole exercise thing.  
  
"Miroku, go!" Sango yelled at Miroku and he nodded immediately... Inu-Yasha – he had to get Inu-Yasha.  
  
........................  
  
Kagome struggled as she realized if she didn't get out now, she actually WOULD die.  
  
She glanced at the dynamite; she had around two minutes left before it would go off. Panic rushing throughout her veins as if it were blood she leaned over and bit the rope and pulled on the thick strings.  
  
She surprised herself as she realized that the rope was tied tight but the material wasn't very strong. She chewed on the rope tied to her left hand and spit out the strings as they came to her mouth.  
  
After desperate chewing, she felt the rope loosen.  
  
That was all she needed.  
  
She pulled her left hand out of the loose grasp the rope had on her and tried to open the right hand.  
  
She glanced at the dynamite.  
  
She gulped as she realized she probably only had 20 seconds left.  
  
She pulled on the rope... this one was much tighter.  
  
She felt her breathing dampen as she glanced at the dynamite and realized she had 10 seconds to leave or else she would be dead.  
  
"God..." She whimpered as she came across a dead tight knot. She glanced at the dynamite.  
  
Five seconds.  
  
She struggled with the knot... she had come so close to escaping and she couldn't back down now, even though the dynamite was about to explode any second now. As she broke the knot she collapsed onto the floor and only then did she notice that her body had been paralyzed.  
  
As she heard the sizzling stop she knew she had no chance of escaping now.  
  
She was paralyzed, there was dynamite in the room, and she could feel her breathing dampen.  
  
She held her breath as she heard the dynamite explode. Her body was burning and her mind seemed to stop all thoughts at that second. Her heartbeat was slowing down, instead of increasing and the sound of the hut crashing on top of her seemed very faint.  
  
She felt pieces of heavy wood crash on top of her but her body was too numb to even feel the weight.  
  
And then, her mind went blank.  
  
...................................  
  
"That was a close one"  
  
"Now that was one trip gone horribly wrong"  
  
"Let me check if the fevers gone"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Eek! YOU PERVERT!"  
  
There was a yell and a slap heard throughout the room followed by a few annoyed sighs.  
  
"You stay here; I'll go and get some water"  
  
"I'll go tell the queen and king about the condition she's in"  
  
"There's more bandage in my room, I'll go grab some"  
  
After that, there was silence, though there were still two people present in the room.  
  
One was Kagome, lying on the bed, sleeping motionless wrapped in bandages, with paled skin with a few cuts on her face. Her breathing was ragged even though it was dead silent and faint.  
  
Second, was Inu-Yasha, sitting on the chair, staring at nonetheless at Kagome.  
  
As he watched her lie there he remembered when he had arrived. If he had arrived one moment sooner, he could have saved her from all the pain she was in right now. If he had arrived one moment later, he wouldn't have been able to save her at all.  
  
He had arrived and had seen nothing but the hut in a million places with the left side in flames which was spreading to the right. Kagome was no where in sight but the scent of her blood was evident around the ruins.  
  
He had found her, motionless and had called for Miroku.  
  
Miroku hadn't found any pulse or any heartbeat and had informed her dead.  
  
It seemed as if that moment had lasted forever. The cheerful, spirited, annoying voice in the head... gone? It had seemed somehow so unfair and only when did he go and check her heartbeat himself did he realize Miroku was telling nothing but the truth.  
  
Then, miraculously, he had heart a faint sound beat inside of her and not believing it to be anything other than her heartbeat rushed her to where everyone was waiting for the boat.  
  
She was on the edge of the border which divided life and death and if he hadn't heard that faint slow drum she would have crossed it.  
  
They had taken a boat straight back to the castle and now, she was lying on her bed and had been asleep for eight days straight, only to wake up a few times to glance at the wall or whereas she was.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and got up from where he was sitting and sat down on her bed, being careful not to hurt her in any way.  
  
He gently leaned down and placed his ear on her chest, making sure her heartbeat was still beating. And luckily, it was.  
  
Kagome frowned as she heard nothing but dead silence, struggling to move as she felt something heavy on her chest she opened her eyes groggily and bolt up straight.  
  
Pain shot throughout her body as she sat up but that pain was ignored as she regretted sitting up not only because of the wounds. She blinked as she came face to face with Inu-Yasha, her nose only a mere inch away from his. Their faces were close... very close.  
  
"Aaaah!" She squealed in surprise, blushing at once and scrambled back.  
  
Inu-Yasha's reflexes were just as fast; he jumped back though he didn't squeal like she did.  
  
"What were you doing? You haven't become like Miroku, have you?" She asked, her heart pounding as she instantly narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
He growled "I was just checking on you, have some respect"  
  
She blinked, checking on her? Events of what happened came rushing into her mind as she mouthed an 'o'. The first thing she said though was the last thing Inu-Yasha had expected her to say.  
  
"He kissed me!" She yelled out as she examined his face turn into confusion and shock at the same time.  
  
"Who?" He asked, cautiously moving towards her and then finally placing himself beside her.  
  
"He said his name was Naraku" She frowned, feeling a little shaky as she remembered it all.  
  
Inu-Yasha stiffened beside her. "Did you just say...Naraku?"  
  
She blinked innocently "Do you know him?"  
  
He shook his head much too instantly "Never heard of him"  
  
Kagome eyed him as she made heard his answer sound more like a bluff. Not wanting to press anything on to him at this moment she shrugged it off and then leaned back and then only then, did she notice that she was back in her room. "How'd I get back here?"  
  
"You were asleep for eight days" He stated simply and refused to look at her as her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Eight days? Oh my god... I must have been hurt pretty badly" She clutched her blankets as Inu-Yasha growled at this.  
  
"You have NO idea how hurt you were... you heart stopped beating! You had no pulse! You could have died ... and it was my entire fault"  
  
She cringed at his words but softened immediately as she heard him say the last sentence "You had no blame in it"  
  
"I was being such a bastard, if we weren't in a fight, you wouldn't probably being doing nothing in the hut and that wouldn't have happened" he punched the bed and Kagome frowned. He hadn't been shifting the blame on himself for eight days straight, had he?  
  
"Well, it's not like if hadn't been in the fight I would have been hanging around you all the time" She smirked as she chuckled slightly at her words.  
  
"Still... I wouldn't have been avoiding you and would have figured out someone was coming towards you"  
  
She rolled her eyes "No you wouldn't, now shut up and if you say that it was your fault one more time I'll get... really mad again"  
  
He smirked and then crossed his arms over his chest "You said some pretty mean things to me you know"  
  
Kagome gaped at him, she knew exactly what he was pulling out of her and she wasn't going to let him have it without a fight. "You kept calling me a wench"  
  
"Fine, I'll call you a whore" He replied casually.  
  
Kagome pouted and then punched him with all the strength she had in her right arm "Apologize!"  
  
He glanced at her "For what? You said it wasn't my fault so there's nothing to apologize for"  
  
She narrowed her eyes "Then for calling me a wench and a whore you jerk!"  
  
He blinked "I was just stating the truth"  
  
She sighed in frustration... where had the nice side disappeared to? Wasn't he just worried sick about her and now he was back on calling her a wench and now even worse a whore!?!  
  
She made a hopeless attempt to grab his ears and torture him like the way she had done before but he easily grabbed her arms and pushed them away.  
  
"I'm much taller than you, and anyway my arms are longer so don't even try"  
  
She pouted as she dodged out of his hands "My apologies for not being taller"  
  
"Feh"  
  
Noticing she had no chance of grabbing his ears she picked up the pillow and hit him on the head. "For calling me a wench," She hit him again "For calling me a whore"  
  
He chuckled as he noticed she had perfectly healed and was now even ready to fight him "You want to be called a prostitute then?"  
  
She growled in frustration "No!" Kagome picked up the pillow and hit him on the head as he defended himself with his arms.  
  
"So you prefer whore?"  
  
She grabbed his ears as she noticed he was distracted and pulled him down so she could stare down at his face which was definitely in pain she tightened her grip on his ears.  
  
"Say sorry!" She giggled as he tried to pry her hands off of his ears.  
  
"No way!" He growled as she scratched his sensitive part of his ears which she had massaged before.  
  
"Say something nice about me then!" She smiled slyly as he stared up at her in horror.  
  
"There's nothing nice to say about you! You're not even developed well enough for a seventeen year old; I swear I've seen girls around the age of fourteen with better ones"  
  
She gaped as he glanced at her chest. "How -dare-you say that, you HAVE become like Miroku, you perverted jerk!"  
  
"I was just stating the obvious!"  
  
"State something other than that – you hentai!"  
  
He chuckled as she tried to slap him on the face but he grabbed her hands and pulled her other hand off his ear and pushed her back. She glared at him from where she was sitting and he just glared back, an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Kagome, you're awake!" Sango stepped into the room, smiling broadly.  
  
Kagome nodded, breaking the glare with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So are you feeling okay?" she asked her.  
  
"My face hurts, and my legs hurt and my arms hurt and so does my stomach" She stated simply as she rested herself back on her bed.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sango gaped at her. "And you're fighting with Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Now who's the idiot?"  
  
Kagome scoffed "Like you care – Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged and feh'ed and reached out as Sango handed him something.  
  
"Sesshomuru handed me some gauze and this is some cream. It helps your skin heal quickly, so just put it on your arms, wherever your hurt – I have to go help with the kitchens, someone placed a rat in the dishes..."  
  
With that, Sango left leaving Inu-Yasha and Kagome once again, alone.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped back to Kagome's side and handed her the cream. She took it and rubbed some on her arm and flinched as she it stung.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched her as she placed the cream over her right arm. She struggled with her sleeves as they kept draping down.  
  
"Give me that" he ordered as she tried to pull up her other sleeve and put on cream at the same time.  
  
"Give you what?" she asked, confused by his question.  
  
He sighed with frustration and snatched the cream out of her hands. He grabbed her left arm and pulled up her sleeve in an instance.  
  
He scraped up some cream and grazed it over her cuts on her left arm. She winced as she felt her cuts sting but Inu-Yasha made no movement to let go or stop.  
  
After a while, the cuts didn't seem to sting as he started to put cream on her face.  
  
And soon after, she fell asleep again.  
  
....................................................  
  
I thought that was pretty long...  
  
Don't worry... I'm only half way through the scheme of things... 


	19. Midnight Magic

A Wish upon A star  
  
A/N: So sorry for the late update but I have a fair excuse... I was supposed to Post Chapter 19 for A Wish upon a star a few days ago but then my computer broke down and a few dozen files got deleted... and guess what? Chapter 19 got deleted along with it – and so did Chapter 3 of Sweet Summer Trip Catastrophe. I was depressed because I had put a lot of effort into those two chapters because I was tired of writing Inu and Kag fighting all the time and had actually included some cute fluff between the two... but then fate trashed the chapters so I was left with scratch to start all over again.  
  
Not only that, but I figured out one person who I used to call a 'friend' back bighted on me and then we had this big fight and then on Saturday I was feeling like a depressed dog. -_-. My close friends couldn't stand me sulking in my room the whole weekend so they pulled me out and forced me to have fun outside of my house...  
  
By the end of the weekend, I finally felt ready to write but school started again, so I had to find time to write my chapters while finding time to stuff my homework in as well.  
  
So please have mercy on me and don't worry, the beginning of the chapter might be Sessh/Rin but the rest of it is ALL Inu/Kag ^.^... on with the chapter...  
  
Oh- before I start, you may have noticed that the ratings have changed from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Midnight Magic  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It took one week for Kagome to heal completely from her wounds. She was allowed to walk around the castle freely without any support even though Inu-Yasha insisted she stay in bed for a while longer.  
  
Though Kagome was happy she was no longer in her bed, tension was rising in the castle as the dreaded date rose even closer.  
  
Two months had passed since Kagome's arrival; two weeks were even a blur considering one week she had been passed out and the second she had to stay in bed twenty four/seven.  
  
That meant, one month left till the engagement. The pressure was getting to everyone, even Sesshomuru and Kikyou who seemed to act not a bit in the least of the care of the engagement.  
  
Inu-Yasha had been losing his temper at particularly nothing, Kagome had been avoiding any body known to the fact she was getting engaged, Kikyou had been in a nervous wreck and would jump whenever anyone talked to her and Sesshomuru, he had punched the table in frustration as the king and queen kept talking about who *fun* it would be.  
  
It was a month away... and everyone was talking about it as if it were tomorrow.  
  
The wolf siblings were already planning the decorations and the fact that Kagome and Kikyou were shown their wedding dresses didn't help lower the rising tension. The dresses were beautiful, but neither of them smiled as they tried the dresses on.  
  
Kagome dreaded her steps down to the dining room, hoping desperately that today would be any other normal day – no talk about engagements, but then again she should have been expecting all this chaos.  
  
As she walked in the room, she noticed that for once, Inu-Yasha was present for breakfast, though he didn't look in a least bit pleased that he had made his arrival. Sesshomuru's face was a tint red and he was slowly eating his breakfast as if to control his anger on what the King and Queen were talking about, Kikyou had her face buried in her hands and was taking deep breaths.  
  
Kagome slowly made her way to the table and sat beside Kikyou who hadn't lifted her head from her hands.  
  
"... Kagome! What a pleasure to see you here, just at the right time, I know we might be planning a tint too early, but what kind of engagement cake would you like? We were thinking..." The Queen rattled on and Kagome sighed nervously at her bad luck, gods...please have some mercy!  
  
"Would you like some juice?" A maiden whispered to her, noticing her upset feature.  
  
She looked at her, nodded and smiled. She had grown quite fond to the maiden who brought her juice every morning and couldn't help but smile as she saw her roll her eyes at the King and Queen.  
  
As the maiden walked over to Sesshomuru, Sesshomuru jerked her forward and made her spill the orange juice over his shirt.  
  
"Looks like I have to clean this up, I'll see you later" He quickly interrupted the King and Queen and got up, leaving an envying crowd behind him.  
  
Rin shook her head and looked at the empty jug "I'll get more juice"  
  
And with that, she scurried after Sesshomuru.  
  
After she caught up with him in the kitchen quarters, she blew up "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Make me spill the juice over you!" She told him, as a matter-of-factly way.  
  
"Oh, - that- ... come on, I couldn't stand my parents talk about my engagement any more" He shrugged and took of his soaking shirt and placed it on the counter beside the dishes.  
  
Rin walked up to it and tried to ignore the fact she could basically see through his shirt underneath. Trying to avoid looking at the muscular, six ab chest she picked up the shirt and scrunched it into a ball. "I'll clean it for you"  
  
He blinked "You don't have to"  
  
"No, I insist, you're probably going to throw it into your room" She placed it into the bucket underneath the counter where she kept all her laundry and turned to Sesshomuru who was staring at her with a weird expression. "What?"  
  
He coughed "I was just wondering, could you show me where you stay in the castle?"  
  
She blinked and then looked to the floor "...Oh" was the only thing she said before scratching the back of her neck idly.  
  
"I'm not forcing you to" He said hurriedly.  
  
She shrugged "It's okay... follow me"  
  
She led him through a small doorway in the kitchen which led to a staircase. It was small and he could swear there were cobwebs in the corner and humungous spiders nesting in them.  
  
She led him quite high up to the top, and when she was finished he found himself staring into a dusty, small and empty room. He walked into it and heard the floorboards creak.  
  
"I've never been here before" he said as he wondered where he was.  
  
"It's the highest room in the servants' quarters, closest thing I've ever come to a real room" she said not showing a tint bit of expression in her voice.  
  
He nodded as he spotted a small bed on the corner of the room. He looked at her and smiled as he made his decision. "From today, you'll sleep in my room"  
  
She widened her eyes and gaped at him "You pervert! No way, you won't make me!"  
  
He chuckled "I'll sleep somewhere else, but I can't stand you sleeping in a trash like this"  
  
She nodded "I don't mind, really"  
  
He sighed, "I won't mind sleeping somewhere else, there are a dozen rooms which I can rest in, but mines just the best..." He paused as he just realized he had sounded very much like his little brother "...right," He coughed "So, I'll move the stuff I need to the bedroom on top of mine, and by nightfall you should be in my bedroom"  
  
She was about to protest but he left, leaving Rin in total despair.  
  
"He's a complete idiot" She sighed to herself and then realized the upturn to this different location of her room. This would give her the opportunity to steal his sword... Tokijin.  
  
..........................................  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked through the corridors in the castle. Breakfast had –finally- finished and everyone had excused themselves out of the dining room, not being able to stand the table of the engagement any longer.  
  
Kagome was passing by Miroku's door when his door swung open and she was jerked inside.  
  
"Ah, Miroku, what's the deal?" She asked him as she rubbed her sore arm which he had grabbed onto quite roughly.  
  
"Hush, I want to ask you something" He beckoned her further into the room and Kagome followed in curiosity.  
  
"Okay..." she fumbled feebly and stared at Miroku's back as he tried to get something.  
  
He finally turned around and showed Kagome a pot with the words 'me + you = Love'  
  
She blinked "Miroku... if you hadn't noticed, I'm getting engaged already"  
  
He laughed and shook his head "Not for you dummy!"  
  
She smiled at her stupidity "Oh, then for who?"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
She mouthed an 'o' and then smiled sneakily "Someone here has a crush on San-go!"  
  
"Who has a crush on Sango?" Inu-Yasha's voice came barging through the room, after reaching Kagome and Miroku he stopped abruptly at the sight in front of him.  
  
Miroku was holding up the pot with the 'me + you = love' written on it and Kagome was smiling. He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at Miroku's intentions "Miroku, she's engaged"  
  
He sighed in frustration "I know! This isn't for Kagome –."  
  
Kagome cut him off "I'm hurt"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked, he already knew Miroku was trying to win Sango over and knew that he wasn't actually giving the pot to Kagome but making this situation harder for him was definitely amusing "Yeah, that was pretty mean Miroku"  
  
He rolled his eyes "It's not that I like her-."  
  
"You mean you do? Kami Miroku! She's engaged!" Inu-Yasha walked up to Kagome's side and smirked as he watched Miroku struggle.  
  
He shook his head and sighed "I don't like her in a love – love way-."  
  
"That was so mean!" Kagome faked a crying scene, seeing what Inu-Yasha was trying to do and pushed her body in Inu-Yasha's side for comfort, he smirked and circled his arms around her trying to comfort the fake tears pouring down her face.  
  
"Kagome sama, I didn't mean it in that way!" Miroku sighed in frustration – gods, he just wanted some advice and now he has a wailing girl in front of him, crying in Inu-Yasha's arms? This was- wait, crying in Inu-Yasha's arms?  
  
He blinked as he saw the sight in front of him and smiled, well this could have some upturns. "Well, look who's crying into the brother of whose she's getting engaged to?"  
  
They both froze and then noticed what they had just done, Kagome pulled away and Miroku blinked in confusion as he saw that her eyes weren't red at all and she seemed perfectly fine except for the deep blush he saw in his face.  
  
He looked over to Inu-Yasha who was smirking but even he couldn't hide the pink tint appear in his cheeks.  
  
"Well, well...now why is this couple blushing?" Miroku teased as Kagome gaped at him.  
  
"CUT it off! Now what did you have to ask me?" She asked him, changing the topic – not daring to look at Inu-Yasha's pink face.  
  
"Well," He said, noticing that the whole thing had been a fake and that he had been fooled "How should I give this to Sango?"  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked at the pot "By handing it to her" he told him as if it were obvious.  
  
"Not that kind of giving over! I meant, like – how, should I place it in her room or should I just give it to her hand from hand?" Miroku toyed with the idea as Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"I think you should give it to her when you both get in a fight and then she'll completely melt when she sees it!" Kagome clasped her hands together and smiled brightly at the romantic idea she had always wished would happen in her life.  
  
"Well, taking it that you're a female – you must know what woman's like so are you sure she would like that?" He asked Kagome, ignoring Inu-Yasha's complex expression.  
  
"Every woman would like that! It's so extremely romantic!" She squealed as she thought of herself in the situation.  
  
"So, imagine I did the same thing to you, what would you do?" Miroku asked her, imagining she was Sango.  
  
"I would get extremely happy and I would come and give you a big hug, but considering that you gave it, I would ask first if you were telling the truth" She smiled at Miroku as he nodded.  
  
"Would you do that to any guy?" Inu-Yasha asked, surprising them both.  
  
Kagome blinked, seeing –she- was the main topic here. "Um... yeah, I guess, unless it was some weird weirdo who said it to me every day"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded idly and then shrugged, just noticing both of them were staring at him. "Just asking" he said casually, even though he was killing himself mentally for asking her such a stupid thing. The thought of her hugging him sprouting butterflies in his stomach at the moment... 'Baka...' he called her mentally as he let his imagination wander too far.  
  
"I'm just going to talk to Sango, leave you two boys alone" She said, smiling at them both making Inu-Yasha blush even harder as he remembered her hugging him, even though it was just a scene.  
  
'Damnit, I've never felt this before...' he cursed himself as he tried to push the tingling in his skin to go away.  
  
After she left Miroku spoke "Don't let it go beyond innocence, it's for your own good"  
  
He stared at Miroku, giving him a hard stare "I've got no idea what you're talking about"  
  
Miroku shook his head and sighed and changed the topic abruptly "You think she'll like it if I touch her rear end while she hugs me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and, groaned when Miroku when into detail about how good a woman's rear end feels.  
  
...............................  
  
Kagome glanced outside of Sango's bedroom window. It was dark outside and both of them had eaten their lunch and dinner inside Sango's room, even Sango was tired listening to the engagement talks let alone get a little jealous she wasn't part of the commotion.  
  
"Beautiful night out isn't it?" Sango commented as she saw Kagome eyes gaze to the silent night outside.  
  
"Yeah, no clouds and it is so quiet" Kagome whispered, almost feeling the solemn starts tell her to equal with them and quiet down.  
  
"Well, it's past my bedtime, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head, deciding she would sneak into Inu-Yasha's secret room and eat breakfast there "I might not come"  
  
Sango nodded, "Who're you meeting all these days? You barely have any time for me"  
  
Kagome froze. Had she been disappearing into Inu-Yasha's room so much that Sango had actually noticed? Well... she did go there in her spare time, and she HAD spent a night and half there as well...feeling too guilty to lie to her anymore she told half of the truth.  
  
"Just spending time with Inu-Yasha, he's the only one who feels as bad about the engagement as me" Kagome responded, filling herself with that answer as well.  
  
Sango studied her well before nodding and walking to her bed.  
  
Kagome was about to leave before she heard Sango talk "Don't let it go past innocence, it's for your own good"  
  
Kagome glanced at Sango "I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
Sango sighed before changing the topic abruptly "I'm so tired, goodnight"  
  
Kagome shook her head, confused and wished her a goodnight as well before walking out to the quiet corridor.  
  
She amused herself at the pin drop silence of it all. It seemed as if the whole castle had gone to sleep, well... it was almost midnight, so that explained the silence.  
  
Kagome looked up at the mysterious sky again. It seemed somehow that there were more stars out tonight. Feeling that she still had enough energy to stargaze on the beach she crept quietly down the stairs, straining her eyes to see in the dark staircase.  
  
After reaching the ground corridor, she jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on the ground. She shivered as she felt the nightly cold breeze swift around her body and lift her hair, making it land gently on her shoulder again.  
  
She regretted on wearing a short nightgown as she noticed that it was quite chilly outside. She ran quickly towards the gardens, enjoying the feel of the cold grass beneath her feet and smiled as she reached the forest.  
  
She felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared into the darkness of the forest. She hadn't come in the forest or to the beach at night and the idea that something she lurked in the dark would jump out and scare her gave her the jitters.  
  
Facing her little fear she walked into the forest, hearing an owl hoot from nearby and a few crickets chirp a few feet away from her. She went through the trees on her usual route and jumped when she felt another owl hoot which seemed from almost in front of her.  
  
Hearing the stream in front of her she raced into the opening and studied the stream carefully.  
  
She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life before. The stream was reflecting the moons beams, giving itself a mystical and wondrous look. Kagome reached down and dipped her hand in the water, enjoying the feel of the moonlit water rush over her fingertips.  
  
After doing so, she got up and walked slowly towards the beach. As she reached the cliff, she noticed the big gap where Inu-Yasha and she had been attacked. She shivered at the memory of it and proceeded down the hill to walk into the sandy shore of the sea.  
  
She was walking towards the water when she spotted Inu-Yasha sitting on the sand a few ways away from her. She smiled and ran up to him, smiling again when he glanced up at her to see who had arrived.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, it's midnight" He said simply as he looked up at the stars.  
  
She pouted "Well then neither should you"  
  
He growled in defeat and shrugged casually before flumping back down on the sand beneath him. Kagome flopped down on the sand beside him and looked up at the stars with him, enjoying the presence of someone around her.  
  
"Nice night isn't it?" she asked him as she darted a glance at him.  
  
He sighed "Yep"  
  
She nodded idly and then smiled as she looked up again at the stars "Do you believe in any sort of story the stars can tell?"  
  
He laughed "I don't believe in that sort of crap"  
  
She gasped "You must be joking!"  
  
"Nope" He replied casually.  
  
"You mean, you don't believe in stars watching over you, or finding you're true love by the way the stars are or -."  
  
Kagome was cut of as Inu-Yasha spoke. "Nope, Nope and Nope, I don't believe in anything the stars tell, I just like looking up at them, they're just pretty lights in the sky"  
  
She gaped at him "Well, do you want me to tell you a story?"  
  
He sighed "I guess I have no choice?"  
  
She giggled "You got it, so let me tell you a story my mother told me once"  
  
He sighed in defeat and just stared up at the stars, waiting for her to continue "Feh"  
  
She smiled "Well, my mother told me that the northern star is the brightest shining star in the sky, it leads all the other stars in the sky, so one day there was this man, he was lost in sea and he didn't know which way was home..."  
  
"Let me guess, he looked at the northern star and figured which way was home?" He said simply.  
  
Kagome sighed "...no silly, that's not the way it worked, let me finish the story - ... so the man always stargazed with his true love and they both gave themselves a star, the woman's star was above the northern star and the man's was south west. So when he was lost he looked up at the northern star and he saw that his true loves star was above the northern star. So he followed where his true loves star led and then he saw an island, and his true love was living there"  
  
She stopped and smiled. Inu-Yasha looked over to where he had laid down and looked over at her, confused.  
  
"That's the end?"  
  
She blinked "Yeah, don't you get it?"  
  
He shook his head "Not really, I don't see how the stars have to do anything with it"  
  
"Well, they both gave themselves stars, and wherever they went, their stars led them to there. Whenever they were sick, their stars dimmed and so their partners knew where and how they were doing, every day if they were apart" Kagome smiled at the story.  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked, caving in into the whole idea "So how do I know which one is my star?"  
  
She smiled "See, the northern star is that one – you're name has eight letters in it and has an 's' which stars the word 'south', so mouth eight stars south from the northern star and – there, that one should be yours!"  
  
He blinked as he dotted which star was 'his'. He blinked when he spotted a bright star shining quite alone from all the others.  
  
"Which one is yours?" he asked innocently, making Kagome blush when she saw his puppy cute face.  
  
"That one, six stars east from the northern star" She pointed towards a star which was diagonally across from his.  
  
"Oh," He pondered on something for a while "And how do you know who is your true love?"  
  
Kagome blushed at his question. She wasn't expecting something like this coming out of – him -.  
  
She gulped away a lump in her throat as she answered "Well, love has four letters in it – L – o – v – and e. Each of the letters represents a star. So if you move four stars away from 'your' star either way, north, south, west or east your true love will be on of them"  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to process the information "But what if the fourth star away from your star belongs to a male?"  
  
Kagome giggled "Well, I asked my mom the same question, she said, out of four directions – one of them will be a female and that's your true love"  
  
He nodded and then pointed towards his star and then counted the stars up the Kagome's, playing with the idea that 'she' might be in his categories of being his true love.  
  
"Well, whoever made that up must have been wrong because your star is exactly four stars away from mine"  
  
Kagome laughed, while blushing "It could be just coincidence"  
  
He laughed nervously "Probably"  
  
"It's probably just some stupid star myth" Kagome added.  
  
"Yeah, stupid"  
  
"Really stupid" Inu-Yasha added, somehow, the idea of her being his true love sent nervous jitters throughout his body and made his blood rush at the thought of it.  
  
"Maybe you skipped a star or something" Kagome assured him, somehow the coincidence seemed to seem like plain old coincidence.  
  
Inu-Yasha counted again, and skipped a heartbeat when he noticed his counting had been perfectly accurate. "A star probably isn't bright enough to shine tonight, that's why"  
  
Kagome nodded, liking the thought very well. "I guess"  
  
She laughed as she saw a firefly come and sit on Inu-Yasha's nose. He blinked and sneezed, scaring it away.  
  
Kagome pouted "Aw that was the first time I saw a firefly"  
  
He blinked at her, surprised "you must be kidding me"  
  
She shook her head "I speak nothing but the truth" She said elegantly, making him grin.  
  
"Well, if you want to see fireflies follow me" He got up and grabbed her hand, making her now o-so familiar blush return to her face. She cursed herself, was it just her or did she seem to be blushing more and more when she and Inu-Yasha were caught in an embarrassing situation.  
  
He led her back into the forest, making her fasten up her pace as she started to feel a little scared by the darkness. He snickered as he felt her press close to him. "Don't tell me you're scared" he said, laughing quietly at her.  
  
"I seem to get a little nervous in the dark, why may it matter to you?" She said, more like in her older sister's tone making Inu-Yasha cringe.  
  
"Okay, were here, now don't say a word, and creep along quietly with me" he whispered into her ear making her shiver again, not because of the cold but because of his hot breath that brushed on her ear lobe.  
  
She nodded and did as he asked. They walked silently in the darkness of the forest for a more steps then stopped in front of what seemed like to Kagome to be a large tree.  
  
Inu-Yasha crouched down and picked up a stick, making Kagome wonder what he was going to do with it. He aimed it for the tree, and before Kagome could put two and two together, he had thrown the stick at the tree, making it come alive.  
  
She gasped as she saw the tree light up with a million lights and what seemed to be thousands and thousands of fireflies fly out of it. She clutched Inu-Yasha's arm as she watched in amazement, as the fireflies circled around them, trying to fly away in what seemed like magical lights.  
  
Inu-Yasha snuck a glance at the clutching girl beside him and smiled when he saw her amazed expression.  
  
"This... this is so beautiful" she whispered as the fireflies started to head upwards, making Kagome feel she was is a fairy tale, the fireflies seeming very much like tiny fairies with light pockets in their hands.  
  
He felt himself skip a heart beat as she pressed closer to his side. Gods, why did she make him feel this way? He shrugged off the feeling, he never really had physical contact with a lot of girls, and maybe this was normal?  
  
She smiled as the fireflies flew off, leaving herself to watch the glowing tree where the fireflies which hadn't decided to fly off rested.  
  
"That was amazing" She breathed out and as she noticed how close she had gotten to Inu-Yasha, jerked away immediately.  
  
"Yeah, I found this out when I was a kid, I was running away from a spanking my mother was going to give me at night and I ran into this old tree here, it's been here since I was born – my little hideout" He sighed as he walked slowly up to the tree and patted it solemnly. "It's mine in the day and theirs in the night"  
  
She blinked and it took her a second to realize he was directing 'theirs' to the fireflies. "You're so lucky you live here, you're kingdom has everything mine doesn't"  
  
He shrugged "At least were sharing it with you"  
  
She smiled, starting to feel a little drowsy "Yeah... well – I'll see you tomorrow, probably in your 'secret' room"  
  
"You're not going to breakfast?" He asked her.  
  
"Not after what happened today" she assured him and he laughed miserably at the memory.  
  
"You're right, anyway, go get some rest – night"  
  
She blinked, had he actually wished her a night?  
  
She yawned the idea away and made her way back to the castle "Goodnight" she called back at him.  
  
.....................................  
  
It took me exactly from 7.45 p.m. to 11.05 p.m. to write that chapter ...  
  
^.^  
  
Okay...! Don't forget to review!!!  
  
And till the next chapter... sayonara!!! 


	20. Definition

A wish Upon A star  
  
Please forgive me for my VERY late update -_- ... I have had such a busy, busy week! I had two birthday party's to attend and then my birthday party to celebrate, and to put it all together I also had a lot of math homework – and all of you know how long it takes to finish math homework T.T  
  
Hmm... did any of you readers know that a wish Upon a Star is my VERY first fanfic? Surprising eh?  
  
I hope a lot of you noticed... this is my twentieth chapter! And I always like to reveal something on a number with a zero at the end!  
  
Because I know that you all are anxious to read on with the story instead of reading my notes I'll skip the replies of reviews and just continue on with the story.  
  
--------  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Definition  
  
---------  
  
Kagome groaned as she heard maidens bang on her bedroom door. Shaking her head, she tried to ignore them and doodles on a parchment instead. Since morning maidens had been walking in and out of her room, dressing her up in different clothes, trying to figure out which on suited her best.  
  
Kagome felt her heart fall when the events of breakfast scurried back into her mind.  
  
x.x.x.x.x – Flash Back – x.x.x.x.x  
  
Kagome looked around the table nervously, it was definitely too quiet. She sneaked a peek at the king and queen, even they seemed nervous and Kagome panicked when she saw the look in their eyes.  
  
They were hiding something. They looked just like Kagome's parents did when they were about to tell them she was getting engaged.  
  
She looked across of the table to Inu-Yasha, who was devouring his breakfast like there was no tomorrow, she blinked. He didn't seem to notice the queer silence at the breakfast table today.  
  
Looking sideways, she noticed Sesshomaru was paying no attention to the king and queen but rather to the maiden serving the orange juice. She raised an eyebrow at him... hadn't he been doing that yesterday... or the day before... even the day before that?  
  
She shrugged and tried to eat her breakfast, but as Kagome stuffed the bacon in her mouth, she just chewed on it and didn't swallow. Her guts were telling her something, that something big and bad was about to happen.  
  
Deciding she couldn't stay in the awkward silence of the table, she got up and was about to leave but stopped when she heard the queens voice.  
  
"Oh, please don't leave – we have an announcement to make"  
  
Kagome almost choked on the words, announcements never had anything good in store for her...  
  
Turning around, she sat back down on the chair and waited patiently for the king and queen to make their 'announcement'. After Inu-Yasha finished devouring his bacon and eggs, the queen got up and smiled warmly to all the guests at the table.  
  
"We have decided something very important" The queen started and the king stood up to help her with the announcement.  
  
"As you all know, your engagement is arriving in a while" The king narrowed his eyes at Inu-Yasha who growled at the sentence.  
  
"And we decided, why not..." The queen continued.  
  
"...why not put a marriage in it as well!" The king finished off for the queen.  
  
What happened afterwards was quite a blur to even Kagome who experienced the chaos.  
  
Firstly, dead silence. No one spoke, no one even took a breath, and it seemed as if even the wind had stopped its daily course.  
  
Then, everything exploded.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Inu-Yasha bellowed and stood up immediately, knocking down his chair and sending the contents of the table scattering across the room.  
  
"Calm down Inu-Yasha" the queen started but was cut off when Inu-Yasha started talking.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? My life has been hell since you barged into my life" He said sharply to the queen who sighed in hurt defeat and shook her head, she was about to talk again but Inu-Yasha barged out of the room.  
  
The king looked over to Kikyou, Kagome and Sesshomaru for reinforcements but he didn't get any.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and glared at the king and queen, warning them not to speak making him seem very much like –their- father instead of the other way around, and with that he vanished from the room in a puff of clouds.  
  
Kikyou fainted.  
  
And Kagome, she was speechless.  
  
x.x.x.x.x – End of Flash Back – x.x.x.x.x  
  
Kagome hit her head softly on her table. Oh god, the must have been joking - Marriage, right on the day of the engagement? That was unfair, disastrous to say in the least.  
  
Kagome lifted her head when she heard a maiden shout out to her from outside of her door.  
  
"Lady Kagome! Your wedding dress has arrived!"  
  
Kagome lowered her head back to the table and sighed depressively. Why wear a wedding dress when you don't want to be wed?  
  
"Stupid wish didn't even come true" she murmured as she remembered the night she made a wish of true love on the special star.  
  
"What wish?" A voice in her head spoke up.  
  
"I made a wish, to experience true love – I wasted my one wish on something that's definitely not going to come true" She answered back, not noticing she was talking to herself and a voice in her head.  
  
"Oh, and you say it hasn't come true?" The voice replied.  
  
She scoffed "It hasn't, I mean – it's only coincidence I met Kouga, Miroku and Inu-Yasha and I was forced to meet Sesshomaru, none of my meetings seem destined"  
  
"None of your meetings –were- destined, but haven't you thought after making that wish, maybe they did become destined?" the voice replied mysteriously.  
  
Kagome laughed to herself quietly "Oh, so you mean – just because I made a wish, all my paths of life were changed and I wasn't supposed to meet the people I met but I did just because of a simple wish?"  
  
"That could be what I am saying"  
  
"Then tell me, how come I haven't fallen in love yet?" She asked back smartly.  
  
"Oh, but you have"  
  
Kagome sat up straight at the words and then blinked when she noticed herself staring at the wall.  
  
Had she just been talking to herself? She shook herself at her stupidity and returned doodling on her paper, though it wasn't helping her much on erasing her own words of the wish.  
  
'Oh, but you have'  
  
The words kept ringing in her mind over and over again. She shook her head and sighed in frustration. She was just letting her imagination run free, she hadn't fallen in love – if she did, she would've known.  
  
She growled and started playing with her, starting to feel frustrated as the simple words rang in her mind again and again.  
  
"You mind if I interrupt this mental phase you're going through?" Sango's voice carried to her ears.  
  
She looked up from the desk and saw Sango in front of the door where maidens were still banging at.  
  
"I wasn't going through any mental phase" Kagome said simply as she stood up and walked over to the bed where she laid down promptly.  
  
"They sent me in here to get you to open the door for them" Sango stated simply as Kagome looked at her from half closed eyes.  
  
"How many weeks till the engagement, or may I say now – marriage?" Kagome asked hopelessly.  
  
"Three weeks and three days" Sango replied, feeling pity for the girl in front of her.  
  
Kagome who was still trying to get rid of the words her self conscious had said to her, as she replayed the words again, a question popped in her mind as she saw Sango fiddle with her hands. "Hey, Sango – let me ask you a question"  
  
Sango looked at her and then nodded "Go ahead"  
  
"How do you know you're in love?" She asked, surprising Sango very much at the question.  
  
After getting over her shock, Sango sighed and answered Kagome's question with a lot of thought. "Well, you don't - until the last minute"  
  
Kagome blinked at her answer, this didn't help very much "What do you mean?"  
  
Sango sighed and rolled over to her back on the bed "I mean, all the time you're hanging around with a guy, and you're always getting into fights or end up in embarrassing situations – you always think of him as a close friend, but then when everything is over and you think you've lost him – you just know"  
  
"You just know what?"  
  
"You just know if you're in love or not, when you have something you take it for granted, you never treasure it until it starts to fall out of your grasp, and then you realize how much it means to you"  
  
"So, you mean -." Kagome started but was cut of from Sango.  
  
"What do we know? We could be falling in love with a guy right now and we have no idea but when their not with us we realize it then and then we know what we've lost"  
  
Kagome stared at her hands; this conversation was getting her nowhere and now she had forgotten how it had started. Kagome sighed, she was being silly – just because her stupid self conscious said she might be in love already didn't mean she actually was.  
  
She was about to speak but Sango was faster.  
  
"So, are you thinking about anyone?"  
  
Kagome blinked, looked up at Sango and scoffed "No one"  
  
"Right..."  
  
Kagome gaped at her "Girls talk about these things don't they? It doesn't mean that I'm in love with someone"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
"Okay... okay, jeez – I was just joking"  
  
.............................  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled as he glided down from Kagome's balcony down to the gardens below.  
  
"Stupid girl..."  
  
He was going to pick her up and ask her if she wanted to go and check out the sea but, instead he had caught her in an awkward conversation about love and how you would know if you had met your true love.  
  
"Dumb stupid girl..."  
  
He had to admit the conversation did nothing but make him blush immensely, how would he have known he was so sensitive to the topic?  
  
"Worthless dumb stupid girl..."  
  
He landed on the ground and made his way towards the forest, feeling grumpy of having to barge in and having to listen to a conversation about such a –mushy- topic.  
  
"Stupid worthless stupid girl"  
  
He stopped, wasn't he repeating the list of names he could call Kagome? He shook his head, she was getting to his head, and he knew it. After the incident with Naraku he had lowered – most – incidents where both of them could end up in a fight, and he had to accept, it wasn't easy. He had, by a lot of pressure, stopped calling her wench and other rude names he called her and lowered his possibilities to stupid and worthless.  
  
Why should he care if she died?  
  
It wasn't like she meant anything to him.  
  
He was muttering something under his breath when someone patted him on his back. "Hey brother"  
  
He jerked up immediately and turned around to see who it was, somehow his sense of smell and sound blocked by the intensity of his thoughts. He calmed down when he saw it was only Miroku and continued walking down the path to the forest.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" He asked in his normal cheery form.  
  
Inu-Yasha grunted and said nothing but continued walking down the path.  
  
"Do you want to know what I was thinking about?" Miroku asked Inu-Yasha as Miroku tugged along Inu-Yasha down the path to the forest.  
  
"No" Inu-Yasha replied simply as he noticed this was Miroku he was talking to.  
  
Miroku, ignoring his reply continued on with his conversation anyway "I was wondering how good it would feel to have Sango scratch and massage my ears"  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked as he remembered when Kagome had done the exact same thing to him. A shiver went down his spine, even in the hot summer sun.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"I mean it Miroku, why the heck would I start wondering on a topic right after you said something so pervert - ish"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
"Okay, Okay! Jeez, I was just joking"  
  
.......................................................  
  
Kagome waked solitarily down the corridors of the castle, carefully avoiding any maidens who wanted her to try on a wedding dress. She had given into the maidens who had been banging on her door earlier on and had spent an hour trying on different kinds of wedding dresses.  
  
"I can't believe my parents agreed to this," she murmured under her breath as she stepped down the steps of the staircase. "They're just sealing my life away"  
  
She was running down the staircase, oblivious to where she was running off to when she stopped dead in front of a large oak door.  
  
"That's strange, I've never been here before" Kagome whispered as she traced her fingers over the fragile and wooden handle of the door.  
  
She turned around and looked up the staircase; she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere up ahead and must have ended down here. She was about to walk up the staircase again when she noticed the large oak door behind her again.  
  
She hesitated. "The door or the stairs?"  
  
She gulped and decided to look whatever was behind the large oak door, ignorant to the feelings in her guts that were telling her to turn around and run.  
  
She walked down the steps and touched the ancient doorknob once again. It seemed worn out, as if a person had rushed in here again and again and had worn out the handle. She turned the handle and pushed the door in, revealing a dimly lit stoned wall.  
  
She walked in, her footsteps echoing throughout the squared room, looking around, she noticed it was fairly empty apart from a throne shaped stand in front of the room.  
  
Walking up to it, she kneeled down and examined it closely, there seemed to be writing on it.  
  
She gasped as she read the words.  
  
Rest in Peace  
  
Here lies Ayumi Youkai.  
  
Died at the age of 37, it has  
  
been four years since her  
  
departure, we will remember  
  
you for eternity.  
  
Kagome stepped back. There it was, in front of her. The grave of Inu- Yasha's mother, his –real- mother was right in front of her.  
  
"So it was true" she whispered in a bare whisper to herself.  
  
A faint sound snapped her out of realization and she turned around to see a little girl standing in front of her. She smiled faintly.  
  
"Are you here to pay your respects? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in, and I'll leave if you want"  
  
The girl, who had un-human like white hair said nothing and continued staring at Kagome. After a moment she spoke up "My name is Kanna"  
  
Kagome's smile wavered, the answer she had received was completely of course of what she had asked, though even a little confused at the girl, Kagome nodded brightly "That's very nice, and is that your mirror?"  
  
The girl nodded "Can you help me clean it?"  
  
Kagome smiled cheerily "Sure"  
  
Kagome stepped forward and ripped a piece of cloth from her dressing gown, not caring in a least that she had just ruined her new dress. As she lowered the cloth to the mirror, she frowned "That's weird Kanna; I don't see any dirt on your mirror"  
  
There was no reply, feeling uneasy, Kagome decided to clean it for her anyway. As she touched the mirror, Kagome felt shocking pain.  
  
It felt as if someone was separating every molecule in her body and trying to pull her life out. Kagome choked for some air and strained her eyes to see properly through the white mist that had formed around her.  
  
She looked into the mirror and gasped when she saw no reflection.  
  
Then, her body collapsed into numbness.  
  
.................................  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed as he walked down the spiral staircase to pay his daily respects to his dead mother. It broke his heart when he kneeled down in front of the gravestone and prayed, she wouldn't have died if he hadn't been so enormously stupid.  
  
"If I had killed myself a second earlier... she wouldn't have died"  
  
He clenched his fists, four years since his mother's death, and he still wouldn't let her go. He gulped; he knew the reason why he never accepted his new mother... he was terrified, terrified to move on without someone beside him.  
  
Inu-Yasha was lost in his thoughts when he smelt something familiar. He stopped dead in his tracks and kneeled down to the floor to sniff the staircase.  
  
He froze. "This is Kagome's scent"  
  
Realization hit him like a wave. 'Damn!'  
  
He ran down the steps like wind and almost crashed into the large oak door. Fumbling with the fragile and wooden handle, he opened the door and growled immediately.  
  
The room was lingering with Kagome's scent. Growling from his throat, he looked around to see if Kagome was still here... "If she is... I'm gonna -."  
  
He froze, the sight in front of him making his blood freeze in his veins.  
  
..........................................  
  
I swear the next chapter will come out VERY soon ^.^  
  
I wouldn't leave you on such a cliffie for long ... *creeps away from computer screen*  
  
No seriously, I mean it.  
  
*Plans a runaway*  
  
^.^ I'm just joking, you can expect the next chapter up in a few days, and by few I mean three or four, or maybe even two!  
  
Remember to Review!  
  
Oh- and the whole mother thing isn't the family secret, just to anyone who is wondering.  
  
Sayonara! 


	21. Persistence and Reveries

A wish upon a star  
  
*sobs* I am so ultra, mega sorry for the update! I had started writing this chapter on the first day of the three day limit I had up but then I came up with a serious writers block... I couldn't think of anything and I couldn't write, I had the ending thought up in my mind and the beginning but the middle was something I couldn't sort out, but after remembering something about Naraku in the anime, I came up with the perfect chapter.  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
Persistence and Reveries  
  
_____________  
  
Kagome blew on her tongue, feeling very giddy and in the mood of blowing raspberries. Having a dream about frolicking about in the snow she was swinging her arms around in reality.  
  
Kagome sneezed in her dream, starting to feel cold in the slow and then out of nowhere, someone wrapped his arms around her fragile body, pulling her into a warm and deep embrace.  
  
Kagome snuggled into whoever was embracing her, receiving warm vibes in return.  
  
.......................  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at the sleeping figure that was clutching his arm tightly. A feeling of reassurance and warmth spread over him.  
  
"Stupid baka..." he said to her as she tried to snuggle closer to him but his other free hand which wasn't occupied by her clutching arms pushed her back down.  
  
I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
  
Kagome whispered out as she tossed and turned around in her bed, almost punching Inu-Yasha in his stomach with her hand which let go of his arm for a second. Inu-Yasha blinked, she was singing?  
  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on  
A new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning yeah  
  
Kagome sang in a sing song silly voice out loud in her sleep.  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
After walking in his mother's burial ground, he had seen Kagome lying motionless on the ground. He hadn't known or understood what he had felt, but in a second he had rushed up to her and was checking any signs of life.  
  
She had been fortunately breathing but it seemed like her body was a lifeless shell.  
  
Looking around, oblivious to the fact that she was in his mother's burial room, he spotted a girl, standing a few feet away, holding a mirror.  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped out of his thoughts to look at the whining, sleeping girl. She was struggling to get rid of his resisting arms and cuddle into him, he sighed with frustration. Jeez – her soul gets sucked out of her body once and she acts all gooey around him?  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Kagome started singing again, but this time in a high pitched voice making Inu-Yasha flatten his ears so he could avoid the chances of becoming deaf.  
  
Inu-Yasha returned to his thoughts.  
  
He had sensed an evil aura around the girl and had once attacked her with his claws. She had merely absorbed her attack and had reflected it back to him, which he had dodged easily.  
  
After that, it was a blur to even Inu-Yasha who experienced it.  
  
It seemed as if the girl had sucked Kagome's soul out and had kept the soul in the mirror. And then, out of no where the mirror had released a piercing bright light full which Inu-Yasha had sensed had Kagome's life.  
  
The mirror had shattered, leaving the bewildered girl, standing paralyzed at the broken pieces at her feet.  
  
"Her soul is too strong to be locked away, my master will not be happy about this"  
  
Those were her only words before she disappeared in a puff of white smoke.  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled.  
  
And now, he was stuck with a sleeping – hyper and off pitched singing Kagome. After realizing that her soul had been taken away from her and was now returned, Inu-Yasha had picked her up and he raced her to his secret room.  
  
He grumbled again.  
  
Big mistake. "I should have left her back there"  
  
He looked down at the girl which had somehow successfully cuddled into him and had taken a big gasp, obviously preparing to sing again.  
  
'And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven, and make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers, in lonely hours  
The tears devour you'  
  
She sang in a higher pitch than before. He blinked, where had she learned this song?  
  
Remembering that she was now sitting on his lap and was leaning on his chest, cuddled into him deeply he made a hopeless attempt to pry her off before she got up and blamed -him- for the situation.  
  
'I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me'  
  
She sang in a lower pitched voice which actually seemed heavenly. Inu-Yasha blinked, freezing at once... she wasn't meaning what she was singing right?  
  
He scoffed, of course she wasn't. She was just asleep... that was all, she was just asleep...  
  
He looked down at her peaceful face something about her making the bottom of his skin tingle. He growled... 'Worthless stupid girl' he called her as he remembered how he had worried when he had thought she was dead for the second time.  
  
Looking at her sleeping face, an unknown desire stormed inside of him making him wonder in confusion at what it was.  
  
As he smelt her seducing scent, he leaned in to envelop it getting a shock when she spoke right below his ear.  
  
'I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do'  
  
He jumped back, dropping her all at once.  
  
After realizing what he had done, he took a deep breath. 'Stupid girl got on my nerves' he shook his head. "She was just singing her stupid love song"  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome squeaked out.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced at her, she was awake. He rolled his eyes and then sighed in satisfaction. "No more gooey songs"  
  
She blinked confusedly at him as she got up "What are you talking about?"  
  
He growled at her and then he softened when he saw her confused expression. "You don't remember anything?"  
  
She closed her eyes in thought and then opened them "Uh... no, by the way, how did I get here, was I sleep walking or something?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head, and then, filled her in on the happenings, after finishing Kagome widened her eyes at him.  
  
"...and they are after me, why?"  
  
He shrugged "Because they don't want an ugliness like you wandering our lands"  
  
She scoffed "Shut up! I just got my soul back from that Kanna girl and you're already insulting me!"  
  
He smirked "I couldn't resist"  
  
She rolled her eyes "So, you said that Kanna said her master wasn't going to be pleased about...this, do you think she could possibly be working for Naraku?"  
  
"Naraku?" He asked nervously, somehow the name pulling a cord inside of him.  
  
"The guy who almost killed me back in the island" she refreshed his memory and then raised her eyebrows at the whole situation. "Wait a minute! First of all, Naraku tries to kill me, secondly a girl named Kanna who could possibly be working for Naraku steals my soul and then returns it to me... why are they after me in the first place?"  
  
He looked around the room, wondering on the same question... why –were- they after her? Wasn't it only him Naraku wanted to murder?  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she asked when she heard no reply.  
  
"Huh? Oh – yeah?" He snapped back to reality when he heard her voice, starting to feel a little dazed off.  
  
"Do you know anything about this? I mean, I am starting to feel scared" She said nervously as she remembered the attack on the hill. All of it seeming too real to be a coincidence.  
  
He looked at her and gave a reassuring smirk "Don't worry, nothing can happen to you here"  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for you, I would have died on that hill when we both were attacked, I would've died under the weight of the wood on the island, and my soul would have been snatched away from me if you might've been somewhere else at that time" she said, stating each of the disasters.  
  
He thought about it for a while "Just a few more weeks and your getting married, you'll move away from this palace so just keep safe till then and I guess you'll be fine after that"  
  
The answer wasn't what Kagome would've have liked. Her hopes dampened and she rested her head back onto the pillow Inu-Yasha had given her while she had awoken. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.  
  
Inu-Yasha sensed her worried aura and softened a bit "By the way, I saved you all those other times, what makes you think I'm going to let someone harm you now?"  
  
She blinked and looked at him from the corner of her eye "Thank you"  
  
He shrugged "Don't let it go to your head, I would've done it for anyone"  
  
She smiled "Of course"  
  
They both sat in silence; Kagome was still looking up at the ceiling, pondering on some thoughts while Inu-Yasha was trying to get some shut eye. After a while, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"How did your mother die?" she asked simply, releasing the question that had been tugging on her mind for a while.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at the floor "She died in an explosion"  
  
She nodded "You were fourteen at that time, weren't you?"  
  
He sighed "Yeah, I was"  
  
"Do you remember her?" She asked, daring to ask further.  
  
He didn't reply for a while and scooted closer to Kagome so he could study her features as she closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep.  
  
"I miss her every day"  
  
"It must be tough on you" she said between a yawn.  
  
He didn't reply, not finding an answer to her comment. Of course it had been tough on him, he was the main cause of her death, and how could he live every day without regret or pain of his memories?  
  
"Did Naraku kill her?"  
  
He sighed, somehow wanting to release everything inside of him to her, all his memories, all of his problems... she seemed to understand him in a way but something held him back and he knew what it was. It was fear. She would run away after knowing what had happened to him, she would think he was a monster, something to be disgraced of being related to.  
  
After a while of thinking, he answered her question "In a way, yes, he did"  
  
"Who knows about this?" She asked, opening her eyes somehow not finding the need to sleep anymore but rather in the mood of talking with the half demon.  
  
He struggled with his answer, "Only you and my big brother"  
  
She smiled "Even though it seems you and your big brother don't even talk, it always looks like you have a special bond, and that's really special you know"  
  
He blinked "Huh?"  
  
"I wish I could relate to my sister like that, she's so cold and secretive  
  
He chuckled "I noticed"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, may I ask you one final question?" Kagome asked, starting to feel a little shy of what she was going to ask.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied, sensing her sudden change of aura immediately.  
  
"If you could go back in time and stop us meeting on your corridor the first day I met and then not meet me at all, would you?" she asked nervously though very eager to hear his reply.  
  
He thought about her question and smirked "And miss all the superman rescuing I've done and not have you beat me up, go back to my peace and not have to fight with you every single day? I wouldn't think twice before going back and doing that!"  
  
She gaped at him and then narrowed her eyes "Meanie"  
  
"I'm just stating the truth!" He shot back in self defense.  
  
"I have got to get going" She said and got up, heading for the small door.  
  
"I'll see you around" he said before lying down on the pillows.  
  
"Oh god, please no"  
  
He rolled his eyes "Look who's calling me mean"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"I will if you tempt me!"  
  
"Kagome's fat, she looks like a rat, whenever she wants to do something, she eats like a pig and looks like a pumpkin!" He rhymed teasingly making her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
She turned around and glared at him "What did you say?"  
  
"Her ass if as fat as a tomato and her face reminds me of a potato, she smells like manure and her face needs a cure" he smirked at her and enjoyed her livid expression.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Her voice reminds me of a donkey who laughs like a monkey, she farts all night and she doesn't know how to fight"  
  
"Oh, yes-"  
  
"She needs to get paid, I saw her getting laid, oh god – it was so ghastly, and very, very nasty!" He chuckled at his rhyming and didn't hear Kagome storm up to him.  
  
"How DARE you say that!" She picked up the pillow and smacked his head hard. "Stupid bastard..." and with that she ran out of the room.  
  
..................................  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs from the library so she could check out where everyone was. Still feeling a little shaky on the thought that her soul had been sucked out she was minding her steps carefully and didn't turn a corner without checking if anyone she didn't know was there.  
  
After turning on the corner to the corridor of her room she was surprised to see Kouga standing in front of her door. Feeling curious, she walked up to him and studied his face. "... Kouga?"  
  
He blinked and snapped out of his thought and looked at Kagome "Oh... hi, Kagome"  
  
She smiled and nodded, feeling quite suspicious on the thought he had been hanging around her door.  
  
"Do you need to speak to me?" she asked when she saw Kouga look at her and then back over the balcony.  
  
He nodded "Actually, yes, I do"  
  
She raised an eyebrow "Okay, go ahead, I'm not going anywhere"  
  
He hesitated and then grabbed her wrist. "Kagome, I don't know how to explain this – I've never felt like this about anyone before"  
  
Her guts were screaming out to her, telling her something was wrong but she ignored the feeling "Are you talking about Sango?"  
  
He shook his head "No, I'm not" He stopped and looked around "This isn't the place I can tell you, may we go to the sea?"  
  
Kagome hesitated... something was telling her not to go but the other half was as curious as a cat. She nodded and then let him lead her down the steps.  
  
...................  
  
Kouga chewed on his apple and looked down at the poem he had written for Sango.  
  
'You're so beautiful'  
  
He blinked, that was all he had written down so far. As he thought about it, there was nothing else he could think about Sango he liked... sure she was beautiful, but so were Kagome and Kikyou.  
  
He sighed... there he did it again, he had fallen into a silly crush on Sango and he had once again thought it was love. Feeling stupid and used he got up and threw the paper onto the floor of his room.  
  
He stepped out and looked over the balcony to look at the garden.  
  
He blinked when he saw Kagome being pulled by someone he looked quite like himself.  
  
He focused his eyes. 'Hold on...' the man who was pulling Kagome looked –exactly- like him.  
  
He blinked and walked back into his room... nah, he must have been hallucinating.  
  
...................................  
  
Kagome tried to pull away from Kouga's tight grip on her wrist; they were already across the garden and were now taking the long route from the forest to the sea. She called out to Kouga who was racing along the forest like he had something to hide from.  
  
"Kouga... you aren't acting like yourself" she whimpered out when she heard him growl as a twig scraped his face from a branch.  
  
"You don't even know me so how can you judge me?" he snapped back, making Kagome quiet down.  
  
Kagome regretted allowing him to lead her to the sea, her guts were now wailing out to her that she head back but now she had no choice as Kouga's grip tightened on her wrist making it impossible for her to break away.  
  
After reaching the sea Kouga led her to a high cliff which led down to crashing waves. After settling down on the cliff he let go of her wrist and pushed her back.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she noticed how high up they were and if she fell down here, the waves would swallow her body and crash them to the rocks. She looked back at Kouga who had a hideous expression glowering from his face.  
  
"Kouga, I don't feel safe up here" she whimpered out, feeling like a fragile piece of glass compared to him.  
  
"Kouga...? Who said I was Kouga?" his voice changed dramatically and Kagome widened her eyes as she saw him change is appearance into her dreaded fear.  
  
"Oh my god, it's you" she whispered and took a step back.  
  
"Why so distant? Any who, looks like you survived Kagura's feather, Kanna's soul devouring mirror and my dynamite... so now, I'm deciding to just kidnap you and kill you silently in my quarters" He drawled out, enjoying the fear pouring out of her.  
  
"I did nothing to you" She shot at him, taking a step back as he took a step forward.  
  
"You interfered in my paths" He replied nonchalantly.  
  
"How?" she asked, remembering nothing she did that could have interfered with his life what so ever.  
  
He laughed "You still don't know? I pity you"  
  
Feeling her heart speed up an incredible pace, she turned around to run but was stopped when a pair of rough hand grabbed her and pull her back to a sturdy chest.  
  
Naraku trailed a finger around her neck "Such a fragile part of the body, I could crush it right now, but that wont be fun"  
  
She choked as she smelt poison leak from his body. "You're pathetic"  
  
He chuckled "Don't throw words out of your mouth which you don't mean"  
  
She struggled against his firm grip "what are you going to do to me?" she asked, feeling nauseous all of a sudden.  
  
"Well, I'm going to torture you and then I'm going to kill you" he replied dryly, still trailing his finger around her neck.  
  
"Please, leave me" she asked in her last hopeless attempt.  
  
"I'll act as if you didn't say that" he said and then covered her nose with his hand.  
  
Kagome chocked on the poisonous scent he was leaking up her nose, and in a matter of seconds, she fainted.  
  
...........................  
  
"Honey, brighten up – you can't look like this on your wedding day" Sesshomaru's step mother scolded him motherly as he looked the preparations with boredom.  
  
"Why?" he asked back dryly, feeling no need to do such a thing.  
  
"Because we don't want a groom looking like that state you're in now" She replied back and fixed the collar of the shirt he had tried on.  
  
"Why?" He asked again.  
  
She sighed "Because you don't look very charming"  
  
Rin giggled from the piles of clothes she was folding. She had been chosen to help one of the grooms decide the wedding clothes and she had decided to help Sesshomaru... and so far, the experience had been –very- interesting.  
  
"Why?" he sighed out, ignoring Rin laugh silently at his clothes.  
  
"Because, no one looks charming when they are bored" She stated in a matter of fact way. "... Rin honey, can you help me hold his shirt together while I sew on the buttons?"  
  
Rin nodded and walked over to Sesshomaru, she held onto his collar, and moved aside so his mom could sew on the collar buttons.  
  
"Rin, don't you think he looks charming?" The queen asked.  
  
Rin blushed before answering "Of course"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, well... this could have its advantages now and then.  
  
The queen was about to say something when the door burst open "I'm sorry my lady, but the wedding dresses were accidentally blown away from the washing line and now they are torn, we need your assistance" A servant spoke hurriedly.  
  
The queen sighed and smiled at Sesshomaru "Rin, do you know how to sow?"  
  
She nodded, "I'm not an expert though"  
  
She smiled "That's fine; I'll be back after a while, just sow the buttons on and fix the shirt if it needs to be fixed"  
  
She nodded and picked up the needle and thread. The queen left with the servant leaving the pair together.  
  
"So... tell me how 'charming' I look?" Sesshomaru asked teasingly as Rin sewed on the second button with a little difficulty.  
  
She rolled her eyes and ignored his question.  
  
"Rin, there you are!" A voice interrupted the interesting situation. Rin looked towards the door to see Hojo standing there smiling broadly towards her.  
  
"Oh, hi there" She replied and silently scolded Sesshomaru when he tried to escape from her clutches. "Stay still wont you! I'll poke you with the needle if you keep moving"  
  
"Are you busy Rin?" Hojo asked and stepped in the room to study what was going on.  
  
"No, I'm just finishing off the grooms shirt for the wedding" She replied, in a very soft tone in which Sesshomaru had never heard her in before.  
  
"So you won't mind if I hang around?" He asked and stepped closer, somehow minding the physical touch going on between the two.  
  
"Oh, no, stay in here as long as you want" She smiled at him sweetly, surprising Sesshomaru very much.  
  
"You never asked me if it's okay" He snapped at her, quiet enough to only let Rin hear.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at his statement "Okay... is it okay if he stays here?"  
  
"No" He stated simply, somehow the exchange between the two bothering him.  
  
"Why ever not?" She asked, surprised at his arrogant behavior.  
  
"I don't like him" He said in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you both stop whispering to each other?" Hojo interrupted, seeing how close they had become while the exchange.  
  
Rin jerked back immediately and continued sowing on the buttons.  
  
The three stayed in silence and not soon after, Rin had finished with the buttons.  
  
She stepped back to admire her work. "You don't look so bad"  
  
He blinked and looked down at himself "You think?"  
  
She nodded "Actually, it looks pretty good"  
  
"Ahem," Hojo coughed interrupting their conversation "Rin, can we go now?"  
  
Sesshomaru stepped in "She has to help with the clothes, I'm sorry but she can't leave"  
  
"She can leave whenever she wants to, if I may correct you" Hojo spoke back defensively. "Isn't that correct Rin?"  
  
Rin looked at both of them, feeling much like they were both fighting over her. After a matter of moments she spoke up "Actually... I have to work here, I'll see you later Hojo"  
  
Hojo looked hurt but then he sighed "Fine, bye" and with that he left the room.  
  
Rin turned back to Sesshomaru and glared at him "What was that about?!?"  
  
"What was what about?" He asked, pretending to not know what she was talking about.  
  
She rolled her eyes "Forget it"  
  
She tugged on the bottom of his shirt to make it seem longer and was surprised when he talked.  
  
"You won't go near him"  
  
She looked up at him "Why would I ever do that?"  
  
"I don't like him" He said simply.  
  
She rolled her eyes "Well, you can't stop him from coming to me so forget about the idea"  
  
He growled "I mean it"  
  
She rolled her eyes "Yeah... right"  
  
His eyes flashed red for a millisecond at her ignorance and then he leaned down to scrape his fangs on her neck.  
  
She gasped at the slight pain and jerked back immediately "What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
He struggled for his words and then after the shock wore off of what he had just done he answered her question "Don't worry, it's not like a bit you or anything" he replied dumbly, not even knowing himself why he had done something like that. The thought of another man laying his hands on her just seemed to pull a cord inside of him that he never knew existed.  
  
She rubbed her neck "Ouch- that felt like a knife was run across my neck"  
  
"Rin, have you finished with the buttons?" The queen's voice rang through the room. They looked to the door and saw the motherly queen walk in. "The wedding dresses are okay now, oh – sweetie, you look so handsome!"  
  
Rin looked at Sesshomaru, still not relieving her neck from her hand.  
  
"Rin, don't you think he looks like a perfect groom?" The queen asked, making Sesshomaru smirk again.  
  
Rin sighed "Of course"  
  
"Rin, could you help me with the pants now?"  
  
Rin groaned mentally... oh god, please no.  
  
.....................................  
  
That's it for now!  
  
Don't worry; the next chapter will reveal a lot of things! Stuff like... where the Tetsusaiga is... um... and uh... some other stuff. Though the secret isn't one of them.  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Thanks.  
  
Until the next chapter.  
  
Sayonara! 


	22. A Tale to be told

A wish upon a star  
  
To everyone who told me their guesses for the secret... well... you'll be happy to know, you'll all know if you were right or wrong, in this chapter. But no fear, just because... uh... something will be revealed does not mean the story is at its end --laughs out loud—this story is no where near its end!  
  
I've responded to a few reviews:  
  
Ashe Nightingale (bloodhuntressseries73yahoo.com): I kept on forgetting to reply to you! Lol, I'm sorry – but that was sadly... neither of the swords.  
  
Princess Krystal01: Well... I had explained about the brothers in my earlier notes, but I'll tell you quickly. The both are full brothers – same mom and same dad. Inu-Yasha just had an accident, causing half of his blood to go human.  
  
Aacire: He he he... oops I guess?  
  
Ami Kuroneko: Oh – you naughty, naughty girl (I love saying that)... what got you to get grounded?  
  
Dark Lady 69: Wow... you're good   
  
Ks-Starshine: Lol – thanks!  
  
That's it for now – okay, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Twenty – Two  
  
A Tale to be told  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to stare up to see a hazy ceiling. Not focused at where her station was, she rubbed her eyes with numb fingers to direct her eye sight. Her back was throbbing painfully as she sat up and got feeling into her fingers. She blinked her eyes and then looked around where she was placed at.  
  
She seemed to be in a very large cage, the ones where you keep parrots – though this one was much, much larger. She pondered on why she was here – then everything which had happened in the last few hours passed in her memory like a flash.  
  
She stood up and grasped the iron bars and pulled. No use, they were embedded to the ground firmly, trapping her in a small, circle like cage. She looked around in the darkness and then she screamed when she saw a girl staring at her from not so far away.  
  
She walked back and immediately banged her head on the bars and shut her eyes in pain. A second after, she felt a gust of wind and she opened her eyes to see the cause of it. In front of her, on the other side of the bars was standing a girl who looked a few years older than her, holding a fan, her eyes were bloodshot red and she was wearing a kimono with flowers drawn elegantly over it.  
  
"Recognize me?" She drawled out and shot Kagome a wicked smile, terrifying the wits out of the trapped girl.  
  
"No" she said back boldly, not wanting to crumble on the feet of her... whoever she was.  
  
"I see, so you did not see me when I tried to kill you and Inu-Yasha with my feather" she said, grinning an icy cold grin.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes, not wanting to believe what had just swept into her ears "Why?"  
  
"Well... why don't you ask Naraku that question, he's the one ordering us to kill you – I mean Kanna and I of course, and when he found out that whenever we tried to kill you, Inu-Yasha always seemed to come in the way so we brought you here, where we could wipe you clean without any interference" Kagura smiled at her though it seemed evil and sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.  
  
Kagura looked down at Kagome who had withered down to her knees and was shivering on the floor. "I'll let Naraku deal with you"  
  
Kagome looked up from her spot and shuddered, somehow the temperature in the room had dropped numerous degrees. "You don't scare me" she breathed out, not letting them get the best of her.  
  
Kagura laughed. "Believe in what you want to"  
  
.................................  
  
It seemed like what – hours till Naraku came, and it got colder every minute. Were they planning to freeze her in this cage? The fact that she was wearing a summer dress which had its left sleeve torn off wasn't helping a bit. As Kagome heard footsteps, she looked up to see the 'oh so familiar' face grinning down at her.  
  
"Nice to see you again, my oh so sweet Kagome – my apologies for taking so dear long, I had some business to take care of" Naraku drawled out to her, grinning as he said it. Kagome pressed her back to the bars of the cage, trying to further herself away from him as if he were a poisonous snake out to get her.  
  
Kagome didn't speak, mostly because she didn't have the nerve to. Her teeth felt like they were frozen shut and her body had become so pale that she didn't feel like losing her stamina just to snap a comment at him.  
  
He smirked at her actions and afterwards, sighed. "Well, like I said before, I had some business to take care of, like to see what?"  
  
Kagome moved her pupils up again to see her predator motioning up ahead in the dark. She strained her eyes to see but the darkness didn't allow her to see what was being held in front of her.  
  
Naraku pointed his index finger towards where she was looking at and at once a faint though rather dim light appeared in front of her. She widened her eyes as she processed the sight in front of her.  
  
In a cage, most like hers, lay Inu-Yasha.  
  
The condition he was in, pitched Kagome's breath in the middle of her throat.  
  
He had been beaten up vigorously and was lying down in the cage, probably un- conscious. His chest was moving with tentativeness and cuts and bruises could be seen up his arms and face. His eyes were shut and no sound of movement could be heard coming from his direction.  
  
Kagome stared at him for what seemed to her to be eternity.  
  
Who was...this Naraku who could bring such pain to Inu-Yasha and torture her? For all she knew, he had appeared out of no where and had tried to commit murder to her and now he had kidnapped both Inu-Yasha and her.  
  
"What do you want with us?" she asked timidly, all courage drained from her nerves. If he could to that to Inu-Yasha, only god knew what he could do to her.  
  
"What I want from you is the location of the swords, what I want from him – is his dead body" he replied and miraculously stepped through the bars and crouched down to Kagome.  
  
He grabbed her throat and pressed it, making Kagome choke for air.  
  
"Tell me or you'll be holding your head in your hands" he said, and dug his claws in her neck.  
  
Kagome winced in pain and she tried to remember everything the map had told her. "I don't know" she replied, remembering she had not even glanced at the drawing of where the swords were hidden.  
  
He tightened his grip on her neck. "Tell me" he repeated.  
  
"I swear, I don't know"  
  
He growled in frustration and threw her down on the icy cold ground. She received shocking pain in her elbow and could have sworn that she just broke a bone.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me where the swords are. You're going to stay in this cage, no food, no water and I'm going to let you go, only if you tell me where the swords are" he said and he took her wrist and twisted it slowly.  
  
"But, I don't know where they are – I'm not lying" Kagome whimpered out, hoping he got the point she was telling the truth.  
  
"Listen little girl, the only way you're getting out here alive is if you tell me where the swords are –" he stopped and looked over at Inu-Yasha "Though that doesn't mean he's going anywhere"  
  
Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha who still lay motionless and then looked back at Naraku. This was a lose or lose situation. If she had studied the map closer, she would have told Naraku where the swords would be however, if she was set free – Inu-Yasha would remain captive and would be soon killed, and now – because she hadn't studied the map, she wasn't going to be set free, neither was Inu-Yasha and both were going to be killed.  
  
She didn't reply to his comment and tried to ignore the incinerating pain that he was causing from twisting her wrist.  
  
"You know, you're not as much as fun as Kikyou was"  
  
Kagome took a sharp breath and looked directly towards Naraku. How in the world did he know about her sister, and what did he mean by 'she wasn't as much fun as Kikyou'?  
  
"What did you do to her?" She asked, feeling as if he had suddenly pulled a string, gathering up her courage once more.  
  
"Oh – why don't you ask Inu-Yasha that?"  
  
She bit her lip, "You ruined my sister's life, didn't you?"  
  
"Oh, so you seem to be familiar with this topic, I see" he replied, smiling all at once.  
  
"You're a pathetic bastard" she drawled out making him frown.  
  
"Oh, let's not say such nasty things, shan't us" and after a minute, he dropped her wrist to the ground and left her alone on the icy ground.  
  
She lay there again, solemnly on cold ground in the small cage. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Her stomach was ravaging with nervousness, fear and worry. Was she actually going to die now and her sister, what had he done with her?  
  
Her life was going to end painfully, slowly and most depressingly, she would have to watch Inu-Yasha suffer in front of her.  
  
She shut her eyes and tried to calm her nerves but it didn't do any help. All she wanted to do now was cry but surprisingly, no tears came.  
  
She breathed in and out... in and out, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
She was sure now, that Naraku had murdered Inu-Yasha's mom and now she knew that this was all connected with her sister as well. She looked back at Inu- Yasha and for the first time in her life, like nothing ever before, had a strong desire to cuddle up in that strong toned body of his, receiving nothing but his warmth and care in return.  
  
She frowned and bit her lip as she stared at the motionless body in front of her. She hated him for making her hate him one minute, and fuss over him the next. Stupid, stupid Inu-Yasha... what was so special about him that she had started feeling depressed at the thought of no longer hearing his... annoying voice in her ears?  
  
He was the one, who probably got her into this whole tangle web of pain and suffering in the first place.  
  
And she didn't feel any hate for him right now?  
  
Kagome groaned silently as she tried to sort her priorities out. She hated Inu-Yasha, of course she did – they were sword enemies right?  
  
Well... they hadn't told each other they were sworn enemies, but... it had been a silent agreement between the two hadn't it?  
  
And... all those times where he had embarrassed her, he hadn't said sorry to her – once! He had shouted at her, yelled at her, insulted her, and bossed her around... and even though she was filling her mind with all the rude things he had done to her, she still wasn't feeling anger towards him?  
  
But why?  
  
She sighed and tried to force the subject to the bottomless pits near the very back of her mind and looked hopelessly around for a way out. As she looked in the darkness, she saw different objects looming around – scaring the air straight out of lungs.  
  
She resisted the urge of staring at the looming figures and tried to find something interesting in Inu-Yasha to look at, but the urgent state he was in wasn't at all pleasant to be looking at.  
  
She bit her lip and shuffled closer towards his cage, and when she pressing her body against the bars she reached out and tried to touch his arm.  
  
He winced at the touch but didn't open his eyes or move when she placed her hand on his bruised arm.  
  
Kagome frowned again and moved lower to hold his hand.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, can you hear me?"  
  
Kagome stifled what to seem to be tears when she neither felt nor heard any reply from Inu-Yasha. This isn't the time to cry. Kagome closed her eyes and tried in a desperate attempt to shut out everything from the world.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open when she felt Inu-Yasha's hand close over hers. She looked over to Inu-Yasha and saw him opening his eyes, though with a stagger.  
  
He looked at Kagome and seemed to be lost at his surroundings.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" came his weak voice.  
  
Kagome immediately let go of his hand and withdrew it back to her chest. She sighed in relief though the relief was soon washed away when she remembered that he was injured very, very badly.  
  
She turned back to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked, feeling a sob in her throat though she swallowed it down.  
  
He winced in pain when he saw everything which happened in the last few hours flash before his eyes.  
  
"Please... don't hate me" he asked her, more of a plead than a command. He turned his body so he could face her and opened his eyes again to look at Kagome.  
  
She blinked. "I... uh... why would I hate you?"  
  
There went the thought of them being sworn enemies.  
  
He groaned as he felt pain in his right arm and clutched it, hoping the pain would go away. "Because I've gotten you into this mess"  
  
"No you haven't" she replied back and then looked at him, and then a question popped in her mind, though she silently cussed herself for getting such a bizarre question at such a... depressing time.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't faint on her.  
  
He opened his closed his eyes and looked at her, though he looked he would faint any second. "Whaddayaneed?"  
  
Kagome smiled even though she felt like she was going to burst into tears any second. "I want to ask you something"  
  
He opened his eyes again and this time, he tried to keep them open "Don't ask me if were going to die, because – I really don't know"  
  
Kagome felt her heart drop into her stomach at that moment... ask Inu-Yasha to say something so negative.  
  
Apparently, Inu-Yasha noticed and then he sighed. "Well, I'm just stating the exact situation were in"  
  
"Stop trying to act all smart!" she snapped at him, and then softened. "Listen, what's going on?"  
  
He sighed and forced his eyes to remain open. "Truth be told here, I'm not sure"  
  
"You must have a clue"  
  
"...I..." he sighed and then closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again, looking straight into her eyes. "I guess I can't keep it from you any longer"  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean?"  
  
"You want to know about... this... secret don't you?"  
  
She widened her eyes, understanding what he was asking. Now, she felt as if she didn't want to know it any more – knowing that the secret wasn't anything you would laugh about.  
  
"I'm not pressuring you" she replied, finding that that was the only reasonable answer she could find.  
  
"Well, you won't be mad if I told you would you?"  
  
"I guess not" she replied.  
  
He sighed "It all started when I was fourteen, I met this girl – I forgot her name, but she was really nice and had the brightest eyes I had ever seen"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"You reminded me of her, really – same energetic energy – sharp comments, and same eyes – bright honey brown" he said and then sighed "She turned out nothing I thought she would be"  
  
Kagome remained silent, urgent for him to continue on.  
  
"I had what I used to call a friend in the palace – his name was Naraku, us three, the girl, Naraku and I used to play together everyday. Where the girl even came from, I had no clue, she just told me she came from afar and that she was allowed to stay at my palace so I didn't argue.  
  
Naraku didn't show it, but deep down he had been jealous of my wealth, riches, caring family and of me, he played me directly into his little trap. A month or two passed and I had noticed that the girl was becoming distant from me and was becoming more attached to Naraku. And one day, I had noticed she wasn't looking my way at all but was giddy laughing with Naraku.  
  
She came to our palace on her fourteenth birthday and gave me a cold stare whenever she passed me. Naraku had been, obviously telling her lies about me and now we all were no longer friends. The day was going well, until the clock had struck twelve...  
  
She had come into my room and had started to pour out apologies for being such a – 'meanie' as she called it. I forgave her – how was I supposed to know that this was just Naraku's evil plans? She said Naraku had wanted to apologize and was waiting for me in the dungeons. I went and as soon as I stepped into that dungeon, Naraku came and seized me.  
  
They dragged me to the smelliest dungeons and locked me in their. They tied me on a chair and from that day on – for two months, they kept coming to beat me every day. The only water I drank was from the sewers and the only food I ate was stale bread. Then one day, the girl came – she was no longer, her cheery self and her eyes had started to lose their honey brown color and had started to look bloodshot.  
  
She came and taunted me, and with every word she said she slit a piece of my skin with her dagger. Then Naraku came, and they both started saying things like: "why don't you kill us? You can escape out of this dungeon in a second".  
  
So I did the most stupid thing I had ever done in my life. I had believed them, and with my demon powers – snapped out of the chair I was tied down to and had used my demonic powers with all my will. They escaped somehow – and so did I. But the day after, I had realized – they had kept my mother prisoner there as well – and now, I had killed her with my own hands."  
  
Everything fell into elapsed silence. Kagome bit her bottom lip; this was it – the big, large secret she had been dying to know.  
  
She knew who that little girl was, and she hated herself for knowing so.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she asked timidly, her perspective of everything changed in a second, as if she could feel his pain in her own soul.  
  
There was no reply but she knew he was conscious and listening to her every word with earnest.  
  
Before speaking, she withdrew her hand from her chest and once again, clutched his hand. "That little girl was Kikyou"  
  
He didn't speak and when he did Kagome was surprised with his answer "You're going to hate me now, aren't you?"  
  
She widened her eyes and studied him closer "Why would I hate you now?"  
  
"Because you've found out what a filthy half breed I am, who can murder his own mother"  
  
She tightened her grip on his hand, though it was one sided because Inu- Yasha seemed to dead to return the squeeze. She looked at him sympathetically and shook her head. "You're not a filthy half breed. You may be half demon – but that also means that your other half is human. That means..." she smiled remembering what Kikyou had said before they had even reached the castle "...half sweet, romantic and gentlemen like and half strong, protective and hot but that also does mean 100% percent arrogance, rudeness and selfishness as a true warrior"  
  
He blinked then smirked. "So you really do think I'm hot – don't you?"  
  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh...come on – I was just trying to cheer you up"  
  
"Look who's holding my hand"  
  
She gaped at him and let go immediately. "You bastard, remind me never to say nice things about you again!"  
  
"But aren't I... half sweet, romantic and gentlemen like and half strong, protective and hot?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're stuck in this... place – and all you can think about is trying to insult me?"  
  
"I don't have to think to insult you, it comes naturally"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me again mister!"  
  
"I'll be proud not to"  
  
......................................................  
  
Tadaa!!! This was short, and I know it – don't blame me, I didn't want to push anything on to you guys. The next chapter will HOPEFULLY come out next week – and that's all I can say now.  
  
Surprised? You better be! I hope the secret was worse than you though it would be   
  
Anywho (sorry to everyone who I got this damn word stuck in their brains)  
  
Until next time-  
  
Sayonara! 


	23. A Sword of the Past

A wish upon a star  
  
sqeals  
  
On Sunday 23rd – May, I went to Anime North! To all those who are wondering what that is, it's a convention center with everything ANIME! Oh, and you wont believe this – I got an autograph and a photo with the voice actors of Inu-Yasha!!!  
  
And I mean with the whole gang, I was so nervous – I mean, they all were so much older than me, probably in their 20's.  
  
It was amazing... any who – I'll reply to a few reviews:  
  
**Ami Kuroneko**: Owii!!!!!! That's just gotta hurt! feeling sorry for you ... well, I was just wondering – if you have hotmail, you can add me on msn and we could chat.  
  
**wendy (zaymrtaol.com):** Of course! And u'll be pleased to read the ending – and the whole next chapter (I plan it to be all fluff)  
  
**strawberrie bunny**: Make Inu-Yasha marry Kikyou?? Oh my – now that will just ruin the story wont it? Well, if I say yes – or no, it's going to ruin the whole story, so I wont say anything! Lol – well... if you really... really want to know, just mail me and I'll tell you...  
  
**purity-starz:** -stares at you open mouthed and swirly eyed- wow... lol, thanks a lot! And yes, I will expand on the secret later on .  
  
Okay, now for the chapter!  
  
Chapter Twenty – Three  
  
A sword of the past  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha fell into silence, Inu-Yasha smirking at his smart come back and Kagome fuming at his rudeness.  
  
They both were staring at the wall when finally became fully aware of what had been revealed in the past few minutes. Inu-Yasha sighed, it was like those moments when you felt like telling someone something... and then afterwards you regret you ever did and the sheer feeling of being uncomfortable around the person who knows that certain secret haunts you twenty four/seven.  
  
He nervously glanced at Kagome who was thinking along the same lines.  
  
He quickly returned his gaze at the ceiling when Kagome had a quick glance at him.  
  
Kagome sighed and decided to start the conversation. She glanced sideways at Inu-Yasha and thought up of a conversation to start. "It wasn't your fault"  
  
He grumbled something and then looked sharply at Kagome. "Can we just – just not talk about it?"  
  
His reply seemed more of a command than a question. Kagome winced under his sharp tone and crossed her freezing arms over her freezing chest.  
  
She closed her eyes and took in a nervous breath. Well... if he didn't feel like talking about it, there was nothing to talk about, and that just meant she would have to lie in silence and think about the out comes of their... or most likely her horrible situation.  
  
She didn't know how it happened or when it did, but after a few minutes of regretful thinking, she had fallen into a slumber.  
  
_"Sister... the next time I see you it will be on your engagement..." Souta wept out as he hugged Kagome.  
  
"Souta, don't cry – Just because I'm getting engaged doesn't mean I'm going to vanish" Kagome replied and tried to sound cheery, but her heart felt the exact opposite.  
  
"You'll forget about me, and I'll stay in this palace, all alone, and mother and father will scold me and I will have no one to play with me" he replied, and Kagome felt her heart drop to her stomach when Souta continued crying on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll always be here with you, okay?"_  
  
Kagome woke up when she felt something sharp poke her skin. She cried out in pain and jolted up straight. Looking around, she noticed that it was nothing but her own skin prickling to the cold.  
  
She groaned and shifted back to lean on the bars. Her teeth were chattering and it felt like needles were poking every piece of her skin. Her face felt numb and if she didn't find a way to escape the freezing cold temperature, she would freeze to death.  
  
"Kagome... you awake?" Inu-Yasha's voice drifted into her ears.  
  
Kagome didn't have the strength to reply so she merely nodded, the dream giving her a bad case of home sickness.  
  
"Take this, it's warm enough" He said and Kagome heard him through something through the bars. She opened her shut tight eyes and looked at the red piece of clothing on the floor. She gratefully picked it up and covered herself with the red upper piece of his kimono.  
  
Kagome smiled at the warmth it gave and cuddled herself into the fabric.  
  
As she was trying to find a way the fabric could cover her legs as well an idea popped into her mind. A very stupid idea at first, but it was the only thing that made sense in a situation like this.  
  
She opened her eyes and glanced at Inu-Yasha who was now sitting down and was shivering in the cold. She gulped and swallowed down the nervous jitters that had escaped to her stomach at the mere thought of the idea.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I think it would be better if we both kind of... stay closer to each other, I mean, we'll be warmer that way..." she squirmed out, and her suggestion came out in a small voice.  
  
He opened his eyes and glanced at Kagome as if wondering if it was a good idea or not. Then, he nodded and walked to the bars that connected his cage with hers.  
  
"Any way we could open this?" he asked and tried to shake the bars open.  
  
Miraculously, the bars shattered into rubble, leaving a gap between the cages. Kagome stared at the rubble and pondered for a moment. Why were the other bars made out of iron but these one made out of copper?  
  
She shrugged and waited for Inu-Yasha to come closer to her. After he had finally sat next to her which seemed close enough for him, she took his arm and placed it around her shoulder and snuggled in close to his chest.  
  
Inu-Yasha fidgeted with the new position but didn't dare move.  
  
Kagome sighed at the new warmth, surprised that it almost felt like he was a heater. Inu-Yasha however, was thinking the exact same thoughts.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced nervously at Kagome's pale face before moving his other arm hesitantly and placing it around her waist, embracing her in complete warmth.  
  
"I miss home" She whispered out, tears prickling at the verge of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, same here" He replied, moving under her body as her hand accidentally touched a wound on his chest.  
  
Both of them were about to fall asleep when someone entered the room. Kagome, who knew she was crying now and couldn't take anything else, buried her face in Inu-Yasha's shoulder. Inu-Yasha however, was well aware of the enemy's presence and was waiting for him to show his face.  
  
"How touching, yet – the sight makes me sick" Naraku's voice drifted to their ears.  
  
Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes and growled. "... why can't you just leave me alone Naraku?"  
  
"Because I can't, its so much fun torturing you – I've become addicted" He stated simply and then snapped his fingers.  
  
All at once, the cage disappeared and they were sitting on a cold dungeon floor. Lamps were lit across the room, the fire sending shadows on the walls. There was a tall stone block in the center of the room which seemed to be the only furniture placed here.  
  
Kagome let go of Inu-Yasha as the room sent enough heat to warm her up despite the warm cuddle Inu-Yasha had given and stared coldly at Naraku who was grinning with pleasure.  
  
He walked up to Kagome and grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her up so she was standing in front of Naraku. He sighed with content and then shook his head. He let go of her collar and cupped her cheek.  
  
"Isn't it sad that such beauty is wasted on such a dirty blooded demon?" he drawled out and eyed Inu-Yasha, having the confused thought that she was in fact being engaged to Inu-Yasha, not Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome slapped his hand away and stepped back. "You wretched piece of in human waste, you're horrible... you need to be throw into the pits of the pits of hell!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, only making her take a step back. "Now, you don't mean that"  
  
"Oh, yes I do, and I swear on my life that I'll make you follow that path before I die"  
  
That was enough to make Naraku snap. Growling he balled his fist and sent a poisonous ball of fire at her direction. Kagome dodged it by an inch and hopelessly missed the second attack he sent her.  
  
"I've had enough of you" He said and took out his sword. "Time to say bye to the world Kagome"  
  
Kagome stared in horror as he raised his sword. Thinking up of any way she could save her life, she glanced at the stone in the middle of the room... something about that stone was drawing her to it.  
  
Thinking up of no other excuse, she ran up to the stone and stood in front of it, a plan thoroughly decided in her mind. As Naraku lowered his sword, he stroked his sword powerfully in the air, sending a slash of blood in her direction. Kagome dropped to the ground, missing the attack, though the slash had stroked something else.  
  
The stone in the middle of the room in fact.  
  
Kagome gasped as she stared at what had appeared when the stone crumbled into rubble. She glanced at Inu-Yasha who was using all his strength to sustain staying awake... more like alive and was staring with surprised eyes at the sword which was now jutting out of the floor.  
  
Everyone fell silent and Kagome clutched her arm where she noticed she had been struck with the sword.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome who was wincing in pain at the blood pouring down her arm. Then he glanced at Naraku who had started to laugh.  
  
"Finally, I knew it was here, the sword Tetsusaiga!" he yelled out. Taking a step forward, he reached out to take the sword.  
  
Kagome gasped in horror; if he took the sword then both of them were doomed. Looking around she picked up the stone and threw it at Naraku. "If you want the sword then you have to finish me off first!"  
  
Naraku growled. "I don't have time for games,"  
  
Kagome picked up another rock and threw it at Naraku. "Catch me if you can!"  
  
He growled and slashed his sword at Kagome.  
  
She screamed and took the hit full blow. "Inu-Yasha, hurry and get the sword!"  
  
Inu-Yasha whimpered. He was in no shape to be running about, playing a game of death and life right now. He could barely walk and who knew if Kagome was still alive or not.  
  
He clenched his teeth together and bared himself to walk; ignoring the pain his broken bones shot him. He glanced at Naraku who was once again, reaching for the sword and then at Kagome who was buried underneath piles and piles of rocks.  
  
She was dead, he knew that for sure, another victim of his bad misfortune.  
  
He fell to the ground on his knees and clenched his teeth together, his fangs slashing the sides of his tongue, filling his mouth with the taste of blood.  
  
He clasped his ribs, he had to stop Naraku from wielding the sword, but from what his mind was telling him, the blue light in front of him meant Naraku was already possessing the sword.  
  
But the other half of his mind was telling him, this was how death looked like.  
  
He felt his body fall to the ground. Pain was shooting in every vain in his body and he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
The last thing he felt before everything passed out in front of him was Kagome's hand on his shoulder, shaking him vigorously.  
  
........  
  
Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha, this isn't the time to faint on me!" she yelled out. She punched herself in frustration and turned around to face Naraku who was in the middle of the blinding blue light in front of her.  
  
Somehow, the red Kimono which Inu-Yasha had given her had saved her from the terrifying rock fall and Naraku's attack, but the wounds that Naraku had given Inu-Yasha had gotten the better of him.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she thought of the worst which could happen when Naraku possessed Tetsusaiga. Well... he could become invincible and kill her along with Inu-Yasha or he could be happy with the power he now possessed and let them free.  
  
Kagome hoped it would be the latter.  
  
She whimpered but didn't let her guard down when the light faded and in front of her stood Naraku, holding the sword, grinning playfully.  
  
"Now... that wasn't... argh!" his face contorted in pain when the sword suddenly gave out a bolt of electricity. He suddenly dropped it onto the floor and stared in horror at his hand which was leaking out tar.  
  
Kagome didn't take the time to process what had happened, and instead she ran up to the sword and grabbed it.  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome, his eyes leaking out livid anger and he once again took out his own sword. "That sword is mine, **GIVE IT**!"  
  
Kagome stepped back and clutched the sword tightly in her hands. No way was she going to pass the sword to him, not after the years Sesshomaru and Inu- Yasha had spent looking for it.  
  
Naraku growled furiously and raised his sword in his hand, ready to attack.  
  
Kagome fell onto her knees at the sheer heaviness of the sword but she still raised it, in order to block his attack.  
  
The attack came and Kagome yelled out in pain as she felt her elbow break as she remained holding the sword in order to protect Inu-Yasha and her.  
  
She shut her eyes tight, the blinding light surrounding her as the Tetsusaiga fought Naraku's sword. Just when she felt she had to let go, two strong arms came up form behind and closed around her hands, helping her hold the sword.  
  
She glanced back and felt her heart lighten a dozen when she noticed it was Inu-Yasha.  
  
Then, all she remembered was hearing Naraku's yell and then falling into a pool of darkness.  
  
...............................................  
  
"Kagome, oh my god – I am so happy you're safe, you and Inu-Yasha were missing for almost a week, actually only three days, but -."  
  
"Sango, don't scream in her ear or she'll go deaf"  
  
"Oh shut up Miroku!" Sango glared at him and then returned to shaking her friend awake. "Oh Kagome, please don't tell me you've fallen asleep again, you've already been doing so for the last week!"  
  
"Mesimpgooga?" Kagome murmured out as she opened her eyes hazily. She looked around, everything seemed to have a furry outline for some reason.  
  
Sango blinked. "Oh no, Miroku – do you think she forgot how to talk?"  
  
"Let's see – Kagome, how many fingers am I holding up?" Miroku asked and held three fingers in front of Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Two?" She whispered out, feeling that her throat was hurting immensely.  
  
"Nah, I think she's alright, Kagome – how're you feeling? Inu-Yasha told us what happened, well – a little, he started going up and about three days ago – due to the fact that demons heal faster than humans" Miroku said as he helped Kagome sit up.  
  
"I'm feeling okay..." She yawned out and noticed that she had been bandaged on the her arm and her knee.  
  
"That's so good to hear!" Sango patted Kagome's shoulder and then smiled brightly. "So the sword Tetsusaiga has finally been revealed!"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome sighed out, still feeling worn out. "How long exactly have I been asleep for?"  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango nervously and then gulped. "Well... around a week or two..."  
  
Kagome gasped, knowing what horror awaited her. "But that means the engagement/marriage is only a week and a half away!"  
  
Sango nodded and then smiled nervously but it faltered under Kagome's horrified face. "Oh, come on Kagome – it isn't so bad..."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Yes it is! Forget it, I have to see someone"  
  
Against their protest, she got up clumsily and made her way to the door.  
  
"Do you need any help Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I'll be fine"  
  
.................................  
  
Kagome winced as she walked into the library. If there was any place where Inu-Yasha was, it would his 'secret room'.  
  
She limped to the left wing of the library and walked into the dark corridors of the bookshelves.  
  
Looking around to make sure no one was watching she turned the candle and waited impatiently for the secret door to open. After it had, Kagome climbed in, feeling very weary, but she continued on.  
  
She sighed as she climbed out the other side of the tunnel and flopped down lazily on the plush carpet.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" a sharp voice asked her. Kagome suddenly got up and looked around to see that it was only Inu-Yasha.  
  
She rolled her eyes and closed her eyes to catch her breath making a mental note never to go around crawling in tunnels when you are healing from major wounds.  
  
"I see that your attitude has turned up back to full notch" she replied, giving him a sharp glare which he returned playfully.  
  
"Oh, just stuff your comments back in your mouth" he replied lazily and leaned back to reading his book.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and then grabbed a cushion from the side of the wall, throwing it – meaning it to be aimed at Inu-Yasha's head. It hit him on the shoulder and he grabbed it and threw it back to her, looking very mischievous as it hit her on the head.  
  
"Ow, stupid, you weren't _supposed_ to throw it back!" She said angrily as she threw it back, this time hitting him exactly on his head.  
  
"I can throw stuff at you whenever I want wench!"  
  
She stuck out her tongue at him and then rubbed her elbow. "Okay, listen – how did we get back here?"  
  
"We just appeared back in our own beds... like that" he snapped his fingers to demonstrate and Kagome nodded, gulping at her next question.  
  
"Is... Naraku gone?"  
  
He froze and glanced at Kagome before shrugging. "Probably not, just got hurt pretty badly by my Tetsusaiga..." He gloated, showing off his sword.  
  
She rolled her eyes and then sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. Then, an idea popped into her head. "Hey... do you want to... _run away_ for the day?"  
  
He blinked at then looked at her, smirking as he did so. "You mean, escape from all the engagement and marriage chaos?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Yeah..."  
  
He grinned and placed his Tetsusaiga by his side. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
She thought for a minute. "Let's go somewhere in the forest, I'm sure you know a lot of hiding places."  
  
He got up and thought for a while. "I know just the place..."  
  
Kagome got up and joined him. "Just to warn you, I haven't completely healed just yet"  
  
He laughed. "You're a _girl_ and a wimpy _human_, I'm not surprised"  
  
She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you saying that girls are weak?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm so mean aren't I?"  
  
"Well, I bet it's your demon side talking seeing you have a human side to yourself anyway!" She replied and walked over to the tunnel. "Stupid... dog"  
  
"_Oh, I'm so hurt_" he replied sarcastically. "Wench"  
  
She growled at him from the middle of the tunnel where she had crawled up to. "Don't you dare call me wench!"  
  
The two kept shooting remarks at each other while they made their way up to the entrance of the palace. Inu-Yasha was helping her walk because of her limp leg and was 'insulting' her all the same.  
  
Kagome however, was trying to step on his bare foot but he always got the better of her and picked her up every time she was about to hit her mark.  
  
"Put me down!" she yelled at him between clenched teeth when he picked her up again when she tried to kick him.  
  
"You'll hit me if I do!" He replied, laughing when she kicked her feet in mid air.  
  
"Well, ... **PUT ME DOWN**!" she yelled out when he swung her and started to carry her bridal style.  
  
He laughed, "I have a good mind to throw you into the sea right now" He said, enjoying the horror that exited her face when he told her his plan.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything for a moment, but then she opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
He dropped her instantly and covered his ears. "SHUT UP!" He yelled at her as her deafening screech continued on.  
  
She stopped and then looked down at herself. "Ow... you made me hurt my butt"  
  
He stared at her for a moment and then laughed and was soon joined when Kagome started giggling.  
  
"Ow..." She whined again and then reached out a hand. "Help me up!"  
  
He shook his head at her stupid antics and reached down to pull her up. She gratefully got up and then punched him playfully on the arm. "That's for dropping me!"  
  
He growled. "That was because you yelled!"  
  
"So? You still dropped me" She held onto his shoulder again for support and both continued walking, Inu-Yasha growling as he thought up of a comeback.  
  
"That was because you were so heavy!" he snapped at her, grinning as she gaped at him.  
  
"I am not heavy!"  
  
"Everyone in the castle say's so!" "Well, guess what? They're all dumb because I am not heavy!"  
  
"You're in denial!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
The two were in a middle of a fight when they finally reached the entrance of the palace, ignoring all the strange looks they were receiving when they passed the servants of the palace.  
  
"Oh, there you both are – we all were looking for you!"  
  
Both of them froze, and looked nervously at the maiden which was coming towards them with open arms. Kagome gulped and murmured a 'shoot' and Inu- Yasha cussed silently at his bad misfortune.  
  
"Come on, it's time for you to try on your dresses!"  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome who was silently begging for someone to save them from the 'evil' maiden as she was calling her right now. She returned the glance with hopeful eyes and he smirked. This was going to be fun... "Sorry, we can't come right now" he said and then picked Kagome up again.  
  
She froze for a moment when she saw Inu-Yasha pick Kagome up bridal style and head out the doors; however she burst into hysterical cries when she saw he wasn't going to stop. "Come back!" She yelled out and ran out the doors but it was too late as she saw Inu-Yasha leap into the sky and slowly turn into a red dot in the distance.  
  
..........................  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I don't like heights..." Kagome squirmed in the uncomfortable grasp he had on her and tried not to look down at the numerous trees below them.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to go back just for you, I need my break as well you know" he snapped at her making her roll her eyes at his arrogance.  
  
"_Meanie_" she said and would have punched him, but the fear that he would drop her made her resist the urge.  
  
"Proud to be one" he replied nonchalantly.  
  
Kagome looked back at the palace and noticed that it seemed like a small house from where she was right now and that the sea was disappearing behind the trees once again. She looked up at Inu-Yasha. "Where are we going?"  
  
He looked down at her. "...To a place I know"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I know that, but where?"  
  
He growled in his stomach. "_To a place I know_"  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration and gave up asking where he was taking her and just waited for the place to come.  
  
After ten minutes of leaping from tree to tree, he suddenly landed in the middle of a clump of trees. He let Kagome down and she wondered at why in the world he would take her there.  
  
"Here we are" He said proudly and looked around.  
  
Kagome stared at him, was he stupid or something? "Okay... if you haven't noticed, we -."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him separate a clump of leaves and the most beautiful scenery she had seen was set in front of her.  
  
There was a high and wide waterfall which ended up into a large pool surrounded by greenery and plantations. There were birds chattering in the tree's and animals were scurrying in and out of the bushes and rocks. There was a large natural water slide coming around the side of the water fall and the place was lit with the sun.  
  
Kagome gasped and followed Inu-Yasha into the luxurious hiding place. She took of her shoes immediately and ran up to the large pool, where the waterfall ended. "How did you find this place?"  
  
"Dunno" he stated simply, trying to remember the events of his past which led him into finding this place.  
  
She rolled her eyes and took a step into the pool which was icy cool. "Oh this is great, and it's such a hot day as well!"  
  
"Yep" he said shortly before running up the side of the waterfall.  
  
Kagome stared at him in wonder as leapt up to the top of the waterfall and waved at her. She smiled and rose an eyebrow as in wonder to what he was going to do next.  
  
All of a sudden, he jumped off the waterfall and yelled a 'woohoo' before landing straight with a belly flop in the pool below.  
  
Kagome screeched as water from the splash soaked her head to toe.  
  
She laughed and took off the long dress she was wearing, revealing a short thigh high dress underneath. She sat down and sled slowly into the pool, careful not to damage her wounds.  
  
She was slowly walking into the pool when Inu-Yasha came and jerked her right into the middle. "Oh, don't be such a scaredy cat!"  
  
"I wasn't _scared_, I was being _careful_!" She replied elegantly, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
He laughed and splashed water on her face, ducking the spray she sent him after getting her hair thoroughly soaked.  
  
He suddenly swam behind Kagome and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down underneath the water. He grinned when he saw her yell something at him but it only escaped as bubbles.  
  
As soon as Kagome reached the surface, her cheeks were bright pink. She searched around the pool for Inu-Yasha and narrowed her eyes when she noticed he wasn't there... she knew he was going to pop out sooner or later.  
  
She screeched when she heard Inu-Yasha splash into the pool again, this time taking her down underneath the pool with him.  
  
As soon as she escaped his grasp and reached the surface she waited for him to come up. He did and grinned evilly when he saw her red cheeks.  
  
"You evil bastard!" She choked out and then had an evil idea.  
  
He narrowed his eyes when he saw her smirk. "Back away..." he said and took a step back when she took a step forward.  
  
"Oh... but you look _so_ cute when you're scared..." she said between giggles.  
  
"I aint scared!" he shot out and took in a nervous breath.  
  
Kagome grinned and then the next moment she dived underneath the water, heading straight for his direction... and his pants.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what she did until he felt his pants being tugged off. He yelled and backed off, hiding his 'privates' with only his hands as his top kimono fell off with the pants.  
  
Kagome came up, laughing as she held Inu-Yasha's clothes with her hands.  
  
"Kagome, give them back!" He snapped at her, very red in the face.  
  
She glanced at him between her fits of laughter and the sight of him with his dog ears flattened against his ears and his face radiating with redness and his eyes with an embarrassed glow only made her laugh even more.  
  
"Aw, you should see your face – you're blushing!"  
  
He tried to look at anything else but Kagome. "No I'm not"  
  
"Look at your reflection puppy!"  
  
He growled and took a leap for his clothes, only causing him to fall on top of her on the shore of the pool.  
  
Kagome blushed bright pink before bursting into a fit of laughter again. "Oh god... I have a naked boy on top of me!"  
  
"Don't you dare look at you know what missy!" He snapped at her when he tried to grab his clothes out of her grasp.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dare!" She giggled out when she noticed what he was talking about.  
  
After successfully prying his clothes out of her hands he ordered Kagome to keep her eyes shut so she wouldn't 'see' when he got off of her and put back on his pants.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Well... to all you people wanting fluff in the chapters. The next chapter will continue on the day of Inu-Yasha and Kagome's break (lol) and will have Sesshy/Rin Fluff as well...  
  
Lol  
  
And after that...  
  
Not telling!  
  
Lol  
  
Until next time  
  
Sayonara! 


	24. A Tinge of Strawberry

A Wish upon a Star  
  
Hmm... here is a head start: A wish upon a star will be ending on chapter thirty! No more, no less!  
  
Now, secondly, let me tell you about my lack of updates. See, my exams just finished, but guess what? Schools still not over – so now I'm loaded with projects! I'm trying to find time to update faster, but I guess I won't speed up until school holidays start. Argh... and because I've been loaded with homework, I'm closing my notify list (meaning I wont send mails throughout it) until summer hols. start and I have some free time. And, no – this chapter doesn't have anything to do with strawberries; I just thought that strawberries are sweet... so this chapter has a tinge of... sweetness?  
  
--------  
  
**Chapter Twenty- Four  
  
A Tinge of Strawberry  
**  
---------  
  
Kagome giggled as she looked over to the blushing Inu-Yasha who was fiddling with the string that fastened his pants. Hearing her giggle, he snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes evilly.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that..." He said as he secured the string and stood up and jumped to make sure it wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Oh... I'm _so_ scared" she said back at him and rolled her eyes, though her frown didn't stay for long as she broke into a smile as he scowled when he noticed that he had lost his sash, meaning he couldn't put back on the top of his kimono.  
  
"I hate you" he drawled out as he searched the grounds for his sash, finally finding it on a rock nearby.  
  
"Please don't taunt me with your words of hate" she sighed out and rolled her eyes.  
  
He snapped a glare at her and Kagome stuck her tongue out as a reply.  
  
"Enjoy your fun while you can because my revenge isn't going to be anything sweet" He said as he crossed his arms and snuck a glance at the sun and put back on his upper kimono.  
  
Kagome, who noticed the expression on his face as he eyed the sun, looked over and squinted at it as the light shone at her eyes. "It's not healthy to look directly at the sun, you know"  
  
"Well then who told you to look at it?" He said and looked at the sky.  
  
"Oh, _shut up_ Inu-Yasha" she said and waved her hand at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha peered at Kagome, who had started to play with the water and seemed like she wasn't paying a least bit of attention in him.  
  
He smirked, the timing was much too perfect.  
  
Creeping up to her, he walked over behind her and crouched down. He heard her hum a tune he was unfamiliar with and out of no where he grabbed Kagome around the waist.  
  
Kagome screamed as she felt two arms encircle her waist and pull her up, making her stand on her feet. She looked back and saw Inu-Yasha's smirking face. "Crap – what are you gonna-."  
  
She screamed again when he swung her over his shoulder, his grin on his face looking nothing less than mischief.  
  
_"Inu-Yasha!!!"_ She screamed out as she felt him start to walk.  
  
He laughed and made no intention of putting her down.  
  
Kagome's face was bright pink, one quarter of it with embarrassment, second quarter of it with all the blood rushing to her head, third quarter of it with anger, and the fourth quarter of it from all the screaming and kicking she was exclaiming.  
  
She furiously kicked her legs as she noticed that they were approaching the waterfall. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and wailed and yelled as she kicked, screaming at him to put her down.  
  
"Sorry, no can do" He replied and Kagome screamed as she felt him jump, almost causing her to fall off his shoulder.  
  
"**INU-YASHA, IF YOU DROP ME, I'LL BASH MY HEAD ON THE ROCKS!"** she yelled out as she felt him leap to another rock.  
  
"Don't worry; you'll only suffer brain damage" he grinned as Kagome wailed from behind and tightened her grip on his shirt.  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth and held on to him tighter for her life as he leaped higher and higher on the rocks up the waterfall.  
  
She felt her Goosebumps rise as she noticed how high up they were beside the waterfall. Inu-Yasha who noticed this laughed at her irony.  
  
"So the tough girl is scared of heights?" Inu-Yasha mocked her as he leaped yet up another rock.  
  
"Well, it isn't pleasant being dangled upside down and having to stare down the side of a waterfall at hard stones rocks!" she replied back and screeched when she felt the spray of the waterfall on her side.  
  
"Would you stop wailing? I have a good mind to drop you this instant!" he snapped at her and stopped at a rock near the top of the waterfall for a rest.  
  
Kagome clenched her mouth shut and bit her tongue, where was the sympathy? Closing her eyes in fear of the height she clenched onto his shirt and whimpered to herself.  
  
What did she do to deserve this horror? Oh, she would get him back so bad...  
  
By now, both of them were once again, soaking wet as the water from the waterfall had started to spray the two head to toe due to the close proximity of them both.  
  
Kagome gasped as she heard or rather felt a gush of water over her body.  
  
"Oh, are we standing underneath the waterfall now?" she yelled at Inu- Yasha, both with anger and curiosity.  
  
"No, we're just pretty close!" he yelled back over the deafening sound.  
  
Kagome growled silently and gasped for air as she felt Inu-Yasha take a final giant leap and end up at the top of the waterfall. He settled himself on a rock right before the edge of the waterfall and finally, grabbed Kagome off of his shoulder.  
  
He grinned at her pink and almost red face and laughed when she tried to send him a glare but was distracted by the scenery and at the place they were.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, if I slip I can fall right off the rock and go screaming down the waterfall!" She yelled at him and clutched his arm for dear life.  
  
"My plan _exactly_!" He replied with a smirk.  
  
Kagome gasped at him in horror. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Come on, it's fun!" he replied, laughing at her fearful expression.  
  
"No, it's not fun! Jumping down a... thousand foot waterfall is not fun!" She replied and wined when she noticed Inu-Yasha's stubborn yet playful expression.  
  
"Oh, be reasonable, it's barely a thousand feet!" He replied and Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration at the irony of his answer.  
  
"Of course it's not; it was just an expression to tell you how afraid I am of jumping off this waterfall!" Kagome yelled at him, hoping he got the point and would return her safely to the ground.  
  
However, returning her safely back to the ground, was the last thing on his mind.  
  
Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her up bridal style and smiled at her evilly before speaking up.  
  
"At the count of three, I'm going to jump off and it looks like you have no choice but to come with me" he said, laughing as she tried to wiggle herself out of his grasp.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please don't!" Kagome said as she felt herself dread the number three.  
  
"One..."  
  
"I'll do anything! I'll wash your laundry, clean your room..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Read you to sleep, bring you breakfast..."  
  
"_**Three!"**_  
  
Kagome didn't have chance to continue her list of deeds as at that moment, Inu-Yasha decided to jump off of the rock.  
  
She screamed when she felt herself being blown down at the speed of a hundred hounds all together. Clutching on to Inu-Yasha she made a mental note to kill him after this.  
  
She didn't have a chance to scream any longer as at that moment, she splashed into the pool below and had to close her mouth and eyes as water barricaded them from all directions.  
  
As the finally broke the water barrier and appeared above the water, Kagome gasped for air and held on tightly to Inu-Yasha as the foam from the splash surrounded them.  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed as he felt Kagome press onto him tightly, the waves of the splash still crashing around them. He smirked as he felt her heartbeat hammer against her chest coursed shudders throughout his arms.  
  
Kagome cussed at him when she felt the water calm down, leaving her hugging tightly to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You're such a whimp!" he said to her as she slowly let go.  
  
Kagome pushed him away, her insides still shaking from the sudden drop. Blinking open her eyes she angrily pushed Inu-Yasha back.  
  
"You're such a bastard!!!" Kagome yelled out and gathered all the hair that was plastered onto her face and placed them behind her shoulders.  
  
"Come on! It was fun!"  
  
Kagome glared daggers at Inu-Yasha. "No it wasn't" she said and splashed water on Inu-Yasha's face.  
  
"Ah!" he said as he felt a slash of water hit him directly on his face. "But it was fun!"  
  
Kagome growled in frustration and rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "No it wasn't!"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"No it wasn't!"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"No it wasn't"  
  
........................................  
  
Rin walked happily down the corridors, thinking over her decision in life. Staying in the castle wasn't that bad... not when you had to sleep in the prince's room.  
  
She smiled, "Yep, it isn't so bad at all" then her smile turned into a frown. "But it will be when he gets engaged"  
  
"Who gets engaged?" Hojo's voice came from behind, making Rin jump a little.  
  
"Oh – um... my cousin" She smiled, covering up her conversation with herself.  
  
"Right, I had to tell you something" He said and approached her, smiling broadly. "I was-"  
  
He froze and widened his eyes as he looked at Rin, as in horror.  
  
Rin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Hojo? What happened?"  
  
"Oh god..." he said, and with that he turned around and scampered off.  
  
Rin stood there, confused. What had just happened? Shrugging, she made up her mind that he must have had an illusion and had freaked himself out. Walking down the corridor, she raised her eyebrow as passing maidens and servants widened their eyes at her and scampered off to the other direction.  
  
She let out a sigh of frustration when she noticed that as she entered the kitchens, the maidens and the servants hushed their voices and stared at her as if she was an alibi to the enemy.  
  
She narrowed her eyebrows as the maidens to her right began whispering and pointing.  
  
Not being bale to take the tension anymore she turned around and hurried straight out of the kitchen, only letting herself bump into Sango.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry my lady" She fumbled out as she remembered her status in the palace. Sango nodded and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Oh, it's okay" she said and was about to leave when she noticed something very peculiar.  
  
Rin raised her eyebrow as Sango leaned over to her and examined her neck closely. Thinking that Sango could in fact be 'gay' she jumped back and covered her neck with her arms. "...excuse me!"  
  
Sango jerked back and blushed at what Rin's perspective of what had just happened popped into her mind. "Sorry, but it wasn't that – it was –that-."  
  
Rin raised her eyebrow. "It was what?"  
  
"That small red stripe on your neck – I could swear that it's what I think it is" Sango replied and leaned over again to examine her neck.  
  
Rin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and touched her neck slightly... it didn't seem like anything was there.  
  
"Here, use this" Sango said and took out a small golden mirror out from her pocket.  
  
Rin took it and placed it four inches in front of neck and looked into the mirror, widening her eyes as she took in what was in reflecting in the mirror.  
  
"What the hell is that?" She exclaimed, forgetting her maiden manners immediately.  
  
Sango grinned and took back the mirror from Rin. "It seems to be some sort of mark"  
  
Rin peered at her, still confused.  
  
"It's like a mark – when a demon places a mark, it warns off other men to stay back – or else he's going to come and kill them" Sango stated simply and smiled at Rin. "Looks like something's going on between you and a certain demon" she smirked and winked at Rin.  
  
Rin stood there in horror... oh, how could he?  
  
"Well, I've got to go..." She lowered her tone. "Were setting up the hall for the upcoming engagement/marriage ball" she finished off in a mere whisper.  
  
Sango smiled and left there, leaving a stunned Rin.  
  
_"I'm going to kill you Sesshomaru..."_ She drawled out and narrowed her eyes in revengeful scheming.  
  
........................................  
  
Kagome smiled warmly as she looked up at the sky which was lit with pink and golden streaks. The air was warm with a hot breeze drifting in the air, making Kagome blissfully thank the icy cool water of the pool.  
  
She was sitting at the bank of the pool now, under the shade of a banana tree, her clothes fully dry.  
  
She glanced up at Inu-Yasha who was resting underneath a large banana leaf in one of the large branches of the tree, hiding himself from the hot rays of the sun.  
  
Kagome yawned, a little tired from the 'wet' and playful day. Having nothing else to do that stare at the sunset, her mind drifted off to the mortifying situation she was in.  
  
She finally knew why she had been hunted down thrice and what was going on in Inu-Yasha's head all the time.  
  
How in the world did he survive every day for four years straight with guilt of thinking that he had been the main reason his mother was dead? However, the topic that was overloading her mind was Naraku.  
  
He was going to come back, and both Inu-Yasha and Kagome knew it.  
  
Kagome gulped, she had been the verge of death four times now, and now she was preparing herself for the worst. Worry washed over her face; did Kikyou even know what was going on?  
  
Kagome buried her head in her hands. The engagement was two weeks away... "...only two weeks..." and there was a maniac after her life as well who didn't only want her dead, but Inu-Yasha as well.  
  
Kagome felt her guts twist into knots, creating a nauseous feeling course throughout her body. She sighed and tightly shut her eyes. The feel of knowing the fact that a murderer was after you could make anyone scare themselves lifeless.  
  
How could Inu-Yasha take this so calmly for four years straight and running?  
  
Inu-Yasha woke up dreamily as the scent of fear and worry drifted through his nose. Yawning he sat up straight, brushing his head on the banana leaf and looked around to find the source of the smell.  
  
He blinked when he noticed the scent of Kagome mixed with the other scent and immediately looked down at her.  
  
Her head was buried in her arms which were placed on her knees.  
  
Trying to look the least bit concerned though his instincts told different he jumped down and sat beside Kagome.  
  
He shook her shoulders roughly, waiting for her to awaken.  
  
She jerked up straight and looked around frantically, whipping Inu-Yasha's face with her hair. He yelped and clutched his red face, glaring daggers at Kagome.  
  
She turned back to him at his yelp and laughed when she noticed what she had done. "Ack – I'm sorry" She said warmly, making tremors rush up Inu- Yasha's spine.  
  
"It didn't even hurt" He replied then narrowed his gaze. "What's up with you anyway?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "...nothing"  
  
"Nothing my ass – I'm a demon you know, I can smell the scent of fear around you!" He stated simply and looked away when Kagome pouted.  
  
"Just thinking about stuff" she said and stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked back at her, and by the expression on her face, he immediately guessed 'what' she was thinking about. He sighed and then shook his head. "Just... don't worry about it"  
  
Kagome looked at him, surprised at his words. "But-."  
  
"I said just don't worry about it, I have the Tetsusaiga now, he can't hurt us now..." he said and softened his tone at Kagome's expression.  
  
"What if he finds the Tensaiga?"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, hoping he wouldn't. "Then it'll be the battle of the swords"  
  
Kagome choked back tears, trying to push back the horrible thoughts that appeared in her head.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and then hesitated, a slight blush appearing on his face. "Why don't we go somewhere to take our minds off of this eh?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and then nodded slowly. "Fine..."  
  
He stood up and helped her up, careful not to say anything that would release the tears that he knew were on the verge of her eyes.  
  
"It's almost nightfall" She said as he led her slowly through the forest which was starting to darken.  
  
"Yeah, I know" he said and then stopped. "Get on my back"  
  
Kagome hesitated. "...wah?"  
  
"Just get on it, and don't let go – it easier to carry you that way" He said and then crouched down, looking back impatiently at her for her to come.  
  
Kagome nodded, slightly hesitant and walked up to him, cautious not to make any mistake and embarrass herself. She looked down at him as she reached him, waiting for some instructions.  
  
"Ugh – just jump on!" He scowled, starting to get impatient.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" she said as a slight blush appeared on her face.  
  
He stood up in frustration and growled. "Forget it"  
  
Kagome yelped, knowing that she was missing her chance of receiving a free ride and ran up to him, jumping onto his back with full force.  
  
"Ah!" He yelled out and almost toppled over at the unexpected weight on his back.  
  
"I'm on!" She said out cheerily and smiled warmly at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes ignorant to the smirk on his face and then, leaped up into the air.  
  
......................................  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome whined as she clutched Inu-Yasha tightly.  
  
"It's another place I know" he replied arrogantly, ignoring Kagome's pout.  
  
"How many 'secret' places do you know?!" Kagome asked, feeling slightly jealous that she didn't have any 'secret' places when she was younger.  
  
"Well, I had a tough childhood" He replied simply.  
  
"When are we going to go back?" Kagome sighed out and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling that they were never going to reach the destination.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his heart skip a beat as he felt Kagome rest her head on his shoulder. Blushing slightly, he tried to push down the blush creeping onto his face and answered her question. "I just don't want to go back right now"  
  
"Why?" Kagome answered as she looked up and noticed that the sun was almost gone.  
  
"I just don't"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
_**And I'd give up forever to touch you...**_

_** Cuz I know that you feel me somehow... **_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be... And I don't want to go home right now...**_  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of wind whipping gently by her face as he leaped gracefully through the air, taking her with him to whatever place he was talking about.  
  
Glancing at the sky, she noticed that only streaks of the sun were shining in the sky... what a beautiful sunset.  
  
Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes as he almost lost his balance as he felt Kagome nuzzle into his neck, giving warm tremors course throughout his body. Cursing silently to himself, he ignored the red blush and continued on the path.  
  
_**And all I can taste is this moment... **_

_**And all I can breathe is your life... **_

_**And sooner or later it's over... **_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight...**_  
  
"Inu-Yasha... I'm tired, can we rest?" Kagome asked as she sighed contently in the warmth of Inu-Yasha.  
  
He took a sharp breath in and gulped with hesitant, not knowing what the hell was wrong with him. "Just... shut up – we're almost there"  
  
Kagome groaned. "Jeez – fine, though I don't know why we couldn't just go back to castle – it's almost night, we'll never find our way back..."  
  
_**And I don't want the world to see me...**_

_** Cuz I don't think they'd understand...**_

_** When everything's meant to be broken... **_

_**I just want you to know who I am...**_  
  
Inu-Yasha finally landed on a vacant clearing in the middle of the forest and gently slid Kagome off of his back, somehow feeling cold when she let him go. He growled as thoughts appeared in his head, and pushed them to the back of his head.  
  
Kagome looked around and squealed when she saw a large tree in the middle of the clearing, the tree was tall and the branches were thick and wide, good enough to climb to the top to stargaze.  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw some of Inu-Yasha's belongings lying on the bottom of the tree. Having his name pop into her mind she noticed he had disappeared. "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming... **_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies... **_

_**When everything feels like the movies... **_

_**Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive...**_  
  
Kagome struggled to adjust her eyes to the dark, noticing the sun had completely hid itself underneath the shadows. "Where are you?"  
  
"Eh... right here"  
  
Kagome looked around and almost shrieked when she saw a black haired man instead of the silver haired demon standing behind her. "You're not Inu- Yasha!"  
  
He growled, though it didn't sound demonic at all. "Yeah I am" he said flatly, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
_**And I don't want the world to see me...**_

_** Cuz I don't think they'd understand... **_

_**When everything's meant to be broken...**_

_** I just want you to know who I am...**_  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and stepped up to him cautiously, ready to run if he attacked. Seeing that he wasn't going to charge assault, she reached up and took a strand of his hair, feeling it in her hands.  
  
"You're human!" she exclaimed and widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"...yeah, let the whole world know"  
  
Kagome smirked with relief when she noticed that this was Inu-Yasha, who else could have such an arrogant attitude. "But... how come?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "It's just that every month I transform into a human because I have some human blood in me... so I have to spend my time as a human as well"  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. "But how come I didn't see you last month, or the month before?"  
  
"The first month I transformed before you arrived and the second month you were ill in bed, and now..." he grumbled out and started walking towards the tree, turning his back on her as if she was an ignorant fool.  
  
"Hey, don't leave me!" she yelled out and scurried after him, eager to know more. "How come you didn't tell me before though?"  
  
He mumbled something and Kagome had to strain to hear, though the only words she caught were 'it' and 'sucks'.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and then turned to him, smiling brightly. "Well, looks like you can't call me a pathetic human any more!"  
  
He sighed with frustration and started to climb the large tree.  
  
Kagome stared at him. "How am I supposed to come up?" she yelled at him when she noticed his climbing skills hadn't reduced due to the sudden blood change.  
  
"Ever heard of climbing?" he grumbled back, feeling very touchy due to the fact that this girl... a normal every day girl had squeezed almost every secret in his life out of him.  
  
"Ah! But help me up!"  
  
**........................................  
**  
THERE!  
  
I'm so sorry for the late, LATE update... I seriously didn't have time!

The lyrics used in this song were from 'Iris'

Its a really good song - u should listen to it .

Don't worry, the day isn't 'quite' finished yet... still some 'stargazing' to do and then... enough of the fluffy dovey moments!  
  
Lol  
  
Anyway!  
  
Sorry that I didn't reply to any reviews this time but I promise I'll do it next time! I still have school you know! TEN more days, excluding the weekends! --  
  
So until then (which I hope is soon)  
  
Byez! (for now) 


	25. Incubus

A Wish upon a Star  
  
My holiday's started so I'm going to have so much free time... and in that free time, I guess I'll have to write my stories! YAY!  
  
Hmm... So five more chapters left until the story finishes... wow... I've been writing this story for five months, so I have to say: Thanks for everyone who waited so long for every update and who stuck along from the beginning and now to the nearing end.  
  
I'll reply to a few reviews: ..............................................................

**iwish2livelizzy :** I'm sorry I couldn't reply earlier, I was so packed with homework... my mind was going blank, and I mean it! All I can say to your review/or note/or letter (Whatever you want to call it .) was that I'm really overblown but very happy by your compliments and I really, really hope that you can exit the sick kids hospital and can appreciate the wonderful things in life (If you already haven't). Good luck, and once again, thanks!

**megjennings (megjenningshotmail.com)** :Lol... yes, you do have a perverted mind... and I cant make myself answer those... eh... lol... um... well you know what I mean... .  
  
**Goddess-Of-Anime:** Hmm... good question, well... hey... you got me on that! (maid or maiden... wah?!) Oh... lol, sure you got the secret before I posted it up .

**K-Starshine:** Thanks! . - I read your story ... what happens now... oh, it was good !  
  
....................................................................................

**--------  
  
Chapter Twenty- Five  
  
Incubus  
  
---------**  
  
Kagome stared up as Inu-Yasha swung over the lowest branch and leapt up onto the one above him. How he could do that in his human state surprised her, but if it meant that a human possibly could do it, why would it make her an exception?  
  
Putting on a determined goal, she reached up for the branch, and with all her will, tried to pull herself up. As she did so, a nearby owl decided it was the time for him to hoot and doing so, scared Kagome and made her fall down.  
  
"Owie!" Kagome wailed out as she felt herself fall square on her bum. Opening her currently shut eyes, she noticed Inu-Yasha had almost made himself to the top of the tree. Not daring to give up and admit he was a better 'human' than she was, she got up and tried to swing up the branch.  
  
Panting as she pushed her leg over the wide and thick branch, she pulled her other leg up, and then, pulled her whole body up. Gulping as she looked down the short distance she had climbed, she remembered that climbing tree's had always been one of her biggest fears.  
  
What if she fell down and cracked her neck? Or what if she fell down and cracked her neck and her whole head broke of? But... what if she fell down and cracked her neck, making her head fall off and then all her brains oozed out afterwards as well?  
  
Pushing the horrific thought to the corner of the many veils in her mind, she looked up and spotted the next branch she was supposed to jump up to. Spotting it, she reached up, and only then noticed, she wasn't tall enough to reach it.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha, I can't go further than this because I'm not tall enough!" She yelled out, scaring a few sleeping birds in the tree, making them flutter their wings and look around in awe at what was disturbing their sleep.  
  
"Then leave me alone!" He yelled down, making Kagome pout at where she had to remain standing.  
  
"But I'm too scared to jump down!" She wailed out, the thoughts of breaking her neck reoccurring immediately.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't reply but Kagome knew that he was probably snorting up there at her weakness.  
  
"Fine then, I'll come up anyway!" She said and looked for cracks in the tree stump. Feeling the stump thoroughly, she sighed against constancy. There were cracks alright, but they were so thin that she'd probably fall backwards... and then crack her head on the tree stump.  
  
Growling, she looked around for any way of climbing up the tree, and spotting none, she scoffed at sat back down on the large tree branch, and then crossed her arm in frustration.  
  
Oh... Inu-Yasha could make her want to kill him one time and then cuddle him to sleep the other... but right now... it definitely wasn't the latter. Looking up to see if she could spot him, she gulped nervously when she couldn't see anything further than the big clump of leaves and branches above her.  
  
"I hate being short" she said as she remembered the only reason she couldn't go up was because of her height.  
  
"Nah... you're fine just the way you are" A voice said right behind her ear.  
  
Kagome jerked instantly, her nerves lighting instantly at the thought that Naraku could be back, and without thinking, moved aside so she could run away... of course, she had forgotten she was sitting on a tree branch.  
  
She yelled when felt herself falling sideways and all thoughts of cracking her head came back to her... she knew it might happen one day, but she didn't want her last words to be "I hate being short"  
  
Her voice caught in her throat as a strong hand encircled her small arm and pulled her back onto the tree branch. Panting slightly for the slight... no... big scare, she clutched her chest as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Jeez... next time I'll warn you before I come back down to get you eh?" Inu- Yasha's reassuring, though somehow softer voice was heard from behind Kagome.  
  
She relaxed instantly and then afterwards turned around to give him a slap on the arm. "How dare you scare me so... so incredulously!"  
  
"It was your wits, so don't blame me" He said and gave her a 'eh... he he?' look.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked back at him, somehow not used to the sudden change in his appearance.  
  
He hesitated under her stare, somehow he never got used to people staring at him when he transformed into a human, heck... he still wasn't used to himself turning into a human, though – he never backed down from a battle...  
  
So he stared back.  
  
Kagome blinked as a slight thought occurred to her head: if his doggy ears were gone... did this mean he had human ears? Curiosity taking over her, she raised a hand to reach over and touch his cheek softly.  
  
Inu-Yasha jerked instantly as her soft as a petal touch groomed his cheek, and trying to ignore the raging butterflies in his stomach react just to a simple touch, he tried to move away instantly.  
  
However, he wasn't fast enough as Kagome reached further into his silky hair and then giggled with delight as she felt his ears.  
  
Inu-Yasha moved back instantly, and thanked god for the darkness in the tree for otherwise the blush which had ignorantly appeared on his cheeks would have been revealed.  
  
Coughing up the pent up embarrassment, he got up and grabbed Kagome up with him.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't even find your way up this tree" he said and then pulled Kagome up so she could reach the branch, ignoring the mass of weight he felt which he didn't when he was a half Youkai.  
  
"Umm..." was the only thing Kagome could say as she steadied all her focus on the branch above, as her hands reached the branch, she gripped the cracks instantly, and then pulled herself up.  
  
The rest of the way was easy, all she had to do was swing here, or climb there... and even jump from a branch to another.  
  
In the end, she smiled brightly as she found herself staring at miles and miles of greenery and beauty. The tree was incredibly tall and from where Kagome was sitting now, the palace seemed like a small house.  
  
She moved forward, ignoring the rip which came from the rim of her dress so she could make room for Inu-Yasha.  
  
He jumped out and then, settled himself beside Kagome.  
  
Both of them remained in elapsed silence as they stared at either the scenery or the stars which looked incredibly bright.  
  
"So... are you going to do anything for the engagement or... marriage which is coming up in about a week...?" Inu-Yasha asked, feeling a slightly too nervous in the silence.  
  
"Apart from dread the day?" Kagome retaliated, feeling that he shouldn't be the only one who should hate the plan.  
  
He smirked. "Yeah, like... pretending you're ill..."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "It won't be worth it, they'll just postpone it and you're going to have to face it sooner or later then, so I guess I'll just have to live with it"  
  
He looked over to her. "How?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I don't know, but just as everyone knows, we get another ring apart from our engagement ring and wedding ring... suffering"  
  
He glanced at her for her choice of actions. "You don't sound like the girl I met two months ago... all chirpy and determined"  
  
Kagome lowered her gaze. "Well... a lot of things have happened since then"  
  
He sighed. "Really?"  
  
"Well, I met you, that's one definite thing" she said and he laughed at her words. "I really don't think I'll meet any one as hot headed, stubborn, arrogant and rude as you are... and certainly no one who had so many secrets about their life either"  
  
He smirked and then nudged her. "Well, living with Kikyou wont be so bad, she wont boss me around at least , she wont fight back, or call me names, squeeze personal things out of me, and... she wont go around being a 'Oh... back off because I've got girl power' unlike some people around here"  
  
Kagome pouted, knowing full well that he was trying to describe her. "I don't go around telling people to back off because I have 'girl power'"  
  
"Well, those vibes have seriously reached me" Inu-Yasha replied and yelled when she pushed him aside. Acting quickly, he grabbed a branch and steadied himself. "You almost pushed me off!"  
  
"Well, don't get me mad next time" she said and then narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes mom..." he murmured lightly but loud enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
"You're getting me mad..." she warned him and raised her arm for another attack.  
  
"Eh... I mean, yes dear" he said and she hesitated, wondering if this was a good thing or bad thing, she settled for the latter. He yelled when she hit him on the arm. "But I said dear ... what's so bad about that?"  
  
She scoffed, "I don't know, but for all I know, you can be mocking me"  
  
"Feh" he said, crossed his arm across his chest and pouted.  
  
Kagome looked over him and then softened his gaze... there he went again, one moment he made her feel like murdering him... then the other... well...  
  
She scooted closer to him and then lowered her face so she could see his eyes which were hidden underneath the shadow of his bangs.  
  
"Well... _honey_, you aren't mad at me right?" She asked and frowned when he murmured an 'Oh come on, isn't it obvious?'  
  
She growled with frustration and then laid her head down flat on his lap. "You can't stay mad at me forever..."  
  
He stared down at her. "Don't you ever shut up?"  
  
Kagome blinked up at him. "I don't want to"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "But I want to get some sleep -."  
  
"We're going to be sleeping out here?" she asked instantly, cutting him off mid sentence.  
  
"Well, I'm not going back right now, but you can if you want – I aint forcing you to stay" he said and then leaned back so he could rest himself on the trunk.  
  
Kagome shifted her position so she could lay her back on the branch. "But I don't want to go back alone"  
  
"Then stay" he said, tiredness evident in his voice.  
  
Kagome thought for a while, then after much aggravation from only her side, she decided she would stay, but only to experience how a night on a tree would feel like. "Anyway, I want to see the sunrise from up here"  
  
Inu-Yasha yawned in complete peace, for the first time in many nights as well. "Whatever you wish"  
  
Kagome nodded, his yawn catching to her, making her yawn as well. "Um... tell me a story"  
  
Inu-Yasha had to strain to keep his eyes open, somehow her reassuring figure being near him at night was mysteriously making him want to go to sleep, something he hadn't and needn't done in a long time. "Huh?" was the only word he said as another yawn caught him off guard.  
  
Kagome didn't reply as she had already fallen asleep in the warmth of him and he didn't notice as he drifted off asleep right after.  
  
_................................................._  
  
_Kagome slept peacefully on her bed in her bedroom at the Youkai Palace. She had just fallen asleep from a rough day of wedding dress fittings and ring choosing and now, all she had in store for her was a good night of peaceful sleep.  
  
"...Kagome..."  
  
She woke up a jolt as someone hissed her name in her bedroom, someone... or something...  
  
Looking around as fear crept inside the crevices of her mind and body; she pulled back her bed cover to investigate what exactly had released her name from their mouth.  
  
"...Kagome..."  
  
She whimpered as she heard the someone, or something hiss her name again, this time, only loudly and much, much closer. Having the nerve to get out of her bed, she slowly pulled her feet out of the safe covers of her bed and onto the cold floor of her bedroom.  
  
"...I'll kill you..."  
  
She screamed as something bit her sharply on her ankle and she fell down in pain. Just as she looked around, a viper was retreating slowly, ready to attack again, but the viper wasn't alone.  
  
That taunting, yet mortifying face was floating above it, smiling with pure agony. His face... Naraku's face...  
  
She yelled and whimpered when she realized she couldn't move, but she winced when the viper attacked yet again.  
  
A shocking pain jolted throughout her whole body, and if Kagome had been taught to recognize death, she would recognize it right now...  
  
"...I'm coming..." hissed the voice before everything became blank.  
  
.................................................  
_  
Kagome bolted straight awake and screamed immediately.  
  
"Ah... Aah... what the – ouch- heck happened?" Inu-Yasha jolted awake and looked around, stabbing himself with a thorn on his left hand as he tried to steady himself from a fall.  
  
Kagome tried to steady her fast paced breathing and the tears that were on the verge of her eyes. "... I don't want to die..." she whispered out and she hugged herself as her breathing didn't slow down a bit.  
  
"Wah? It's just the break of dawn ... what the hell? You don't want to die, what's going on?" Inu-Yasha asked as he rubbed his eyes to relieve himself of all sleepiness so he could study on what the heck of all havoc was erupting in front of him.  
  
Kagome erupted in tears as the dream replayed itself in her head. It was worse than a nightmare... more like an incubus...  
  
Inu-Yasha furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to make the most of the situation in front of him. Weren't they just sleeping peacefully a minute ago? "Eh... Kagome, why are you up so early?" he said and just then he noticed that something was definitely wrong. "Wait a minute, why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome burrowed her head in her arms as the dream replayed again and again over in her head. "He's haunting me... he wont leave me alone" she sobbed out.  
  
Inu-Yasha, still not understanding fully what she was talking about, decided it had something to do with a night mare and did the best he could do to comfort the crying girl. Not being an expert at this, he unsteadily patted her back, and when he noticed it wasn't working, he pulled her in to an unsteady hug.  
  
"Eh... it's okay?" he said and tried to remember what his mother did to him when he woke up from a nightmare.  
  
Kagome felt herself calm down when Inu-Yasha's comforting hand rubbed her back and his other arm encircle her body, giving her the feeling of complete safety.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, feeling very much like a father as he replayed exactly what his mother used to do.  
  
"He..." Kagome scrunched her eyebrows as if to remember, it was one of those times when you tried to forget something but as more you wanted to remember it, the more difficult to remember it became...it was like trying to hold water in your hands, but the longer it stayed, the more it dripped away.  
  
"Who?" he asked, though he needn't need any hints to know that Naraku had been her nightmare.  
  
"He came to kill me" she sobbed out, the familiar feeling of fear sweeping into her body again.  
  
Inu-Yasha surprised himself as he felt his demon senses come alive again. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that it was once again, dawn and the phase in which he became human was over.  
  
He tightened his grip on her as he sensed fear ooze out of her body as if it were blood pouring out of a deep wound. Not wanting her to feel this way because of what he had dragged her into (What he thought he dragged her into), he buried his face into the crook of her neck and nuzzled it, wanting the negative feelings to just wash away.  
  
Kagome felt herself calm down as Inu-Yasha's scent surrounded her, and her once shaking shoulders regained their previous posture. Not wanting herself to miss his rainforest scent, she buried her face in the folds of his Kimono and inhaled deeply.  
  
Any fears that had occurred from her dream had washed away and the promise of a good sleep swept over her.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed as he sensed her enter the fields of sleep again, but he wouldn't let her go this easily... not when he went through such extents.  
  
"Oi – don't fall asleep on me wench!" He yelled out, making her drooping eyes open immediately.  
  
"Wah?" she yawned out, not wanting to exit the cozy embrace.  
  
"What exactly happened just now? It seemed you were going to kill yourself because of a nightmare" he said, though he shouldn't have as small details of the dream returned to Kagome, making her shudder in disgust.  
  
"I had a nightmare... Naraku, he was murdering me" she whispered simply, though each word held pain.  
  
Inu-Yasha winced, so Naraku had gotten to her dreams too, just when he spent one night without his taunting face in his mind, she received the curse. "You'll live through it"  
  
Kagome whimpered and shut her eyes, not letting go of Inu-Yasha. "It seems you have a lot of experience"  
  
"Don't ask" he said and then sighed and leaned back again against the tree stump. "We should be heading home..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked in a timid voice.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked and then looked down at Kagome.  
  
"I really...really have to go to the bathroom"  
  
..........................................................  
  
This chapter... IS really, REALLY short! But, don't worry, I'm reaching the climax of the story, and soon... but when you wont expect it – the last battle with Naraku will arrive...  
  
Oh... yeah, and I promise the next chapter will be longer!  
  
And... um... let's see...  
  
Oh yeah –  
  
Five chapters till the story reaches its end...


	26. Agitation

**A Wish upon a Star  
  
And as promised, here is the longer, more 'rising to the climax' chapter = chapter twenty six... and... just a heads up... sorry for the cliffie at the end of the...chapter. **

**--------  
  
Chapter Twenty- Six  
  
Agitation  
  
---------**  
  
It didn't take too long for Inu-Yasha and Kagome to find their way home. It was just a matter of how restless Kagome was with her 'full bladder'. It didn't matter as much though, as halfway through the journey back, Kagome had fallen asleep.  
  
As they reached home, or rather, Inu-Yasha's home, they were bombarded with questions asking where they had disappeared and whether or not something had happened in their disappearance.  
  
A week passed, and nothing unusual had happened, nothing exciting happened either, everybody kept their distances, and neither Inu-Yasha nor Kagome talked to either one another.  
  
It had seemed as if in three days, their lives would come to an end, and by each passing day, the situation only got worse and made Kagome even heavier headed.  
  
Now, as Kagome sat in her room, fiddling with a piece of parchment, she didn't seem to be in contact with the world at all, apparently, more with her thoughts.  
  
_'Why must everything be so hard...? I don't know why, but I hadn't imagined it to be like this...not like this at all, it's as if I have to do something before I get married, more like tell someone something...'  
_  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes to give her sore mind a rest.

_'The engagements in three days... can you imagine it? Three days I'm going be married... and with someone I barely know, or... more likely, barely even like..."_  
  
Opening her eyes, she blinked as she remembered the events of the week before.  
  
_'It would be easier if I was getting married to Inu-Yasha, I could deal with him I guess, it wouldn't be so hard living your life with a friend, but with Sesshomaru, it would be trying to live your life with a stranger'  
_  
Looking around her room, she felt tears come into her eyes as she remembered her family, old friends, and now – the thought of not having that irritating, nagging, rude and egotistic voice of Inu-Yasha near by seemed saddening.  
  
She hadn't imagined her nights before getting married to be like this... she imagined it to be fun... spending days with her fiancé, stealing kisses from him, and laughing along with him and her family was much more like it.  
  
Sighing, she got out of her chair and headed towards the door, her dress swaying behind her, apparently, she wasn't allowed to leave the castle now, and spending hot summer days in her room was clearly depressing.  
  
As she got out of her room, she closed her door behind her and stepped out in the humid corridors of the castle. The heat had been rising, even in the last month of summer...  
  
Kagome cringed, her stomach wheezing at the thought of spending her winter with Sesshomaru... not with her family... not with her friends... not with her relatives... but with Sesshomaru.  
  
Well, maybe they could get divorced and then Kagome could find a better suitable husband...?  
  
She shook her head as she walked slowly down the corridors. Everyone would be disappointed in her, they would glare at her when she walked by or they would spit out filthy words in her direction, saying that she had the nerve to disengage herself.  
  
Walking down the steps as she still wandered throughout her mind, she felt her heart quench with pain, sadness and worry.  
  
She wasn't ready for this engagement, let alone the marriage, she couldn't bare her thoughts any longer...  
  
She knew what she would do.  
  
She would run away...  
  
..............................................................  
  
Rin growled with frustration... it had been one entire week since she had found out about... _that_...and she knew that Sesshomaru was avoiding her, meaning he knew, that she knew... meaning... oh god, darn it! It was wall all too confusing for her.  
  
Trying to sweep the floor in her new maid dress, she wondered what in the name of heaven the king was thinking when he appointed this new uniform.  
  
_Come on,_ did he want all the maids to look like whores so all the male servants could gawk their eyes out?  
  
Putting the broom to the side, she tugged on her short thigh high blue skirt, trying to pull it down... but no... god... it was so darn tight it was practically glued onto her thighs. Growling with pent up frustration, she left her skirt and tried to pull down her shirt, "Oh kami..." she said as the shirt wouldn't budge from its place.  
  
If anyone had to experience second skins... Rin was experiencing it right now... wasn't it against some law to put on such clamped up tight clothes? It certainly must be...  
  
Leaving her cursed clothes as they be, she returned to her broom, picking it up and sweeping the floors again, trying not to bend at all... who knows who could come from behind and see her derrière?  
  
"Ouch..." she heard someone say from behind her, knowing the voice all too well she turned around and growled immediately.  
  
Sesshomaru widened his eyes immediately, only realizing his mistake... she looked ready to murder.  
  
"Eh... I've got some chores to do..." he said, mumbling out an excuse as he took a step back.  
  
Rin dropped her broom and headed slowly towards him, putting on her most threatening glare. "I'll do them for you..." She said, venom dripping from every word.  
  
"Then why don't I... just go and leave them for you?" He said and turned around, ready to run.  
  
"Don't you _dare_ take a step forward...!"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped dead in his track, something in her voice told him 'Do it or else!'  
  
"Turn around!" she ordered, pointing a threatening finger at his back.  
  
Turning around slowly, he folded his arms across his chest and tried to look as daring as possible, but his expression slowly melted away as he saw her expression...  
  
"What do you want with me eh? Mark me... go get married and leave me alone to stay single for the rest of my life?" she practically yelled out and stepped up to him, looking up to meet his glare.  
  
Raising an innocent hand to his head, he looked up at the ceiling, trying to make up an excuse. "Um... well, we can always figure this out..."  
  
Rin sighed out pent up anger, pointing an accusing finger at his chest, she poked him in the stomach. "Oh right! Lets give the horrid situation to the remarkable hands of the great lord Sesshomaru!" she said, sarcasm evident in her voice.  
  
Sesshomaru blinked at her innocently. "Really?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No, not really... can't you tell when I'm being sarcastic?"  
  
"That was always one of my weaknesses-."  
  
"Stop trying to change the topic, my great and almighty lord who thinks he can go claim any woman he wants! Now listen you son of a-." Rin started but was cut off as Sesshomaru slammed her into the wall behind her.  
  
"Now watch what you're saying," he said and encircled her each arm with his hand, trapping her beneath him.  
  
Rin rolled her eyes. "I was going to say son of a dog demon... jeez... men these days don't even listen..."  
  
He sighed and groaned, she was going be the death of him one day...  
  
"Now if you mind, you can let go of me and – and... ahhh!" She screamed out as the wall behind them suddenly slipped to the side, both of them falling into a small spaced closet seeming space.  
  
The wall now behind them suddenly clicked shut, trapping them in the small space.  
  
Rin screamed again.  
  
"Now see you dummy! Look what you've done, if you were actually smart, you wouldn't have pushed me into the storage closet, this closet can only be opened from outside!" she jumped from one foot to another, screaming unimaginable things, making Sesshomaru cringe at his bad luck...  
  
Well... it wouldn't be exactly bad luck if you were stuck in a closet with a woman... but if she would apparently be screaming her head off at you, it wouldn't exactly be pleasant.  
  
"Oh Rin, please shut that mouth of yours!" he said as he decided his poor and sensitive ears couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She screeched. "Oh, so you want me to shut up now do you? Well... I will definitely not shut up because you know why? Because you have been avoiding me all this time... you don't have the courage to stand up to me like a real man!" she said and raised a fist to show woman dominance.  
  
He stared blankly at her. "Oh god, please save me..."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh... I see what you're doing... you little meanie!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You think that I'm just a little girl who creates an annoying voice in your mind... that you can... ask god to get rid of, oh you bastard...." She said and narrowed her eyes at him. "See, look at what your father provided us maids with... just look!"  
  
He gulped and looked down at what she was pointing to, still pondering about how the conversation had turned into her complaining about her... clothes.  
  
"See, he wants us to look like whores, and if wasn't marked, by _someone_ wretched around here, I may have attracted some men, but see – oh no... I'm just going to have to be watched from afar... and why? Because _someone_ marked me!" she said, surprising Sesshomaru on how the topic had found a way to relate to the first problem.  
  
He hesitated... still looking at her clothes...  
  
"You can STOP looking you know!" she said and slapped him on the head.  
  
He winced and directed his attention back at Rin's face, an apologetic look plastered onto his facial expression.  
  
"Oh... don't give me that..." Rin started off again.  
  
.................................................  
  
"Kagome... oh dear, you're finally here... we were wondering when you would arrive, oh my... look at you – don't look so nervous honey... were only going to be fitting the wedding dresses on today!" Mrs. Taisho smiled warmly at Kagome and let her in the room, pushing her in to the middle of the sun lit room where dozens and dozens of clothes lay spattered about. A mirror was standing right in front of where Kagome was now standing and a chair right behind her.  
  
"Now Kagome, remember my mother? You must have met when you all went to that... trip?" Mrs. Taisho said, trying to ignore the fatal accidents which had occurred there.  
  
Kagome looked behind Mrs. Taisho where an old lady was appearing. Smiling brightly, she nodded. "Of course, I could never forget her!"  
  
The old lady looked up at Kagome and smiled. "As beautiful as ever, haven't changed a bit have you?"  
  
Kagome blushed and looked back at the mirror as if examining herself to see if the lady said the truth. "Well, thank you" She said and offered a small smile.  
  
The lady walked up to her and cupped her cheek in her hand, "Simply gorgeous, now I guess your still a little nervous about the wedding now aren't you?"  
  
Kagome nodded, pushing the fact that she would run away the night before the wedding to the back of her mind... she needn't think of such things right now...  
  
"Well, don't worry; now let's try on the wedding dress I made for you..." The grandmother turned around and walked to the other side of the room to pick up a gorgeous dress, though that wasn't was Kagome was currently thinking about.  
  
"You made the dress all by yourself?" She asked in a timid voice.  
  
"Why of course, I did the same thing with my daughters wedding... now here – wear this."  
  
It took Kagome five minutes to change into her wedding dress, and as Kagome stood in front of the mirror, in her wedding dress – she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she thought about the fact that she wouldn't be able to wear this to the wedding... why, such a lovely piece of dress like this shouldn't be wasted... but she had no choice, she had to go along with the plan... she had to run away.  
  
Turning a full turn she smiled as she admired herself in the mirror.  
  
She had never been able to wear something as lovely as this.  
  
It was a white gown, slim from the top and flowing down gently to the bottom. The top of the dress was embedded with diamonds and a beautiful flower made by diamonds was drawn on the stomach.  
  
The waist line had a beautiful silver lining and white silk flowed beneath it, the rim of the dress had diamond flowers embedded onto it. Her sleeves were made of net and a silver arm bracelet was on her left arm, showing clearly beneath the net.  
  
The other arm had a dozen silver bracelets on it, all showing diamond embroidery on it.  
  
Her hair had been curled quickly with an ancient remedy, having to warm up a certain rock and to use it on your hair had worked perfectly.  
  
She was wearing three heavy diamond necklaces and a diamond tiara was placed on her head.  
  
"There... you look perfect..."  
  
Kagome stared at herself, so this is how she would look on the day of the marriage, of course – not exactly like this, she would have more makeup on... but, more likely – this is how she _would_ look at the marriage... if she went that is.  
  
"Oh – wait, I want you to see the earrings you'll be wearing, honey – could you go grab them?" The grandmother said to her daughter, Queen Youkai. She nodded quickly and left the room, leaving the grandmother and Kagome alone in the room.  
  
"Oh, I'll be back, I'm a little thirsty – I need to get some water..." the old lady said before exiting the room, leaving Kagome alone in the room.  
  
She sighed... what a waste... if only they knew she wouldn't be here for the wedding...  
  
"Hey ma – could you fix these buttons for me -." Inu-Yasha's voice was heard throughout the room and Kagome swiveled around to come to face him, apparently, he just noticed that his mother was not here. "Oh... hi." He said as he noticed Kagome's arrival.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, "Hello."  
  
He scoffed and entered the room. "You've never spoken so politely to me before..."  
  
She shrugged. "I guess I'm just a little overtaken by everything... I mean, I never thought that I would be wearing this dress..."  
  
He nodded. "Oh, I see..."  
  
Kagome nodded as well and then just noticed he was as well, in his marriage outfit. He was wearing simple though rather elegant black pants, and...eh... a button up shirt opened revealing his chest?  
  
Inu-Yasha noticed as she stared at his shirt. "Oh... I'm not so good closing up buttons; my claws always get in the way..."  
  
Kagome laughed. "I see, here – I'll do them."  
  
He nodded and stepped up to her, letting her hands travel up to his collar button and close them slowly.  
  
Somehow, it felt forbidden for him to have her so close at a time like this... actually, that was the main reason he had been avoiding her...  
  
Everyday, she was the only thing on his mind. At night, she haunted his dreams, at day, she invaded his thoughts, and it became more difficult to remain calm as she remained around him, mostly because he had no reason why he was feeling so... weirdly about her.  
  
He had surely never felt like this with any other female, it was somehow only her who could evoke such feelings throughout him.  
  
"...all done!" Kagome's cheery voice broke his thoughts... which had once again, been only about her.  
  
He jerked a little at the surprised and looked down at her who was smiling up at him. He hesitated, that smile always warmed his heart... wait... where had that come from? Shaking his head from all thoughts he raised an eyebrow at the comical face Kagome had plastered onto her face.  
  
"What's with you?" He asked.  
  
"Did you just get lost in space or something?" She asked and he rolled his eyes at his stupidity. Rubbing the back of his neck he just shrugged.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Well, oh boy – you look handsome."  
  
He ignored the blush that came to his face and looked down at himself then looked at her. "You don't look too bad yourself!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "What do you mean by 'too' bad?"  
  
He laughed. "I'm just kidding, you look beautiful."  
  
Kagome smiled broadly and looked in the mirror again. "I do, don't I?"  
  
"Well... talk about self confidence." Inu-Yasha replied and laughed, both of them simply enjoying the company of each other in the stressful time.  
  
"Oh – Inu-Yasha, great timing... oh – before I start, Kagome – slip these on." Her mother said and gave Kagome the large circular silver earrings to put on. Kagome nodded and was just about done when Inu-Yasha's grandmother stepped in the room as well.  
  
"Oh – Inu-Yasha, great time to arrive, we were going to call Sesshomaru in, seeing that Kagome is his fiancé, but you'll do just as great!" His grandmother said, both confused at what they were talking about.  
  
"Great timing for exactly what?" Inu-Yasha decided to pop the question which was also on Kagome's mind.  
  
"To practice for the dance after the marriage, why of course... we wouldn't want you to be all clumsy in your wedding gowns that you can't dance... so we're getting you prepared." Inu-Yasha's step mother said and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"...oh..." Kagome said before blushing at the mere thought which made butterflies rise throughout her stomach, oh god – this couldn't be happening, she wasn't going to dance with – him... or was she?  
  
"Well – get to your positions..." The grandmother said before advising several musicians into the room.  
  
Inu-Yasha hesitated as he stepped forward clumsily, and he didn't miss the raging blush on her cheeks – which didn't make him feel more confident at doing this...  
  
Why was dancing with her a big deal? He had danced with her before, and he didn't feel nervous – or slightly hesitant at all, but now it seemed like a different story...  
  
Kagome was racing along the same thoughts when she was snapped back to reality as she felt his one hand around her waist and his other reaching forward for her other hand.  
  
Realizing she had to participate to, she quickly raised her other hand to his shoulder and occupied his free hand with her vacant hand.  
  
And the music started right on time...  
  
**_Tale as old as time...  
  
True as it can be..._**  
  
Kagome glanced down at her feet, just noticing how hard it actually was to dance in this dress... move to the right... move to left... move forward... then backwards...  
  
**_Barely even friends...  
  
Then somebody bends,  
  
Unexpectedly...  
_**  
Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome, moving to the rhythm, making her follow his lead – somehow... he knew that she was avoiding his gaze, and for some apparent reason, he didn't mind at all... knowing that if he glanced at her, he would get lost in those pools of mystery forever.  
  
_**Just a little change...  
  
Small to say the least...**  
_  
Kagome surprised herself by just noticing that someone was singing a song to the music... a song that was making her heartbeat speed faster... making her guts scream out something that she was currently unaware of...  
  
**_Both a little scared...  
  
Neither one prepared...  
_**  
Inu-Yasha sighed as he smelt the scent of the woman if front of her... somehow it seeming strange of thinking the thought that in a matter of days, she would escape his life forever.  
  
_**Beauty and the beast...  
**_  
Kagome gave a quick glance to the people behind her... yep... she was correct – it was Inu-Yasha's mother singing the song... half of her wishing for her to continue, the other half hoping it to stop.  
  
**_Ever just the same...  
  
Ever a surprise...  
  
Ever as before...  
  
Ever just as sure... As the sun will rise..._**  
  
Inu-Yasha gulped... somehow the lyrics of his mothers song were contrary to how everything actually was.  
  
**_Tale as old as time...  
  
Tune as old as song..._**  
  
Kagome glanced up, and if she could reverse time, she would have wished she would have never glanced at him... because as she did, she was trapped as she stared deeply into his golden orbs...  
  
**_Bittersweet and strange...  
  
Finding you can change...  
  
Learning you were wrong..._**  
  
Inu-Yasha stared down at her... when had she decided to look up? No...no... this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen... they were supposed to keep looking somewhere else and try to avoid each others gaze, or so he thought.  
  
**_Certain as the sun...  
  
Rising in the east...  
  
Tale as old as time...  
  
Song as old as rhyme...  
  
Beauty and the Beast..._**  
  
Kagome didn't know when, but she knew for one thing that he had pulled her in closer...  
  
**_Tale as old as time...  
  
Song as old as rhyme..._**  
  
Inu-Yasha gasped inwardly to himself as he realized what he had done... not knowing what was going on and just letting his instincts take over he was leaning down when -.  
  
**_Beauty and the Beast..._**  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha jerked away from each other as if their touch was made of electricity as soon as the last word of the song was sung and then just had they done so, they realized as reality came honking back in front of their eyes, just what they were about to do... or what they luckily hadn't.  
  
Turning around so she could avoid his penetrating gaze, she smiled weakly at his grandmother and mother... did they notice?  
  
Apparently not, because they both gave her a big warm smile and clapped both yelling out stuff like: that was great, I'm so happy for you - Etc.  
  
"Eh... m-mom, I have to run..." Inu-Yasha said and rushed out of the room, leaving Kagome alone with her in laws.  
  
"I think I should change..." Kagome said weakly and then headed out the door as well – meaning to head to her bedroom, leaving the grandmother and mother alone.  
  
"Mom..." Queen Youkai said as she collapsed onto the floor and buried her face into her hands.  
  
"What happened honey?" her mother said and crouched down beside her.  
  
"...this wasn't how it was supposed to happen..." Queen Youkai said and her mother sighed in pent up frustration.  
  
"We tried our best dear – we can only hope for the best now." She smiled and put an arm around her daughters shoulder.  
  
"...they weren't supposed to fall in-."  
  
"Shh! We needn't think about such things – it'll all work out for the best, believe me"  
  
..................................................................  
  
Kagome walked back and forth in her bedroom, having changed out of her wedding dress and was now once again, deep in her thoughts. What had just happened back there? That wasn't supposed to happen... oh ... no... this surely couldn't be happening...  
  
Growling in confused frustration she flopped down on the floor of her bedroom and stared idly at the glass doors which led outside to her balcony.  
  
...wait a minute... wasn't that Kagura's feather she just saw fly past her window outside?  
  
She shook her head... nah – she was imagining things...  
  
"Okay... so going back to my situation... I almost kissed Inu-Yasha... my fiancés brother... and apparently, neither him nor I were pleased with the fact we had gotten to such close proximity," she sighed out and was about to speak again when she heard a loud, loud bang not so far away.  
  
Dropping her thoughts immediately and panic rising to her throat at the thought it might have actually been Kagura she saw out there, she ran out of her room, and into the balcony where it had started to rain tremendously.  
  
Ignoring the fact that the rain was hammering against her head and soaking her to the bone, she ran up to the railing and looked hard to see if she could spot anything in Inu-Yasha's balcony despite the rushing and stormy rain.  
  
Kagome felt her blood go cold as she saw Kanna in the balcony, holding her mirror as if ignorant to the pounding rain and surely she was holding Kagura's feather in the other hand... meaning, Kagura was inside Inu-Yasha's room.  
  
Kagome panicked immediately and rushed back inside the room, not caring that she was soaking wet and would grab the attention of passing strangers if they spotted her. Rushing to the door she grabbed the knob and turned...  
  
And she turned... again and again... and to shocking realization, she figured someone had locked her inside.  
  
She banged on the door, knowing that Kagura could well be in fact killing Inu-Yasha right now, and if she didn't find a way to get out – Inu-Yasha might as well be horrendously murdered.  
  
Slamming the door with all her force, she felt her knees go weak and she dropped to the ground, her hand still grasping the knob... "Oh god, please help me..." She wept and tried the knob again.  
  
They could be killing him... torturing him... beating him up for all she knew and she had no do in it, she couldn't help one single bit... and for what? Because she was locked in this wretched room!  
  
Then it hit her, as if an arrow, sharp as the pointiest needle would feel like if it stabbed you in the heart and twisted itself around a hundred times. The mere thought just making her want to faint and murder herself in her dreams for the irony of it.  
  
She cared for him... and definitely not in the simplest of ways...not at all.  
  
She had fallen in love with _him_...  
  
She had fallen in love with Inu-Yasha.  
  
**..............................................................................  
  
Okay... so Kagome realizes that she loves Inu-Yasha and right now she's hopelessly locked inside her room while Inu-Yasha's is possibly being tortured in the other by Kagura and Kanna.  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru are still stuck in that closet...  
  
What did happen to the task Inu-Yasha set Rin on eh?  
  
And the Tensaiga still hasn't been revealed!  
  
Well, you won't find out when, what, or 'what did' happen until the next chapter... meaning you'll just have to wait...  
**

**And I wont update if you wont review meaning you'll just have to wait _longer..._**

**  
[Smirks evilly]  
  
So until the next chapter!  
  
Byez!**


	27. Red Rain

**A Wish upon a Star  
  
Wow... I'm on a roll aren't I? And... um... there are two warnings for this chapter:  
  
Number One: If you happen to be a die hard Kikyou fan, some events in this chapter may seem a little hard for you though it will work out soon... but just bare with the events.  
  
Number Two: Rin and Sesshomaru fluff! Just a heads up: I've never been kissed before – so I don't know how it feels like to be kissed... so I have to accept... eh... some things were a little awkward for me to write – so... just bare with the happenings!  
  
--------  
  
****Chapter Twenty- Seven  
  
Red Rain  
  
---------**  
  
Kagome breathed deeply as she sat on her knees, her heart hammering against her chest, her mind going through a blaze and her hands still surrounding the knob. She bit her lip as she felt tears wash down her face, oh god... why must the world hate her so?  
  
She was stuck... stuck in this horrid mess and the realization of what she...just realized didn't help her situation at all. She had to get out – she needed to get out...and if she didn't, she could consider herself a pathetic loser who couldn't help out at the neediest of times.  
  
She hit her head softly at the door, there had to be a way she could get out of here... some way – any way.  
  
Then it struck her.  
  
The balcony.  
  
Kagome took in a sharp breath, oh god – she was so stupid; all this time she was trying to break down the door and instead, she could have gone out the balcony!  
  
Kagome stood up and ran out to the balcony, ignoring the whips of the rain against her face and body. Squinting in the rushing storm – she ran clumsily to the edge of her balcony and yelled in frustration as her now soggy and soaking long gown slowed her down. As she reached the railings she climbed over it, and unfortunately, fell down on her back as she reached Kikyou's balcony.  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath. She wasn't going to give up now, not if a million swordsmen tried to hold her down. Pushing herself off the wet floor and against the hail hard rain, she got up and forced aside strands of wet her which had clung onto her face.  
  
She dragged forward, shit... she let out a frustrated growl as she decided her shoes which were now all soggy and heavy, putting aside a moment to fling off her shoes, she breathed a sigh of relief as she ran forward to the railing which separated Kikyou's and Inu-Yasha's room.  
  
Kagome felt fear string into her heart as she realized this was it. If she crossed this railing, there would be no turning back... she would have to face them... she would have to face Naraku – she knew, it was going to be the last time, and either Naraku or her would die.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and jumped over the railing. She was about to proceed when she heart someone mutter her name numbly from behind.  
  
Kagome froze, wasn't that Kikyou's voice?  
  
Turning around slowly, she took in a sharp breath as she saw Kikyou standing in the doorway of her balcony, and that was all she was doing... standing there, staring at Kagome with incredibly blood shot eyes.  
  
Kagome stared at her for a moment... something was wrong, definitely wrong – and she could tell.  
  
Kagome bit her lip... why wasn't Kikyou doing anything? Why was she just staring at her, as if the world had come to a shocking conclusion?  
  
She gulped as she noticed how pale Kikyou had become... her face, it was white – and the corners of her lips and eyes... they seemed blue.  
  
"Kikyou, is anything wrong?" Kagome yelled out, somehow the thought of Inu- Yasha swept out of her mind as she stared at Kikyou... the way she was holding her stomach, it seemed as if she was hiding something there.  
  
She didn't say anything, and instead – her eyes fluttered shut and she fell face forward onto the wet and still pouring balcony.  
  
Kagome screamed as she saw it happen.  
  
Blood was oozing out of Kikyou's back, and a sword... was stricken straight through her back and was pointing out of her stomach.  
  
Kagome felt her world collide. She was dying. Naraku had murdered her sister.  
  
"KIKYOU!" Kagome yelled, tears pouring down her face unstoppably, and she was about to rush forward when arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back.  
  
"STOP IT!" She yelled and kicked furiously as the person dragged her back. "SHE'S DYING!" Kagome yelled out, fighting back the intruder.  
  
"Kagome-."  
  
"SHE'LL DIE!" Kagome screamed out, losing all her control. Tears pouring down her face, she fell to her knees, and incredibly – the person didn't stop her.  
  
"Please..." she begged between tears as she felt strong hand grip onto her arms, so she wouldn't run forward to her sister. "She's dying..." she choked out and tugged forward.  
  
"She's dead... you can't help her now..."  
  
The weather seemed to show how she felt right now. Pain, anger, sorrow... this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't...  
  
.........................................................  
  
Both as frustrated as could be, happened to be still stuck in the cupboard... and after a lot of fidgeting and moving, had finally settled for sitting down in the cupboard instead of standing up to wait for their savior.  
  
Rin glared at Sesshomaru as he lolled his head back to rest it on the hard wall behind him. It had been... hours since they had been locked inside the cupboard – and still no one had noticed that they were gone.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Rin snapped as he drifted his eyes shut.  
  
He jerked up awake and then looked around. "Huh... what?"  
  
"You can't go to sleep!" She said curtly and hit his shoulder to confirm the demand.  
  
Sesshomaru grumbled. "Why can't I? I'm tired, and somehow your scent seems to drift me off to sleep..."  
  
Rin blinked in confusion, had he just said that her scent makes him want to sleep? She hid a smile, well – that was a first, and to her – it seemed like a big compliment, seeing that demons never needed a lot of sleep. "You can't go to sleep because!"  
  
He eyed her wearily. "Because what?"  
  
She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "Because then I'm going to be awake... all alone – and then I'm gonna get scared!"  
  
He chuckled, Rin being scared? Well... that was a first. "So what your saying is... is that I have to wait until you fall asleep so you know that someone is protecting you, but if I fall asleep first, you're going to get scared, because then no one can protect you?"  
  
Rin shrugged, well – he just laid it out simply. "Sure, if that's what you want to think..."  
  
He smirked. "Fine, then fall asleep."  
  
"I'm not sleepy."  
  
He growled. "Then what should I do? Sing you a song till you fall asleep?" he said, sarcasm dripping venomously from his tone and he eyed her as she took a bottle which had been hanging onto her belt and took a long drink from it.  
  
"That'll be nice..." She said sweetly and gave him a smile and put down her bottle.  
  
"No way!" he yelled out in terror and looked away quickly.  
  
"Okay fine... stupid." She said stuck out her tongue towards him in a childish manner.  
  
"Don't call me stupid." He said back and felt himself blush when Rin moved so she could cross her legs over his to give herself more leeway.  
  
"But you're stupid." She said and laughed when Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her lame comment.  
  
"Why are you so giddy right now?" he said and hesitated when she leaned her head on his shoulder so she could rest her head.  
  
"Because I'm sleepy..." she said and yawned, rubbing her eyes as she did so.  
  
Sesshomaru grunted. _'Women and their mood swings.'  
_  
.........................................................  
  
Inu-Yasha struggled as he tried to keep Kagome back from rushing over to Kikyou. She was crying... and it hurt him badly to hold her back against her wishes... but they didn't have time – they had to run, they had to run...now.  
  
"Kagome, listen-." He stopped midway in his sentence as she turned around and lunged at him. Her soaking form crushing against his. It took him a moment of pondering to realize that she was hugging him.  
  
Kagome wept as she buried her head deep in the crook of Inu-Yasha's neck. It seemed like all her dreams and wishes had concluded. This was horrible... mortifying, even worse than that!  
  
It seemed like horror as she realized that Kikyou was dead... she wouldn't see her taunting yet loveable face anymore... she wouldn't hear her voice ever again or ever laugh at her... with her.  
  
She wouldn't be jealous of the things she never got which Kikyou did – she never would show off... they wouldn't be able to share their dreams about prince charming rescuing them from their trapped prison as they did when they were children.  
  
She wouldn't get to talk to her again. She wouldn't be able to run away with the merry thought that Kikyou was safe and happy with Inu-Yasha...  
  
She didn't know how she knew, but she had recognized Inu-Yasha immediately and had turned around to embrace him without any passing thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha put his arms around Kagome's back hesitantly, having hugging a girl being his least experienced doings. Moving his hand soothingly across her back, he sighed with disappointment as Kagome's words came out in choked breaths.  
  
"She c-cant die!"  
  
Inu-Yasha took in a deep breath and ignored the rain pounding against his ears. "I know a way we can bring her back to life... but Kagome, we have to run – we cant waste anymore time... Kanna came and so did Kagura, luckily – I wasn't in my room at the time, and they just passed... to Kikyou's. But we can't stay here any longer, not in the castle."  
  
Kagome nodded and wiped away her tears, even though more simply came pouring out. Pulling out of his grasp she stood up shakily, looking away from the pool of blood surrounding Kikyou, she gave herself into Inu- Yasha's commands immediately.  
  
"Let's go." He said simply, and pulled her out of the pouring rain and into his room.  
  
Not wasting a passing second, he ran over and picked up his Tetsusaiga. Looking simply at something underneath his bed, he glanced over at the shaking Kagome behind him, and reached down to get it.  
  
"Do you know any archery?" He said quickly and looked at Kagome for a direct answer.  
  
"It n-never was my talent – but I know a l-little..." she stuttered out, the rain having to soak into her skin giving her a slight cold. Inu-Yasha nodded and gave Kagome three arrows and a bow.  
  
She stared at them for a moment then nodded with determination.  
  
This was it.  
  
They were getting ready for battle.  
  
................................................  
  
"Meow...meow – meooow..." Rin said out sheepishly as she traced a finger around Sesshomaru's belly. "Now it's your turn to woof!"  
  
Sesshomaru stared down at her as if she was crazy. "Woman – are you drunk?"  
  
Rin blinked and looked at him for a steady second. "Grr... woof!"  
  
It took a second for him to realize – that she had indeed taken some kind of booze, and then only did he remember when she had taken the bottle off form her belt – she had indeed had drunken some kind of liquid.  
  
"What was in that bottle of yours?" he asked as she started to hum to a lullaby.  
  
"What bottle?" she asked and peered innocently up at him.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. Looking at the empty bottle which lay on the floor beside him, he grabbed it and took a strong whiff.  
  
He made a face as he recognized the scent immediately. She had taken some sake –... shit... now Rin was drunk... and she was drunk in the company of him.  
  
Looking back at Rin, he growled with frustration... jeez – first she's screaming her head off at him, and the next moment she's drunk. "Okay Rin... I know you're drunk right now, but can we still act normal?" he said and forced her hand off his stomach.  
  
"But cat like dog!" She whined and returned to making circles on his stomach.  
  
He grumbled as she paid no attention to his request. "Someone save me..." he said and banged lightly his head back against the wall. He shut his eyes and tried to relax as Rin started to poke his stomach...  
  
Oh god, this woman sure knew how to make hell out of a situation... as long as she didn't go anything further up – or further down, he would be okay.  
  
"You have a strong stomach you know?" She said and gave it a pat.  
  
"Oh really?" he said out of no interest... that was no new news to him.  
  
"Yupperz!" she said cheerfully and then started to move her hand lower when Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed it.  
  
"Not that way." He said and Rin sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Meanie..." she whinnied and made a face at him.  
  
"Female pervert." He replied simply and closed his eyes again as he let go of her wrist.  
  
Rin stuck out her tongue at him and then started to trail her finger up his chest and after she had done so, she squealed loudly.  
  
Sesshomaru jerked. "AH! Shut up!" He said as her deafening squeal surrounded the closet. As he noticed she was paying no attention to him, he pinched her thigh hard in an attempt to shut her up, but that only made her scream.  
  
"Oh god woman! You're going to make me deaf!" He yelled out and clamped his hands across his ears.  
  
She stopped abruptly and then smiled with complete shock at Sesshomaru. "Oh- my-gosh-you-have-such-a-nice-chest!"  
  
He growled and rolled his eyes. "That's nice, but next time you find something good about me, lets try to keep our tone down, okay!?" he said out in a gruff voice and shrugged off her hand off him again though he knew it was no use.  
  
And it wasn't as Rin returned trailing her finger up his chest and up his neck.  
  
Sesshomaru hesitated, deciding whether or not if he should stop her as Rin stopped her finger on his lips and forced his mouth open.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She squealed again as she peered inside his mouth and moved her body so she could sit on top of him.  
  
"Wah!?" He said though he couldn't talk properly due to the fact Rin had his mouth open and was peering inside as if she had found buried gold.  
  
"You have the cleanest teeth I've ever seen..." she said in pure amazement, and then she gasped.  
  
"Wah appen?" he said as Rin gaped as she stared into his mouth.  
  
"You have the sexiest fangs in the world...!"  
  
Sesshomaru blushed beet root red. The fact that she was straddling him and commenting him about how good the contents of his mouth were...well – the images that came to his mind at that moment... weren't too noble.  
  
"Oh... and you know what else?!" Rin said in awestruck tone.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel his heartbeat speed up... shit... he shouldn't be allowing her to do this – he should... damn... why was she looking at him like that?  
  
"'o" He said, and what was supposed to be a 'no' came out sounding like a foreign language.  
  
"I feel like..." Rin said and trailed off as she leaned down and captured his lips with hers.  
  
Sesshomaru felt as if his insides had started to burn, oh dear god – this was never supposed to happen... she was drunk for gods sake! Sake... ugh... that's what she had drunk to make her-.  
  
All thoughts ceased in his head as she let go of his mouth with her hand and let her tongue slither in his mouth to keep it open. Sesshomaru let his eyes drift shut, damn... he'll stop her later – he was a little busy right now...  
  
Sesshomaru pulled her down closer, ignoring the gut feeling which was telling him he was being fooled...  
  
Rin smiled mentally as she felt Sesshomaru press her to him and kiss her back, their tongues playing with each other softly.  
  
Only after a minute when they had to break apart for some much needed air, did Rin lean down to whisper something in his ear.  
  
"You know... I'm not as drunk as you think I am..." she whispered huskily in his ear.  
  
Sesshomaru widened his eyes as he noticed that Rin had apparently become completely sober again...  
  
Holy shit.  
  
Was it just him or was he playing with a fire breathing vixen?  
  
................................  
  
Kagome took a deep breath as Inu-Yasha led her out of his room, and into the dark and empty corridors of the castle, the fact that it was night now didn't seem to ease Kagome's worried and panicked thoughts. The rain was still hammering away outside and the tension was rising by each and every step they took.  
  
It felt like it only took them mere seconds to find their way out of the castle, it was like one of those times when you want time to pass by slowly – but it just sped up faster and no matter how much you didn't want to go through with this, you knew you had no choice.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath as Inu-Yasha stepped out of the castle and back into the pouring and thundering rain, only now – everything seemed so much duller and scarier. Both of them were quiet, neither one speaking and instead both of them were lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Kagome, you ready?" Inu-Yasha asked, breaking the silence as he looked back at her.  
  
She nodded, her tears having dried against her face a long time ago, and pushing her pain and sorrow aside, she replaced it by courage and newfound strength.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled at her, admiring and somewhat proud of her courage and determination. Taking in a deep breath, he crouched down, letting Kagome climb onto him.  
  
"Naraku... it's time we face each other once again."  
  
**........................................................  
  
Oh my gosh! This is chapter is so short, don't you all think? But hey... you have to admit – a lot of stuff did happen.  
  
Sighs contentedly  
  
Well... Review and tell me what you thought of it... I have to admit... I am a little nervous...**


	28. The Final Battle

**A Wish upon a Star  
  
... only two chapters left...**

**and for all those people who were demanding long chapters... Sheesh... Fine... Here you go! .**

**And... thank you to all of your reviews! They're helping me a lot of with this story!**

**--------  
  
Chapter Twenty- Eight  
  
The Final Battle  
  
---------**  
  
Kagome clung onto Inu-Yasha's shoulders tightly as he leaped up into the plundering drops of rain and swiftly made his way through the forest. Clutching onto her bow and arrow tightly with one hand and his shoulder with the other, a question popped into her mind as he headed down to take another leap.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... Where are we going?" She asked; the question dampening Inu- Yasha's mood increasingly.  
  
"When I was young and still played with Naraku, we used to have a secret underground layer, where we'd do all that we wished. I know that he's waiting for me there... I don't know how I know... but he's there ..." he replied simply and he felt his skin prickle when he saw the exact location he wanted to go.  
  
Kagome nodded, knowing she needn't say anything to let him know she understood what he meant. She felt Inu-Yasha freeze underneath her palm and she noticed he was preparing for landing.  
  
As he landed, Kagome yelped as mud sprayed onto her dress and onto her face, "Jeez, you could have at least made a softer landing!" She said out and wiped the mud off her face though a trail of dirt still remained.  
  
He laughed lightly though all his muscles were tense and then he took a deep breath.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked for reassurance as she noticed he wasn't acting like his usual brave, rude and arrogant self.  
  
He glanced towards her. "Here we are..." he said and crouched down.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow as Inu-Yasha started to shift leaves and twigs aside from the ground, leaning down beside him, Kagome stared down at the ground where some sort of wooden trap door seemed to be appearing.  
  
"Some help Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked as he stopped midway through his 'search' in the ground.  
  
Kagome glanced at him, and with a delicate voice asked, "What am I to do?"  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned at her. "Help me clear away all these twigs and leaves, the trap door is underneath them."  
  
Kagome nodded and immediately went to work on shifting aside the leaves, twigs, broken branches and dirt, half of her in horror to what lay in beneath, other half hoping desperately to get this over with.  
  
..........................................  
  
Kikyou walked silently in the dark corridors with a fire lit candle in her hand. She had previously been trying on her wedding dresses, and it seemed like forever until Queen Youkai and her mother were finally done with her.  
  
As she walked down her corridor and exited from the staircases, she quickly made her way to her room and walked in.  
  
Immediately, an evil aura struck her – making her swagger at the doorway. Shaking her head to wash away the dizziness she glanced up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"...I swear I just saw Naraku standing out in my balcony..."  
  
Just as soon as she found her way to her balcony, she panicked as she saw blood poured all across her balcony, and nonetheless – Kagome's balcony door wide open.  
  
"Oh dear god," She said as she noticed Inu-Yasha's room seemed vacant as well. "Kagome – Naraku's played you two in a trap..."  
  
..............................................  
  
Kagome shuffled aside to make room for Inu-Yasha as she saw the trap door coming to shape. It was laid flat down on a ground, with a brass handle on the far left middle. Standing up, she peered down at Inu-Yasha's anxious face and took in a deep and sharp breath as he pulled the trap door open, revealing a small tunnel leading downwards, with a bronze ladder on the side.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced up at her. "Ladies first!" he said and made room for Kagome.  
  
Kagome glanced at him, hoping he was joking... he surely wouldn't let her enter that... the forlorn tunnel first would he? "Inu-Yasha... are you serious?"  
  
He looked at her blankly. "I don't joke around at a time like this."  
  
Kagome raised her eye brows and leaned over to look down the tunnel. "Fine – I'll go first, but you have to swear not to shut the trapdoor and leave me down there... promise?"  
  
He grinned. "Great idea..." Kagome gaped at him with fury and he quickly took back his comment. "Just kidding..."  
  
Kagome shook her head and hovered above the tunnel. Taking in a gulp, she crouched down against the mud again, and before she took a step onto the ladder, she looked at him sharply. "How safe is this thing?"  
  
"It can sustain my weight... yours... maybe not"  
  
Kagome growled with frustration. "Oh shut up, do you see me laughing on about the situation we're in?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm just trying to make the best of our time..."  
  
"But please don't!" Kagome replied and then looked down to see exactly where she should place her foot. Glancing at Inu-Yasha one last time, she lowered her leg onto the railing and started going down... placing one foot down before the other slowly.  
  
Kagome shivered as she felt a chill smack her body, making her shudder. This place was cold... and it wasn't pleasing her one single bit. She was about to go deeper in the tunnel when she heard a squeak from beneath her. Shrieking at the top of her voice, she scared the living soul out of Inu- Yasha who was looking down at her from the top.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" He yelled out at her, ready to jump down there if anything had attacked her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, there are rats down here!" She wailed out, ready to climb all the way back up.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, grumbling something incoherent and then rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on – they're just rats!"  
  
"But... I swear, they're like dozens of them down here!" she said and clung onto the railing tightly, hoping that she wouldn't fall down in the pool of rats.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed. "Kagome, come on – what's more important? Rats or killing Naraku?"  
  
"At the moment, rats!" She replied and winced when she felt a bug cross her hand. "This place is swarming with bugs!"  
  
"Oh god... wait, I'm coming down..." He said and before Kagome knew what he was doing, he had jumped down the tunnel, falling down right in front of Kagome's eyes, and before she knew it- he was at the bottom. "Come now... I'm standing right here!"  
  
Kagome looked down at him and took a deep breath... if he could do it... so could she.  
  
Climbing down slowly, ignoring the bugs she felt beside, around, or beneath her and made a disgusted face when she smelt the rotten air down below. "Inu-Yasha, it's starting to stink!"  
  
He sniffed. "You're right – so lets hurry up and make our way out of this tunnel!" he said out from bellow her and Kagome sighed in frustration before jumping off the ladder when she noticed no more steps were below her. But as soon as she landed, she shrieked again when she felt two rats run around her left foot.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" She yelled out and then leaped to his side, looking around frantically. "They're a million rats living down here...!"  
  
"Forget about them – I can sense him..." he said and pulled Kagome slowly through the dark cellar they were in.  
  
"You sense Naraku?" She asked quietly, biting her lip in attempt not tot scream when she felt herself step on something's tail.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah." Making their way through the cellar and into a narrow though dark passage Kagome took a sigh of relief as she noticed the pathway had become clear and no more rats could be felt swarming beneath her.  
  
"Kagome...?" Inu-Yasha whispered from in front of her.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't scream, actually – don't make any sound – the wall on top of us is filled with bats." He said slowly and pulled her in front of her, making sure she didn't run back at that moment.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes in horror... oh god – this wasn't fair...  
  
They both crept slowly through the tunnel, making not one sound as they stepped quietly through the horrid passage. Kagome, who was a little pissed at the fact that Inu-Yasha had pulled her in front of him and now there was no way to go back, mindlessly kicked a rock which was in her way, not thinking about the consequences.  
  
It was a horrid mistake, and she was soon to find out.  
  
The both stopped midway through the passage as they heard a deafening roar come from in front of them.  
  
Inu-Yasha froze and stood in horror at what had awakened during their walk. "Kagome... stay quiet, and walk back slowly with me, understand?" Inu-Yasha whispered to Kagome in a dead silent whisper as she stared in horror at the creature approaching them.  
  
She nodded, holding the urge to scream.  
  
Taking a step back, Inu-Yasha hoped hopelessly that this would work... though only a fool would walk back cautiously.  
  
Kagome screamed at once as a tail whipped out in front of her, almost hitting her stomach in its process.  
  
"Oh SHIT!" Inu-Yasha yelled out, and without thinking pulled Kagome around and ran the other direction. "Kagome, you idiot!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault that the thing just woke up!" She yelled out and hopelessly ran after him, noticing that the passage behind them was falling apart.  
  
"Not THAT, you woke up ALL the BATS!" He yelled out, and at that moment, a swarm of creatures fell from the ceiling, surrounding the two in complete darkness. Kagome shrieked, this was definitely not her day...  
  
Jumping back out of the passageway and back into the cellar, Inu-Yasha ducked down, pulling Kagome down with him. Kagome panicked as she felt the rats... the horrendous rats' critter around her, though what was more fearful was the bony wings hitting her back as they flew around the two in the cellar.  
  
"We have to get out of this cellar!" Inu-Yasha yelled out at her, knowing that they could be trapped in here forever if they didn't.  
  
"Back home?" Kagome asked in hope.  
  
He shook his head. "No, follow me!" He jumped up and pulled Kagome up, dashing forward for a tunnel a few meters in front of them. Moving aside, he motioned Kagome to jump through.  
  
"But I'll break my back" She said, noticing there was no ladder whatsoever.  
  
"JUST JUMP!" He said and noticed the long whipping tail appearing from where they had previously been attacked. Kagome, who noticed as well, took no time in deciding and mindlessly jumped in the tunnel, hoping dearly to god that she wouldn't break any bone.  
  
Miraculously, she didn't – and instead, fell delicately down in the big, empty... though rather blue cellar down below. Inu-Yasha came next and then sighed as he looked around.  
  
"This way will work as well..." he said and looked at Kagome who was staring wide eyed at something in front of her. "What's up with you?" he asked moving beside her to look as well – however, the scenery didn't impress him.  
  
"The sea – were standing right in the middle of the sea, but... how come no water is flooding the cellar then? This is impossible... crazy -."  
  
"Shut up," Inu-Yasha said and tugged Kagome aside to a pathway. "It's a barrier, a priestess put a barrier here, so no water would flood this area, so its like were standing in the middle of the sea – but in a cellar as well."  
  
Kagome nodded and let herself be dragged off by Inu-Yasha; amazed by the sea creatures she saw swimming beside her. Just as they entered the passageway, Kagome felt her blood chill as she heard the unpleasant, yet familiar voice approach them.  
  
"So you both are here..." Kagura's voice echoed in the dimly lit passageway and Kagome felt her body prickle as the exited the passageway and entered a large, brightly lit cavern.  
  
"Where's Naraku?" Inu-Yasha asked, ignoring her pout as he ignored her words.  
  
"Standing right in front of you..." Kagura said, and before either Kagome or Inu-Yasha knew it, Kagura had transformed to Naraku. "Sorry... but today, you'll only be seeing me..."  
  
Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes and put a hand to his sword. "Naraku – today's the day you die..."  
  
He smirked. "Oh, that's not nice... why don't I just die another day? There won't be room for three funerals..." he replied, smirking as he reached over for his own sword.  
  
"This is it... say your final words Naraku!" Inu-Yasha said and took out his Tetsusaiga, the large sword gleaming with light. Naraku smirked and pulled out his own sword which looked small compared to his, but Inu-Yasha knew that looks didn't count.  
  
Kagome whimpered and was about to run to Inu-Yasha's side as several vines snapped out from behind her, pulling her to crash into the wall behind them. Screaming as they wrapped around her body, she whimpered as they tightened their hold on her arms, legs and neck – making her securely fastened to the wall.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced back at Kagome, all his thoughts of fighting Naraku vanished from mind. Kagome, who had noticed him – shook her head immediately.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I'll be fine! Worry yourself over the fight with Naraku!" Kagome yelled, hoping Inu-Yasha would focus his attention on Naraku.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to reply, however he was knocked down as Naraku leapt from his current spot and attacked Inu-Yasha furiously with his sword.  
  
Yelping at the pain at his shoulder, he got back up and struck Naraku who counterattacked by holding up his sword in his defense, which simply absorbed Inu-Yasha's attacks.  
  
That's how it seemed to go, one stroke after another – and Inu-Yasha was always hit while Naraku always defended.  
  
Kagome winced as she felt the vines tighten their grip... at this rate – they would stop her chances of even breathing!  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as he frustratingly stroke Naraku again, though with Naraku's sword at maximum power, Inu-Yasha had no chance of winning. _'Damn! If I only I knew how to raise my swords power...'  
_  
As if reading his thoughts, Kagome tried to remember the map which the sea captain had given her... damn... it had said something on it – something which had told her about the Tetsusaiga's power!  
  
"Inu-Yasha... the map – the map your mother..." Kagome said as she desperately tried to breath at the tight knots the vines had on her neck.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome for a fleeting second... the maps – he remembered his mother telling him about some maps... Kagome – she knew? "Kagome – TELL ME!" He yelled out to her as Naraku suddenly grew another arm and stroke him in the stomach, making blood ooze out of Inu-Yasha like water out of a cup.  
  
"I can't... I forgot..." Kagome said as she choked on her breath – damn these moments...  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as his head suddenly became lighter than it had before... shit... he knew was about to faint... damn...not at this time! "Kagome... you have to remember!"  
  
"I can't! It was so long ago!" She said and shut her eyes as the knots became tighter... any second now – she knew she was going to break into a million pieces.  
  
"KAGOME! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!" Inu-Yasha yelled out when Naraku hit the sword out of Inu-Yasha's hand and stroke him in the chest, breaking many bones in the process.  
  
Kagome winced. She couldn't breathe, let alone think. Feeling extremely dizzy as her lungs received no air, she opened her eyes... shit – why the hell was everything so quiet?  
  
Inu-Yasha swaggered back, shit... damnit... he was losing... it was all up to Kagome... if she didn't tell him how to release Tetsusaiga's full power, they both were dead. Looking back before turning to block Naraku's attack, he felt his blood chill when he noticed Kagome's face had a slight shade of blue... and if it wasn't now...it was never.  
  
"KAGOME! SNAP OUT OF IT! REMEMBER! JUST...REMEMBER!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes... was that Inu-Yasha's voice? "Inu...Yasha?"  
  
"THE MAP! REMEMBER!" he shouted back and fell to the ground as Naraku broke his kneecap.  
  
"I can't..." Kagome whispered out, her lungs desperately hoping for some air – ugh... if she didn't breath for another few seconds, her brain would burst.  
  
"KAGOME, THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE!" Inu-Yasha yelled out, grabbing the Tetsusaiga again from the floor.  
  
Kagome groaned...her head was swimming... it was as if everything from the day she was born was swimming in front of her eyes, replaying her life one last time before she would die.  
  
And just at that moment, she remembered.  
  
Trying to choke up the sentence out of her mouth, Kagome mentally wailed as she noticed no words were coming out of her mouth. Reaching up with a pale hand to her throat in an attempt to free her throat from the vines grasp, Kagome took in a deep breath as she pulled the vines far apart from neck enough to breath.  
  
Kagome coughed, her chest weaving up and down. "I-Inu-Yasha..." Kagome whispered out, her voice coming out in croaked gasps. "...it can only be released with a soul of pure heart and a spirit which can match no other..." Kagome said out, faint enough for Naraku to dismiss it, but loud enough for Inu-Yasha to hear.  
  
Inu-Yasha widened his eyes, his hope of defeating Naraku, coming back instantly. Getting up from the cold bare floor, he attacked Naraku with his sword, surprising him and making Naraku stagger back. As soon as Inu-Yasha had done so he turned around to cut the vines off Kagome... he knew what those words meant – and he needed Kagome's help for it.  
  
Kagome dropped to the floor as the vines released her, she had no strength to stand up, and she had told Inu-Yasha what he had wanted to hear? So... couldn't she go to sleep now?  
  
Apparently not, Kagome moaned in pain for her aching body as Inu-Yasha shook her awake, knowing they had only mere seconds before Naraku would attack again. "Kagome, get up! If you faint now – you won't ever wake up again!"  
  
Kagome groaned. It was as if it were one of those situations, where there were a thousand blocks of cement on top of you, pushing you down, but you still tried to get up. Wincing as she tried to pull up her weight, Inu- Yasha growled at her slowness and pulled her up himself.  
  
"You won't get away that easily!" Naraku said and attacked them with full power.  
  
Inu-Yasha took a gulp and leapt to the side, hoping he wouldn't crush the bones which already hadn't been broken in Kagome's body. "Kagome, you still have the arrow and bow I gave you right?"  
  
Kagome looked at him as she tried to stay conscious. "Yeah... but I dropped two of the arrows..."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. "Fine... then listen -." Inu-Yasha didn't have the time to continue as he picked Kagome up again to dodge another one of Naraku's attack. "Aim at Naraku... when I swipe my Tetsusaiga – you strike your arrow, understand?!" he said, rushing on his words.  
  
"But... why me?" She asked, ignoring Inu-Yasha's desperate look.  
  
"Because the map was talking about YOU! Now let's get this over with and hope this works!" He said and got up, swaggering as he did so due to his broken knee cap.  
  
Kagome winced at crawled to the corner, knowing the whole burden of the situation was now placed on her back. Getting to a corner of the cavern, she stood up slowly and raised the bow which was still clutched to her hand.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as Naraku shifted his attention towards Kagome, raising his Tetsusaiga he attacked Naraku on the back, drawing his attention back to himself... he couldn't let him attack Kagome... not when the fight depended on her.  
  
Kagome took in deep shallow breaths, trying to steady her shaking arm. This was impossible... she only had one arrow... meaning one try – and if she didn't strike. It was over, and not for the good of them.  
  
Raising the arrow to her bow, she closed one of her eyes to steady her aim... this was it. Now or never. "Inu-Yasha, NOW!"  
  
Before Naraku knew it, Inu-Yasha had leapt to Kagome's side, and just as soon as she let the arrow go, Inu-Yasha had struck the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Naraku stared in horror as Kagome's arrow lit in a pink flame, and Inu- Yasha's strike from the Tetsusaiga which was lit in orange combined with Kagome's arrow – creating a devastating attack.  
  
It all happened at once.  
  
The attack hit Naraku, his scream engulfed the tunnels, caves and the cavern... and then – the walls started to crumble.  
  
It was like watching a horror movie in slow motion. Naraku's face, which was usually kept clean and simple was contorted into a disgusting yellow expression... and then, his mouth was swallowed in his mouth – his nose dissolving with the flames, and then his entire body exploding into a million pieces across the cavern.  
  
They had one chance... and they took it – and succeeded.  
  
Inu-Yasha dropped to Kagome's side... holding her gentle frame lightly in his arms.  
  
It was over... finished... he was dead; Naraku was dead... never to haunt them again.  
  
Kagome clutched onto Inu-Yasha's chest lightly. "Inu-Yasha?" She whispered out lightly, hoping to god he would find a way to save them from the crumbing tunnels.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked back, finding no strength in him to walk again.  
  
"We have to get out..." She said and urged him to get up.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head. "I can't..." He said and sighed. "Let's just stay here... for a while..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha – we'll die! The whole place is falling to pieces!" Kagome said and shook him harshly.  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned and stood up; ignoring the pain from his knee, stomach and everywhere Naraku had attacked. Swinging Kagome over his shoulder. He swaggered forward, jerking back when a large chunk of wall fell directly in front of them.  
  
He groaned when he felt Kagome go limp in his arms... damn... she had fainted – meaning, he was alone... and it was up to him to get them out of here.  
  
Ignoring the massive blood spill... or whatever the purple liquid which had oozed out of Naraku after their attack on the side, he walked ahead with big heavy steps.  
  
Shit... this place stank... and for the worse; it was making him dizzy. He bit his lip when he swaggered to the left, hitting himself on the shoulder as they made their way through the crumbling passage way.  
  
He yelped when he felt the floor beneath them shake... oh god – he had to get out... now.  
  
As he made his way into the cellar where the barrier was put, keeping the sea from flooding the place, he crumbled to the ground. There was no way he could go up the tunnel...make his way through the rats – dodge the beast in the tunnel of bats and then make his way up the ladder.  
  
No way at all.  
  
Clutching Kagome's hand, he pulled her in close to him. There was still one way... but it still differed to prove to him that it would actually work.  
  
He would wait until the barrier broke, flooding the water in – then... he would swim up to the surface, and drift to shore.  
  
Waiting for the wall of the cavern to fall so the barrier would break, Inu- Yasha tightened his grip on Kagome's waist... oh god how he hoped she would survive this.  
  
He felt his guts turn as he heard the sickening crunch from above, knowing it was time the ceiling was about to cave in. Preparing himself for the wave of water to rush in, he took in a deep breath... and the barrier broke.  
  
The water rushed in the cavern, knocking out any standing stone and breaking every strong object. Ducking his head, and covering Kagome completely so none of their bones would break for the sudden water burst, he held his breath as water surrounded them from every direction.  
  
He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but water around him. Feeling himself lift off of the ground, he held Kagome tightly and with strong determination, despite his physical state – swam up to the surface.  
  
It seemed like his lungs would burst as second by second passed. He needed air, and he knew the unconscious Kagome did too.  
  
As he saw the morning sun in the distance, he jumped out of the water, taking much needed breaths.  
  
_'In – out – in – out – in – out'_ He chanted, instructing the way his lungs needed to work. Laying Kagome down gently on the surface of the water so she would float, he ignored the strong migraine in his head as he forced his body to swim... the last thing he needed was Kagome to get Hypothermia.  
  
It seemed like hours... but he swam – holding an unconscious Kagome with him, he still couldn't see the shoreline... but who cared? He was happy – despite the major injuries... he was still gloating.  
  
He had done it.  
  
It was over.  
  
Naraku was gone.  
  
And that was all that mattered, well... apart from getting Kagome safely back home – but...he was gone... Naraku was dead!  
  
A proud and heroic smile crossed Inu-Yasha's face, not a grin – nor smirk, but a smile.  
  
It was morning now... time had seemed to fly as they had gone on their small adventure – but as he had said before... who cared?  
  
And hour passed... and then another – and finally, Inu-Yasha saw the shoreline of the beach. Swimming hopelessly for another ten minutes he took in a deep breath of pride As he clambered onto the shore. Laying Kagome down on the sand, he looked around. They were back, and they had survived.  
  
And before another passing moment, he dropped to ground in an unconscious faint.   
**...................................................  
  
There you go!  
  
A long... eventful... chapter.  
  
Oh my god... Kikyou's actually alive?! O.O... doesn't that make you wonder what Naraku had been planning to do?  
  
Hmm... And the Tensaiga... it still hasn't been revealed!  
  
Well... if you want another chapter faster than my usual updates... you'll have to review!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Bye! (until the next chapter of course)**


	29. Reeling to Run

**A Wish upon a Star  
  
Sorry for the long wait, but I've had so many things going on at home... in my neighbor hood... and with my friends that I was busy twenty/four seven! But, seeing the title of this chapter – I hope you enjoy it!  
  
This chapter is pretty long, so beware!  
  
Umm... yeah – someone pointed out that the spelling of Sesshomaru's sword isn't: Tensaiga but Tenseiga... well, thanks for the point – I'll keep it in mind!  
  
And as I post up the next chapter, the last and final one – chapter 30, I'm going to have a list of thankyou's to various reviewers so if you ever thought you weren't being noticed, you're very much wrong!!!  
  
--------  
  
Chapter Twenty- Nine  
  
Reeling to Run.  
**  
---------  
  
It was one of those times, where you want to wake up – need to wake up, but all you find yourself doing is struggling to run in those dark passages in you mind, where you feel yourself being tugged down by an inevitable force but you continue on running as your legs feel heavier... and heavier, until at all last you fall down on the ground and as much as you want to move your legs, it feels as if they've been paralyzed.  
  
Kagome struggled as tossed and turned in her bed, it seemed like forever... but she had been living that nightmare for days, never waking up from it – it seemed like her mind had rendered too weak to urge her to awaken, in her mind, it seemed like she had been asleep for months, but in reality – it was only a mere full day.  
  
Kikyou had, at once figured out what had happened, rushed outside the castle and had alarmed the guards immediately to go on a search for the missing pair. As she had been passing by the beach, she spotted two lifeless bodies sprawled on the shore of the beach, the gentle ripples of the waves watering them each second or so.  
  
Calling the search party over to the beach at once, they had hauled the two back to the castle, resting them on their beds. Inu-Yasha hadn't suffered major injuries, only minor ones: a blow to the stomach and a broken knee. Kagome on the other hand however, had a broken rib; many crushed bones, a fractured wrist and had gone in and out of consciousness continuously.  
  
It was night once again, both of them had been asleep for the full day, unaware of the fact that the engagement or marriage – whatever they would've called it, was tomorrow.  
  
...................................................  
  
Rin awoke at night, a terrible headache zooming into her head at once, both unaware of the fact that they were now sleeping at day and awakening at night.  
  
As she looked around, she noticed Sesshomaru sleeping uncomfortably underneath her; apparently, she had been lying on top of him – her head being rested on his chest. Just as she realized the awkward position they were in, she screamed.  
  
He jerked his eyes open at once, looking around the closet from any intruder – a deep growl coming from his chest; he jumped slightly as he felt Rin's hand on his shoulder. "Um... it's okay; I just kind of fell asleep and had a nightmare..." she told him bluntly.  
  
"Eh... I fell asleep?" He asked her, not remembering the time when he had slept so soundly without being aware of what was going on around him.  
  
"Why yes, of course..." she said, laughing at his stunned face. "Is it such a big deal?"  
  
"I don't sleep so... deeply often." He replied and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Rin smiled. "Oh god, haven't we been stuck in here for two full days now?" she asked as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I guess so." He shrugged as she sent him a worried glance, obviously – she was thinking about the engagement.  
  
"I hope we can get out soon." She said and then sat down on a corner, drawing her knees to her chest as she hugged them.  
  
He stared at her. Something was bothering her, he was sure of it. "Anything wrong?" he asked, trying to sound unconcerned but he was sure she could see through the mask.  
  
"First of all, I have a bad headache, and I can't recall why..." she said and then pressed her forehead down on her knees.  
  
He struggled... shit... should he tell her? Of course not... "You got drunk." He froze; wait a minute... that was the truth, DAMN! He mentally slapped himself as he noticed the slip of the tongue, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Damn... well, he never was good at telling a lie...  
  
Rin froze and looked up at him, her eyes widening as she processed the information. That wasn't fair! This... this wasn't right at all! Oh gods, what if she had told him that... wait... what if she did something even worse... "What did I do?" She asked immediately, her heart quenching at the possibilities.  
  
"Nothing!" He replied even quicker, hoping she didn't catch the drift of a bold faced lie in his voice.  
  
She whined. "Oh gods, you wont tell me will you?" She bit her bottom lip. "Oh great, that only deepens my problem!"  
  
He perked up on her comment. "...Problem?"  
  
"Oh forget it, you don't need to know, I'm already embarrassed of sitting in front of you now." She replied boldly and he raised his eyebrows at her comment.  
  
"You didn't do anything, I... well... you didn't do anything bad..." he said as he recalled that the kiss wasn't bad nonetheless. "So would you like to share the problem with me?"  
  
She sighed as she glanced up at him. "Fine..."  
  
Taking a deep breath as she took the chance... to... to tell him, she knew that there was no going back once this was out. "Well, you see... there's this one guy, he's hot, he's cute, he's adorable... he's nice, he's sweet, he's kind... he's tough, he's strong, and he's damn straight sexy, he has the most gorgeous eyes I've seen in my life, and his hair are silky to the touch..."  
  
Sesshomaru shifted as he felt jealousy growing inside of him... no fair... why was she telling him all that? Oh yeah... because he asked, nodding though he felt like pouting and looking away, he continued to listen to Rin.  
  
"And he's everything I could ever want, we started off pretty rough, but I don't know when – but... something happened." She shrugged and continued. "...and I love him."  
  
Sesshomaru hid in a death threatening growl. Oh, how badly he wanted to kill someone right now – it was like fighting a losing battle. No matter how much he wanted to do something, he couldn't do it. Looking away from Rin to hide the undeniable jealousy and anger showering off from his face, he crossed his arms over his chest in a puppy dog pout which Rin couldn't see.  
  
Glancing at Sesshomaru for one millisecond she took in a deep breath and continued. "And... the problem is, he likes another girl – and they're getting married, and it isn't fair at all. There is no way I can make him like me because I've already made a fool out of myself a dozen times in front of him, and he never ever shows any type of affection towards me."  
  
Sesshomaru felt his chest rumble with a deep growl. How dare... how dare this person hurt his Rin's feelings like this? Did they have no respect whatsoever? "Where is he? I'll chop his head off and throw his body to the wolves and give his head to the ice giants in the mountains!" he said and Rin felt herself let loose a slight giggle though her intestines were squirming with intensity.  
  
"He's with me right now." Rin said and flustered a dozen roots of amber before looking away, awaiting for the worst. He was going to explode... scream at her, slap her... and then run off, she knew it – that's what had to happen!  
  
Sesshomaru blinked innocently as he processed the information in his head before divulging his cheeks and face in an equally innocent hot red blush. Raising his hand to the back of his head, he searched for words. "I... um... I never knew my eyes were gorgeous..." he blurted out in a loss for words.  
  
If even possible, Rin's face grew hotter. Wishing she could run out of this darn closet and never turn back forever, she turned her towards the ground, hoping he would say what he wanted to and just leave her alone.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at her, damn... when had tension risen in this room so dramatically? As he studied her movements he realized that was not exactly what she wanted to hear. Taking in a deep breath he fidgeted before talking.  
  
"Um... well... you know..." he said hastily and looked down at the beet red faced girl sitting directly beside him. She... loved _him_? When had that happened? Pushing aside the hesitance roaming inside his mind, he gently raised his hand to her cheek, forcing her to look directly at him.  
  
Rin felt fear string her heart as she felt his smooth and soft hand cup her cheek and force her to turn her head towards him.  
  
Sesshomaru held in a smirk as he saw tears of uncertainty flooding in her usual, angry and stubborn eyes. Well, he had always thought whoever saw Rin actually shed a few tears was one of kind, so... that just meant...  
  
Leaning down slowly, he nervously placed his lips on hers.  
  
Rin held in a shocked gasp as she uncertainly drifted her eyes shut. Was... was he actually kissing _her_, a measly runaway, orphaned thief?  
  
Sesshomaru felt his stomach purr with full content, this wasn't like the last time they kissed, and it was more sweet, tender and real - if you could use that word for describing a kiss.  
  
Rin surprised herself as she felt Sesshomaru's tongue tapping gently against her lips, making entrance from her lips slowly, she gasped lightly as she felt his tongue slide through and the feel of his fangs against her top lip infuriate her desire.  
  
As his fangs came in contact with her tongue for a millisecond, Rin's mind burned at the feeling it evoked in her... damn – his fangs were bloody hell sharp!  
  
As he pulled back, due to the fact every creature needed to breath – he lowered his head and nuzzled Rin in the stomach, _'mmm.... She smells so good...'_  
  
If only this moment could last forever, but of course it couldn't – and it was rudely disrupted as something sharp bonked Sesshomaru on the head sharply.  
  
...............................................  
  
Inu-Yasha winced in pain as he clambered off of his bed. Damn... how long had he been asleep for?  
  
Looking outside at the moon, he growled as he noticed the sky was empty, darker than it usually was... meaning – tomorrow would be a full moon, meaning, tomorrow was the marriage day.  
  
Biting his bottom lip to hold his yelp of pain as he noticed that he had broken his left knee and his stomach was stinging with jolts of electricity, he limped towards his bedroom door. Oh god, this couldn't be happening, after tomorrow at noon – he would be a married man.  
  
Not after what...  
  
Well, surely not after how attached he had gotten to Kagome.  
  
He sighed as he slowly opened his bedroom door and limped outside, wincing at every step. Fine, he admitted it – he had learned to care for Kagome, and... maybe had become more or less attached to her, and maybe the thought that she would be spending her life with Sesshomaru and not him... well... made him mad, but it didn't mean that he loved her or anything, it just meant, he just wanted her to himself and not for anyone one else in the entire universe and if that wish couldn't be fulfilled, he would slice everyone's head off and throw them in the woods to feed to the bears.  
  
Limping as he made his way to Kagome's room, he growled as he remembered a few... painful though rather amusing memories.  
  
_"You're the one who should be apologizing, wench!" He saw her face go red with anger and before he knew what was coming. "OUCH!" She had kicked him hard...in the shins. Clutching his shins he asked "What did you do that for!?!?!"_  
  
Smirking as he remembered the first time he had met Kagome, he took in a deep breath as he finally reached her door. Clumsily opening it, he stepped in and admired the sleeping girl on the bed.  
  
"You look like an angel right now you know that?" He told her idly and limped around her bed to sit on a chair beside her. "Well, looks are deceiving because you definitely don't act like one." He said and laughed as he threw the mindless insult at her face.  
  
"Ah... who am I kidding..." he said and looked down at his lap. As the minutes grew by, it seemed harder and harder for him to sustain the thought of him leaving her. Jeez... he had never grown so attached to something in a minimum of three months, this was insane...  
  
But he didn't love her... he coughed as he thought of the possibility, growing red in the cheeks. Well, he hoped he didn't.  
  
Looking back at her, he mentally slapped himself as he thought over the possibility again.  
  
He jerked out of his thoughts as he heard Kagome mumble something and felt her heartbeat rise. Glancing at her, he felt himself at ease when he saw her eyes flutter open. Well, at least they'll get some time alone before the marriage.  
  
Kagome panicked as she looked around the dark room. Were they still in Naraku's cellar? Glancing at her right, she took in a sigh of relief as she saw Inu-Yasha sitting beside her and her now very homey balcony behind him.  
  
They were home.  
  
Meaning one thing, Naraku was dead.  
  
Inu-Yasha did the first thing in his mind, ignoring the fact that this was against all rules possible in the holy book of the demons. Holding his breath so he wouldn't feel the pain in his stomach as he lifted her bed sheet covers, he bit his bottom lip as he raised himself off of the chair and climbed onto the bed with her.  
  
Kagome panicked, though rather pleased at his action, said the first thing which popped into her head. "What are you doing?!?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked. "Don't worry, I need to lay my head too you know, I won't do anything to you..."  
  
Kagome felt embarrassment rise in her chest at what he said. "Get your mind out of the gutters, I wasn't thinking that anyway." She snapped at him, noticing the pain in her chest and various places in her body.  
  
He grinned as he shifted closer so he could rest his head on her pillow. "Naraku's dead, we killed him."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I noticed." She said and turned her head towards him, noticing how golden his eyes looked in the moonlight.  
  
"You're sister... Kikyou, she never died." He whispered to her and Kagome blushed at the close proximity between them both, but she pushed that thought aside for more important matters.  
  
"We were pulled into a trap, but it backfired on him." Kagome said, everything fitting into her head perfectly, it all made sense now... he, Naraku himself had said to her he couldn't kill Kikyou because of her barrier, then why did she fall for such a thing? "He wanted us to think Kikyou was dead so we would bring out the Tensaiga, he never expected us to wield such immense power to defeat him."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, enjoying the warmth of the blanket and the feel of her body beside his. "The engagements tomorrow..."  
  
Kagome froze at that sentence. How was she supposed to walk with this painful body? Kagome winced as she tried to shift her body, her muscles aching as she did so. Shit... she had to feel better by tomorrow morning or there was no way she could run out her plan of escape.  
  
As she dropped her tries for moving, she glanced back at Inu-Yasha. "If someone comes in here and catches you sleeping in my bed, we both will be in major trouble."  
  
"Well, it's not like we're _doing anything_, I just need to rest..." he replied stubbornly and didn't move an inch.  
  
Kagome held in a giggle. "I know we're not doing anything, but still... it's against the demonic religion."  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked at her. "It's against every religion."  
  
"You don't know that." She said and giggled as he playfully nudged her arm.  
  
"Oh come on, which religion lets a guy rest in a bed with his brother's fiancé and a girl sleep with her sisters?" he asked her, raising an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
"They're might be one." She said and shrugged at him.  
  
"You're hopeless..." he replied and she smirked at him.  
  
Kagome felt sleep nag her again as she lay there peacefully with Inu-Yasha at her side, if only this moment could last forever... it was perfect – no one to worry about, no Naraku to think about, her problems and her runaway pushed back to the depths of her mind.  
  
This would be the only night where she would let herself ease herself to relax.  
  
Staring at the moonless night outside of her glassed door she bit her bottom lip as a memory flashed in front of her eyes.  
  
_A soft summer breeze gently hit her face calming her down from her depression, looking up at the sky she saw a star, the same star her grandmother used to tell stories about.  
  
"She told me that you could grant a wish to anyone who deserved it!" She yelled out, gazing at the star. "Well, I wish...I wish I know how true love feels like before I get married" a smirk appeared on her face. "Try to grant that wish!"_  
  
Kagome cringed as she spotted the same star she had granted a wish on. Wasn't it... she widened her eyes at the coincidence. The night... the night where she had wished to fall in love – the moon was absent from the sky, and once again... when she had realized she had actually fallen in love, the moon was absent from the sky.  
  
Recalling the day where she had made such a foolish wish, she glanced at the man beside her who also glazing out at the night sky.  
  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. This wasn't... fair – if she couldn't have the man she loved, why even fall in love in the first place? Wasn't every love life supposed to start off happy... go through its twist and turns... and then end up happy?  
  
She felt discontent as she thought about herself... _'I guess I'm an exception to that law...'_  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced at the woman sleeping beside him. Staring at her beautiful, silky and slightly pale face he felt something tug on his heart.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
Widening his eyes as he realized what had occurred in his mind, he cussed mentally as everything stared at him with knowing eyes.  
  
Oh **crud.  
**  
_Oh god!_  
  
How... in the world did this....  
  
What the hell?  
  
Inu-Yasha's mind raced with million thoughts as he stared blankly at the ceiling, one thought being the main one conquering his mind.  
  
How had he... when had he...  
  
Shit.  
  
He never knew when it had happened but now it was hanging around him like a horrible threat.  
  
He – the one invulnerable to showing any deep emotion - had fallen in love with Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha's stomach twisted with nervousness as she opened her eyes and stared at him. "W-what are you staring at?" he said quickly, trying to cover up the sudden build up.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Anything wrong?"  
  
Inu-Yasha scoffed. "W-wrong? No way, how could anything be wrong? It's perfect... everything's... p-perfect."  
  
Kagome stared at him meekly, did he think she was super dumb or something? "Inu-Yasha, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing damnit!" he snapped at her, feeling his muscles tense up at the thought of her finding out he... he... well... he 'you-know-what' her.  
  
"No need to be rude Inu-Yasha!" she yelled out and narrowed her eyebrows at him. "So tell me, what is it?"  
  
"It's NOTHING!" he yelled out and laid his arm gently across his chest, almost about to cross both of his arms over but then remembering the wound in his stomach, resisted the urge to do so.  
  
"We won't see each other again after tomorrow, so if you have to say something, it's better off if you say it now." She pointed out blankly, ignoring the sudden ache in her heart as she said so.  
  
"It's better off if you don't know this." He said and stared back at her.  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to gasp as she stared in his eyes. She had never seen such... seriousness dwell in his eyes ever before and she knew, whatever he was hiding, he was hiding for the better.  
  
Kagome gulped and then nodded, giving up the conversation immediately. And then, as if out of no where, a thought popped into her mind – one which made her queasy to the bones.  
  
Glancing back at Inu-Yasha who had shifted his weight so he faced her and had his eyes closed in an attempt to sleep, she gulped before speaking up, "Um... Inu-Yasha?" she called out with a squeak dismissing the gut feeling warning her that there was no going back once she had it out.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied and opened his eyes which remarkably looked like gold in the night.  
  
"Umm... I was wondering, for... just this one night – if you could, embrace me...?" she asked, her face blushing beet root red and she quickly looked away with embarrassment... she couldn't help it that she had asked that question – she was scared... and that's what a girl says when she's scared... right?  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked as he heard the question and then blushed immediately as he processed what she had just said.  
  
Noticing that they both had been silent for quite a while now, he made up his mind to talk. "I... eh... I mean, s-sure..." he said and cursed himself mentally as he stuttered.  
  
Kagome felt herself blush even more as he pulled her into an embrace, one of his arms sliding across her waist and settling on back and the other gliding under her neck to pull her in closer.  
  
Kagome sighed with full content as her body began to warm up... mmm... he was so warm... so cozy... and he smelled so sweet – just like a rainforest... Kagome felt herself cuddle in closer to the warmth and then smiled warmly as Inu- Yasha buried his head in the crook of Kagome's neck.  
  
Both of them felt their minds start to droop off to sleep as the comfort of each other subdued them to fall into the land of unconscious.  
  
As they fell to sleep, one thought was on both of their minds.  
  
If only every night could be like this.  
  
.................................................  
  
Sesshomaru growled as he pulled back... who dare interrupt him at his moment!? Looking up, he noticed everything was still in place but his head still banged with the pain of something hitting upon it.  
  
Looking around... he sniffed the air and surprised himself as he felt a powerful scent hit his nose. Glancing at the ground he widened his eyes as a sword caught his eyes.  
  
As Rin noticed his sudden stiffness, she suddenly sat up and looked over his shoulder – despite her flushed face, curiously peeked at the long and stiff object lying on the floor.  
  
Sesshomaru widened his eyes as he picked it up. Where... where in the world had this popped out from?  
  
It couldn't possibly be... but... the strong power emitting from it only meant one thing...  
  
This was the Tensaiga.  
  
Had it been hiding in this lousy old closet all this time? After thinking the thought, he quickly shook his head. No... he would've sensed it if he had. Then, why would it pop out of mid air?  
  
Rin widened her eyes as she noticed the spelling on the sword which distinctively spelled out "Tenseiga". Raising her eyebrows, she noticed... this was what Inu-Yasha had told her to find, and then suddenly told her to forget about it.  
  
"How did it end up here?" Rin asked in a curious whisper, still gazing at the sword.  
  
"... I don't know – I'm going to go ask mum." He said and stood up, and before Rin knew what he was going to do, he blasted the door down with a slight raise of the finger. Rin widened her eyes and gasped as she saw him do his antic and then felt anger raise in her stomach after she realized what had happened.  
  
"Are you meaning to say that you could've freed us all this time but chose not to?" she yelled out after his retreating figure.  
  
Smirking, he glanced back at her. "... Of course honey."  
  
Rin blushed as he used a small though rather flustering nick name and then shut up immediately as she was a loss for words. Just letting out a frustrated sigh, she shrugged and stepped out of the closet, heading towards Sesshomaru's bedroom, which was supposedly now hers.  
  
Walking through the dark corridor silently, she couldn't help but feel her body burst with emotions at the thought of what just had happened... it was just so... surreal.  
  
Rin sighed as she saw Sesshomaru's bedroom door. Opening it quietly, she stepped in and she couldn't help but breach a smile upon her face as she eyed the previously messy, but now spotless and completely clean bedroom.  
  
Walking in and then jumping on the bed, she inhaled the sweet scent that fabricated the bed and then cuddled in closer to the blankets... hmm... the bed smelled sweetly of Sesshomaru...  
  
Hmm... he smelled nice... so it meant, the bed smelled super nice...  
  
Sesshomaru stopped as he passed his bedroom and the scent of Rin lingering on the doorknob meant she had gone in and was sleeping. Opening the door quietly and looking at her dozed off form he smiled though he completely washed it away as he remembered his engagement/marriage tomorrow.  
  
Damn.  
  
Everything was going wrong... despite the reoccurrence of the sword – which didn't matter that much... well, it didn't matter that much right now...  
  
Shit... he couldn't get married to Kagome, not when... not when he loved Rin!  
  
................................................  
  
Kagome groaned as she woke up as the sun's glades pierced through the window and bathed the room in a beautiful light of yellow. Fluttering her eyes open, the first thing she noticed was that she was wrapped up gently in the arms of Inu-Yasha's and was cuddling into his chest. The second thing she noticed was that if she wanted to run away, it was now.  
  
Kagome felt her insides squirm with nervousness. This act was going to be huge... it was going to determine her fate, and possibly – how everyone else was going to end up as well.  
  
She wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye to Kikyou... not to Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru or her family members which were supposed to arrive last night, she would have to go and run away silently.  
  
Glancing up at Inu-Yasha's peaceful and innocent form, she bit her bottom lip and held back tears which threatened to fall out. Gently pushing off his arms, she sat up quietly, ignoring the pain her body evoked in her as she moved and then took a deep breath.  
  
This was the last time she was going to look around this room...  
  
It wasn't fair... but, if there was one thing she had learned through this experience it was that life wasn't fair.  
  
Sighing, she was about to step off the bed when a thought tugged on her mind.  
  
If she didn't do it, it would haunt her for the rest of he solitude life. Turning around, she held in a smile as she noticed Inu-Yasha's cute sleeping figure. Leaning down and closing her eyes as she did so, she placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
Kagome leaned back and had to hold back a broad smile as she saw Inu- Yasha's puppy dog ears twitch at what she had done... god... he was so cute...  
  
Turning around, she bit her bottom lip again as she took a step. Her body was killing her right now... but she had to leave... it was now or never.  
  
Taking a step after step, she picked up the small bag she had prepared days before today in prepare for the runaway... and hopefully, the letter she had sent the seaman had reached him as well.  
  
Taking in short breaths as each step delivered her more pain; she glanced quickly at her wedding dress laid neatly on her chair before walking out of the room.  
  
It seemed to take hours, even though if it just took a few minutes to reach the staircase which led down to the main hall. The ache in her body wouldn't leave her away... just as she was about to take a step down the staircase, she heard someone call out to her.  
  
"You're running away."  
  
Kagome froze as her heartbeat sped up. This wasn't fair; meeting... meeting her would only make this harder... "Kikyou, I have no choice." She whispered solely and didn't look back in fear if she did all courage to run away would leave her.  
  
"Only a coward runs away from their fears." Kikyou said and approached her hauntingly.  
  
"You ran away from Inu-Yasha, don't you call yourself a coward?" Kagome snapped at Kikyou, and Kikyou raised her eyebrows to her younger sisters burst.  
  
"Kagome..." Kikyou whispered but stopped as Kagome turned around.  
  
"It's okay... I know what happened, and there isn't any need to talk about it. Just right now... I think it's best if I ran away, don't you understand?" Kagome asked and stared right into Kikyou's eyes, hoping that she understood.  
  
Kikyou sighed and shook her head. "You're making a mistake."  
  
Kagome shook her head and then hold Kikyou's hand. "Nothing can make me change my mind now, just... take care of Inu-Yasha will you?" she asked, and felt her emotions collide as she saw tears in Kikyou's usual bloodshot but now warm and watery eyes.  
  
"I promise." Kikyou said and before Kagome knew it, she had pulled her into an embrace. "And you promise me you'll take care of yourself!"  
  
Kagome nodded and felt herself start to cry alongside Kikyou. "I promise... and you promise me that you'll be happy for as long as you live!" Kagome asked and hugged her sister even tighter... all these years of fighting, they seemed like nothing right now... all that mattered was the moment – and she couldn't let it slip.  
  
"I'll try." Kikyou said between tears.  
  
As they pulled away, Kikyou gave a small peck on Kagome's cheek. "Remember, stay true to yourself." She said and gave her another short but tight hug.  
  
"I will, and tell mum, dad and Souta that this was none of their fault." Kagome said and hopelessly wiped away tears but more just fell down.  
  
Kikyou nodded and hugged herself as tears fell down her cheeks hopelessly. "Now get going before everyone wakes up... and remember, I'll always love you no matter what!"  
  
Kagome nodded and turned around not bothering to wipe away the tears falling down her face. Not looking back once again, she ran down the steps as fast as she could. She couldn't change her mind... not right now, not ever.  
  
As Kagome reached the main hall, she turned around and went right out to the garden.  
  
She had to reach the beach, that's where her ship would be waiting.  
  
**...................................................................  
  
There you go.  
  
I guess you could call the ending a cliffie.  
  
...  
  
sigh... I love writing sad parts... even though I hate reading them .  
Any who... the next chapter will be the end.... So if you want it to come out faster, you gotta review!!!  
  
And... just to tell you, no – Inu-Yasha will not wake up and run after Kagome... that would be so cheesy...  
  
and... the next chapter will be called: The Engagement. **

**Stay Tuned!**


	30. The Engagement, And The End

A Wish upon a Star  
  
Oh my... I don't know where to start, there are so many things to say. This story has been my baby, and I love it... however, every story needs to have an end, and this chapter is it. I love this story dearly and I'm so surprised to its success... for all you people out there – heck, this was my first ever Fan Fiction!  
  
Truth be told, I remember sleeping on my bed, staring at the ceiling and plotting out how the story would begin, how things would develop and now... I've written everything out, and I can't be happier at the success of the story. I really had been only expecting 100 reviews, but to my amazement, I passed 700 and hopefully I may even reach 1000!  
  
I would like to dedicate this story to two of my best friends: Mikki and Mona. You both have stuck by me through sickness, through health, through rough times and through good.  
  
And of course, I could never ever forget to say thank you to some people:  
  
**Ks-starshine –** I remember when I had... lemme think... 10 reviews or so? You started reviewing since chapter two, and were with me throughout the entire story, thank you so much, you have no idea how much you've helped me progress.  
  
**D.A –** you were the only person on who sent me a birthday card. Thanks for making me know that some people out there actually care about my life outside of , and thank you for all of your reviews!  
  
**aZn-DiViN3-bLeU-** You've reviewed on every chapter, haven't you? Well, thanks a lot – you're lively reviews have always made me write faster!!!  
  
**Ami Kuroneko –** Oh, and how could I ever forget to thank you? You... funny – hyper little brat... he he... your reviews ALWAYS brought a smile to my face, you know how to make someone's day, now don't you?  
  
**Strawberrie Bunny-** You and your hyper reviews always got me hyper-ed (not a word...but it is now!) up!  
  
And of course, thank you to all the people who reviewed – I love you all!!! - even if I didn't mention you up there... you all helped me greatly! And – thank you as well to the people who read and didn't review, you're presence may go unnoticed but no one's invisible! (corny? Eh... yeah, I know, I read it from this book...)  
  
And many of you may have already noticed, the story "Sweet Summer Trip Catastrophe" has been deleted... I only did that because it was a failed project – but don't worry, I have TWO new stories coming up so no need to worry!  
  
I won't keep you waiting for long.  
  
Here you go, chapter... thirty.  
  
AND – just to tell you, the rules of the wedding... well, I practically made it up because I didn't want any religion being 'left out' if you know what I mean... okay... I'll stop blabbering now.  
  
**--------  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
The Engagement, and the End.  
  
---------**  
  
Miroku stifled a cry as he sneaked into Sango's room... it was now or never – that dirty mongrel of a wolf had been flirting with her enough and if he didn't do anything, it wouldn't be soon until he heard they've gotten married and had two kids already.  
  
Checking that she was surely fast asleep, he tiptoed to her side and took out the object which was safely wrapped inside layers of cloth. As he did so, he slowly placed it beside her arms.  
  
Hoping to god she would like that poorly made "Me You = Love" pot he had made so long ago and was now giving to her, he patted her shoulder gently before tiptoeing out of her room again with one main thought circling in her mind.  
  
If she didn't like it, he would run away and build an army to kill Kouga.  
  
...............................................  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled as the presence of someone felt amiss. Opening his eyes slowly he yawned and cursed the sun for waking him up so early... he was having a pleasant dream – something to do with Kagome...  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
Sitting up straight, he looked around worriedly, noticing immediately that Kagome had disappeared. He was about to jump off the bed and go looking for her when he noticed that it was the day of the engagement.  
  
Meaning, she probably had gotten up early to get ready and meet her family.  
  
Shrugging and plopping back down on the bed he smiled cutely with content as he smelled her beautiful and intoxicating scent on her pillow. Grumbling incoherent words and rolling over to the side of the bed where she had slept so he could bury himself in her scent he was about to fall back asleep in the oh so ever wonderful scent when the door burst open.  
  
If he hadn't been so occupied with what he was doing, he would've already sensed the person arriving and would've jumped off the bed and would've hidden... but due to the fact he was actually occupied with what he was doing, the presence of the person who had arrived still remained unnoticed to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what the hell are you doing sleeping on Kagome's bed?"  
  
Inu-Yasha widened his eyes immediately, and for the second time that morning, he shot straight up and looked around worriedly.  
  
"Nothing! I did absolutely nothing, I'm innocent I say!" he yelled out immediately and then smacked his head as his words seemed absolutely unconvincing.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he noticed Inu-Yasha flustered face and then shook his head as Inu-Yasha started to blabber out excuses.  
  
"And – she said she'll murder me if I don't check the feathers on the bed!" Inu-Yasha said finished off his lame excuse... hey, who could blame him? He wasn't very good at lying...  
  
Sesshomaru stifled a smirk and then walked in the room. "I was kidding..." he said and then ignored the glare that Inu-Yasha sent him for his embarrassment. "Mom saying you have to get ready, the weddings in fifteen minutes twerp."  
  
Inu-Yasha widened his eyes and ignored the pang of sadness that hit him as a flash of Kagome getting married to Sesshomaru passed throughout his mind. "This early?" he asked and looked outside... it was barely noon, why the sudden rush?  
  
"Yeah, even guests have started to arrive..." Sesshomaru said and gulped down the nervous jitters, half scolding himself for even feeling this way.  
  
"Oh." Inu-Yasha replied and then slid off the bed to come face to face with Sesshomaru. "Well, Congratulations big brother!" he said, masking the sadness inside him with fake happiness.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head, not cracking even the smallest of smiles. "I know you don't want to get married to Kikyou." He said and then sighed. "You love Kagome don't you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha widened his eyes. "W-what makes you think that?"  
  
He shook his head. "No one knows a boy better than his big brother Inu- Yasha." He said and then punched him playfully on the arm. "And no big deal – I've gotten myself into a bigger web than you."  
  
Inu-Yasha stuttered for words and was about to reply when he noticed Sesshomaru had turned around to walk out the door. "Hey! Come on; let's have a brother to brother talk... I mean, it's practically the last time we'll ever do that you know!" Inu-Yasha yelled out in an attempt so start a conversation to figure out what he had meant.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and then shook his head. "Dream on, now go get ready – your clothes are on your bed..."  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to reply but Sesshomaru took off on such a speed that he was left standing in the corridor.  
  
Growling at his luck, he made his way to his room and opened the door. There it was - on the chair – were his wedding clothes. Putting on a puppy pout that was pretty useless because no one could see him, he picked up the suit and quickly put it on.  
  
He growled as he looked at himself in the mirror... yuck... he looked so – so... he looked like something Kagome would laugh at. Shaking his head he forced the thought out of his head... he shouldn't be thinking about her right now, not when the engagement was in fifteen minutes.  
  
Walking back out the door, he was about to look for Miroku to get some advice when he heard someone yell out his name from behind. Turning around, he grumbled silently to himself as he saw his step mother walking towards him.  
  
As she reached him, she smiled warmly up at him. "You look so handsome, you know that Inu?"  
  
He shrugged with embarrassment and then put his hands into his pocket. "I don't want to get married to Kikyou..." he said and then looked away as his step mothers eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." she started off and then surprised him as she pulled him into a warm embrace. "I've longed for this day, to see you getting married... but it wasn't supposed to be like this, you know?" she said and Inu-Yasha felt guilt hit him as he felt her cry into his chest.  
  
"It's okay..." He croaked out in a loss for words, it was one thing when Kagome would cry – but another when his step mom would.  
  
"No it's not!" She replied back and pulled back to wipe her tears. "I'm forcing this upon you aren't I?" she said and Inu-Yasha frowned as more tears fell down her face.  
  
"No... of course not!" he lied bluntly. Oh god, the last thing he needed before he got married to the one he didn't love at all his step mother crying... great – this was just great.  
  
His step mother shook her head. "Inu-Yasha, I want you to be happy, and if this isn't what you want – please just tell me."  
  
He looked at her, could – could he possibly tell her that it was Kikyou's sister he wanted to be with?  
  
As he looked into her eyes, his mind was overblown by the sheer sadness in them. There was no way he could reply to a question like that with disregard. Sighing he shook his head. "No mum... I'm just a little tense that's all." He replied and then smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked and then looked back up at him.  
  
"I'm completely happy with your decision." He replied and then felt his guts screaming out to him at the bold faced lie he had just spoken.  
  
His step mother smiled. "I'm so proud of you." She said and then cupped his cheek. "Remember, always stay true to yourself!" She said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
He sighed and frowned. Oh sure, she tells him to stay true to himself... how could he do that when he had so many people forcing him to do the opposite of what he wanted? Sheesh... try living in his shoes for one day and then they'd understand...  
  
Forcing upon a fake smile as she turned around to go find Sesshomaru and have a sappy moment with him as well, Inu-Yasha sighed as he walked across the corridor towards the steps.  
  
He wanted to talk to someone right now... someone like Kagome – it'd be nice if he had just one last chat with her, but she wasn't in her room, and he could tell by the absence of her scent she wasn't in this side of the castle either, meaning – she probably went to the other side of the castle to meet her family or so.  
  
Running down the steps, skipping one at a time, he made his way to the ball room where the engagement/marriage would be held, where hopefully Kagome was at the time. As he opened the door he gasped as he saw hundreds of people finding seats as the time ticked away, leaving only sheer five minutes until the priest start to say the names of the soon to be married couples.  
  
Gulping as nervous jitters overfilled his bodies, he looked around worriedly with one thought in his mind. Where was Kagome?  
  
He didn't 'have' to talk to her one last time... he 'needed' to talk to her one last time. He was about to run back to the castle to have one last search for her when his father grabbed his arm.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, no time left to go back now – we have to go inside in a minute or so." His father said and Inu-Yasha turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh, hi dad..." Inu-Yasha said but not even his cheery voice could hide the fact he was extremely nervous or more and so worried.  
  
"Everything okay son?" He asked and then patted him on the back to hear his reply.  
  
"I'm real nervous." He admitted, pushing the sudden thought of Kagome running away to the dark corners of his mind.  
  
"It's okay, that's how I felt when I was marrying... never mind..." he said at the slip of the tongue. Inu-Yasha simply shrugged and then frowned as he saw Kikyou arriving with Sesshomaru, a flustered Sango and Miroku nearby.  
  
"Dad... we can't find Kagome – I think Kikyou and Inu-Yasha should go first, we need more time." Sesshomaru said and glanced at Inu-Yasha for a mere second.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kikyou, she was hiding something... the fact she had gone pale at once at the sound of Kagome's name meant she surely knew something about Kagome's disappearance...  
  
He was about to pull Kikyou to the side, ignoring the fact she looked stunningly beautiful in her wedding dress when he heard music start to boom out from the ball room.  
  
His step mother who had arrived shortly after the others squealed as she heard the music. "It's time Inu-Yasha!" she said and Inu-Yasha took a deep breath, this wasn't good... he had to see Kagome... but where the hell was she?  
  
Inu-Yasha's father walked in first as the Demonic Wedding rules had said so, and not soon after, it was time for Inu-Yasha and his mother to walk in as well.  
  
Embracing Inu-Yasha's arm, she passed through the doors which had opened and started walking in with an equally upset and worried Inu-Yasha who was hiding a pout which wanted to slash across his face.  
  
As Inu-Yasha passed the smiling faces of the people sitting in the rows and rows of benches laid across the ball room hall, he couldn't hide the feeling in his guts which told him something was wrong.  
  
As he stood in front of the altar and the priest, he looked passed everyone and started bluntly at the floor, ignoring the fact that Kikyou was now walking in with her mother beside her.  
  
Just as she reached her spot and stood in front of Inu-Yasha, everyone in the room had figured out by the unhappy and frowning expressions of them both – that something was being forced upon in the marriage, and a ripple of murmuring crossed the room.  
  
As the music finished, Inu-Yasha glanced up, despite his guts screaming at him to tell everyone to stop this marriage right now and then, he looked at Kagome's... or Kikyou's mother.  
  
Surprising himself he wondered why... why she looked – so sad.  
  
He was lost in his own thoughts when the priest spoke up.  
  
"Now, as we know... two..."  
  
Inu-Yasha cursed himself and blocked out the priest's voice... he didn't want that bastard telling everyone a lie. He knew, Kikyou knew, Sesshomaru knew – and only if the whole damn world knew he didn't want to go through with this marriage.  
  
He was staring bluntly at the floor when his father nudged him from behind. Jerking his head up, he stared blankly at Kikyou who was holding in a giggle. Looking around confusedly, he wondered why everyone in the room was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he said out loud and to his reply, Kikyou smacked herself on her forehead.  
  
The priest glared at him and then shook his head. Sighing he repeated what he had just said. "Do you promise to stay with your soul mate, through sickness and through health, through thick and through thin, through -?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah whatever." He replied and the audience held in a surprised gasp at his antics.  
  
The priest held in a glare. "Uh... so you do?"  
  
Inu-Yasha frowned... if he says 'I do' now... there would be no turning back, taking in a deep breath and trying to push back the nagging feeling which was telling him he shouldn't do it, he opened his mouth and said the words. "... I do."  
  
The priest sighed and then turned to Kikyou to repeat the same verse.  
  
It seemed like it was taking forever, but he just wanted to run out of this horrid ball room and run away from all of these problems. But, as he remembered his step mothers teary eyes, he gulped... he wouldn't be able to run away – he had to live with Kikyou and spend a miserable life away from happiness... in other words... away from Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha was in his own world once again when the priest told them to exchange rings. And another nudge from his father brought him back to earth.  
  
Sighing as he picked up the ring from the velvet cushion, he turned to Kikyou, and avoiding her gaze completely – he took her hand in his.  
  
Her hands felt cold... unlike Kagome's... ugh! He had to stop thinking about her; if he was supposed to spend every day with Kikyou... then Kagome had to stay out of the picture.  
  
His heart was hammering against his chest, this was it – after the rings were exchanged, every possibility of canceling the marriage would be turned from slim to none. As he raised the hand with the ring and drew it close to ring finger, he stopped his finger for a second before he decided he would slip it on.  
  
Just as the ring touched Kikyou's finger, the main doors burst open.  
  
Everyone froze as all heads turned towards the entrance and Sesshomaru widened his eyes from the place where he was sitting as he noticed who was standing at the big oak doors.  
  
Rin panted as she held onto the doors in an attempt to catch her breath. Looking up and staring straight at Inu-Yasha and Kikyou, she held up a note despite her breath taken figure.  
  
"What is this interruption!?" The King boomed out as he started to walk towards the now terrified Rin.  
  
But before he could reach her, she shouted out the most horrific sentence anyone could've ever heard... and Kikyou knew it all too well.  
  
"LADY KAGOME!" She stopped to stop to take a breath. "LADY KAGOME HAS RUN AWAY!"  
  
The only sound that was heard in the next second during the pin drop silence was the sound of the ring as it slipped from Inu-Yasha's hand and clattered on the floor.  
  
............................................  
  
Reaching the shore of the beach, she sighed as she saw her boat waiting. This was it... once she got on, there was no way she could ever return. Reaching the boat, she looked around for the captain... the same one she had met when they had planned on going to Totosai Island with.  
  
Spotting him on the deck, she pushed aside all the guilt, sadness and regret waving into her body. Letting out a weak shout, she surprised the captain with her presence.  
  
Looking up, he smiled and ran up to the front of the ship where he jumped off so he could talk to Kagome. "Aye... aint' thinking you were 'gonna come this ear'ly" he said, his voice heavily masked with the accent of a seaman.  
  
She smiled weakly and would've rather cried. "I know... but I couldn't wait..." she lied and then looked up at the seaman.  
  
"Hmmm... I remember telling my lady that I was 'gonna take her and her husband on a trip across the seas, not only her alone!" He told her, his voice distinctively giving away the idea he was confused.  
  
Kagome winced... shit; he wasn't going to give her a lecture now was he? "Care to take me alone?" she asked and looked up with him heavy lidded eyes.  
  
He sighed. "I aint' 'gonna go against my lady's wishes... but are you sure?"  
  
She felt her stomach churn. "... positive," she sighed. "Help me on the deck now will you?"  
  
He nodded though Kagome could tell he was still in doubt. Pulling down the ladder which led up onto the deck, he was about to hold her hand when a thought popped into his head. "This gotta' do with the second son of the King aint' it?"  
  
Kagome froze and tried to hold in the tears which welled up in her eyes at the thought of Inu-Yasha. "... Maybe..." She said and then, all of sudden, burst into tears.  
  
The captain sighed and then pulled her into a hug, knowing it definitely did have to do with the second son of the King. "Tis' okay..." he said and then glanced back at the castle which could still be seen looming up from behind the tree's... he had an idea – despite the fact it didn't abide by any rule ever been heard by mankind.  
  
Pushing her back, he forced her chin up so she could look straight into his eyes. "Let us go back and fix this misunderstanding... shall we?"  
  
Kagome shook her head furiously and wiped away the tears which fell hopelessly down her face. "I just can't!" She yelled out  
  
The captain grumbled to himself...she had to go back, one way or another.  
  
..............................................  
  
Inu-Yasha swore at no apparent person as he kicked over one empty bench. Everyone had left the ball room as they heard the news about Kagome running away... all of them had left to search for her, leaving him alone in the empty ball room.  
  
Well... alone with five depressed people.  
  
Miroku and Sango... who were both blushing furiously whenever they made eye contact – were silently praying to god someone would find Kagome, Sesshomaru – and the flustered Rin were talking quietly to one another about something... embarrassing as both of their cheeks held a tint of pink.  
  
And Kikyou, she had taken a seat to mourn the moment...  
  
Back to Inu-Yasha - he was furious... furious with himself, furious with Kagome.  
  
He had been worried dead sick about her and she had decided to run away? Meaning one thing, she didn't care for him... and all chances for the idea that she might actually care for him had vanished in an instant. Even if she did care about him... she wouldn't have ran away – she would've considered how moronic his life would have become.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Meaning, she only cared for her own well being... and not his... and no one else's either.  
  
Growling as he sat down on the ground, he buried his head in his hand... screw the world... screw everyone around him. He just wanted to go and kill himself now.  
  
And all because of Kagome... just because she had stupidly decided to stay at their palace for three freaking months. If she hadn't come, he wouldn't have fallen in love... and if he hadn't fallen in love, he wouldn't be feeling so... downhearted right now.  
  
He was lost in his own world when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Jerking up he came eye to eye with Miroku. Growling, he shrugged of his hand and returned to sulking.  
  
Miroku sighed as he looked at Inu-Yasha. "Listen big guy... you should go after Kagome..."  
  
He shook his head. "Get lost Miroku, I'm not going to run after someone who obviously has no feelings for me whatsoever and only cares about herself-."  
  
"- Kagome does care about you... you idiot!" Kikyou yelled out and slammed her hand on the bench she was sitting on.  
  
All members of the room snapped their head at her at her sudden outburst... they had barely heard Kikyou say a word during her visit and now she was yelling her head off? Well... this was suddenly a difference.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at Kikyou but decided to remain silent; if he spoke... everyone would immediately find out that... well...  
  
"She ran away because she couldn't stand you getting married to me!" She stood up to walk towards Inu-Yasha. "She didn't want you knowing that she cared about you because that would obviously change your mind about your decision!"  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled some incoherent words and looked away from the furious Kikyou. "Inu-Yasha, don't you get what I'm saying?"  
  
Sango nodded. "I do..."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded along with her. "Same here..."  
  
Miroku patted Inu-Yasha on the shoulder. "You've really busted yourself out on this one..."  
  
Inu-Yasha once again shook Miroku's hand off of his shoulder. "NO I DON'T... and I DON'T want to!!! Understand Kikyou!?"  
  
Kikyou sighed and glared at Inu-Yasha as he stood up and turned his back at all the staring occupants.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Kikyou started and frowned at Inu-Yasha as he slumped his shoulders. "Kagome... she loves you."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as a number of different emotions rushed throughout his body. He didn't know what to do – five people in the room were telling him to go after Kagome... and all of them agreed on the fact that... Kagome... that she... that she could possibly love him.  
  
Ugh... curse it... curse all this confusion – and curse all these problems. They had just defeated Naraku – with no time to celebrate, and now – the problem of his marriage popped out of no where...  
  
It wasn't fair... why did it have to be HIS life which was so complex?  
  
"Well, I don't love her!" He yelled out, not thinking about his choice of words, his ego meaning more to him than the situation right now.  
  
Kikyou widened her eyes and looked back at the other five remnants of the room. Rin... who hadn't spoken a word since the whole ordeal started was watching with great interest. On the other hand, however, Sesshomaru looked furious – along with Sango and Miroku.  
  
"How dare you toy with my friend's feelings like that Inu-Yasha!?" Sango yelled out but stopped when Miroku tugged on her arm, as she turned around she raised a confused eyebrow as he silently told her not to say anymore.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... you're lying to yourself..." Miroku said and took a step forward but stopped as he turned around.  
  
"UGH! I FEEL LIKE WE'RE HAVING A THERAPY LESSON!!" He ran to a bench and furiously knocked it over. "All of you just leave me alone!!" he said and sent furious glares to all of them.  
  
Kikyou was about to reply, when Sesshomaru coughed and stood up. "As you wish little brother." He said solemnly and made his way out of the ball room with Rin walking behind him though the expression on her face told everyone clearly that she didn't want to leave.  
  
Miroku sighed and shook his head, turning around to leave as well – and as he started to walk out, Sango gave Inu-Yasha one last glare before leaving as well.  
  
"You're hopeless Inu-Yasha." Kikyou said before turning around to join the party.  
  
"Oh well, even if I did love her, we won't be able to do anything would we? I'm already married to you!" He screamed out and then kicked over another bench.  
  
Kikyou shook her head. "Not exactly..." she said but then sighed as she turned around to leave.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as he walked back in front of the altar to sit down. He needed some time to think... half of him was furiously angry at the fact that Kagome had ran away but the other half...  
  
It was weeping at the loss.  
  
He growled as he heard the main ball room doors open again... oh great, now who had come to taunt him with their presence?  
  
"Ah lad, you must be the second son of the King, may I know if I am correct?" A heavy lidded seaman accent reached his ears and he burrowed his face in confusion as he remembered not once befriending any sea man... meaning, he didn't know shit about the situation and wasn't here to taunt him at all.  
  
Looking up, he raised an eyebrow as he saw a sturdy man standing at the door. "Yeah, whadda'ya want?" he said, his voice coming out sounding contorted.  
  
The seaman smiled and then coughed. "I juss' had to brin' a lil' someone here..." he said and then went back outside.  
  
Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow in confusion as he stared at the vacant stairway... what did he mean by that? He was about to stand up and go to see when he heard someone step in.  
  
He widened his eyes as he saw Kagome walk in dully, avoiding eye contact immediately. It seemed like forever, but as she reached him, she sat down shyly beside him.  
  
"... hey..." she croaked out and by the smell of salt coming from her, Inu- Yasha could tell she had been crying.  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled out a 'Hi' before blushing beet root red and looking away. Damn... this was going to be hard...  
  
...........................................................  
  
The captain of the ship grinned as he peaked inside at the blushing couple. Then as he turned around, he ran for the searching party...  
  
He had to get them... so they could see for themselves what really was the match made in heaven.  
  
............................................................  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome who was staring blankly at the floor... somehow, it seemed much more interesting than any other thing in the room... well, more interesting than each other as they both just continued to stare at either the floor... ceiling... walls...  
  
Then, Inu-Yasha finally made a move; he coughed.  
  
Kagome glanced at him, wondering if he was going to say something – but as she saw he only coughed, she sighed and went back to her staring.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced at her. Wasn't she supposed to say something like...? Bless you? Oh no – wait, that was when people sneezed... taking in a deep breath he held in a growl. "Why'd you try to run away?" he said out bluntly.  
  
Kagome mentally scolded herself as she felt herself tremble as tears welled up in her eyes again. Cursing herself as she started to cry, she tried to speak but they only came out as chokes.  
  
Inu-Yasha, who was flabbergasted beyond words, just stared surprisingly at Kagome as she began to cry. Rising up his hands, he tried to comfort her but it only made her cry even worse.  
  
"Oh... please don't cry!" He said and tried to pat her shoulders.  
  
"But... you hate me now!" She told him between a wail and tried to pull out of his grasp.  
  
"No-."  
  
"AND you're married now... I feel so useless and pathetic; I probably ruined Sesshomaru's marriage as well!" She cried out shrugged off Inu-Yasha's hand just in the same manner Inu-Yasha had done to Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha scratched the back of his neck in wonder... how was he supposed to break the news to her - that he hadn't apparently gotten married to Kikyou?  
  
"I didn't -... I mean, I -." He started off but was cut off as Kagome's tears turned to sobs.  
  
"I know, you're going to yell at me now, for ruining your life! I really shouldn't have even come here to say goodbye to you one last time, you were probably getting ready to go on your honey moon with Kikyou!" she said and was about to get up but was yanked down when Inu-Yasha grabbed her wrist.  
  
Kagome let out an 'oomph' as she felt herself being pulled into Inu-Yasha's lap. Opening her eyes as they had been shut closed during the fall; she blushed as she noticed how close they both were.  
  
"Umm... you know, if Kikyou or anyone comes in here this moment..." she said but was stopped as Inu-Yasha cussed out loudly.  
  
"You know, for a girl like you – you're pretty dumb." He said out blankly.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense... but I'm sure, coming from you – it's supposed to be an insult."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Listen you wench, Kikyou and I didn't get married."  
  
Kagome blinked innocently as she processed the information in her mind. Then, as it hit her, she blushed bright pink. "Oh... never knew..." she choked out and then tried to squirm out of his tight grip.  
  
But Inu-Yasha had not intention of letting go. "You aren't running away again."  
  
Kagome sighed, a little part of her had brightened up at the sudden news he hadn't yet been married to Kikyou. After seeing that he was definitely not letting her go, she slumped in his hold. "Inu-Yasha... there's something..."  
  
"... I have to tell you ..." he finished off, the feeling completely mutual between them both.  
  
"... Right..." Kagome said and then blushed as she thought of the certain 'something' she had to say.  
  
"You go first." He said and then tried to hide the pink tint in his cheeks by looking away but Kagome had already seen it.  
  
She smiled. "Fine..." She said and then sighed.  
  
"Go on." He told her, turning his head back.  
  
"I haven't even started." She said and then stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah... right..."  
  
Kagome laughed. "I have a problem..."  
  
"Oh, yeah – so do I." he said and then looked down at her, locking a gaze between them both.  
  
"I've..." Kagome said and then blushed as she noticed how close their proximity was.  
  
"Yeah... same here... I've... um..." Inu-Yasha said - a loss for words as he stared down into her beautiful brown orbs.  
  
"You see, I've fallen..." she said, mesmerized by his alluring golden eyes.  
  
"... Yeah, I've fallen somewhere... as well..." Inu-Yasha said and felt a purr of content in his stomach at her warmth and almost magical scent. Drawing her even closer so he could bury his head in her neck gently, Kagome felt the now familiar though ever so warm and cuddly aura he gave her.  
  
"... I've fallen in love..." she said and felt her body shudder as his hot breath trailed across her from her neck and across her cheek.  
  
"... So have I..." he said huskily and for a moment opened his closed eyes to stare into her seducing orbs... what the others had said... could it actually be true?  
  
Kagome felt her heart hammer against her chest; it was beating so fast she could swear her ribcage could break any second. He was too close... all control would break loose if he didn't pull back any second now. But before she could do anything, she finished off her sentence in a mere whisper.  
  
"With you..." she whispered out and a shudder coursed through her body as Inu- Yasha purred at her warm and soothing skin.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt as if he had just moved to cloud nine and before he did anything, he leaned to whisper right next to her ear. "... I love you too."  
  
Kagome felt her skin tingle and a chill sprite down her spine as he started to trail white hot, though gentle kisses down her neck. Twenty five percent of her mind was telling her this was wrong and that she should pull back, the other twenty five percent was telling her who cared, throw the rule book in hell, the other twenty five percent was too lost to think, and the other twenty five percent was telling her that numerous people were definitely watching.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt himself growl with possessiveness as he trailed his kisses down her neck... had he gone mad when he thought he could possibly let her marry his older brother?  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip as he started to trail his kisses upwards... oh god; she was enjoying this too much to notice the wide eyed audience.  
  
As Inu-Yasha reached her lips, he murmured one word which was meant for everyone to hear, but only Kagome did. "...Mine."  
  
All thoughts ceased in her mind as Inu-Yasha placed his lips on her own in a chaste kiss. It seemed as if everything in time had stopped to cherish just this one moment.  
  
As Kagome regained her senses, she surprised herself and Inu-Yasha as her tongue tapped against his lips to express the kiss. As he opened his lips for entrance, he regained control of his lead as he slid his tongue into her moist cavern.  
  
Their moment was interrupted as someone coughed, breaking them apart at once.  
  
Looking back at the entrance of the ball room floor, their already flustered face became even redder as they saw everyone who had come to see the wedding, including Kagome's family, Inu-Yasha's family, Sesshomaru, Rin – Sango, Miroku and Kikyou standing all gathered at the entrance, watching open mouthed at the scene.  
  
Kagome buried her head in her hands at once as she pictured the scene which was surely going to happen.  
  
"... That was... surprising..." Inu-Yasha's father said, his face having a tint of pink at what he had just experienced.  
  
"Never expected it." Miroku added, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
"Well... father, what are we going to do now?" Sesshomaru asked, though his voice already told everyone distinctively he knew what he wanted to do.  
  
"Well, after seeing that – we can't let them... not get married can we?" Inu- Yasha's mother told everyone and then raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru's pride filled expression. "Sesshomaru honey, is anything on your mind?"  
  
He smirked, glancing shortly at Rin, then at the blushing couple who still sat in front of the altar.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Kagome smiled as she ran down the staircase of her new home... her new palace. She was living a dream, and everyone could tell by the lovingly happy face she held day long that she couldn't ask for more than she had.  
  
Four months ago, she had gotten married... and not to some stranger – in other words: Sesshomaru.  
  
She had gotten married to the one she loved... in other words: Inu-Yasha.  
  
It had been Sesshomaru who had brought it up... saying it didn't matter to him if Kagome didn't marry him, saying that he had already fallen in love, which shocked his parents greatly – but they accepted the idea without a word.  
  
It had been the happiest day of her life, and she could tell Inu-Yasha had felt exactly the same way as they exchanged vows, exchanged rings and had kissed to prove their love. Their wedding day had been ecstatic. People were cheering, everyone was laughing and the air couldn't have been fuller with love than it had been at that day.  
  
Life after that day had been just as wonderful, Inu-Yasha staying close by her wherever she went, pouring undying love to her every second that he could. And all the love she held for him... well, she couldn't put it in words.  
  
As she reached the dining room, she smiled brightly as she saw Inu-Yasha waiting for her. Reaching him, she gave him a big hug as he scolded her slightly.  
  
"Sesshomaru's already arrived here with Rin... you're so late!" He said and Kagome pouted as she leaned back.  
  
"I had to get dressed!" she said and then leaned up to give him a small kiss.  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled but kissed her back before leading her back to the entrance of their new and completely their own palace.  
  
"I can't wait to see everyone...!" Kagome said happily as she saw carriages lined up at the gates.  
  
"It's only been four months Kagome," Inu-Yasha smirked. "You can't miss them already."  
  
"Oh but I have!" Kagome said and then smiled brightly up at him, melting his heart immediately. "I can't wait for this family reunion!"  
  
"... Rin's getting a baby." Inu-Yasha pointed out blankly, remembering that he had forgotten to tell Kagome when he had found out.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes as she glanced back up at Inu-Yasha. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah... wonder what Sesshomaru did to her..." Inu-Yasha said before smirking.  
  
Kagome punched him on the shoulder lightly. "Oh, please..."  
  
"Hey – I thought I could talk about anything with my wife!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed and laughed afterwards.  
  
"Just after you get your mind out of the gutter!" Kagome replied and then shook her head as Inu-Yasha put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, there – look... Miroku and Sango are coming in that carriage... I can sense them." Inu-Yasha said, changing the topic immediately as he saw their good friends.  
  
"Oh, the last time I saw them was in their engagement... I can't wait till they get married..." Kagome said and squealed as she saw Kikyou jump out of a carriage with Kouga coming out right after her.  
  
"Kouga and Kikyou... such a weird couple eh?" Inu-Yasha mused out loud and smirked as he saw Sesshomaru lift Rin out of the carriage, making sure she didn't fall in any way.  
  
"Not as weird as us." Kagome said and laughed as Inu-Yasha smirked at her.  
  
"You're right..." He said and then smiled as he saw his parents arrive from afar, following Kagome's family's carriage.  
  
"Ready to go greet them?" Inu-Yasha asked and looked at her.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Let's go." She said and felt her heart do a little jump as he took her hand in hers, leading them towards the arriving guests.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The End.  
  
**Wipes away a tear ... It's finished... completely done. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.  
  
And just to answer some questions concerning the idea of a sequel, I MAY do one... I repeat – I MAY do one... meaning, 50 percent chance No... 50 percent chance Yes. Keep checking my bio for details... lol.  
  
Anyway, I have another story up ... and many more to come if you were just wondering.  
  
So... I guess...  
  
Goodbye!**


End file.
